Empathic Adventures
by eclispe2025
Summary: originally written by ssj04mewtwo. Ability/advance/pearl/Morpheus/Negai/Firered shipping. Morsome,M/F,Whip COMPLETE (Please let me know of any corrections and/or improvements that can be made)
1. Chapter 1

Empathic Adventures

Chapter 1

by SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

**The Adventure Begins**

888

I've been watching a lot of Pokémon lately and came across the Anabel episodes so here's another ability shipper for you. Enjoy. I don't own anything in this story, it all belongs to Nintendo. This takes place near the end of season 9.

888

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Butch asked after he and Cassidy had entered Giovanni's office.

"Yes, I have a special assignment for the two of you. Those bumbling fools discovered a gifted individual that I want the two of you to bring in."

"I assume that by fools you mean Jessie and James?" Cassidy questioned with a smile.

"Yes. The Salon Maiden Anabel is an empath, allowing her to be able to talk to Pokémon. I want that ability to benefit our organization. I believe Namba would like something new to experiment on. Capture her and take her to Namba's lab."

"Yes sir." the two black rockets snapped off.

"Make sure that the professor keeps her alive." Giovanni added and Cassidy nodded.

888

"There she is." Butch said as he and Cassidy observed the lilac haired Salon Maiden.

"Runt of a thing isn't she? Not much shape to her." Cassidy joked. "She's got psychic Pokémon, get the Tyranitar ready." Cassidy said and took Houndoom's Pokéball.

"Right."

888

Anabel sighed to herself as she petted her Espeon. She looked out in the direction that one would head if that person wanted to go to Pallet.

"Why am I pining for a boy? I've never done that before." she said dejectedly. "But ever since he came to battle me I've felt drawn to him." She turned her head, feeling something dark nearby. Suddenly, a sandstorm was kicked up and the last thing Anabel heard was the roar of a Tyranitar.

888

"Why didn't we take her Pokémon?" Butch asked as he carried Anabel over his shoulders.

"They would have been too much trouble in the long run for us. Besides, the boss said to bring in just the girl and that's what we are going to do." Cassidy replied.

"That double Crunch attack took out that Espeon real quick." Butch said with a vicious smile and Cassidy laughed.

888

Espeon's eyes slowly opened and it got to its feet, painfully. It saw the discarded Pokébelt lying on the ground and the Pokémon swiftly scooped it up as best it could. It had to get to someone that could help it, but who could help? Who did it know that had experience with Team Rocket? It had to get to Ash. He might be able to do something. The psychic Pokémon immediately took off in the direction that its master had been looking in only a few hours ago, as quickly as its injured legs would take it.

888

"Mom! I'm..." Ash began but Mr. Mime slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What's going on Mr. Mime?" Brock asked. The Pokémon answered by putting his head on his hands in the motion of mimicking sleep.

"My mother is sleeping?" Ash asked his volume much lower. Mr. Mime nodded and then mimed that she wasn't feeling all that well and Ash sighed to himself.

"C'mon, let's let my mom sleep and head for professor Oak's lab." Ash said and he, Brock, May, and Max backtracked out of the house and headed for the lab.

888

She awoke to feel that she was strapped down to a metal table in a very cold room. Her head felt as if someone was jack hammering their way out of her head. She could also tell that she had none of her Pokémon with her so she couldn't have their help in order to escape.

"Ah, good to see that your exposure to Houndoom's Faint Attack didn't damage you too much."

"Who are you and where am I?" she demanded.

"I am Namba and you are in my lab, my dear lab rat. Giovanni wants me to find out the secret to your ability so that it can be copied and used for Team Rocket's benefit." Namba answered.

"You mean that there are more of you than that pair that's chasing Ash?"

"Grrr, Jessie and James are embarrassments to our organization! But enough of that. This may hurt, oh wait. No I'm sorry, this will hurt…a lot!" Namba said and flipped a switch and a machine came to life.

888

He smiled to himself as he looked over all of his Pokémon. He knew what he wanted to do next, go out to Sinnoh and travel yet again. But, with his mother sick he didn't want to leave so soon. Professor Oak had told him that Mr. Mime could take care of her, but Ash didn't want to leave while his mother was ill.

"Pika-Pi!"

"Pikachu?" Ash said and ran over. Several of his Pokémon were gathered with the electric type. When he got to where they were congregating, he saw an Espeon that was down on its belly.

"An Espeon?" Ash questioned and gently rolled the Pokémon onto its back. He frowned, seeing a lilac Pokébelt wrapped around it with three Pokéball's attached to it. He took the belt and just stared at it with an unreadable expression. He looked at the Pokéball that was probably the Espeon's ball and turned it in his hand, trying to figure out whose Pokémon they were. His eyes widened, seeing the ID sticker on the ball.

"Get the professor, now!" Ash shouted and Pikachu launched to get Oak. The Espeon made a sound of pain and Ash knelt down to make sure it didn't hurt itself further. He looked at the other two Pokéball's, knowing who were in them.

"It'll be okay Espeon, you rest and don't move. You can explain everything later." Ash said, worried for the Pokémon's trainer.

888

"Have you found anything?" Giovanni asked, looking down at the unconscious girl.

"No. It'll take me some time to figure how her powers developed in the first place." Namba answered.

"She's not going anywhere, so take as much time as you need to find the secret."

"Can we keep her without Lance finding out and coming to rescue her?"

"The G-Men don't know everything, and I've improved upon how I keep track of who actually is loyal to me and is a true member of Team Rocket."

"Ash..." Anabel gasped and fell back into unconsciousness.

"I must know more about this Ash...I'll have those bumbling idiots report to me with what they know about this Ash... although it does sound familiar... good grief where have I heard that name before!" Giovanni thought out loud. "If left unchecked, he could become more dangerous than Lance has to our goals."

888

"Ash, Professor Oak said that Espeon will be okay, so there's no need in staying up with it." Brock said.

"I know, but it came to me and now I'm responsible for it and the rest of Anabel's Pokémon. I'll stay with it until it wakes up." Ash replied and Brock nodded with a knowing smile and left the trainer to his vigil.

888

It opened its eyes to see that indeed, it had made it to its mistress's love interest and that love interest had stayed with it to make sure that it would be alright. Espeon spotted the Pokébelt and freed its fellows from their Pokéball's with a bit of psychic power.

"Alakazam."

"Meta."

The freeing of these Pokémon woke Ash. Espeon got right in his face forcing Ash to stare into the jewel on its head, said interaction had begun feeding the black haired trainer's mind with the images of what had happened to Anabel. Alakazam and Metagross also shared in the experience.

"Team..." Ash began in rage, "Rocket." He got up and paced the room, needing something to do to blow off the steam that was boiling up within him.

"Espeon, Alakazam, Metagross, I promise you that I will get Anabel back, no matter how many members of Team Rocket I've got to go through. Even if I have to go through their boss himself," Ash declared.

"You are a brave one, Ash."

Ash turned to see Scott standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"You know then?"

"Didn't know that it was Team Rocket that had done it, but I knew that something had happened to Anabel. I don't know if I should be the one telling you this, but maybe it'll give you more motivation."

"What?"

"Anabel has a major crush on you, Ash. I don't know what you might have done but she's smitten with you and she doesn't get crushes all that easily."

Ash stood there, shocked to find out this information. He closed his eyes, not used to feeling what he was currently feeling.

"How did you find out?"

"The Brains talk to each other and they talk to me." Scott answered with a smile.

"Will the three of you come with me until I find Anabel?" Ash asked, and the three psychic Pokémon gave an affirmative answer.

"Here," Scott said and tossed a Pokéball to Ash, "Someone wanted to be back with you. I met up with him somewhere in Johto. Just get her back." he finished and left. Ash silently nods, returned Anabel's Pokémon, and headed for the preserve to see who was in the Pokéball.

888

Ash found a quiet, private part of the preserve and gave a sharp loud whistle, which made all his Pokémon run over to their trainer. He nodded to himself, glad to know that only one Tauros had come over instead of the entire herd.

"Go!" Ash called out and Anabel's three Pokémon came out. "Everyone, these three will be joining us until we can rescue Anabel, so treat them like one of the family," he said and the other Pokémon greeted the trio of psychic Pokémon.

"Pokéball, go!" ash shouted and released the Pokémon from the ball that Scott had given him. He soon was being crushed by an over affectionate...

"Tyranitar," Ash grunted out, "you evolved...what are, you doing here?"

The rock dark type made a series of grunts and growls, explaining that while his mother had taken him back as a Larvitar, the rest of the herd of rock Pokémon didn't like the scent of human that was on him.

"Welcome to the family then." Ash said with a grin. "Okay..." Ash began, but a loud roar stopped him from going any further. He turned to see his Charizard, along with Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Primeape.

Butterfree." Ash said a tear in his eye as he welcomed his first captured Pokémon. "I guess you guys must have felt that I needed you, huh?" Ash asked and the returning Pokémon let out a collective answer.

"Anabel was captured by Team Rocket and I don't mean Jessie and James. I've recently found out that she has feelings for me...so, this has become personal for me. I cannot force any one of you to help me in a personal grudge. But if it does end up that way, I will go find the Rockets' hideout alone with only Anabel's Pokémon. So if any one of you are willing, then now is the time to speak up."

Pikachu leapt up onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed up against Ash's face.

"I should have figured you'd follow me, buddy." Ash said. A pair of roars from Charizard and Tyranitar let the black haired trainer know that they wanted to come. Pidgeot chirped and Bayleef nuzzled her head against his face. Glalie came forward and Ash smiled.

"Well, I guess I got my six. Espeon, you carry Alakazam and Metagross's Pokéball's." Ash said and Espeon wrapped the belt around itself with psychic and returned its friends to their respective Pokéball's.

888

"What's Ash doing?" May asked.

"He's preparing for war. I saw his father do something similar a long time ago." Oak said, getting lost in his memory.

"Ash's father?" May and Max asked at the same time.

"Ash doesn't talk too much about his father because he doesn't know too much about him." Brock commented. "I'll go talk to him before he goes off and does something crazy."

888

"Okay, the rest of you rest up and train, when I get back Team Rocket will be gunning for me and I'll probably need all of you to help me protect Anabel." Ash said and the other Pokémon, who weren't going with Ash, made sounds of acknowledgement.

"Ash."

"Brock, don't try and stop me, I'm going to do this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Jessie and James, make them tell me where their headquarters is and go get Anabel back."

"But you can't do that alone," Brock protested.

"No one else seems to be doing anything, Brock. Besides, I'm not going to take them down, just get her back. I'm not going to risk you and the others' lives with this."

"Love?"

"I don't know, but I want a chance to find out. Help Mr. Mime take care of my mother until I get back," Ash finished and took off on Pidgeot before the breeder could stop him.

888

"Her powers are controlled by this part of the brain," Namba pointed out on a readout to the boss of Team Rocket.

"Can they be duplicated?" Giovanni questioned.

"If I could dissect her brain then I might be able to," Namba replied.

"Do that as a last resort. I'd rather keep her alive for as long as possible before doing something like that."

"The good thing is that she can't put up much of a struggle. If this were Sabrina..."

"Sabrina would have destroyed us before we could get a dark collar on her," Giovanni finished.

"I'll keep working on it, but we may have to kill her to get what we want."

"Make sure you don't do that unless you clear it with me first."

"Yes, sir." Namba replied and Giovanni exited the lab.

888

"We got off lightly this time with the boss, but if we don't capture that twerp's..." Meowth began but stopped when he and the two humans saw that they were surrounded by a Charizard, Tyranitar, Bayleef, Pidgeot, and Glalie. The three backed up a few feet, but a Pikachu jumped in front of them, its cheeks sparking threateningly.

"If you don't want to be shoved into the nearest garbage can in the most uncomfortable way, I suggest you answer my question," Ash said coming towards the tree cowering Rockets.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want to know?" Meowth asked.

"Where's your headquarters? Butch and Cassidy kidnapped Anabel and I'm going to get her back," Ash retorted.

"You mean that Pokémon interpreter?" Jessie asked.

"Just tell me where the headquarters is." Ash impatiently said.

"Don't think so twerp, go..." Jessie began.

"Charizard, Glalie, give them a little freezer burn," Ash instructed.

"Wait!" Meowth shouted. "We'll tell you!

"Meowth!" Jessie complained. But with a gesture from the talking Pokémon, James put two hands over Jessie's mouth.

"We'll just give you the headquarters' location and be on our way," Meowth said, handed Ash a slip of paper and the trio took off, with Meowth and James dragging Jessie behind them.

Ash looked down and saw the small writing that the directions were written in and sighed to himself. This was going to take more time than he would like to take.

888

"The League doesn't consider the Frontier Brains a legitimate League sanction body," Lance barked at Professor Oak. "Now that I've given the league's official answer, tell Scott that I will personally get both of them out of there. That is, if Ash even finds Team Rocket's base."

"Thank you, Lance." Oak said and the connection was cut.

"Well, now what?" May asked.

"We wait and hope Ash and Lance are successful," the professor said.

888

Ash frowns at the sight that was ahead of him. If that was Rocket headquarters, he was going to have an excruciatingly hard time in finding Anabel. He leaped off Pidgeot and made his way on foot, Espeon and Pikachu keeping their ears and mind out for Rockets.

888

"Bah, I might end up killing her with all of these tests I'm performing on her," Namba grumbled as he left the lab to take a short break. "Make sure no one gets in." he ordered the Rocket grunts and they nodded silently.

From another corner, Ash peaked his head to see the two Rocket guards. He had been using either Pikachu's Thunderbolt or Espeon's Psychic attacks to get past any guards.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the one on the right. And Espeon, use Zap Cannon on the one on the left," Ash quietly said. The two electrical attacks struck home before the guards could release their Pokémon. The two Pokémon and one human went through the door, and Ash took out two Pokéball's.

"Charizard, Tyranitar, guard the door!" Ash called out as he released the two. He ran to where Espeon was trying to free its mistress who was lying there, unconscious. Ash heard the sound of the door opening and then the sound of his Pokémon growling.

"Where did...?" Namba got out before Tyranitar and Charizard gave him a mini flaming sandstorm, knocking out the evil professor.

"Good work you two." Ash complimented as he worked the last manacle off of Anabel.

888

"Sir, we managed to obtain the information from Jessie and James on this Ash, the hostage kept talking about."

"Hmm... Ketchum... that name sounds familiar. Good work private, now return to your duties."

"Sir!"

After a bit of time, he comes across the information he was searching for.

'I knew that last name 'Ketchum' was familiar. An Alex Ketchum took out my predecessor. I must...'

"Sir, someone is trying to knock down the far wall in Namba's lab!" a voice said over the intercom.

"Guards! Get to Namba's lab, now!" Giovanni bellowed.

888

"C'mon, Charizard, we're about to have company!" Ash shouted, as the fire Pokémon continued to melt through the metal wall, and Tyranitar smashed its rock hard body against it. Then the wall exploded and Ash coughed as he tried to keep the smoke from his lungs.

"Should have known that you would have made it this far. Is she okay?"

"Lance? Yeah, but she's unconscious at the moment," Ash answered.

"Recall your Pokémon and load up on Dragonite before the ants find us." Lance advised and Ash does so, but a voice stopped him before he, Pikachu and Espeon could get on Dragonite's back.

"None of you are leaving this base, at least not in one piece or living for that matter," Giovanni proclaimed with dozens of Rockets at his side.

"Don't think so, Giovanni. Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted. Having all the Rockets hit the deck as the dragon type performed the move.

"Darn you, Lance!" Giovanni fumed in frustration.

"Shall we follow them, sir?" one of the Rockets asks.

"No, that Dragonite is too fast to catch up to." Giovanni said, conceding defeat to Lance and Alex's son.

888

"Ash?"

"Hey." Ash said, as Espeon came closer to Anabel.

"We're on a Dragonite?" she asked.

"Good to know that you're okay, we'll be in Pallet in a few minutes." Lance informs them. And just as he said, Dragonite lands in the middle of Professor Oak's preserve.

"Thanks Lance. But how did you know that I was there?" Ash asked.

"I called him." Oak said.

"Thanks." Ash said gratefully.

"Alright there, Anabel?" Scott asked.

"My head feels like it'll explode at any moment..." Anabel groans, then passed out yet again.

"Ash, you are heading for Sinnoh, right?" Lance asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he picked Anabel up and began walking towards his house with her in his arms bridal style.

"When she's up to it, take Anabel with you. The Rockets will be after her and Sinnoh is a far reach for them at the moment," Lance stated.

"And she doesn't have to worry about the Battle Tower, I'm having trouble finding good trainers to send through the Frontier," Scott added.

"I'll take her to my house." Ash said, and with the Salon Maiden still in his arms, he headed for home.

"I'll have her things brought over from her place!" Scott calls out, as Ash continued to head for home with her securely and fast asleep in his arms.

888

She awoke once again, but this time in Ash's bed. She had been at his home recovering now for three days. She had enjoyed the attention he was giving her, even though some of what he had to help her with had left them both blushing at times. This would lead to periods of awkward silence until one of them would gather up enough courage to speak again to the other.

It was bath time where this sort of thing would occur. Undressing was difficult for her because if she moved too fast or made one wrong move, she would fall onto the tiled floor.

Actually, helping her bathe was a whole other matter entirely. She couldn't stand up and take a shower, so she had to lay in the tub and bathe slowly. That entire time Ash waited on her to finish so he could help her get out, without Anabel breaking her neck in the process.

She leaned over the edge of the bed, noticing that her head wasn't in pain anymore, and saw that Ash was fast asleep on the floor. She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand. He leaned into the touch and his eyes shot open.

Hey, you feeling any better?"

"My head isn't hurting anymore." she answered, "But I do feel bad that I'm taking your bed, though." she added.

"You need it more than I do." Ash replied.

"Ash, I..."

"I know you have a crush on me. I'm not used to having a girl have feelings for me."

"Then..." she began and kissed him. His eyes widen in shock, and then he smiled, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his own. He returned the kiss and Anabel sighed in pleasure, putting her arms around the boy's neck to the best of her ability considering each, others position.

"Have you done that before?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, but I've hung out with enough older trainers to know what is what, and my mother gave me the 'talk' before I left to journey around the Kanto region the first time."

"Then you know then?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a virgin. Gary takes every chance to rub that in my face, though."

"Then..." she said and kissed him again." We ought to change that shouldn't we?"

"Uhh..."

"Everyone's asleep and I'm feeling much better today." she said and got back up on the bed, then tossed her nightshirt off, revealing that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Ash looked at her, clad in only a pair lilac panties. He tossed off his black shirt and joined her in the bed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, her small breasts pressed against his firm chest. Her hand reached downward to stroke his cock through his black boxers. Ash tentatively reached out and cupped her breast. She sighs contently, then continues to stroke him to full hardness.

"Mmmmm, I like what I'm feeling," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, just love me, Ash." she replied.

He got off the bed and his boxers dropped to the floor, his cock on full display for Anabel, who looked at it with hunger and desire. She slid off the other side of the bed and her panties hit the floor and she lay back down on the bed, spreading her legs out invitingly to him.

Ash slowly lays atop of her and the two started kissing again, tongues now dueling while she reached down and made sure his cock had a straight shot for her pussy. Tugging it closer, Ash pressed his pelvis forward and his head disappeared inside of her.

She gasped, having had nothing bigger than her fingers inside of her up until this point. He looks down at her and she nodded. He drove the rest of the way into her, breaking through her hymen. He then leans down and kisses her, holding still inside of her even though it was a hard thing to do at the moment.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Just start moving slowly," she suggests. He pulls out slowly and pushed back in again at the same rate. Ash did this a few times until he felt Anabel thrust up against him on one of his downward strokes.

Not needing any further encouragement, he picked up the pace, enjoying her walls squeezing his cock.

'They were right about this, it does feel good. Especially since its Ana...' Ash thought as her legs wrap themselves round him and he started slamming into her body with a bit more force, making her moan loudly. Anabel turns her head and buried her face in the pillow, muffling her cries of passion.

His face found shelter in the crook of her neck as he continued to pound away at her willing body. However, this being his first time, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Anabel..." he whimpered.

"Yes, I'm...I'm...yes!" She shouted and came, her cunt spasm's as she released her orgasm.

(Grunt), "I'm... cumming!" Ash shouts as he releases deep inside of his new lover

The two lay side by side, enjoying what their encounter brought in the end. Ash pulls the Salon Maiden closer to him and she sighs in content.

"You want to come with me to Sinnoh? Scott and Lance thought it would be a good idea, but if you don't want..."

"Of course I'll come with you, silly." She said, giving him a kiss. He smiled to himself; this next journey would be far more pleasurable than the rest of his adventures had been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinnoh Beginnings**

Chapter 2

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

His eyes opened, feeling that a certain someone wasn't laying beside him. He saw the outline of her body sitting at the edge of the bed. Ash then quietly sat up and scooted up beside her.

"You okay?"

"It just hit me that I don't really have anything to do when we get to Sinnoh. So I went over the guide book I saw when we boarded and I think I might have found something, but I'll need your help."

"What?"

"Tag battling."

"Tag battling?"

"Yeah. You are going to get the eight badges so I don't want to do that, and I'm not sure I could be a coordinator, but these tag battle tournaments I want to do. But I need a partner..."

"Hey, they sound pretty interesting to me too, Ana," Ash said and kissed her.

"We win five of them and we get to compete in the Sinnoh league tag battle championship."

"Hey, I'm in. You don't have to convince me any further."

Anabel smiles at Ash and gives him a hug. The two laid back down and fell asleep.

888

He took in a deep breath of Sinnoh air. He had transferred the five he'd been carrying back to Oak's lab via transfer unit at the harbor. He wanted to start over with just Pikachu, but Aipom wanted to come so Ash let the eager Pokémon come with him.

"There they are!"

"Uh oh," Ash said, knowing that Jessie and James had followed him all the way to Sinnoh.

"Run!"

888

The ten-year-old girl ran as fast has her legs could go. She couldn't believe her journey had started out like this. She got her Piplup, after dealing with some trouble at Rowan's lab. Then she found a Pikachu being chased by a trio of criminals calling themselves Team Rocket. Because of all of the chasing, the Pikachu had fainted so Dawn was running as fast as she could to the nearest center. She couldn't use her bike for it had been fried by said Pikachu that she was carrying in her arms.

"Get her!" Jessie shot out, but a bubble beam slowed the Rockets down.

"Zap Cannon!"

"Huh? Zap Cannon?" Dawn asked. Then, an Espeon jumped in front of the villains and fired off a Zap Cannon, blasting the rockets off.

"Pika...Pi…" the Pikachu quietly said.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, running over to Dawn.

"I guess you must be this Pikachu's trainer," Dawn commented.

"Yeah, thanks for finding my Pikachu. I'm Ash by the way." Ash introduced and took Pikachu into his arms.

"I'm Anabel," Anabel piped up.

"And I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup," Dawn introduced.

888

"This is certainly a surprise. Why would the boss of Team Rocket be calling me?"

"I need someone that can acquire something for me and I need that someone to be willing to break rules that I am not willing to have my own agents break at the moment."

"What do you need, and is the price right?"

"It's not a Pokémon. Can you handle that?"

"I don't usually capture humans..."

"Would this be enough for your greedy heart, J?" Giovanni asks. The Pokémon hunter saw the amount of money that the suitcase had in it, making her eyes widen in joy.

"Now, you are talking my language. Just tell me who I'm after." she said and Giovanni smirked.

"Her name is Anabel. She is an empathic trainer whose powers I was trying to duplicate, but one Ash Ketchum and Lance freed her. If Ash gets in the way, I'd suggest you kill him."

"Kill him? You'll have to…" J began, but Giovanni opened up a second suitcase of money and the hunter rubbed her hands together in glee.

"I'm sending you all you need to know about both Anabel and Ash. You bring her in and all this lovely money is yours."

"Giovanni, you have yourself a contract." J said with a sinister grin on her face.

888

A flock of Starly flew over their heads. Dawn smiled to herself. It was good to have another girl around. She then noticed that Ash had stopped and was looking over at the flock of Starly.

"I'm catching one of them." Ash said with a smile. Anabel grinned at her boyfriend's eagerness to catch a new friend.

"Thunderbolt."

"Huh?" the three asked and a Thunderbolt nailed a Starly, knocking it out of the sky. A Pokéball then came flying and caught the Pokémon.

"Bah, this one is weak too," the trainer huffed out after scanning it and freed it along with three other Starly. "Elekid..."

"Why did you do that?" Ash asked in shock.

"Why should I waste my time on a weak Pokémon? Those four Starly had the same move set. I'm not going to waste time training one when I can find one with the attacks I want."

"Grrr… battle me!" Ash demanded.

"You don't even have three Pokémon yet, I'm not going to waste my time on you, Ash Ketchum."

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't think I don't pay attention to the league tournaments in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto? When you caught your third Pokémon, then we'll battle. Just remember, it's Paul." Paul said and continued to walk away from the trio. Ash growled, but then heard a Starly before it attacked Ash by pecking his head.

"Ahhh! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out and the yellow mouse blasted the Starly and Ash threw a Pokéball, catching it.

"I see you still know how to catch them." a familiar voice joked.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash greeted, still excited about catching his first Sinnoh Pokémon.

888

"Just look at them, it's just so natural to them," Dawn commented to Brock as the two watched Ash and Anabel train their Pokémon.

"Well, Ash has been training for quite some time now and Anabel is a Frontier Brain, so it may seem like its natural, but that just comes with experience."

"I know, but I had so much trouble catching Buneary and I've got my first contest at Jubilife City..."

"Remember, this will be the first time Anabel and Ash have done something like this."

"Okay, that's enough...I think that Espeon and Pikachu are our best pair at the moment. If we had more time we might be able to find another pair" Ash remarked.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't need to wear out our Pokémon in finding another pair." Anabel agreed and Metagross, Alakazam, Aipom, Starly, and Turtwig were all returned to their Pokéball's.

"We're as ready as we are going to be." Ash said, then turns to Dawn. "You ready for your first contest?"

"Yeah, no need to worry," Dawn said. Having Ash and Anabel share a knowing look whilst Brock chuckled.

888

"At least someone got to the finals of something." Dawn said, as she and Brock watched on as Ash and Anabel faced off against the other pair that had made it through to the finals.

"Go, Golem!"

"Go get them, Houndoom!"

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Come out my friend!"

"Hmmmm, the match up isn't that favorable for Ash and Anabel. Let's see how they'll handle it."

"Golem, Defense Curl."

"Houndoom, use Crunch on that Espeon."

"Pikachu, get in front of that Houndoom with Quick Attack!"

'Espeon, use Psychic on that Golem.'

"Brock, I don't understand, how can Anabel be giving commands to her Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Anabel is empathic so she can sense her Pokémon's emotions. Plus, Espeon is Psychic so all Anabel has to do is think it and Espeon responds," Brock explained.

"Golem, Roll Out!"

'Espeon, when I say, Jump.'

The boulder Pokémon tucked itself into a ball and started rolling. It got close, but Espeon jumped and the rock Pokémon rolled under the Psychic type. The rolling rock continued to try and roll over the Espeon, making the other Pokémon that were on the field unable to attack each other since they had to dodge the rolling rock.

"Grrrr, Houndoom, Sunny Day and then Solar Beam!"

"Uh oh, that might cause some problems." Brock remarked.

The Houndoom fired off Solar Beam, but Pikachu dodged and the beam hit Golem, throwing it to the ground. It dealt quite a bit of damage, but it didn't do as much damage as it would have had had the attack come from a Plant type. This caused the two trainers to start shouting at each other, losing focus on the battle.

"Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

'Follow in with your Iron Tail my friend.'

The twin Iron Tails struck Golem at the same time on the same part of the rock Pokémon's body.

"Grrr, Earthquake!"

Both Pikachu and Espeon jump to avoid the initial blow, but Houndoom was unfortunately nailed with the brunt of the attack, knocking it out of the battle.

"That was just bad teamwork." Brock observed.

"Iron Tail, one more time!"

'You too my friend.'

Once again, the two Pokémon hit the mark at the same time and Golem finally fell. The crowd cheered, having enjoyed the teamwork that had been displayed.

888

"I've found the target...she and that boy won the Jubilife City tag battle crest. It appears that the boy changed out Pokémon so we don't have to worry about any high level Pokémon except for that Pikachu." one of J's henchmen said over the phone.

"Good work, keep an eye on them. I'm not going to mess this up by moving too quickly."

"Yes sir." the henchman said and cuts the connection.

888

The couple sat on the bed in the room they were staying in at the Pokémon center. They smiled at their tag battle wristbands, now sporting the crystal crest of the Jubilife City tag battle contest. Ash and Anabel put away their black and purple, respectively, battle bands and they laid down, Anabel draping a leg over her boyfriend.

"You've got to catch more Pokémon." He teased, she pouts at him, which made Ash chuckle at her reaction. He then leans in and kisses her. Anabel moans, enjoying the kiss. Her arms went about him, but she pulled back and sighs dejectedly.

"Not here...we may wake everyone up." she said and Ash chuckles again.

"Didn't know I was that good." he jokes, making Anabel smack him playfully over the head. The two then started to wrestle until they both fell asleep, Anabel ending up on top of him with a smile.

888

"You are crazy, you do know that don't you?"

Ash grinned and sat back in the chair he was sitting in, in the waiting room of the Oreburgh Pokémon center. "It worked in the end didn't it?"

"Yes, and I know a trainer has to have faith in their Pokémon, but why not have faith in the right Pokémon?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with using the right type more of the time than you usually use in most of your battles."

"Ash has always fought like that a lot of the time. I don't know how he does it though. It shouldn't work as many times as it has, but it does." Brock interjected.

"Don't worry Ana, we'll win the last four crests and the tag battle Sinnoh championship."

"Your confidence knows no bounds." Dawn said with a grin and Anabel giggled.

888

J smirked down from her position on Salamence. The trainer with a Gardevoir was a perfect lure for her real target.

'Your need to rescue everyone that is in trouble that you come across is your weakness, and I'm going to exploit that weakness." The Pokémon hunter said to herself, before going into an attack dive.

888

"Hey! Let Gardevoir go!" Ash protested.

"I knew that if I did something like this you'd come running to the rescue. Now, Ariados, capture that girl!" J shouted, pointing at Anabel. The bug Pokémon swiftly wrapped Anabel up in String Shot.

"No!" Ash shouted, but the Salamence attacked, knocking him to the ground.

"You better stay down…Giovanni has promised me a lot of money and even more if I kill you." she said with a smirk and her air ship came to reclaim her.

"Did she say the boss's name?" Meowth asked. Jessie and James look at each other in fear. "Why would the boss hire someone that nasty?"

888

"How you got his dick up I'll never know." J smirked while stroking Anabel's cheek. The Salon Maiden tried to pull away, but her cocoon of String Shot didn't allow her any freedom of movement.

"Get used to it, sister, you're going back to Giovanni. And if your boy toy shows up, I'll kill him and collect a nice bonus for it."

The ship then rocks and it made J growl. "Hey, who taught you how to fly?"

"There's a...Charizard..." the henchman began.

"A Charizard? There are no Charizard's in Sinnoh!" J shouts, before the ship rocked violently.

888

"Once more, Charizard!" Ash instructed, and the fire Pokémon attacked the hull of the air ship.

"If you wanted an aerial battle so badly, you should have just asked!" J roared from her Salamence.

"Watch it Charizard, that Salamence is strong," Ash warned.

"Knock that brat off his imitation dragon!" J barked.

888

'Ash...please be careful.' Anabel thought. She struggled against her String Shot bonds, but they weren't giving.

888

He's crazy!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah, but love will do that to you," Brock commented.

"This is Officer Jenny, send in the helicopters, now! Watch out for the battling Salamence and Charizard." Officer Jenny said over her radio.

888

'The kid's pretty good,' J thought. "Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

The dragon Pokémon fired, but Charizard moves out of the way and the Hyper Beam blasts a hole within her own ship.

"Now, Charizard!" Ash shouted and the fire type flew into the hole.

"Grr. Salamence, after them!"

888

"Anabel!"

"Ash"

Ash, Charizard and Pikachu came running over to where Anabel was cocooned. Quickly freeing her with Iron Tail, Ash made for the direction that he had come from, but he found his path was blocked by Salamence and J.

"You're not going anywhere," J growled.

Ash and Anabel looked at each other and the Salon Maiden nodded before she released Espeon.

"Volt Cannon!" They called out together.

"Huh?" J questioned.

She got her answer in the form of Pikachu using Volt Tackle, with the move's power being increased by Espeon's Zap Cannon. Salamence was taken out on the spot. J growled and pressed a button on a panel and the far wall opened, the outside air sucking everything out.

"Hope you can fly!" J shouted and left the cargo hold. Seconds later the cargo hold detached from the rest of the air ship, beginning a fast trek down towards the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash shouts as he grabbed Anabel and jumped upon Charizard. The couple held on to Charizard's back as the fire type flew away from the falling cargo bay.

888

The quartet were camped out in three sleeping bags. Dawn saw how Ash was holding the Salon Maiden. She was jealous that Anabel had Ash; it was what they had that Dawn wanted. Besides, Ash was older and needed someone like Anabel to reign in that short fuse he got on occasions...

'When Paul's around,' Dawn thought with a small smile. 'Paul does get on Ash's nerves, and now with that Pokémon hunter after Anabel, Ash is going to be on edge a lot more of the time.

'J, you can come after us as many times as you want. I'll now be looking out for you so you won't get the jump on us again.' Ash thought as Anabel slept in his arms.

888

Ash's head laid in Anabel's lap as the black haired trainer was sprawled on the couch of the Pokémon center.

"I can't believe I lost to Jessie, with your Aipom!" Dawn ranted.

"I can't believe that I let Jessie borrow my Aipom in the first place." Ash bemoaned.

"Face it, Aipom wants to be in contests and you aren't all that talented at contests." Anabel said, playfully tapping on Ash's head with her knuckles. He scowled up at her for a moment and then sighed.

"I admit that I don't have the knack for it like Dawn does, but what can I do?"

"You could find a willing coordinator to trade with." Brock suggested and Ash groaned.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get a Pokémon that won't listen to me," Ash retorted.

"You mean like Charizard?" Brock asked, which made Ash blush in response.

888

Anabel bit her lip in worry. She had been out for an early morning stroll, but she hadn't been paying attention and now was lost.

"Great, Ash will flip if I don't find my own way back to camp before he wakes up."

Her empathic powers then picked up helpful feelings and she followed it. She kept following the feeling until she smelled Brock's cooking. She smiled in relief. Ash would be going on the warpath today.

"Thanks, whoever you are."

"Gallade."

Anabel looked up in a nearby tree to see a Gallade. It jumped down and knelt before her, giving a kiss to her hand.

"Well, aren't you a true gentleman, thank you for getting me back to camp." The Gallade smiles up at her, which made Anabel smile back and then she got an idea.

"I would like to have such a polite and strong psychic type at my side."

Gallade's eyes lit up and Anabel smiled, then tossed a Pokéball, capturing it with ease.

888

"Tag battle only, huh?" Ash questioned the twins. He looked over at Anabel. "How about it?" He asked.

"Hmmmm, on one condition."

"What?"

"You battle with Turtwig. I want to test out my new friend," Anabel said, enlarging the Pokéball.

'Deal. Turtwig, I choose you!"

"Come on out my new friend!" Anabel called and Gallade stood before the pair of Croconaw and Quilava.

"Oh wow, a Gallade. So that's the Pokémon you've been working with." Ash commented.

"You deal with the Croconaw, I'll take the Quilava." Anabel said and Ash nods in agreement.

"It won't be that easy. Quilava, use Flame Wheel!" Ryan called out.

'Double Team, then Confusion,' Anabel ordered.

Ryan was unnerved by seeing the Gallade perform two moves without any verbal commands from its trainer.

"Hey, don't lose your focus, Ryan! Now, Croconaw, give that Turtwig a bath!" Brian ordered.

Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Ash called.

888

"Looks like the lilac twerp got herself a new Pokémon," Jessie commented.

"Ever since that girl joined up with the twerp we've been blasting off at a far more frequent rate. I say that we nab that girl and take her to the boss ourselves and make that Pokémon hunter look bad," Meowth suggested.

"Now that's an idea," Jessie said with a smirk and the trio laughed in glee.

888

"Okay Turtwig, Razor Leaf, one more time!" Ash called.

'Gallade, Psychic!' Anabel sent and the two Pokémon hit their opponents, finally finishing the long tag battle. Ryan and Brian returned their Pokémon and stood there in shock, until Brian saw the black band on Ash's wrist with the crystal crest.

"No wonder! You guys won that tag battle tournament at Jubilife City." Brian remarked in awe.

"Yep, and that was our first ever experience with tag battling." Ash said proudly.

"What I don't get is how your Gallade made its moves without you ordering it." Ryan said.

"I'm an empath, so I can sense a Pokémon's feelings and communicate without giving verbal commands," Anabel explains.

"Is that even allowed?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and just who do you think beat her?" Ash grinned and Anabel elbowed him hard, making Ash grin sheepishly.

"Love birds." Ryan and Brian said in unison and Brock and Dawn laughed at the blushing couple.

888

He was kicking himself. He had been playing it safe, trying to keep Shieldon safe. However, the Shieldon had only been a secondary goal for the Pokémon hunter. J wanted and now had Anabel in her clutches and Ash was ready to explode, but all their Pokémon were all knocked out and couldn't fight.

'What do I do?' Gary asked himself.

'You call for help.'

'Huh?'

Suddenly, a woman appeared and Ash's eyes widen before a massive Psychic attack struck the hunter to the ground. The hunter got back up and glared at the new comer.

"Who are you?!" J shouted.

"Sabrina. Now surrender."

"I'm not going to..." J began but felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turns to find a Haunter, and it used Confuse Ray on her. This gave Ash the opening to retrieve Anabel.

'Let's take our leave,' Sabrina broadcast and the group vanished.

888

"Thanks Sab," Gary shyly said. "Hope that long range teleport didn't..."

"You need to have more faith in my powers." Sabrina said with a smile and vanished, Haunter doing the same with a laugh.

"Gary?" Ash asked.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to go through right now. I'll see you later." Gary replied and left.

"Hmmmm, it's not unprecedented, but it isn't encouraged." Brock began.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Sabrina's seeing Gary," Anabel explained. "Her Psychic powers were quite protective of Gary."

"Well, I guess I know who actually took his virginity." Ash grinned, making Anabel roll her eyes at him.

888

"Now, unlike the other tag battle tournaments, this tournament likes to mix things up, literally. Everyone that has entered will randomly be paired up with someone," the mayor announced. The computer did the task of randomizing all the trainers. Once the task finished, Ash and Anabel looked and found their partner, turned to each other then smiled.

"What are the odds?" Ash asked.

"Don't know, but I'm glad your luck is still working." she said with a smile and Ash returns it.

888

Ash gritted his teeth at their opposition. A Magmar and a Rhydon stood in front of Pikachu and Espeon. Anabel took his hand and he calmed down.

"We can do this." she said.

"Right. Keep that Rhydon off of Pikachu while I and Pikachu deal with that Magmar."

"Right, watch for the switch." she finished cryptically and Ash nodded.

"Rhydon, take out that Pikachu with Horn Drill!"

"Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail on Magmar!"

'Use Psychic on Rhydon.'

"Magmar, Fire Punch!"

The Fire Punch was thrown off by Espeon's Psychic attack. Pikachu's Iron Tail made Magmar see stars for a moment, with the Fire Punch doing little damage to the Electric type.

"Rhydon, Surf!"

"Pikachu, jump and come down on Magmar with another Iron Tail!"

'Espeon, you do the same to that Rhydon.'

"Magmar, Lava Plume!"

With the meeting of the water and fire attack, steam covered the field like a fog, blinding everyone.

'Pikachu is on your right, move towards Pikachu and use a double Iron Tail on that Rhydon.'

A hush fell over the crowd as the steam started to clear. Ash could tell that Anabel was planning something and he just hoped it would work.

The steam cleared and Pikachu and Espeon stood before Rhydon, then both quickly used Iron Tail, hitting almost at the same time at nearly the same part of the rock Pokémon's body.

"Magmar, Fire Punch that Espeon away from Rhydon!"

'Dodge.'

The dodge put Rhydon in the way of the punch, and with the rock Pokémon as weak as it was, the move knocked it out.

"Volt Cannon!"

"Magmar! Get out of the way!"

Magmar tried to get out of the way of the tandem move, but it wasn't fast enough and was taken out, giving the win to Ash and Anabel.

888

"One more win and we're in the finals." Ash commented as he and Anabel sat in the waiting room of the center.

"You do realize that Brock and Holly will be our next match up, right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to use Staravia."

"Then I'll use Gall..." she began, but a loud ruckus caught their attention. Paul and his partner were arguing. Ash was about to get up, but a weak cry made him turn and look to see Chimchar crawling across the floor.

"Chimchar!" Ash shouted and ran over to the fire type.

"It's his own fault for being in such a condition." Paul huffed.

"You were the ass hole that put it in that condition in the first place!" Paul's partner shouted.

"No, its own weakness was what got it in the position it's in right now. I'm done with it." Paul said and started to head out.

"How can you train Pokémon like you do? Don't you have any feeling in that cold heart of yours?" Anabel questioned.

"You having your girl fight your battles? You and Chimchar belong together, a weak Pokémon for a weak trainer."

"For your information I'm keeping Ash from knocking your block off." Anabel retorted.

"Don't do me any favors. I'm out of here... I've got to find a new fire type." Paul said, then left the center.

888

Chimchar awoke to see that Ash had stayed with it all night.

"Chim?"

"Huh, uh, hey Chimchar. You're looking much better today," Ash commented.

"I believe," Anabel began, coming into the room, "That you'll be a far better trainer and friend to Chimchar than Paul ever was."

"Hey, what do you say? You want to come with me?" Ash asked Chimchar. The question made Chimchar's eyes lit up in delight before allowing itself to be caught in one of Ash's Pokéball's.

888

"Remember Holly, Anabel is empathic so don't get unnerved by her Pokémon performing moves without verbal commands," Brock instructed. "That's how they've been able to win up to this point, one of the two trainers gets unnerved by Anabel's style of battling."

"Right." Holly replied. "Farfetch'd, go!"

"Croagunk, let's go!" Brock shouted.

"Careful about Brock's Croagunk, it's tough," Ash warned.

"Right." Anabel replied. 'Gallade, Double Team.'

"Farfetch'd, use Air Slash on Gallade!"

"Croagunk, follow Farfetch'd with Poison Jab on Gallade!"

"Staravia, use Aerial Ace on Farfetch'd to keep it away from Gallade!"

'Dodge Poison Jab and use...'

Brock's eyes widen in horror when Gallade used Earthquake. Croagunk took most of the hit seeing as the rest of the Pokémon on the field were flying types and not affected by the ground move.

"Croagunk, can you keep going?" Brock asked and the poison Pokémon answered in affirmative.

'Double Team once again,' Anabel sent.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab Staravia!"

"Farfetch'd, Air Slash once again!"

'Darn, they're trying to knock us out by double teaming us.' Ash thought. "Dodge with Aerial Ace!"

Staravia got out of the way of Croagunk's attack and hits Farfetch'd with Aerial Ace.

"Brick Break on Gallade!"

'Confusion."

The Psychic type move hit and instead of attacking Gallade, Croagunk hit Farfetch'd.

"Oh no!" Brock shouted. 'That's one tough Gallade.'

'Finish it off with Earthquake!'

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!"

The ground and flying type moves hit their targets, knocking out Croagunk and Farfetch'd, giving the win to Anabel and Ash.

"Hmmm, I think we are in for a tough battle." Conway said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that her Gallade could use Earthquake." Dawn added.

"Surprise is the best weapon in any battle, contest or otherwise." Conway said with a smile.

888

"You sure that Chimchar is ready?" Anabel asked.

"Nurse Joy said that Chimchar was ready so I'm going to use him."

"Alakazam will be my choice."

"Good Choice." ash said with a smile. "Now, let's go win this thing."

888

"Heracross, let's go!" Conway called.

"Buizel, spotlight!"

"Oh man, why did they have to go and do that?" Ash asked knowing exactly why Dawn had picked Buizel.

"Hey, as Dawn would say...no need to worry," Anabel said with a wink to Ash.

"Yeah. Chimchar, give that Flamethrower of yours a shot on Heracross!"

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!"

"Heracross, Megahorn the Alakazam!"

Chimchar's Flamethrower was blocked successfully by the Aqua Jet. Megahorn missed by a couple of inches though.

'Psybeam.'

"Chimchar, Dig!"

"Heracross, Revenge."

Heracross got in front of Buizel, taking the Psybeam, and knocking the Alakazam off its feet with the counter move.

"Water Gun, now!"

The Water Gun kept Alakazam on its back.

'Hold on just a little more, my friend,' Anabel encouraged. Finally, Chimchar came out of the ground, knocking Buizel off its feet and stopping the constant spray of water.

"Now, use Megahorn on Alakazam!"

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"

"Aqua Jet!"

'Recover.'

Chimchar stopped Heracross from attacking, but the Aqua Jet puts out the flame again.

'This isn't working. Use Focus Punch on Buizel.'

"Water Gun, Buizel!"

"Flamethrower again, Chimchar!"

"Buizel, hit Chimchar with the water gun, but..."

"Revenge, again!"

Heracross took Focus Punch and attacked, sending Alakazam to the ground once more.

"Flamethrower, full power!"

"Aqua Jet!"

The fire and water attacks met in a fiery explosion.

'Thanks, Ash. Alakazam, recover your strength and use Psychic.'

The steam and smoke covered the field for several moments. Then, a cry of pain was heard and when the smoke cleared, Heracross had been hit with Alakazam's Psychic attack. Heracross fainted a moment later.

"What!" Dawn shouted in shock.

"Chimchar, one more Flamethrower!"

'Psybeam.'

"Get out of the way!" Dawn shouted. Buizel avoided the Flamethrower, but couldn't get out of the way of the Psybeam. Before fainting, Buizel gave a grin to its foes.

888

J watched as Ash and Anabel were given their ruby crests and soothe bells. She smirks to herself at the sight.

"Enjoy your victory for now, love birds. However, I'm going to make it where you are never together ever again." J said to herself. She was going to get the Salon Maiden and get that money Giovanni promised her, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinnoh Pursuit**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

A lilac haired girl laid on her side, a leg draped over her black haired boyfriend as he slept. Anabel had a contented smile on her face. They hadn't had sex; they were staying at a center and couldn't really do that. However, they were only wearing panties and boxers respectively.

As content as she was, she couldn't sleep. By all rights, they shouldn't have won that last tag battle tournament, but they did. Their Pokémon had gone beyond what she thought they could go in battling Dawn and Conway's Pokémon.

'What was it that gave our Pokémon the strength to keep going?' she thought to herself. Her mind reached out to the sleeping mind of her boyfriend. She found blissful nothingness there. No emotions, which somewhat unnerved her. However, there was something else there that she hadn't felt before, or something she just hadn't noticed until now. It wasn't an emotion, so what was it?

'Is this...could this be...I better call Brandon...he'll want to know about this.' Anabel thought to herself before she quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed, and headed out to make a phone call.

888

"Are you for certain? You could be..."

"I know what I felt, Brandon. I know the difference between a person's emotions and what I felt from Ash and that was not an emotion I felt from him."

"Then he is dangerous to be around."

"What!"

"Aura guardians, while not loners, could not stay in one place for too long. Even trained aura guardians couldn't keep their powers from affecting Pokémon and other humans."

"You never mentioned that before when you first told us about aura guardians."

"That's because I didn't think that it was necessary for anyone to know that information at that time. You have to get away from him, now. If you are able to feel his aura, then it's already starting to affect you."

"You better explain yourself, Brandon," Anabel demanded with a growl.

"Pokémon can feed off the power that an aura Guardian puts out if those Pokémon have deeply bonded with the aura guardian. However, a different sort of effect happens with humans, especially female humans."

"What?"

"Female humans can be drawn to the guardian due to the aura that the guardian puts out. They become enamored and feel as if they are in love with the guardian, but it's the pull of the aura. The aura is trying to make sure that the powers are passed on to another generation. This has lead to unfortunate situations. So, Anabel, I suggest you and any other girl that's near Ash needs to stay away from him and Ash needs to be trained."

"He doesn't even know that he has the power yet."

"What! Moreover, you were able to sense aura from him! You must leave him now!"

"I can't! Pokémon hunter J is after me and she's probably been hired by Team Rocket to get me back in their clutches. I'm not going to put myself at risk just because you think that my feelings for Ash are being manufactured by his untapped aura powers! You aren't my father, Brandon. If I want to be with Ash then I'll be with Ash, even if I have to fight for him or share him if it comes to that," Anabel fumed out and hung up, not wanting to hear anymore of Brandon's parental advice.

Just because she was the youngest of the brains gave the rest of the brains no right to treat her like she couldn't take care of herself. She calmed herself and went back to bed. Hopefully, Ash was still asleep and wouldn't ask any questions that she wasn't ready to answer.

888

"Is she in any real danger with being with Ash?" Scott asked.

"No, but..."

"Brandon, I know that you know more about Pokémon legends and myths, but if the only thing you can tell me is that she'll probably get into a fight with another girl for Ash's heart then you obviously don't remember your teen years," Scott said with a smile, and Brandon held his tongue for a moment before speaking.

"Scott..."

"She'll be fine. Remember, she is a brain. Now go find another legend to chase down." Scott said and hung up. He then made another call.

"Lance, we may have another problem..."

888

"Ash?"

"Mmmm?"

"I think I know why Chimchar was acting so emotional. Brock had it partially right, but there is another reason why."

"What?"

"I finally figured out just exactly how Paul trains his Pokémon. He uses negative reinforcement while you use positive reinforcement. When Chimchar lost to Piplup, it thought you would say the same thing that Paul said to it whenever it lost. However you complimented it and Chimchar didn't know how to handle that."

"Whoa, that makes sense. Grrr...That Paul," Ash began, but Anabel pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

"Calm down, he's not here for you to explain how wrong his training methods are."

"Sorry," he apologized. "He just makes me so mad the way he treats his Pokémon."

"I know. Now, get some sleep." She said, and in a matter of moments he was snoring away.

"How can you stand that?" Dawn asked.

"I've heard worse." Anabel said with a smile. 'Brandon is right. I can feel the aura working on Dawn as well. I'll keep my senses trained on her for now until Ash finds out about his powers.'

888

Anabel closed her eyes as she ran her hand through his messy hair. He was using her lap as a pillow, which she didn't mind. If there had been any doubt in her mind of what Ash might be, that doubt had been washed away by the actions of that Spiritomb.

"I don't get it. Ash seemed to be just as worn out as Pikachu was when we got to this center."

"That wasn't the first time I've heard a story about aura guardians." Anabel began.

"Brandon?" Brock asked.

"Who's Brandon?" Dawn asked.

"He's another Frontier Brain that is very knowledgeable about Pokémon legends." Anabel answered. "What are the chances that Ash might actually be an aura guardian?"

"Well...after what Ash has gone through and what he's been able to do, I wouldn't be surprised." Brock replied with a grin.

"Ash? An aura guardian? Wow." Dawn said.

'Wow indeed.' Anabel thought as Ash continued to sleep.

888

Anabel bit her lip in worry. Why did Zoey need to talk to Ash alone? Anabel slowly followed and got her answer almost immediately.

"Why can't you slow down?" Zoey shouted, smacking Ash upside his head. "Dawn's copying you to a tee! You don't seem to want to slow down between your gym battles and she's following your lead!"

"Uhhh...Hey! It's not my fault that she's trying to imitate me!" Ash shouted back.

"And that's why she doesn't take time to re-charge and think about why she lost. You just can't wait to get to the next gym and Dawn can't help but to follow the lead of a stubborn, hotheaded speed demon! She'd do better traveling alone!"

Ash took a step back and felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Was yet another coordinator copying him?

"That's enough," Anabel calmly said.

"I'm not finished with your partner," Zoey retorted.

"I believe you are. You've helped Dawn, and you made your point with my boyfriend, so you can go."

"Boyfriend, huh? You ought to train him to slow down for Dawn's sake." Zoey retorted.

Anabel closed her eyes. Zoey had made her point, so why couldn't she leave now?

"Hey, why don't the two of us have a double battle? Let's see how good you are without Ash to tag up with."

"Uh, we don't have..." Anabel began.

"What? Are you afraid I'll beat the pants off you?"

"I accept your challenge." Anabel said, now wanting to shut Zoey up.

888

"Where are the others? I thought Ash would be ready to leave Solaceon Town. I know I am," Dawn commented as she and Brock exited the Pokémon center.

"Hmm. There they are, and it looks like Zoey is testing herself against Anabel."

"What!"

888

"I knew that I couldn't play around with you, so that's why I'm using Misdreavus along with my Glameow. Now, Glameow, Shadow Claw. And Misdreavus, Confuse Ray!"

"Alakazam, Psybeam on Glameow. Metagross, use Meteor Mash on Glameow.'

Zoey's eyes widen in horror, seeing both attacks hit Glameow. It almost fainted from the onslaught, but managed to stay up.

"What's going on, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Brock, referee this match." Ash quickly said and dragged Dawn away.

"Hey!" Dawn protests, but Ash kept dragging her off away from the battle.

"Well, better keep my eye on the battle." Brock said to himself.

888

"Why did you drag me away from the battle!"

"Zoey thinks that you might be picking up my bad habit of going at a break neck pace. I may be an experienced trainer, but I'm not a coordinator. I can't give you good enough advice like Zoey can. She thought that maybe you would do better if you traveled by yourself. That way, you aren't force to move so quickly from town to town and it will give you a chance to think about your contests without having to worry about Team Rocket or J or me wanting to get to my next gym battle."

Dawn bit her lip. Zoey had told him that?

888

Another tandem attack from Alakazam and Metagross knocked out Glameow. Knowing that she didn't have a chance now, Zoey recalled Misdreavus.

"Okay, I know when I'm beat. Misdreavus, return."

"A wise move."

"I might have won, but having to face two psychic Pokémon at once against my one Ghost type would have been too much."

"You've helped Dawn, but I would appreciate it if you leave Ash out of it. You don't know what we are going through. You don't know how it feels to be chased down by Team Rocket day after day, nor do you have to deal with Pokémon Hunter J either."

"Pokémon Hunter J!" Zoey repeated, having heard the name in her travels.

"Team Rocket's boss wants me for my powers and will hire anyone to get me back to Kanto. Thinking before you speak would be a lesson that you should take from this battle. C'mon Brock, let's go find Ash and Dawn and head on."

"Right." Brock agreed.

"I guess I might have crossed a line." Zoey says to herself, then heads off as well.

888

"I...I...don't want to leave." Dawn cried against Ash's chest. Ash felt quite uncomfortable. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Brock and Anabel. He was about to ask Anabel to help him, but she shook her head at him and made a gesture with her hands, telling him to continue comforting her.

"Are you sure that you want to keep traveling with us?"

Dawn looked up at him and said. "I'm sure. It was my fault that I lost...I lost focus on what I needed to do to get out of the first round of the last couple of contests. I won't lose focus like that again," she finished and hugged him back to reassure him that she wasn't going to leave him.

'I feel drawn to him, no matter if he's seeing Anabel or not, I'm staying by his side.' Dawn thought.

'Yes, his aura is drawing her in.' Anabel observed.

888

"Arrrrrrrgggggg!"

"Feel better?"

"A little. Man, that Paul almost messed our plan to get the Gligar out of the city."

"Hey," Anabel said and put her arms around him. "You got yourself a new friend."

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to know how to fly all that well."

"I'm sure you can help him. Now, let's get some sleep." she said. The two then walk out of the bathroom and went to their bed.

888

"Ugh, that was a miserable failure. Why are those dolts still on the team!" Cassidy yelled.

"And why hasn't Pokémon Hunter J done her job?" Butch added.

"J's probably had just as much trouble with those twerps as we have had. C'mon, let's go back to Namba's lab." Cassidy suggested, and the two left.

888

"You're still up."

"Yeah."

"Is it because we ran into Butch and Cassidy again?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I can protect her, Brock."

"Now don't doubt yourself. Butch and Cassidy might be tougher than Jessie and James, but we can beat them as well."

"And J?"

"J hasn't shown back up again and if and when she does, we'll deal with her, together."

Ash smiled at his long-time friend and felt the weight slightly lifted from his shoulders. He looked over to where Anabel was sleeping peacefully in their shared sleeping bag and silently vowed to keep her safe, no matter the cost.

888

"Finally!" Ash shouted, his hands rose victoriously as Veilstone City could be seen. Then, to Anabel's surprise, Ash jumped aside and a blue ball of energy went by him.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash shouts, then took off like a bullet. Anabel followed right on his heals as Brock explained to Dawn about Aura Sphere as they tried to keep up with the pair.

888

They watched as a pink haired woman fought a Lucario, the apparent source of the Aura Sphere.

"Ash, how did you know that stray Aura Sphere was coming for you?" Anabel asked.

He looked at her, his eyes a soft brown. She knew that he had been hiding something from her. "Later, I promise." he said while taking a firm hold of her hand. Before she could say anymore on the matter, the group heard a sound of laughter and then an electric attack aimed for Pikachu.

Pikachu responded in kind by using Thunderbolt and the two Pokémon started fighting up close, in an electrical hand-to-hand style.

"Hey, stop!" Ash shouted and Pikachu did so, but the Electabuzz didn't and knocked Pikachu for a loop. Ash ran over and checked to make sure Pikachu was okay.

"That's Paul's Electabuzz. I recognize its emotional behavior." Anabel explained.

"You're Paul's Electabuzz!" Ash shouted.

"It sure is, and you must be Ash. Paul's mentioned to me about a trainer with a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle... Anabel? What are you doing in the Sinnoh region?"

"Reggie? What are you doing in Veilstone City? And why do you have Paul's Electabuzz?" Anabel asked.

"I live in Veilstone City, and Paul's my brother."

"Paul's your brother!" Ash shouted.

"I see that Paul's training of his Pokémon doesn't agree with your own. So, what is a Frontier Brain doing so far from home?" Reggie asked.

"That's a long story, but..." she said, then took Ash's hand and showed him the tag battle bands and the purpled breeder smiled to himself.

"Interesting... Y'know, it took me four tries to beat her, how many tries did it take you?" Reggie asked.

"Two." Ash replied with a grin, making Anabel roll her eyes.

"Well now, we need to have a...whoa!" Reggie shouts, because Lucario blasted the fighting pair of Pikachu and Electabuzz.

"Sorry!" the pink haired girl said after running over to them.

"I see that Lucario is putting you through its own brand of training, huh, Maylene?"

"He's a little...aggressive." Maylene replied.

"Well, I think Ash here will want a battle with you since you are the gym leader." Reggie said. Maylene hangs her head down and sighs dejectedly.

"I can't, you know that," She said. Making Lucario growl at her in frustration.

"I see that your battle with my brother is still haunting you. C'mon, let's go to my place." Reggie said.

"I think I'll stay...I want to talk to Maylene." Dawn said. Ash gave her a look, but Anabel squeezed his hand and he said nothing on the matter.

888

"I can't believe Dawn is actually challenging the gym leader." Ash commented that night.

"She hopes to get her and Maylene's confidence back in one fell swoop. You sure you are okay? You and Staravia had some intense training."

"I'll sleep well tonight that's for sure," Ash answered.

"Tell me about it." Anabel asked a bit more sternly than usual

Ash sighed. "If I actually pay attention or if there's a strong aura around, I can sense it."

"You do have aura guardian powers."

"How...Brandon..." Ash said, remembering that most likely Brandon knew about aura and aura guardians.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The next time Team Rocket gets you, they may want to know more about me and they may put you through worse than they did when they were trying to figure out your powers. I thought if I did come out right away and told you..."

He never got to finish since Anabel threw herself against him and held him tightly to her. She didn't want him to finish that statement. She would never tell anyone that would harm them about her love's powers.

888

He sat on the end of the bed the night after his gym battle with Maylene as Anabel slept. He couldn't sleep due to the fact that he had been given a badge but didn't actually defeat the gym leader. He was about to get up and leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You feel like you don't deserve the badge?"

"Yeah."

She got off the bed and knelt before him. Her hand went under his black boxers and started stroking him to full hardness. She pulled aside the fabric and kissed the head of his cock. Ash moaned, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on his cock.

She slowly took the head of his penis into her mouth and began to apply suction. His legs parted so she could have more room to play. Her mouth slowly took more of him in. His hand found its way into her lilac hair and she began to bob her head up and down on his cock. The fingers of her right hand played with his balls as she continued to suck, tasting his pre-cum.

"Anabel." he grunted, letting her know that he was close. She let most of the shaft out of her moth and focused her mouth's work on the head. Ash threw his head back and flooded her mouth with his salty seed. She laid her head on his leg and looked up at him, licking her lips of his cum.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." He answers with a goofy smile. Anabel giggles at him before tackling him to the bed, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Good, now get some sleep you crazy goof."

888

"Something wrong?" Brock asks, having seen Ash stop abruptly. Instead of a verbal answer, Ash took off and the others quickly followed. They then soon came upon a Riolu.

"It's hurt Brock," Ash said.

"Your aura ability?" Brock questioned and Ash nodded.

"Easy now Riolu, we're here to help," Anabel tried to reassure it, feeling the Pokémon's emotional distress. Ash's eyes lost focus again and he groans in pain for a moment before recovering and shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I just lived through what Riolu has gone through. We've..."

"There are those kids again! Get that Riolu and the empath!"

"Uh oh, more of Pokémon Hunter J's thugs," Dawn pointed.

"Hold it!" Another voice shouted, and a Pokémon ranger could be seen by both groups.

"Get that Riolu and the empath, now!" J shouted her orders.

"Run!" The ranger shouts, having Ash and the others take off towards the river.

888

"For all the trouble I went through to get that Riolu, I ought to triple my fee" J said, handing over the Riolu that was in a box.

"I knew that the great J could get the job done." The buyer said, and then Kellyn along with the others showed up. The buyer ran off while J took off as well.

"Why didn't we go after the girl after the client had his Pokémon?" One of her thugs asked.

"Now isn't the time for that. Trying to get the both of them at the same time or one after the other would have gotten us caught eventually by those damn rangers and or the police. Now, let's plan out how to get Giovanni's prize shall we."

888

"How did you manage to find me?!" The buyer shouted.

"Simple, Riolu told me," Ash replied

"Should have knocked it out...Aggron, teach that kid a lesson!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, having Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Aggron, knocking the Pokémon out. The buyer tried to get away, but Ash snatched the container that was holding Riolu. He took it out of the box as Officer Jenny and the others catch up to take the client away. Ash then gave Riolu the doll he'd been holding onto.

888

"It is true..." Giovanni said looking over a file, "Ash Ketchum is Alex Ketchum's son. This is most troubling indeed." Giovanni said to himself. 'Alex's set Pokémon were far stronger than any trainer should have had. Throughout the battle between Alex and my predecessor, there seem to be a calmness about the man. It was as if he knew that he was going to win. However, now Alex has vanished and hasn't been heard from since. I must find him! His son is becoming a thorn in my side that needs to be plucked.'

888

A Dragonite landed and Lance jumps off before he returned the Pokémon to its ball. He then approached a hooded figure with a purpose.

"I didn't think that when I formed the G-Men that they would become worry warts."

"Things have gotten difficult and your son is in the middle of it."

"Believe me, I know."

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"I can't reveal myself yet. It isn't safe for either of us. His aura powers are developing just as quickly as mine did. Let's give Giovanni something to think about instead of those that are in Sinnoh."

"Right, but you didn't have the problem that he's about to have though."

"More than one girl being drawn to his aura...yes. That's going to be another problem he'll have to deal with on his own. Tell the rest of the G-men to start rattling the cages of the rockets here in Kanto."

"Yeah. That ought to keep some of the heat off Ash until J's caught." Lance agreed, and soon left the hooded figure.

888

"You got some nerve asking that Ash put up his Pikachu if he loses to you." Anabel said, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, he's the one that's not willing to trade with me," Sho complained.

"Then, why don't you throw out a second Pokémon and I'll tag up with Ash. And if we win Pichu comes with me." Anabel offered with a smirk that Ash mirrored.

"What? No way!" Sho replied.

"Excuse me..."

Everyone turned to see Paul standing there with his Electabuzz.

"Sho, if you don't act like a fool and lose, I'll tag up with you and maybe these two will learn that their methods of training Pokémon are weak." Ash was ready to run over and knock Paul's block off, but Anabel held him back. She released Espeon and the battle was on.

It quickly became a test of power as Pikachu and Raichu traded electrical attacks and Iron Tails. Paul, at first, thought that not hearing the commands from Anabel wouldn't unnerve him, but as the battle progressed, Paul's anger started to get the better of him.

However, an explosion soon caught everyone's attention. Pikachu, trapped against a rock by Raichu, had taken a Hyper Beam at point blank range.

What happened next was something that no one would forget. Espeon used Psychic, sending Electabuzz crashing into Raichu. Then it charged up Zap Cannon. When it fired, it had Psychic backing it up, making the move a blur of motion as it drove through the two Pokémon with such force that it knocked both of them out cold.

"Impressive...return." Paul said without emotion. "I don't have a Pokémon that can take such a combo move."

888

"I shouldn't have battled that Raichu like that." Ash bemoaned.

"Pikachu didn't have the same move set that it does now when it battled Surge's Raichu. Besides, we know how Pikachu feels about Raichu's." Brock said and Ash nodded.

"What I'd like to know is what got into Espeon." Dawn said.

Anabel blushed. "Espeon wanted revenge on Raichu and Electabuzz and just came up with that attack out of anger."

"Remind me never to make Espeon mad." Brock noted with a small smile.

888

Brock frowned as the second battle took place between Sho's Raichu and Ash's Pikachu. Sho, when he saw Pikachu and Ash training, had gone off on the black haired trainer. Sho had even insulted Anabel. That had almost started a fight between the trainers, but Anabel held Ash back. But Sho, still bitter after what her Espeon had done to his Raichu, knocked her to the ground.

So, in true hotheaded Ash form, Ash got into Sho's face and now they were battling once again, but it was personal this time.

For the first part of the battle, Pikachu was on the defensive, avoiding Raichu's attacks by dodging or spinning out of the way. The two then traded electrical attacks and Iron Tails.

Pikachu's better conditioning was starting to show through when the two Pokémon traded Volt Tackles. When Raichu had Pikachu pinned against a tree, about to use Hyper Beam, Ash ordered a Thunderbolt, which softened the blow.

Raichu tried one more Hyper Beam, but Pikachu avoided it and used the energy of the attack to do a Volt Tackle Iron Tail combination, which put an end to Raichu.

888

"Do I know you?" Ash asked the Beautifly that was on his head.

"Anabel giggled, "I think it does."

"Hey guys!" May shouted.

'His aura is reacting to May's presence as well. Beautifly came right to Ash.' Anabel thought as the group greeted May. 'Dawn and May seem to be the only two his aura is attracting, besides myself of course.'

"I heard you were now traveling with Ash." May began with a grin. "I also heard that you and Ash are a couple, too." she teased, making Ash and Anabel blush. "He may be a hot head, but he's a good catch."

Brock chuckled quietly while Dawn had an odd look on her face. Ash and Anabel continued to blush.

888

"I thought you would be with Ash tonight." May teased the Salon Maiden.

"The Joy at this center doesn't want trainers that are in relationships sleeping in the same room." Anabel answers.

"How do you know that?" Dawn asked with a blush.

"It's good to be an empath sometimes." Anabel answered with a smile.

"So, is he a good kisser?" May asked and Dawn slapped her forehead.

"Alright, Ash will be tonight's subject, but I'm not going to brag about how good he is or what he may or may not have when he's naked. I want to talk about his aura abilities and a little known fact about aura guardians."

The two coordinators looked on, waiting on what the lilac girl was going to say.

"There is another lesser known fact about aura guardians. The only reason I know this is because Brandon is an expert on Pokémon legends and mythology. An aura guardian's aura can bind itself to the Pokémon of that aura guardian. This can strengthen the Pokémon if there has been a strong bond made between guardian and Pokémon."

"However, there is another bond that an aura guardian cannot control. The aura can draw girls in if the guardian is a boy."

"Girls?" Dawn and May asked.

"Be truthful, and I'll be able to tell if you are lying, you both like Ash."

May blushed and Dawn tried to hide her face. Their reactions were all the answers Anabel needed.

"Even if this was just a normal situation with Ash, I wouldn't be jealous because I'm not like that. However, this isn't a normal situation. Ash can't help that his aura is drawing us to him."

"Why is it though?" May asked.

"And, why the three of us?" Dawn added.

"His powers started to manifest when you were traveling with him, May. His powers have gotten stronger while traveling throughout Sinnoh. I've accepted the fact of his aura doing this. Now, do you two have strong enough feelings for him that you'll be willing to share him if it meant that he would be happy?"

"Does he even like either one of us since he's with you?" May asked.

"Yeah, Ash isn't very good when it comes to the romance department." Dawn added.

"Yeah, he's very..."

"I know and the only reason why we got together was because Team Rocket kidnapped me."

"Why would his aura be drawing us to him like that?" Dawn asked.

"To make sure that the powers continue," Anabel answered.

"What do we do then?" May asked.

"We can't fight it. Nor can we run away from it. May, you've missed him haven't you?"

"Yeah. I feel...empty without him." May said.

"I enjoy getting compliments and encouragement from him." Dawn added.

"He can inspire one that is for sure." Anabel said. "Okay, we agree that if he does have feelings for all of us then we share him." Anabel said, which got the two girls to agree quickly.

"Anabel, are you entering the Wallace Cup, too?" May asked.

"Hmmmm." She thought out loud and the two girls looked quite nervous as they waited on her answer. "I heard that Zoey's entering, but I think I'll pass. I've got to focus on our next tag battle tournament." Anabel replied.

Both coordinators sigh in relief. Anabel was a tough trainer and would have probably carved her way through all the other trainers to get to and win the finals.

888

The group watched as the boat carried May off back to the Johto region. Dawn and Anabel were wearing smiles that were mirrored by May, the three thinking the same thing, that they would reunite with Ash someday.

"I'm...ready for my next contest!" Dawn shouted in joy. Ash chuckles, knowing that Dawn was going to be okay now.

888

Giovanni sighed to himself. Those dolts sent him a Pokémon that Team Rocket had just gotten a large number of. He was tempted to call J and tell her to rid the world of Jessie and James, but she probably would jack up the price for Anabel.

"Send that Yanma back to those fools. And, we must counter the G-men's recent offensive against us. Lance is trying to keep me from expanding out of the Kanto and Johto regions."

888

"What were you doing in entering the Wallace Cup? Giving every single trainer a bad name? That pathetic performance made me sick." Paul growled.

"Wallace thought it would be a good idea for me to enter and I thought it would give me a chance to get closer with my Pokémon and get them stronger," Ash replied.

"Aren't those the same reasons you criticized me for entering that tag battle tournament?"

"You don't do it out of care or love for your Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

"Hmph, I'd wish you would make your mind up. Either be a weak trainer or an even weaker coordinator." Paul spat.

"Face me in a battle!" Ash shouts. Moreover, in response, Paul walks away. Chimchar started yelling at its former trainer, getting Paul to stop and look back over at Chimchar.

"Amusing... Fine, a three on three battle." Paul said, before he lets loose his Gliscor. "Send out your Gligar. That is, if it's not afraid."

"Gligar, go!" Ash calls out and the battle began.

Anabel and the others watched on as Ash and Gligar valiantly fought against Paul and his Gliscor. Unfortunately, Gliscor was far superior and took out Gligar with little to no effort.

"It's about time Gligar learned that its loss comes from the failings of a weak trainer." Paul coldly taunted.

"Grr." Ash growled after making sure that Gligar was going to be alright.

"Ash, don't let Paul's words get to you. He just wants you to lose your focus!" Anabel encouraged and Ash calmed down.

"Why don't you stay out of this? You barely qualify as a girl, or Ash likes feminine looking boys, or ironing boards." Paul let out.

"Oooh! Hey Chimchar, you want to teach Paul a lesson!" Ash asks. The chimp Pokémon took no more time in jumping into the battle.

"Ursaring, teach my former fire type a lesson!"

The battle looked to be all on Paul's Ursaring's side, but then, Chimchar's Blaze ability showed itself.

"What's wrong? You look worried." Dawn commented to Anabel.

"It's Chimchar...the rage...the pain..." Anabel said. Chimchar took out Ursaring, but continues to attack wildly. This led Ash to grab a hold of Chimchar in order to get the Fire type back under control, but Chimchar took a chunk out of Ash's shoulder.

"Ash!" Anabel and Dawn shouted. Both were about to go over to him, only Brock stopped them.

"I know it's hard to watch, but Ash has to do this on his own." Brock said, while their Water Pokémon started putting out the flames.

Finally, after another minute, Chimchar finally calms down and started to shiver in fear of Ash's anger.

"If you think you can somehow help Chimchar control that then you are a bigger fool than I thought. This battle is over, I'm out of here." Paul said and left.

"It's okay." Ash said in comfort, and Chimchar started crying again.

"Ash, if it comes down to it, and no other option presents itself, Chimchar may benefit from the experience of your other fire type." Brock began.

"Charizard?" Ash asked and Brock nodded.

"If you think about it, Charizard and Chimchar have similar pasts with not so desirable trainers." Brock remarked.

"I'll do that if things do get worse with Blaze. I want to see if I can do it on my own so I can show Paul that he's wrong."

888

"Pastoria City won't forget us anytime soon." Ash said, smiling at the badge and sapphire crest.

"I think Chimchar appreciated you using it through the entire tag battle tournament." Anabel said, admiring her own crest.

"Yeah." Ash said, then removed his shirt. Anabel grabs the first aid kit and starts to change Ash's bandages.

"He took a bite out of you that's for sure."

"Yeah." Ash said while gritting his teeth.

"That scared me, Ash." She said after putting the bandages away when finished. Ash laid on his side and pulls her to him, then rubs his face into her lilac hair.

"I'll be fine," Ash said. "You are making sure of that." He finishes, then Anabel sighs, before the two of them fell asleep.

888

"Oooh, when I get my hands on Team Rocket." Anabel fumed as she, Gary, Dawn and Brock continued their search for Ash and Gligar.

"Ash will be fine. Those dopes don't know what trouble they are in for. If I know Ash, he's planning his escape right now," Gary comments.

888

"That's the way!" Ash cheered as Gliscor tore the Team Rocket mecha in half. He was about to have Pikachu send them off, but the sound of Pokémon collectively coming out of their balls stopped him.

"Uh oh, she's got that look that only Sab gets one time of the month." Gary remarked. Before all of Anabel's Pokémon attacked together, sending Team Rocket off towards the horizon.

"I'm really getting tired of them, Ash." Anabel complained.

"I know." Ash replied and shared a smile with his Gliscor.

"Like a couple of kids." Gary commented.

888

"Take it easy Psyduck, we don't mean you any harm!" Anabel shouted. "Why do you feel so threatened by us?!"

"Hope they'll listen to Anabel." Brock said.

"You're defending your eggs?" Anabel questioned, and the Psyduck's nod. "We don't want to take your eggs, we just want safe passage."

The Psyduck huddled and then motioned for the humans to follow them.

888

"Ahhh! Three Muk's!" Ash shouted. "Chimchar, go!"

"Croagunk, go!" Brock called out.

"Espeon, I need your help my friend!" Anabel called.

The three Pokémon, along with Piplup, drove the Muk out of Psyduck Lake. As the group left, a Psyduck came frantically running towards the group and stops in front of Anabel, presenting her with an egg, but it wasn't a Psyduck egg.

"You found a lost egg, didn't you?" She asks, and the Psyduck nodded. "I'll take good care of it, I promise." she vowed, and the group continued on their journey.

888

She looks at the Pokéball nervously. Anabel hadn't done anything like this before. She was worried that a Dark type might be in the ball and that would make her task more difficult. She pressed the button and the Pokémon came out.

"Grrr."

"Uh oh..." Anabel said, seeing Poochyena. 'A Dark type...I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way.'

888

All of team red settled into their cabin. It hadn't been the best start to the first day. They were behind, Angie and Ash seeing to that.

"Man, lights out is too early." Ash complained.

"Well, we aren't all traveling trainers you know." Angie replied quickly.

"They certainly found the most timid Raichu." Ash mutters, ignoring Angie for the moment.

"Try being an empath with a Dark type." Anabel bemoaned.

"Hey, you'll bond with Poochyena," Ash encouraged.

"Well this is different," Angie commented.

"Anabel is his girlfriend." Dawn said with a grin.

"What? You've got a girlfriend? How can you stand him?" Angie complained.

"There's a right way and a wrong way to handle Ash, and you are doing it the wrong way." Anabel answered, making the rest of the boys in the cabin chuckle.

"Doesn't the Red team know the meaning of lights out?!"

"Ah! Yes sir! Sorry sir!" The entire group shouts in unison and head on for bed.

888

"Okay, Poochyena, you are going to stop trying to make a meal out of me." Anabel said, hands firmly on her hips and giving the Dark type a hard look. Poochyena did the same and a staring contest began between the two. Then, Poochyena came to stand right in front of her and then laid its body on her feet.

"That's what you wanted, you wanted me to show that I wasn't going to be a push over. You don't respect a trainer that can't handle you." She said, now on her knees and the Poochyena started licking her face.

'Okay, I got Poochyena's respect, now to learn what moves it has. Well, if my crazy boyfriend can do it, then so can I.' "Okay, let's train." Anabel said after springing back to her feet. "Now, show me what you've got!"

888

"Go my friend!" Anabel said, letting Poochyena out.

"Hitmonchan, Mock Punch!"

"Swagger!"

Hitmonchan became quite confused before it could use Mock Punch. It smacked itself and Anabel followed up with a Tackle and then used Bite.

"C'mon, use Dynamic Punch!"

"Use Sucker Punch!"

The Sucker Punch hit first, stopping the Dynamic Punch, confusing the Fighting type even more.

"Now finish it off with Tackle!" Anabel shouted. Poochyena rushed in and tackles Hitmonchan hard, knocking it out. To add insult to injury, Poochyena glowed white and evolves into Mightyena.

888

"We have a tie, so the award for most development in their relationship with their Pokémon goes to Dawn and Anabel!" Professor Rowan announces, making everyone cheered. "Blue team is in first, Green is in second, and Red is in third, but not as far behind as they would have been if Anabel hadn't been able to evolve her Pokémon. So, Red team, no more naps!"

888

"They seem to have enrolled in the Pokémon Summer academy. They're in a cave as we speak, should we go..."

"Negative, not yet. We wait until the final day!" J said over the radio.

"Understood." the thug said and continued to spy.

888

Rowan frowns as the Officer Jenny that was on the phone warned him that Pokémon Hunter J's thugs were in the area, looking for Anabel. The professor sighed to himself. Part of him thought that the lilac girl should be put under protective custody, but there wasn't enough protection in Sinnoh to protect anyone or any Pokémon from J.

888

Ash, Angie, and Anabel were heading straight for the finish line. They didn't hear the sound of a Pokémon diving towards them from a high altitude. The moment the three crossed the line, a Salamence grabs Ash and Anabel in its claws and flew away.

"Well, well, well, good to see you here." J taunted.

"J!" Ash shouted.

"I wouldn't try to struggle too much...that fall will kill you. Now, back to the ship!"

'Damn it! I've got to get us out of this before we reach her ship!' Ash frantically thought.

"Let Ash go, you've got me and that's what you want isn't it!" Anabel shouts.

"Unfortunately, Giovanni wants to use your boyfriend to lure some "Alex Ketchum' out. I offered to help, but when I told him my price he declined." J explained.

'Alex Ketchum? Ash's father?' Anabel thought.

Ash heard none of this though. His thoughts were completely on trying to free himself and Anabel.

'What good is being an aura guardian if I can't save Ana?!'

"Salamence!" Salamence groans out as a glow of aura burned the Dragon Pokémon, and both Anabel and Ash fell out of its grasp.

"Damn it!" J swore.

888

"Ash!" Anabel shouted as the pair fell, but Ash was out like a light. Then, a pink bubble engulfed them, slowing their drop and safely placed them back on solid ground. Anabel looked around for the source of the psychic energy, but couldn't find it.

"Ash!" Rowan shouted.

"Over here, Professor Rowan!" Anabel shouted back, and the Professor**,** along with a search party behind him, came over.

"Ash!" Angie shouted, as she and Dawn came over to him.

"He's unconscious, but that's nothing for him." Anabel answered.

"What happened?" Rowan asked.

"Ash's special ability saved us." Anabel cryptically answered. Having Rowan nod his head in understanding. The knowledge of Ash being an aura guardian shouldn't be spread or more evil individuals and organizations would want Ash for his powers.

888

"I see that you needed some time to think." Anabel said, as she and Dawn sat on either side of Angie.

"I don't get it...he saves me twice and I start crushing on him!" Angie exclaims.

"He may be clueless at times, but he's an easy guy to get a crush on, trust me." Dawn said with a blush.

"And why do you think I'm the girlfriend?" Anabel asks with a grin.

"You're lucky you know? But we got on each other's nerves and then I'm crushing on him after he saves me..." Angie fell silent.

"It's okay; I know how it feels to start acting like a school girl with a crush. I'm sort of a tom boy myself." Anabel said.

"Is this where I have to accept the fact that he's yours?" Angie asked Anabel

"Things are more complicated than that." Dawn started, before the two girls explained everything to Angie. She sat there, shocked to hear all that Dawn and Anabel had to tell her.

"His aura has reached out to you. You, unlike myself, Dawn, and May, who is another one of Ash's fan girls, can get out of it. Ash doesn't know that he's got one girlfriend and two other secret girlfriends. He doesn't fully understand his powers just yet." Anabel continued.

"Can Ash understand that he's going to be shared?" Angie asked.

"We'll have to break it to him in a creative way since subtle hints won't work on him." Dawn said with a grin.

"This is going to be a big decision for you, and his pull on you may leave you. Just remember, you are in for a lot of trouble if you do decide to be one of us." Anabel said.

"But for now, let's go have some fun." Dawn said, and the three girls head back for the fire.

888

"Grr, what do you want?" Giovanni snarled at the man on the other end.

"If you don't recall your bumbling operatives out of Sinnoh I shall have to send them back to you in full body casts." Cyrus said, and the call ended. "Damn him!" Giovanni snarled, slamming his fist on his desk. "When I get my hands on Cyrus I'll mount his head on a wall!" 'I'll have to see if J has gotten Anabel yet and find out what that bastard Cyrus is up to.'

888

"Get married!" Angie exclaimed at her father, who had just made that statement of her and Ash getting married. "He's seeing Anabel and is an aura guardian!" she said then slammed her hand over her mouth, knowing that she shouldn't have said that.

"An aura guardian! Stay away from him, do you understand? Aura guardians only lure trouble to themselves!" Her father said, making Angie gulp nervously. It appeared that her decision had already been made for her


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinnoh Battles**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Next time you want to explore a haunted Chateau, leave me out of it!" Dawn said exasperated.

"Hey, at least the gateau lived up to its reputation." Brock replied. Then Anabel's eyes widened and she reached into her backpack and pulled out her egg to show that it was glowing.

"It won't be long now." Brock observed.

"I can feel it, but it's like hearing something while you're ears are covered." Anabel explained.

"Hey, that means that it's not a dark type," Ash said and Anabel nodded.

888

"You guys need to quit falling for Team Rocket's tricks. A friendship school is right up their alley," Anabel said, approaching the group after Dawn had returned her Mamoswine.

"Ooooh, I don't think I'll be able to control Mamoswine!" Dawn bemoaned.

"Hey, it's just going to take some time is all" Brock encouraged.

"Yeah, you'll befriend Mamoswine, so don't worry about it." Ash added.

"Mamoswine, huh? Well, that's an anchor Pokémon so it'll take a little more time to train." Anabel informed.

"Anchor Pokémon?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah. An anchor Pokémon's job is usually to be the one that takes out more than one of another trainer's Pokémon when the anchor's trainer has fallen behind in battle." Brock explained.

"Well, it finally hatched." Anabel said, and the others gathered to greet the new arrival.

"It's a..." The three humans began.

"Ralts!"

"Ralts is very friendly," Anabel said as the baby Pokémon cuddled against Anabel's chest.

"Welcome to the family, Ralts." Ash said, giving the new member a kind smile.

888

The moment the group arrived on Iron Island, Anabel collapsed to her knees, holding her head in pain.

"Ana!" Ash said in a panic as he knelt with her.

"The Pokémon ...they're in pain..." Anabel moaned.

"Well, that tears it. There is something going on here." Brock said.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash said, and the four took off for the center.

888

"You annoying brat! You may have defeated me, but we've rigged explosives to destroy this entire island!" Mars proclaimed. "So, once I'm safely off, I'll press a button and destroy this entire island."

"No, you wouldn't!" Ash shouted.

"You'll find out in a matter of moments." Mars remarked, before making a quick retreat.

888

"That junior aura guardian Riley... he must have surrounded the bombs in an aura bubble and prevented Iron Island's destruction." Cyrus commented.

"Sir, a transmission is coming in from Kanto... its Giovanni." An underling reported from his station.

Cyrus chuckles. "Let me here it."

"Cyrus."

"Ah, if it isn't old man Giovanni...why are you disturbing me?"

"Did you think that I wouldn't figure out what your organization is up to? It's one thing to rule the world, but to destroy it and create your own...I will not have a pompous fool like yourself do something like that."

"And just how are you going to stop me? Team Rocket has its own problems in Kanto and Johto." Cyrus spat back.

"Lance cannot keep his efforts up against me. And don't think I won't be there when you fail." Giovanni said. The transmission then ends with a motion of Cyrus's hand.

"He is a crime boss who will be the first to go when this old world is destroyed. However, I think more research should be done on aura...I don't want what happened on Iron Island to happen again."

"Yes sir!" all of the Galactic members chorused.

888

"I don't get it, I just don't get it. Why doesn't anyone notice that James and Jessie are stalking you?" Anabel asked as she laid beside Ash in their shared sleeping bag. "That was the first officer Jenny that has noticed that."

"Doesn't seem right now does it?" Ash asked with a grin.

"I'm worried that since they are chasing us that they'll inform their boss and..."

"Hey, they are so caught up in catching Pikachu that I doubt they would lure the rest of Team Rocket to us."

"Still though, I don't like the fact that they keep chasing you and they don't end up in jail."

Ash pulled her closer and kiss' her. "You're the one that needs to be worried over."

"You're the one with aura powers." She countered.

"True, but I haven't bothered developing them, so I should fly under their radar."

Anabel sighs, then she snuggles against him and fell asleep.

888

"And you thought that Starly was weak...what do you think now, Paul?" Ash asked.

"It took too long to get to the point that it could become Staraptor. Of course, at least it wasn't foolish enough to want to stay as a Starly." Paul retorted and walked away.

"Hey!" Anabel and Dawn both cried indignantly.

"If you also insist on having female companions around you, have at least a strong female trainer instead of a weak coordinator and a hack of a Frontier Brain who wouldn't be as good if she wasn't an empath."

Ash was about to challenge Paul over that remark, when two angry girls stormed over to him and in a move that made Brock cringe, Dawn and Anabel slapped Paul, leaving a hand print on each of his cheeks."

"C'mon Ash." Anabel began and grabbed him by an arm.

"Yeah, you got better things to do than to give a jerk like that the time of day" Dawn said, taking a hold of Ash's other arm. Brock quietly followed, not saying another word, as the two girls dragged Ash off towards Snowpoint.

888

"Get some sleep." Brock said.

"I can't...if something happened to them..." Ash said and fell silent.

"Hey, they can take care of themselves." Brock assured. Ash then sighs before he tries to get some sleep.

888

Aggron had been driven away, but a moment later it returned, only this time it had brought a larger member of the species and it charged at them.

"Metagross, stop him my friend!" Anabel called forth, and the Psychic Steel Pokémon attacked.

"Chimchar, help out Metagross!" Ash shouted. The fire chimp came out and started using Flamethrower. Metagross used Meteor Mash, making the two Aggron run off.

888

Sandalstraw had been busy during the three days that the four had been there. Dawn had her contest, there had been a Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament, and now, the Sandalstraw tag battle tournament was taking place. For Ash and Anabel, the tournament had been easy, that was until they got to the finals.

The pair had just let out their 'A pair' of Espeon and Pikachu. The two on the other side smirk and let loose an Umbreon and a Raichu.

"Hah, hope Ash can carry Anabel cause Espeon is going down." Barry said with a smirk.

"Don't count them out so quickly." Brock advised.

"Yeah, go get them you guys! Win!' Dawn cheered.

"Alright listen, Pikachu, focus on Umbreon." Ash began, only Pikachu protested against it.

"I know you want to prove to every Raichu that you are the best, but Espeon can deal with Raichu better than Umbreon. You match up better with Umbreon...so, let's protect Espeon, okay?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked at the Raichu, then at his trainer and finally agreed.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said.

"Hyper Beam!" The two trainers said in unison.

"'Dodge!'" Ash said and Anabel commanded. The two barely got out of the way as the two Hyper Beams missed.

"That was close." Dawn said.

"Two Hyper Beams are doubly as powerful, and that Raichu isn't as out of shape as a lot of its kind." Brock noted.

"Umbreon, Rain Dance!"

"Raichu, Thunder!"

Rain clouds gathered and Raichu blasted out Thunder. Espeon would have taken major damage, but Pikachu got in front and took the hit, but it powered up the mouse instead of doing damage.

"Okay Pikachu, use that stored up electricity on Umbreon!"

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Umbreon, shocking the Dark type.

"Raichu, Quick Attack, and use the momentum to increase your body slam!"

Raichu smacked into Espeon and, with the rest of its momentum, crashed into Pikachu, making the smaller mouse feel as if it had been hit by a train.

'Psychic.'

"Umbreon, Confuse Ray!"

"Iron Tail!"

Confuse Ray hit, which sent Psychic on a crash course with Pikachu who couldn't get out of the way.

'Espeon, you've got to focus!'

'Darn, they are tough,' Ash thought. "Okay, Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt!"

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked.

"He's hoping that Anabel will make some sort of a move... Talk about trust." Brock remarked.

"How can he trust her like that?" Barry asked.

'Espeon, use Psychic to throw Pikachu at Umbreon.'

Ash smirked; Anabel had picked up on what he wanted her to do. A yellow electric ball smashed into Umbreon, knocking the Dark type out. Raichu, angered that its partner had been knocked out, tried to fire Hyper Beam, but Pikachu leapt into the air and came down with Iron Tail to its head. But that wasn't the only Iron Tail it took. Espeon nailed the Raichu with Iron Tail to the gut as well.

"'Now!'"

Pikachu got in front of Espeon, facing the recovering Raichu. Espeon used Zap Cannon, energizing Pikachu's Volt Tackle. Making Raichu fall, knocking it out of the battle.

"Man, was that a contest battle or a normal battle?" Barry asked in puzzlement.

"Well, watching contests can inspire Ash at times." Brock said.

"He'll never beat Paul like that." Barry retorted and Dawn growled.

888

"I see that you still insist on keeping yourself surrounded by weak female trainers that can't keep their tempers in check." Paul said and turned to Candice, "I challenge you to a gym battle."

"You'll have to come back tomorrow. My Pokémon need to recover after battling Ash." Candice replied.

"Fine." Paul said. "Don't you brag about winning this gym's badge to me!" Paul coldly said to Ash. "I'm getting tired of you getting in my way." He said and walked away.

888

"Hey!" Anabel and Ash shouted, "It's the Battle Pyramid!"

"What?" Paul said in shock. Reggie looked as well to see the Battle Facility heading towards the city.

888

"Brandon, if you are here to check up on me, you can get back in your flying pyramid and head back to Kanto." Anabel said. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Nope, it's the Snowpoint temple that has drawn me to Sinnoh." Brandon proclaimed.

"I should have known. But if you try to drag me back to Kanto I'll be forced to remind you why I became a Frontier Brain in the first place." Anabel growled.

"I see that you are picking up some of Ash's bad habits." Brandon retorted.

"You may have defeated my brother, but I wish to beat the one that my brother couldn't. And whoever chose you as Frontier Brains must have a bad eye for talent." Paul said.

"Hey!" Anabel shouted.

"I see how you operate now. You like playing head games with your opponent. Samuel, go with Maria to the temple. I shall battle Paul," Brandon said.

"Right away." Samuel said, and went with Maria to the Temple.

888

'If he beat me and my brother like he has, then how did Ash beat Brandon?' Paul thought.

"Y'know, it might be interesting for you and Ash to have a full battle." Reggie said.

"I agree." Brandon said.

"I'm game; just tell me when and where." Ash grinned.

"In ten days at Lake Acuity...Paul?"

"Whatever." Paul replied indifferently.

"Excellent. Then, in ten days." Reggie said and with Paul, drove away."

88

"Damn them! They show up when I don't want them to and are nowhere when I want to capture that little empath!" J ranted. "I will have my revenge, one day." She swore clenching her fist angrily.

888

"Don't start giving me a lecture that only my father has the right to give me. I'm not staying with you here in Snowpoint and then back to Kanto whenever you want to go back." Anabel said with her hands on her hips.

"His aura is clouding your judgment. Ash cannot protect you because he's too emotionally involved." Brandon countered.

"Unfortunately, you have no authority or sway over me, so I WILL be going with Ash."

Brandon sighed to himself. The girl wasn't going to listen and there was nothing that would be able to convince her that she was making a mistake.

888

"Congratulations Paul, what a battle." Reggie complimented.

"It would have been a better battle had he used the same Pokémon he used to beat Brandon. But like a fool, he used what he had on hand. Are you so afraid to change out your team when the situation calls for it?" Paul growled.

"Take it easy, Paul." Reggie said, not knowing why Paul was being a poor winner.

"I wanted to see the power that took out Brandon, but instead I get the power that has taken out most of the gym leaders in the Sinnoh region. It's all well and good that I beat the one that beat Brandon, but what real good is it when the fool won't use the same against me that he used against Brandon? If this is how you are going to continue through the Sinnoh League, then I don't want to face you again because nothing can be gained from it." Paul harshly remarked.

"You done?" Reggie asked, letting his own ice out in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm done. I'll send you my Pokémon." Paul finished and walked off. Reggie stared at the black haired trainer that was holding his Monferno.

'You battle only to win, Paul, not destroy. What is wrong with you? Is it because of our parents?' Reggie thought.

888

"What's wrong with the Pokémon, Professor?" Tracey questioned.

"If you notice, it's Ash's Pokémon that aren't behaving normally. There must be something wrong with Ash that we don't know about. I just hope he'll be fine." Oak remarked, seeing the two warrior like stances from Charizard and Tyranitar.

888

'Oh Ash.' May thought, her heart aching for some reason but she didn't know what that reason was, but she knew that it had something to do with Ash.

888

"I wish there was just something we could do...I've never seen Ash like this." Dawn said.

"Brock and Nurse Joy can handle the Pokémon. This is a job for a girlfriend." Anabel said. She was about to go and take care of Ash, but Dawn stopped her.

"Shouldn't that be 'girlfriends'?"

"Dawn, are you sure?"

"I want this... I can handle sharing him if you can."

"Alright, let's..." Anabel began but the door to the center opened.

"What happened?!"

"Angie?" Dawn and Anabel asked together.

"I got this sick feeling in my stomach yesterday and it took me some time, but I found where you guys were, now what happened?"

Dawn and Anabel explained what had happened during and after the battle with Paul, also explaining who Paul was and why it was effecting Ash so badly.

"What do we do?" Angie asked.

"Only a girlfriend can do what we are about to do." Anabel spoke up.

"Well, what do we do? My parents, when I let it out that he was an aura guardian, forbid me to see him, which made me want him more. I might not be able to travel with you guys right now, but I'm here now." The green haired girl said. Anabel nodded.

"You had an idea?" Anabel asked Dawn.

"I was going to put on a Pokémon show, but with Team Rocket somewhere around here I figured that was out of the question, plus you said that this was the job for a girlfriend. It's time to give Ash that not so subtle hint that he's got more than one girl that wants him," Dawn began and huddled with the other girls. Before the girls could execute the plan, the phone rang and Dawn answered.

"Dawn?"

"May!" Dawn greeted.

"What's happened to Ash?" May asked.

"Ooo-boy, you too?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck in Johto and can't be there." May replied. The girls filled May in on what had happened and their solution to the problem.

"Give him my love as well. I'll try and be there for the Sinnoh League competition." May said.

"We'll let you know when he's getting ready for that." Dawn said, and the screen went dark.

888

'I failed them. How can I keep going after that? He knew exactly what I was going to do before I did it. Can I even beat him now?' Ash thought. 'I better go check up on them.'

He turned, about to make his way back inside the center when a sight that he would never forget stood before him. There, in form fitting cheerleader like outfits, stood Anabel, Dawn, and to Ash's surprise, Angie.

Each girl wore a shirt that matched their hair color. Their skirts came to about mid-thigh. The three silently came over to him and Anabel kissed him on the lips while Dawn kissed his right cheek and Angie kissed him on the left.

The sensation made Ash want to melt into a happy pile of goo and at the same time make him feel as if he could launch off to the moon. The three pulled back, each of them now having an arm around him, Anabel's arms were hugging him around his shoulders while Dawn and Angie had an arm round his waist at the base of his spine.

"Paul gave you your hardest loss you've ever had. He even kicked you when you were down." Anabel began.

"But you can't give up." Dawn continued.

"Yeah, you can't let a jerk like that stop you. That wouldn't be what the Ash I know and fell for would do." Angie added with a blush.

Ash gulped. "But..."

"He had his plan to battle you down. He knew your Pokémon's abilities and attacks by heart and knew how to deal with them and you." Anabel said.

"But Paul will be competing at the Sinnoh League competition and that'll be where you can settle the score." Dawn said.

"You can't let Paul have a clear path to the Sinnoh Championship. Sinnoh doesn't need a jerk like that winning its league." Angie put in.

Ash looked at each of them, touched and shocked at what they had done and said to him. "Thanks, but why are all three of you…"

"Told you that subtle hints don't work." Dawn said to Angie and Anabel who giggled.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ash dumbly asked.

"Your aura has drawn all three...four of us to you." Anabel began."

"Four?" Ash asked.

"May couldn't be here to help us in getting you back on track, but she said to..." Dawn continued, and the three kissed him again, making Ash feel as if he would faint.

"Send her love to you." Anabel finished.

"You said my aura is drawing you to me?" Ash recovered.

"Aura guardians mostly stayed to themselves due to the fact that their aura could attract more than one girl. But since you are an untrained aura guardian you didn't know, and your aura and everything else attracted the four of us to you." Anabel explained.

"But I can't have..." Ash weakly protested.

"Aura guardians have an exception since their aura can draw humans as well as Pokémon to the guardian in question, so you can have more than one. That was why Brandon didn't want me coming with you. He probably thought that my feelings were fake or created by your aura's pull on me." Anabel explained. "Now, let's find a more private place to continue our fun."

888

The door was locked so Brock wouldn't be barging in. Ash was on the bed with Dawn straddling his upper head, Anabel was riding his cock, and Angie was using his right hand as a toy. The scent of sex filled the room as the sound of three moaning, and in Angie's case screaming, girls added to the erotic seen. Ash's moans were muffled by Dawn's cunt, with trimmed dark blue hair. She had made a mental note to shave like Anabel had, the next time she got the chance.

Angie screamed to the heavens as she started driving Ash's fist into her cunt. She had been pissed that she had lost the rock, paper, scissors game, but she wasn't really mad at the moment as she came again.

Dawn held onto the headboard as Ash's tongue worked over her pussy. She had been worried that Ash wasn't really skilled at this, but it seemed that he had been practicing this a lot with Anabel. Which meant that she was constantly moaning and grinding her cunt against his face. Her juices poured into the mouth of the black haired boy beneath her.

Anabel, with Ash's free hand on her hip, slammed herself down onto his cock. She smiled, hearing Angie cry out again as the green haired girl came once more. Dawn then arched her spine and came her hardest yet. Anabel, not able to stand it anymore, came herself, bringing the boy she was riding over the edge with her.

The four laid on the bed in a sweaty heap of flesh.

"You two take care of him until I can get out from under my parents rule." Angie whispers to the other two as she started to get her clothes on.

"We will." Anabel said.

"Yeah," Dawn said with a goofy grin, and Angie left the trio with a smile of her own.

888

Gary fumed silently. J had handed all three of the lake guardians to Team Galactic. However, it appeared that J might have bitten the big one. However, the sounds of air ships and people parachuting down caught his attention.

"I see that Team Galactic got what they wanted, and I also see that you paid for that job." Giovanni said to the very wet J.

"My ship..." she began.

"Your crew is dead. I suggest that you come with us and help us get the aura guardian and the empath." Giovanni said, and J weakly followed.

"Rowan, we have another problem!" Gary shouted over the phone.

888

"Giovanni's there?" Lance questioned.

"Yes. Team Galactic is up to something and now it looks like Team Rocket is going to be in the middle of it as well." Professor Oak said.

"There's no way that we could possibly get there in time, but we will try." Lance said.

888

They thought that it was over, but the sounds of dozens of footsteps made their heads turn and Saturn's eyes widened, seeing the uniformed rockets.

"I see that Cyrus failed and he paid with his life for that failure. You galactic followers have one of two choices, join Team Rocket, or get out of my way." Giovanni said.

"What do you think?" Saturn asked.

"Better to rule this world than be history like Cyrus." Jupiter said and Mars nodded.

"What do you want?!" Ash shouted.

"J, the ring," Giovanni requested. A blue ring shot out and snared Ash. Namba grinned and pressed a button and the ring glowed.

"What are you doing to him?!" Anabel shouted as Ash let out the most blood-curdling scream that anyone had heard.

"Forcing his powers to the surface in order to make him fight his father." Giovanni said with a smirk. Ash's body was now glowing blue as his Aura was being forced out unnaturally. J fired again, intending to capture, but a blast of aura stopped that.

"Ah! His aura levels are ten times greater than we anticipated!" Namba shouted. Ash snarled and shouted again, the mountain shaking.

"Damn it, retreat!" Giovanni ordered and all the Rockets and former Galactic members, with J, ran.

888

The eyes of a pink kitten Pokémon glowed as it reached out and found the minds of the two that it was looking for. Finding the two it used teleport to send them to the aura guardian. Hopefully the four that were drawn to him would stop him from destroying the mountain.

888

"Ash!" Anabel shouted as she and Dawn tried to get near him, but the power of his aura was keeping them back.

"Ash!" Angie and May shouted. Not knowing how they got there, but glad that they were there. Anabel and Dawn made their way towards Ash again, with May and Angie doing the same. The four came closer and then at once, they all touched him and his aura vanished, allowing him to fall to the ground. Brock frowned, was that the true power of an aura guardian?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinnoh Victory**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Chapter 5

888

"I can't believe I was beaten like that." J thought out loud.

"Your options are now quite limited, J. Sinnoh wants you behind bars and Kanto has orders to shoot you on sight. You have no crew and no air ship. Now, if you were to work for me, you would be granted access to the vast resources of my organization." Giovanni remarked.

"I am not wearing any of those ridiculous uniforms." J growled.

"I wouldn't want you to. I'd prefer that your tie to me be under the table."

"Fine, but where am I going to find..."

"You'll quickly realize that our recruitment abilities are very good." Giovanni said with a smirk.

"And the money?"

"You'll be swimming in it."

J smirked. "Then, Giovanni, or should I say boss, you have yourself a deal."

888

The four looked down at the sleeping black haired boy. The events of the previous day still fresh in their collective memories.

"What I still can't figure out is how Angie and I were brought here in the first place." May began.

"Psychic Pokémon." Anabel said.

"Huh?" The other three asked.

"Only a psychic Pokémon could have teleported you here, and a very powerful one at that. I think something's watching over our Ash." Anabel said, and the three girls nod in agreement.

"I've got to get back to the day care center." Angie said.

"And I've got to get back to Johto." May put in.

"With his aura guardian powers releasing like that we'll have to keep on our guard. Team Rocket will want him now more than ever," Anabel said.

"We'll keep you guys informed if something else happens," Dawn assured and the other two nodded.

888

Season 13 begins...

888

"Man, Magnezone and Metagross are tough." Ash commented.

"Go my friend!" Anabel called out, having her own Metagross come out. The wild Metagross stooped and stares at the other Metagross.

Metagross..." The wild Metagross gushed, trying to flirt with Anabel's Metagross.

"What!" Ash remarked.

"Well what do you know, Metagross likes Anabel's Metagross." Brock said with a smile.

However, Magnezone didn't like its sparring partner to be distracted so it attacked Anabel's Metagross, knocking it out in one hit. The wild Metagross attacked Magnezone for its crime.

"Okay, let's lure them to the mountain with electrical attacks." Brock suggests, and the others nod in agreement.

888

'So that's Ash Ketchum...he seems to be a good trainer, but not someone that could have helped in stopping Team Galactic.' Crispin thought as he watched the four head on to their next destination.

"Okay, why wasn't I informed of your station here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Probably because the paperwork got lost amongst all the Team Galactic paperwork. I should have hand delivered the paperwork to you, but they didn't give it to me." he said with a grin. "Y'know, I love a woman in uniform." He said, continuing to smile as he walked away, leaving behind a blushing Jenny.

888

Three bodies lay in a bed in the Daybreak center. One was asleep while the other two were still up.

"She did well in not losing herself during the final round with Ursula." Anabel began.

"Yeah, but I still like to give Kenny a piece of my mind. Kids...they can be cruel at times." Ash quietly said.

"You sound as if you speak from experience." Anabel said. She was spooning Ash from behind as he held a sleeping Dawn against him.

"I was the only kid at my school that didn't have a father around. A lot of them made sure to remind me of that fact." Ash said, his eyes getting a faraway look.

"So that's why you can become protective if someone's being an ass to one of us." Anabel said, pressing her cheek against his own.

"I can take Paul insulting me, but if he insults you and or Dawn then I take that personally." He said, then yawns shortly after. A moment later, Ash fell asleep and Anabel soon followed.

888

Team Rocket was celebrating. They had captured the twerps and now had their Pokémon, Pikachu, Piplup, and Ralts, in a cage.

"I must thank you for doing the hard work, now, you can leave."

Jessie and James turned to see Pokémon Hunter J on her Salamence.

"You!" Jessie shouted in anger.

"You need to chill out. I'm being paid by your boss so beat it." J said. Then, a blast of fire caught everyone's attention. The pillar of fire turned into a flame wheel, which freed Ash. Monferno appeared, its eyes pink.

"So, a Monferno that's under the influence of blaze... Salamence, Hyper Be..."

"Hey! Those are our twerps to take to the boss!" Jessie shouted.

J took out her new weapon, a long barrel gun, and fired, destroying the balloon and sending the Rockets off again.

"Now, Salamence, Hyper..." J began again, but Monferno attacked viciously and Salamence returned with its own attack.

888

Ralts wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. Mama was trapped and daddy was trying to get Monferno to listen to him. Suddenly, Ralts, along with Piplup and Pikachu, appeared next to Anabel's capture pod.

'Good work Ralts. Now, use Confusion.' Anabel requested, and the small psychic Pokémon used the attack to free Anabel.

"Metagross, free the others!" she called out and Metagross came out and freed Brock, Dawn, and Barry.

888

"Well, I guess your chimp ran out of..." J began, but Monferno glowed white, and where it had stood now stood Infernape. "It evolved! Salamence, back to the air ship, now!"

'So, it managed to evolve. And Ash's being chased by Pokémon Hunter J. He has too many distractions to be at my level.' Paul thought out in his head before he left.

888

"Where's my basket?" Marley asked.

"You mean the one with the sick Shaymin in it?" Anabel asked. Brock grabbed the basket from the boat, then started to examine the Pokémon.

"How did you know that?" Marley asked.

"I'm an empath. I could feel Shaymin's distress." Anabel answered as Brock gave Shaymin a couple of berries.

"How did it get in this condition?" Brock inquired.

"I encountered some bad people," Marley simply answered.

"Did these bad people happen to have a Meowth that talked?" Anabel asked.

"Yes." Marley answered.

"Team rocket." Ash and Dawn dryly remarked at once.

"Those fools aren't the only ones in this forest."

Pokémon Hunter J!" Brock, Ash, Anabel, and Dawn said in unison.

"J? What does that stand for?" Marley asks, and in response Salamence attacks, making Marley hit the ground.

"That ought to keep your smart mouth closed." J quipped.

"Just why are you after us anyway?" Ash growled.

"The leader of Team Rocket is paying me big time to get you and your girlfriend. So you could say I'm on the pay roll." J replied.

"Run!" Brock shouted and the group did so.

"You can't run from me forever!" J shouted.

"That...oooh!" Jessie snarled.

"Now what?" Meowth asked.

"Yeah, if the boss finds out that we're blocking the one he's paying to snag the twerps he may put us on janitorial duties for life." James warned and Jessie fumed.

888

"Report." Giovanni requested.

"They have alluded me again." J reported.

"That's no surprise...Alex was slippery in his youth as well." Giovanni replied.

"I'll continue to..."

"Keep a watch on them...we might want to consider to attack them when they are back in Kanto."

"Understood."

888

"We're nearing Lake Valor air space." An underling informed.

"Grr, the Grand Festival...go to stealth mode. I don't want us spotted." J orders, and the air ship vanished. "We'll keep a watch on them. Feed all Pokémon data back to headquarters. The more we know, the better we make our chances to get those two."

888

"I'll be heading back to Snowpoint... Candice will probably be throwing a giant party for me. You ought to come, Dawn," Zoey said.

"I'll pass. I'm going to continue to follow Ash and cheer him on." Dawn replied.

"Isn't that Anabel's job?" Zoey asked.

Dawn grinned. "Things are complicated... too complicated to explain now."

Zoey arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"You can't possibly like him can you? He's already taken."

"As I said, things are complicated."

"Alright, I'll see ya later." Zoey said, then began to make the trek back to Snowpoint.

'Sorry Zoey, but we've got to keep our secrets.'

888

In the long run, it had been a good thing that Ash had to return to Sunnyshore for his gym badge. One of the few tag battle tournaments that rewarded the victorious pair the gold crest was taking place at Sunnyshore.

The tournament had been more of a challenge this time around since all the participants had the first four crests. However, Ash and Anabel had made it to the finals.

The pair on the opposite side of the battlefield smirked and let loose their Pokémon.

"Serperior, go!"

"Emboar, let's burn!"

"What?" Ash asked in shock, having never seen the two Pokémon before.

"Brock?" Dawn questioned after the Pokédex came up with no data.

"Probably new Pokémon from a new region." Brock offered.

"We've watched all your battles. We realized that you throw off your opponents with one of you calling out their attacks while the other silently controls their Pokémon." Serperior's trainer began.

"So, we decided to let our Unova Pokémon battle against you." Emboar's trainer finished.

Ash and Anabel looked at each other. They hadn't counted on encountering new Pokémon from a new region.

"Pikachu, go!"

'Espeon, I need you!' Anabel sent, and Espeon came out of its ball.

"Can they win?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know. But Pikachu and Espeon are their highest level Pokémon, which gives Ash and Anabel the best chance possible." Brock replied.

"Emboar, let's start with Flamethrower!"

"Well, that means that Emboar is a fire type." Brock commented.

"Serperior, Leaf Blade!"

"Guess that means that Serperior is a grass type." Dawn remarked.

Pikachu and Espeon managed to dodge the attacks and retaliated with twin Iron Tails.

"Serperior, Leaf Tornado!"

"Emboar, Fire Blast!"

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt on Emboar!"

'Send that Leaf Tornado back with Psychic.'

Serperior's attack didn't do much damage to it. Fire Blast missed and Pikachu hit home with Thunderbolt, but Emboar was still ready to fight.

"Emboar, Sunny Day!"

"Serperior, Solar Beam!"

"Dodge, Pikachu!"

"Emboar, you use Solar Beam too!"

The twin Solar Beams kept Espeon and Pikachu on the defensive. Once Sunny Day ended, Pikachu and Espeon appeared to be winded from all the dodging they had to do. However, Emboar and Serperior weren't at full strength either. The multiple use of Solar Beam had worn them out as well.

"Okay Pikachu, spinning Thunderbolt!"

'Espeon, time to play some pinball.'

"Oh, wow!" Dawn gasped.

"Now it's Serperior and Emboar's turn to go on the defensive." Brock remarked.

Emboar and Serperior kept dodging the yellow blur that was Pikachu, but they did take several harsh blow from the electrical projectile. Pikachu eventually landed in front of Espeon and Emboar and Serperior were now just as tired as their opponents.

"Flaming Leaf Blade!" the two trainers called out.

"Volt Cannon!"

In the most spectacular collision of tandem Pokémon attacks ever witnessed, all four Pokémon were hit by the tandem moves that had been called out. All at once, all four Pokémon fainted at the same time.

"Both pairs Pokémon are unable to battle. We will use the computerized replay system to determine the winner." The judge announced.

"Computerized replay system?' Dawn asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes when two Pokémon, or in this case all four, faint at the same time and it's too close to call, they'll send it up to a booth where two other judges will watch a replay from many different angles. They'll also slow the footage down to see who fainted first." Brock explained. A couple minutes later the field judge came to stand in the middle of the field to give the ruling.

"The replay has determined that both pairs of Pokémon did in fact faint at the same time. Therefore this battle will be declared as a draw. In the case of this outcome, both pairs of trainers will be awarded the gold crest."

Normally a draw would have angered a crowd, but with how the battle had ended, the crowd reacted more positively, knowing that the four trainers would probably face off again in the Sinnoh tag battle championship.

"Well, you Kanto trainers certainly know how to end a battle." Serperior's trainer said.

"Yeah, none of the Unova tag battle pairs we've faced would have come up with such combinations. We'll see you in the Sinnoh tag battle championship finals." Emboar's trainer said.

"You bet." Ash and Anabel said together.

"Okay, brother and sister or boyfriend and girlfriend?" Serperior's trainer asked.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" Anabel answers with a smile, and Ash only blushes.

"And they didn't even end up fighting each other during the battle, impressive." Emboar's trainer said. The four were given their crests and the crowd cheered for their performance and effort in the battle.

888

Kenny sighed after reading the note Dawn had left him.

'Why would she keep following Ash? She's just going to waste her time with him. And what did she mean that things were complicated between her and Ash? Anabel is his girlfriend, right?' Kenny thought, then sighs again. It was time to get going. 'Is it possible? Could she? ...nah,' Kenny shook his head of that thought. Ash wasn't that lucky, was he?

888

"I know I said this before, but I really like this bed." Dawn grinned. She was in a dark blue nightshirt, laying on the bed. Anabel was also wearing a matching lilac nightshirt.

"So, how are you going to handle the tournament?" Anabel asked.

"I'll use the same six I used against Paul the first time whenever I face him. As for the rest of my matches, I'll mix and match." Ash answered.

"And the Tag Battle Division?" Anabel asked.

"Pikachu will always be here, and if we are facing a pair that needs it I'll use either Charizard or Tyranitar if I need to." Ash replied.

"I think Ralts is ready." Anabel said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"You sure?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah." Anabel answered.

"You've taken real good care of Ralts ever since it hatched." Brock complimented.

"Well, unlike these two, I actually watch what you do." Anabel said.

"Hey!" Ash and Dawn said indignantly, making Anabel giggle, which started a fit of laughter amongst the group.

888

Barry's eyes widened as he watched Ash's fire types sparring with each other. Quilava and Torkoal were facing each other, while Charizard and Infernape were having a test of strength.

"Good...good." Ash complimented. "Don't let Charizard bully you, Infernape! Keep that flame going, Quilava!"

"Are you trying to burn the island down?! I ought to fine you for having all these fire Pokémon out!" Barry ranted.

"Hey, I'm just getting in some training with my fire types." Ash said with a grin. "What, can't stand the heat?"

"I'll show you heat when we face off, Ash Ketchum," Barry got out.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted as she ran over to him. "There's something wrong with Anabel!"

"What?" Ash asked and quickly returned his Pokémon.

"She fainted while she was training her Pokémon. She complained about having a headache and then passed out. Brock thought that there might be a strong Dark type on the island." Dawn explained.

"I heard a rumor that a trainer with a strong Darkrai was competing." Barry said.

"Darkrai! That'll do it. Where is she?" Ash asked.

"Up in the room." Dawn answered. "I'll keep a watch on her if you want." She offered.

"Thanks." Ash said gratefully.

"Wait a minute, why would Darkrai give Anabel headaches?" Barry asked.

"Anabel is an empath. Her powers are blocked by Dark types and really strong dark types can actually hurt her." Ash explained. Barry bit his lip at the information he was given.

"You sure you want her as a tag battle partner?" Barry questioned, getting Ash to roll his eyes.

"We made it this far." Ash began.

"The fool is stretching himself too far. His Pokémon won't make it through either tournament."

"Paul!" Barry said excitedly.

"I'll beat you like I did the last time we faced off." Paul coldly says, then walks away.

"Intense." Barry quietly commented.

888

He stood on the balcony as he looked out at the night sky. He then felt two sets of arms embrace him.

"Can't sleep?" Anabel asked.

"No. This is what I've been waiting for, another shot at Paul." Ash said with quiet determination.

"I've got to thank you for beating Conway. He was stalking me." Dawn said, and Ash pulled her closer to him.

"You still feeling that Darkrai's effects?" Ash asked Anabel, who nodded.

"Will your Pokémon be ready to battle in the tag battle after your battle with Paul?"

"Probably not. I'll have to send for another from Professor Oak." Ash answered.

"You'll win." Anabel said and Ash smiled. "Oh, May and Angie called, they'll be here for your match with Paul."

"I'll need their support if our battle is anything like our last, save for the outcome of course." Ash said. Which Dawn and Anabel silently agreed with.

888

"You may have beaten me, you may have shown me that Infernape is strong, but you aren't going to get past that Darkrai if you are going to use the same six Pokémon you used against me." Paul commented.

"Well, if you stay then you'll see that I do use other Pokémon from time to time." Ash quipped.

"No, Brandon is waiting and I'm not going to lose to him again. Just promise me that when we battle again, and we will battle again, that you won't use the same six Pokémon a third time. I wouldn't call that a challenge if you did."

"You got it." Ash said with a smile, before Paul left to head for Snowpoint.

888

"I've never seen him like this." May commented.

"Well, he's going up against Tobias and that Darkrai of his. Darkrai's presence has been affecting Anabel, which means that Ash has been carrying Anabel through their tag battle tournament. That has been putting a strain on his Pokémon which Ash wants to stop by knocking Darkrai out." Brock said.

"Can that be done?" Angie asked.

"If anyone can do it, it'll be Ash, especially with the Pokémon he'll be using." Brock replied.

888

"Okay, our Sinnoh friends have beaten Paul. Now we have the biggest obstacle we've ever faced before, an unstoppable Darkrai. Tyranitar, it's all yours. You've got to weaken that thing at the very least. If Tyranitar can't finish it off, you'll pick up the slack, Charizard," Ash said, making the two roar out in agreement.

"Sceptile, Torterra, Infernape, you three will take on whatever else Tobias has. Odds are pretty good that if he's got one legendary, then he's probably got a second or even a third. You three are my strongest, fully evolved Pokémon from Sinnoh and Hoenn, so I'm counting on you." Ash continued, and the three Pokémon made sounds of agreement.

"Pikachu, you'll be last. Hopefully we'll be on Tobias's third or fourth Pokémon by that point. I know that this isn't the most balance team, but two of you are from the Kanto region, one of you is from Johto, one of you is from Hoenn, and two of you are from Sinnoh. Hopefully, the region balance will be enough to overcome the elemental imbalance." Ash said with a smile.

888

"Darkrai, go!"

Tyranitar, I choose you!"

Tobias had a small smile on his face, then grinned and finally started chuckling. "Only a Ketchum would come up with such a unique strategy to face me. I was hoping that your father would show up...it's been a long time since I faced him."

"My father?"

"I guess that his son will have to amuse me. Darkrai, Ice Beam!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The two attacks collided, creating an explosion. Ash pulled out a set of goggles and grinned.

"Sandstorm."

'Darn him. He's worse than his father.' Tobias thought. "Dark Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Bite!"

With sandstorm going, Darkrai missed with Dark Pulse due to the fact that its vision was hampered, and Tyranitar took a bite out of Darkrai.

"Dark Void!" Tobias ordered, but Darkrai didn't move, or it couldn't move.

"Hey, Darkrai didn't' move. What happened?!" Barry asked.

"Darkrai flinched. Bite has that effect on Pokémon at times." Brock informed.

"Go Ash!" May, Dawn, and Angie called out.

The two Dark type Pokémon continued to trade off attacks. Eventually though, Darkrai knocked Tyranitar out, but at a high cost to its own stamina.

"Charizard, go!"

888

"He should have at least thrown out his third Pokémon." Lance said, slightly annoyed at the outcome of the battle.

"Nothing in the rules say that you've got to do that." Cynthia remarked.

"Still though..." Lance said. "He's going to win this thing. Ash was the only real threat to him in this tournament. You think you can beat that Darkrai?"

"Could you?"

"I'd have to get myself my own Tyranitar, but I think that I could pull it off, but getting passed the rest of his Pokémon would be a challenge. So, when do I get my shot?"

"The Johto champion versus the Sinnoh Champion... that would be quite the battle."

"Ah. The Johto, Kanto Champion... I've taken the title of Kanto Champion here recently."

"Okay, tell the truth, you aren't really here for this tournament are you?"

"Ah, you saw right through me. No, I'm not just here for this tournament. I've brought a lot of my G-men here to Sinnoh in order to deal with Pokémon Hunter J."

"I'll be glad when your people take her down. She's a blight on Sinnoh soil."

"At the very least we'll chase her back to Kanto so we can deal with her there."

888

A small celebration was taking place within the private room. Ash, had for the first time, reached the semi-finals and took out a Pokémon that had been up until this point undefeated. To top it off, he and Anabel had reached the finals, but were beaten by the same pair that they had faced in the Sunnyshore tournament. But they were given a set of platinum crests while the winners got the diamond and pearl crests.

"That was so cool, seeing Charizard scoop up that Darkrai and slam it into the ground." Angie said, adding sound effects to what she was saying.

"I'll win one of these things one day." Ash said with a grin. "That Darkrai lived up to its reputation though."

"So, now what?" May asked.

"Home and then...Unova," Ash answered.

888

"Tobias."

Tobias turned to see a cloaked figure. He removed the hood to reveal himself to the other trainer.

"There you are, Alex Ketchum. Why have you been hiding for so long?"

"This..." Alex said and generated a field of aura around himself.

"I see. Your son did better against me than you ever did."

"My son will beat you one day."

"I doubt that."

"We shall see." Alex said, walking away from him without another word spoken.

888

"Dawn."

"Yeah, mom?"

"I think it might be good for you to continue to travel with Ash. If he's going to Unova, then you going with him might be good for you. It'll get you out of the Sinnoh comfort zone you've been in since you started."

"You think I should?"

"Don't act like I don't know what's really going on... I know what happens on the road as a traveling coordinator. Don't worry, Ash is a nice boy and seems to care for you and the rest of the girls."

"Then..."

"Plus, I knew from the moment I first met him that Ash was more than your normal trainer."

"Thanks, mom." Dawn said with a smile. She wondered how it would be to travel with the rest of the aura sisters now in tow. It would be fun that would be a certainty.


	6. Chapter 6

**EP001: To Unova, To Unova**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Do you really have to leave? Isn't it time for you to stay?" Delia asked. Alex reached out and caressed Delia's cheek.

"As long as Giovanni wants me dead it isn't safe for me to stay here. I don't want him hurting you. I promise though, one day we will be a family."

'But when Alex?" she asked, tears threatening to fall. The black haired man took his wife into his arms.

"Sssshhhh," he said and rocked her in his arms. "As long as my aura ties us then there will be hope for us."

"Please, just come back to me," she said and Alex kissed her before walking out the door.

888

"Welcome to Pallet Town," Ash said as he and the girls stood on top of a hill that looked over the small grassy town and Dawn took in the view, having never seen the town before. The five soon made their way down the hill and towards Pallet.

888

"Mom!" Ash called as he came through the front door.

"Mime!"

"Ahhh!" Ash shouted as Mr. Mime started dusting off and then washing off Ash.

"Oh wow, I didn't know you had a Mr. Mime,' Dawn commented.

"It's his mother's Mr. Mime. It helps around the house," May explained.

"Welcome back Ash," Delia greeted her son. "Hello girls," she said to the four girls.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum, the four chorused.

...

"Ash have you..."

"Okay! I know I'm dirty, now lay off!" Ash shouted and everyone started laughing.

888

Ash stood with his entire collection of Pokémon around him. "I'm proud of all of you. Infernape, Staraptor, Gible, Buizel, Torterra, Gliscor, you guys did great and worked really hard to get to the point that we got to. Charizard, Tyranitar, you two did exactly what I wanted you to do. You dealt with that Darkrai. One day we'll beat Tobias."

"Quilava, it was good timing that you evolved when you did. And the rest of you did a good job in the Sinnoh League. But, your crazy trainer is about to leave again for the Unova region. I'm only going to take Pikachu so I can catch more friends. But remember, Pokémon Hunter J and Team Rocket are still out there so I want you guys to keep training."

Muk knocked him down to the ground. Ash managed to get back up, but Bayleef was next to crash against him. Totodile and Gible then took bites out of him.

"You guys!" Ash shouted in laughter. To punctuate the scene, Charizard let loose a flamethrower.

"Man, am I sure glad you guys like me. I'd hate to know what you would do if you hated me," Ash said and the Pokémon started laughing with their trainer.

888

Delia headed towards Ash's room. Professor Oak had just pulled up and was ready to take them to the airport and from there to the Unova region. "Ash, Professor Oak's here."

"The others ready?" Ash asked.

"They're waiting downstairs," Delia answered and adjusted his hat.

"Mom," he lightly complained and she laughed at his reaction.

888

"Professor?" Ash questioned as he saw the shirt that the professor was wearing. He wore a colorful collared shirt with Pinap Berry printings on it.

"Just trying to give off the impression that I'm on vacation. If you can find room back there Ash, climb on in," Oak said as Delia sat in the passenger seat next to Oak. Ash sighed, squeezed himself into and the car drove off.

888

"Now, if you have any brains cells between the three of you, remind me what Team Rocket's main objective is," Giovanni asked.

"To acquire rare and strong Pokémon in order to take over the world," Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison.

"I need you to go to the Unova region. Getting a foothold there shall help us in our goal.

As for the boy you've been chasing," Giovanni said and snapped his fingers and J, in black body armor came into the room. She had a new pair of goggles and now sported several guns of different verities and sizes.

"J will try and snatch up that empath and the boyfriend. I will find out how he did what he did the last time I encountered him. Now, get going!"

"Yes sir," the three quickly responded with a salute and left.

"What about that secret organization? They may get in my way," J brought up.

"Those fools might be useless most of the time, but they were able to make Teams Magna, Aqua, and Galactic reveal themselves. I'm hoping that they will do it again."

"I'll be leaving for the Unova region myself. That boy will be hard to track down if I let him get too deep into that region."

888

"There's the twerp and that Pikachu. I say we snatch that mouse and the empath and make J look like a do nothing fool," Jessie said.

"Even though the boss told us not to go after them, I think we ought to take this shot to make J look bad," Meowth said and James nodded in agreement.

888

"He's excited," Dawn commented.

"Excited isn't the word for it. I normally can't feel other human's emotions, but Ash's excitement is broadcasting loud and clear," Anabel said with a smile.

"Well, he'll be seeing and catching Pokémon that aren't found in the other four regions he's been to," Oak said.

"Looks like we're coming in for a landing," May observed.

"Finally," Ash said, "I thought we would never get here."

888

Team Rocket had watched as Ash chased after an Alomomola. Knowing that now was the perfect time, the trio ensnared both Pikachu and Anabel in a cage. The rockets began their motto, but they didn't notice the dark cloud that had now covered the sky. Then, with Ash and the other girls still holding on to the strange capturing contraption, a powerful blast of blue lightning struck, sending Team Rocket flying away and the others crashing to the ground.

"Ugh, is everyone alright?" Ash asked.

"Uh, what's that?" Angie asked nervously. Ash looked over to see the blue core of the cloud that was now blasting electricity at Pikachu. In retaliation, Pikachu used thunderbolt but it did nothing.

"Look!" Anabel shouted and a red-eyed silhouette could be seen within the core.

"Whatever that is, it doesn't look happy," May said. Suddenly, the group was trapped within a cage of lightning and the attacked shocked not only Pikachu, but Ash and the girls as well.

888

"Ugh, what a welcome," Angie groaned.

"Ahh! My hair!" Dawn shouted.

"Hey! Are you guys okay!?" Mrs. Ketchum shouted.

"Yeah, but Pikachu's been injured," Ash replied after the two older adults came over to the group. With sparks, randomly coming out of its cheeks, Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Professor Juniper is running late," Professor Oak commented.

"Who's...?" Ash began to ask but a female voice called out to them and the young professor came over to them.

"If Brock were here, he'd be flirting with her," Dawn quietly said to May who giggled.

Introductions were made and they all loaded up into the Professor's jeep and took off for her lab.

888

"Now Trip, you can choose one of these three Pokémon to start with," Juniper began and let loose the first Pokémon. "This is Tepig, a fire type."

"Hey, cool," Ash commented but the Tepig ignored Ash and ran to the far side of the waiting area, puffing out a little fire from its snout.

"Not a people Pokémon, now is he?" Dawn asked.

"Next is the water type, Oshawott," Juniper said and let the water type out of its ball.

"Aren't you cute," Ash remarked and Oshawott blushed.

"Female," Anabel, Angie, May, and Dawn said in unison.

"And finally, the grass type Snivy," Juniper finished and let the third Pokémon out.

After taking pictures of all three of them, Trip said, "I'll take Snivy." This decision annoyed Tepig and shocked Oshawott. After receiving his Pokédex and five other Pokéball's, Trip returned Snivy and headed out.

888

"Good job Snivy," Trip said and returned his Pokémon. "I'd think that a country bumpkin would at least be able to get his Pikachu to use an electrical attack," Trip taunted, but Ash didn't listen as he scooped Pikachu up and ran back for the lab. Trip shook his head and headed on to start his journey. He then noticed the cloud that was heading for the lab. Then he saw the massive bolts of lightning striking the lab and wondered what was going on.

'That bumpkin has four girls following him, why? Wonder if there was something wrong with Pikachu before I battled with it and the professor couldn't find anything wrong with it. I'll enjoy beating him every time I cross his path,' Trip thought and walked on.


	7. Chapter 7

**EP002: A Not So Nice Iris**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

It had been the strangest and most painful few minutes of his life, the lightning striking Pikachu for some unknown reason, which had also messed with the lab's electronics… Of course, to calm his buddy down, he had grabbed Pikachu and he got shocked as well. Then, mysteriously, the lightning stopped and all the electronic equipment came back on line.

"Ash!" the four girls cried and came over to him, Delia following behind them.

"Ugh, man, what a shock," Ash moaned out.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Delia asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Oshawott?" the Pokémon questioned.

"It's okay Oshawott...Pikachu?" he questioned in worry but Ash saw that his long time buddy was back on its feet, "Hey, you okay?"

In response, Pikachu started sparking its tail.

"Okay, use thunderbolt on me," Ash requested.

"Ash!" the four girls and one older woman shouted and Pikachu used the electrical attack, shocking Ash.

"Are you crazy?!" Angie shouted at him after the attack ended.

"Maybe a little, but Pikachu is fine now. If he can hit me with that..." Ash began but Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu is exhausted. It needs some rest," Juniper said and Ash nodded in agreement.

888

"It's going to be fun to travel around Unova and catching Pokémon and challenging the Unova League," Ash said between mouthfuls of food. Pikachu agreed with its trainer's statement.

"Pikachu, girls, you all need to make sure you take care of Ash," Delia said.

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum," the four chorused. Juniper looked over at Oak who gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look and turned to Ash.

"Ash, being a Pokémon researcher I'd like for you to keep me informed about new Pokémon and discoveries you see here in the Unova region. Of course, I'll take care of your Pokémon that are at my lab," Oak said.

"Thanks, and I'll stay in contact," Ash assured.

888

"Professor, what is going on between Ash and those four girls?" Juniper asked.

"How much do you know about aura?" Oak asked.

"Aura? What does that have to do with...?"

"Ash is an untrained aura guardian. A very powerful aura guardian."

"If he's untrained, shouldn't he...?"

"The only ones that could even help Ash use those powers properly are spread across the globe. Plus, aura guardian is a lifelong commitment, something that Ash isn't willing to do just yet."

"Oh, so what does that have to do with the girls?"

"Aura has a magnetic pull. The pull attracts Pokémon, and humans," Oak explained.

"Humans?"

"Yes, humans of the opposite sex to be precise. It has something to do with the aura wanting to be passed on to the next generation. It attracts one or more females to the aura guardian in order to assure the next generation of aura guardians."

"But four?"

"Ash's pull is much greater than a normal aura guardian. Out here, on a journey, things happened between the wildernesses of the towns and cities of our world. Some say that we ask our kids to grow up too quickly. They say that we should wait until they are 13 or even 18 until they get their Pokémon license. I however say that doing this will have the unwanted side effect of the generations that will live under that law may become weaker than the generations before."

"Weaker?"

"Weaker in the heart, and spirit. Government ran schools do no good most of the time. However, out there, training and meeting new Pokémon, meeting new people, that is the perfect classroom and the best way to strengthen our race and the many races of Pokémon."

"I think I see your point."

"Ash is an aura guardian. We cannot judge him, because his aura has attracted four girls to him. It isn't his fault that he's got these powers."

"But isn't it somewhat irresponsible for him not to get some training?"

"The life of an aura guardian is a lonely one. Most of those who would train Ash to use his powers would also try to break the bond Ash has with those four young girls. They would not want that and I doubt Ash would want that either."

"You speak from experience?"

"Someone I know had to leave their wife and child because of his powers and the people that wanted them," Oak said, getting lost in his memories. "Anymore I am forbidden from speaking about."

Juniper silently nodded, not saying anymore on the subject.

888

"Hmmmm, is it just me or is Oshawott...depressed?" Delia asked.

"Oshawott, do you miss Ash?" Juniper asked and the Pokémon nodded. "Well, you go after your future trainer then," Juniper said and Oshawott dashed away, hoping to catch up to its future trainer.

888

"I don't get it. How come that Axew is purple?" Ash asked.

"That's because that's the Axew's trainer, not Axew itself," Anabel calmly explained. "So, don't throw your Pokéball, she won't appreciate you trying to capture her."

"How could you mistake me for a Pokémon!" the girl shouted.

"Well, if you weren't hiding in the bush like a Pokémon would, then Ash wouldn't think you were a Pokémon," May retorted.

"Only a kid...awe~!" the girl gushed, seeing Pikachu and picked it up and started hugging it. However, she hugged the mouse too tightly and it shocked the girl.

"Uh oh," Dawn said.

"Well, at least there wasn't a bike around," May said and Dawn giggled.

"You hugged Pikachu too tightly," Anabel said. "You have to be gentle with a high level electric type."

"Sorry...hey, you were at Juniper's lab when all that lightning hit," the girl said.

"Yeah, I'm Ash by the way, this is Anabel, May, Angie, and Dawn," Ash introduced.

"I'm Iris and this is Axew," she said and tried to get more information about what had happened at the lab out of Ash, but he got distracted, seeing a Deerling." Hey! Come back here you kid!"

"He's not a kid!" Angie and Dawn shouted as they all chased after Ash.

888

The five sat around a small fire, eating roasted apples.

"Good thing I learned from Brock," Anabel said with a grin.

"I can't believe you tried to catch a Deerling without weakening it...you are such a kid," Iris said.

"He's not a kid!" Angie shouted and smacked Iris upside her head.

"Owe," Iris complained.

"Guess I got a little too excited," Ash blushed, embarrassed that he had made such a rookie mistake.

"You've been overexcited ever since we got here," Anabel commented. Eventually, the group fell asleep. However, no one noticed that Oshawott had found them.

888

"How long!" J asked.

"We'll be entering Unova within the hour," a techie replied.

"Ash Ketchum, you're mine...hahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

**EP003: Adding an Oshawott**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Following you! You are the one following me, you kid.

"I'm going to Striaton City, so you are the one following me and I'm not a kid!" Ash fired back.

"Look here kid," Iris began but she was soon interrupted by Angie, Dawn, and May smacking her upside her head.

"He's not a kid!" the three shouted.

"Why am I feeling as if I need to be the adult around here?" Anabel said to herself.

"Oshawott!"

"Huh?" Ash asked dumbly. Then, Oshawott tackled into him, knocking Ash down.

"Hey, its Oshawott...it must have followed me," Iris said with a grin.

"I don't think it followed you, it followed Ash," Anabel said.

Huh?" Iris asked and saw that Oshawott was being very affectionate towards Ash. Pikachu, having been knocked from its perch on Ash's shoulder, growled, its cheeks sparking.

"Okay..." Ash said managing to get back up to his feet, "What are you doing here?" he asked, Pikachu now getting back up on Ash's shoulder. Oshawott leapt up and got onto the shoulder that Pikachu was occupying, knocking Pikachu back to the ground.

Angered by this, Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt, which Oshawott deflected with its scalchop. Unfortunately, this sent the attack right back at Ash.

"What's so funny?" Dawn, Angie, and May growled and the giggling Iris who quickly clammed up.

"You want to come with me Oshawott?" Ash asked, bringing out a Pokéball. Oshawott jumped up and down in excitement and Ash tossed the ball, but it just bounced off its head.

"Hmmmm, Oshawott, did you follow us all the way from Professor Juniper's lab?" Anabel asked and Oshawott answered. "That's what I thought...Ash, we need to call the professor and let her know about this."

888

"I'm glad to hear that Oshawott found you," Juniper said over the phone.

"I need Oshawott's Pokéball," Ash requested.

"Oops, thought I gave it to Oshawott," Juniper said, blushing. "I've got to warn you though; Oshawott has the tenancy to wonder off."

"As Dawn would say; No need to worry, I'll keep an eye on Oshawott," Ash said as Dawn blushed and took the ball that had appeared. He turned to see that Oshawott had indeed wandered off.

888

"Ma'am, he'll probably be heading for Striaton City first," an underling said, pointing to a spot on the map. "It's the closest gym, that is, if he started from Juniper's lab."

"Good, we'll cut him off before he reaches Striaton City," J grinned viciously.

888

"Hey, that's Ash's room!" Iris complained to the other four girls.

"There are things that you wouldn't understand, little girl," Angie grinned.

"Little girl!" Iris shouted.

"Listen, let us judge when Ash is acting like, as you would say, 'a kid'," Anabel said and the four girls went into the room. Iris stood there, fuming.

888

"Y'know, if you keep getting us involved in dangerous situations and they all end up with us getting a free stay at a resort, then I'll welcome the danger," Angie said with a grin.

"Okay, rock paper scissors," Anabel said and the four began to play. After five minutes, Dawn finally won and Ash nodded.

"May, could you get him ready for me?" Dawn requested.

"My pleasure," May said and came over to him and helped him out of his vest and shirt. She rubbed his cock through his pants, making the black haired boy moan in pleasure, his eyes closed as he enjoyed May's touch. He got out of his shoes and socks and May undid his pants and she continued to stroke him, now only in black boxers.

Anabel and Angie watched in glee as May knelt after getting Ash out of his boxers and took his cock into her mouth. Dawn watched, enjoying the look of pleasure on Ash's face as May worked to get him ready.

"What do you think?" May asked after taking his cock out of her mouth. Dawn smiled at the sight of Ash's saliva covered cock.

"Let me have him," Dawn said, laying herself on the bed with her legs spread. May lead Ash over to the bed and Angie and Anabel took positions on the other side of Dawn.

Ash laid himself on top of Dawn with May lying on her side beside them. Dawn smiled up at him and Ash eased his cock inside her. She whimpered, her pussy not used to something bigger than her fingers. He buried himself fully into her and waited.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Mmmm, Arceus, how do you take him?" she asked Anabel who grinned.

"Taking him more than once helped," Anabel joked.

"Okay Ash, move," Dawn said, grinding her hips upward. Ash smirked, withdrew, and then plunged back in again.

"Slow at first sweetie," Anabel instructed and Ash did so, but the feeling of Dawn's tight pussy was making that task difficult.

"Ahhh…mmmmm..." Dawn moaned, her body now feeling pleasure from Ash's thrusts.

"Pick up the pace," Anabel encouraged.

"Give it to her!" Angie shouted.

"Ooooo! Yeah! More!" Dawn cried, her hips slamming up against his as the pair reached their maximum.

"That's right,' Anabel said, "Give it to her. Fill her up like you do me."

"Shut up or I'm going to finish too soon!" Ash shouted, the words of the other three pushing him too fast towards orgasm.

"I'm...I'm...Yes!" Dawn shouted and Ash felt Dawn's pussy grip him tightly as she came around him.

"Fill her up. Give her all your cum," Anabel said. Ash, unable to take anymore, came, blasting his seed deep into Dawns pussy.

"Like his seed shooting inside of you?" Anabel asked.

"Feels... so... good," Dawn gasped.

"I can't wait to have him inside of me," May said with a smile.

"Me neither," Angie said with a grin of her own.

888

"I can't believe that she ran away with that aura guardian!" Angie's father ranted.

"She's always been strong willed, dear," his wife remarked. "We should have seen this coming."

"I'm not going to have her be in some aura guardian harem!"

"But we don't know where Ash went off to."

"We'll go to Kanto and question his mother and demand answers from her first."

"Can we close up shop for that long?"

"It won't take that long," he assured. 'Angie, I'm getting you back and I'll arrange a marriage so that aura guardian can never have you...'


	9. Chapter 9

**EP004: Parental Troubles**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Mrs. Ketchum sighed to herself as she heard some commotion at the door.

"Where is that boy and my daughter!?" Angie's father yelled at Mr. Mime.

"Can I help you with something?" Mrs. Ketchum asked in a slight huff.

"Ah-ha! You must be that boy's mother...now, where's my daughter!"

"My son isn't here...he's in Unova...and which of Ash's friends are you the parents of?" Mrs. Ketchum inquired.

"Your son has ran off all the way to Unova with our Angie?!" Angie's mother shouted.

"Either you get your son back here to Kanto so we can take our girl back home, or will bring charges up against you and your son for kidnapping!" Angie's father shouted. However, a thundershock hit the two angry adults, knocking them out.

"I should have known this would happen...oh well, better send them home," Alex said.

"Alex?" Mrs. Ketchum questioned.

"Good work Raichu, now, Alakazam, alter their memories and teleport them back home," Alex requested and the psychic type did so.

"Alex?"

"Don't worry dear, they'll wake up and find that yes, their daughter has gone to Unova, but they can't afford to go chasing after her, and, as far as they'll know, she went by herself."

"What if they...?"

"Trust me, they won't remember any of this."

888

"Y'know, your capturing of Tepig is very similar to when you first got Chimchar," Anabel commented as she cooked their dinner over the open flame.

"I was about to say the same thing," Dawn piped up. "Of course, Chimchar was never tied up and left somewhere."

"Huh?" Iris asked and Angie rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, but Paul never did do that. He'd just release them after making some cold remark about how weak they were and walk away," Ash remarked.

"Looks like you might come up against another ass of a trainer," Angie commented.

"Charizard, when I first got him, was left behind on a rock in the rain," Ash reminisced. However, his brain's trip down memory lane was hijacked by the scent of food and like a puppy; he sat beside Anabel, waiting on dinner.

"You are such a kid," Iris complained.

"No, he's just hungry," May grinned and Angie stuck her tongue out at Iris who growled back in annoyance.

"You're the one that's following us so you can leave at any time," Dawn added.

"Will you quit begging, it'll be done when it gets done," Anabel said, fending off the hungry boy.

888

Her dark gold eyes reflected the fire light as she looked up at him. She pulled him down and kissed them. His tongue slipped into her mouth as their naked bodies rubbed up against each other. The other three girls watched on as Angie spread her legs for him.

'Ugh, 'what's all that...?' Iris thought as she woke. She saw that the four girls had situated their sleeping bags around Ash and his bag. She saw that Anabel, May, and Dawn were sitting cross-legged, in a triangle around...'What!'

"Mmmm, I'm ready," Angie said.

"Brace yourself," Ash warned the green haired girl. She winced, feeling his cock penetrate her pussy. Feeling her hymen, he pushed in the rest of the way and held still, waiting for her to adjust to him.

"Damn," Angie swore, feeling his cock deep inside of her.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, move, now," she requested with a growl and Ash complied.

'They're...they're...they're having sex!' Iris thought, trying not to shout. 'And the others are watching him have sex!'

"Mmmmm, Ash..." Angie tried to scream, but Anabel turned the green haired girl's head so it was buried in a pillow.

"Little kids like Iris shouldn't hear you being pleasured by our Ash," Anabel said and Dawn and May giggled at the jab at Iris.

"Sorry, just...feels...so...good..." Angie quietly moaned.

"We know," Anabel and Dawn said with smiles of their own.

"I'm next, right?" May asked and Anabel nodded.

"Yes, but not tonight. We don't need to wake the kid," Dawn grinned.

"Grr...Not going to last," Ash grunted.

"He hasn't built up an endurance yet," Anabel commented.

"I don't know if I'd want him to fuck me for that long for the first time," May said.

"Fill me," Angie whimpered and came, her pussy squeezing his cock as her juices coated his cock.

"Angie," Ash growled and came, filling her cunt with his seed.

'What is going on around here?' Iris thought.

"Mmmmm," Angie said, running her hand through his jet-black hair as he rested between her breasts.

"Are you guys sure we didn't wake Iris?" Ash questioned.

"If she were awake, there's no way she'd be able to keep quiet," Anabel said and Angie re-dressed and the four girls and one boy got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

'I don't know if I can go back to sleep after that,' Iris complained and laid back down.

888

"How could we run out of fuel?!" J shouted.

"We used up quite a bit just to get to Unova," a tech said.

"How in the hell am I supposed to acquire my target if this ship runs out of fuel?! How long until we can refuel?!"

"One week," he answered nervously.

"One...fucking...week," J gritted her teeth. "Damn!"

888

"Why in the world would our daughter run away to Unova?" Angie's father asked.

"Bird wanting to leave the nest?"

"Her responsibility is to the day care center, not be on adventures just because other trainers are going to Unova," her father snarled. His wife sighed. What had provoked their daughter to go to Unova?


	10. Chapter 10

**EP 005: Triple Playing**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Yes! Finally! Striaton City! I'm ready for my first gym battle in Unova!" Ash shouted, excited to be having his first gym battle.

"You are such a kid," Iris said, finally speaking up for the first time since she had seen what she had a few days ago.

"He's not a kid!" Dawn and May shouted.

"The mute one speaks," Angie teased with a smirk and Iris felt her face flame up, remembering what Angie and Ash had done.

"Something wrong? You seem to be blushing," Anabel grinned.

"Hey! Let's go! I've got a gym battle to win!" Ash called out, having gotten some distance from the girls.

"He's confident as usual," Angie grinned.

"Wait up!" Dawn and May shouted.

888

Ash was nearing the outskirts of Striaton City when something struck his head, knocking him out. Pikachu growled at the Salamence that was snickering and its trainer who was smiling with evil intentions.

"Awe, did I hurt the mouse's trainer?" J taunted. "Salamence, grab the boy. Time to cash in."

"Hold it!" Anabel shouted.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn shouted.

"Blaziken!" May called out and the two Pokémon came out of their balls, ready to fight.

"Metagross, I need you my friend!" Anabel called forth. J growled. She could have taken out the two coordinators, but facing three Pokémon would be too taxing, especially if the three girls had six Pokémon each then there was no way that J could beat them.

"Damn you...I'll be back!" J shouted and Salamence took to the sky after J got onto its back and flew to meet up with the air ship.

"Who was that?" Iris asked.

"That was Pokémon Hunter J. She's been chasing Ash all the way from Sinnoh," Angie replied.

"That's a nasty cut," Anabel said.

"Let's get him to the center," Dawn suggested and the others helped to haul Ash to the center.

888

"Ugh, what happened?" Ash groaned as his eyes opened. He saw May's concerned face looking back down at him.

"You okay?" May asked as Angie, Dawn, and Anabel came over to the bed as well.

"What hit me?" Ash asked. He was about to sit up, but feeling that his head was in May's lap, he decided to stay right where he was.

"J's Salamence attacked you," Anabel answered.

"Where's J now?" Ash asked.

"Gone, but you can bet she'll be back," Dawn said.

"Yeah, and probably will chase us all across the Unova region. Ash, send the Pokémon you've got to Oak and bring out the big guns so you'll have a team that can protect you better. The ones you've got can't handle J," Angie said.

"No. I'll stick with what I've got. Plus, I've got Pikachu. I won't do us any good to save my big guns for later if we do run into worse trouble than J, or if one of you is captured," Ash countered.

"But she'll just keep chasing us. She's more dangerous than Jessie and James," Angie said worriedly.

"It's okay," Ash said and took Angie's hand. "We'll be okay, I promise." This declaration seemed to ease Angie's fear and she calmed down. However, what any of them didn't know was that it was more his powerful aura that was calming Angie.

'His aura...is it getting stronger?' Anabel thought to herself.

888

"Why can't you control your kid for a boyfriend?" Iris shouted. "He demands a gym battle, refusing food, and then challenges not one, but all three gym leaders!"

"He likes a challenge and he's not a kid," Angie growled.

"I must say, you've got guts to challenge all three of us. Cilan, what flavor would you say is that? And, would mind being the ref?" Chili asks.

"Not at all, and I'm curious to see if all Kanto trainers have this gutsy flavor," Cilan remarked.

"Pansear, go!"

"Tepig, I choose you!"

"Begin," Cilan started the match.

"Tackle!" Ash ordered. Tepig charged and sent Pansear into the air, but the Pokémon managed to land on its feet.

"Fire punch," Chili ordered. This sent Tepig rolling. "Now, follow it up with flame thrower!"

"Tepig, try to block it with ember!" Ash called.

The two flame attacks hit, but to Ash's horror, ember was swallowed up by flamethrower. A loud bang was heard, indicating that Tepig took a hit.

"Dig!"

Pansear burrowed into the ground just before the dust settled. Tepig looked around for Pansear and found it, coming from beneath the piece of ground it was standing upon. Tepig was sent flying into the air, spun, and landed on its belly.

Get up Tepig!" Ash encouraged. The cheerleaders started cheering loudly for Pansear and Chili. However, not to be out done, May and Dawn started cheering for Ash and Tepig, trying to be louder. Angie joined as well.

'Loud battle,' Anabel thought to herself.

"Keep using dig!" Chili ordered.

"Tepig, keep running! It can't get underneath you if you keep moving!" Ash shouted.

Tepig kept running, staying ahead of Pansear. However, Pansear came out right in front of Tepig, tripping it up. While it was in the air, Pansear went back underground.

"Tepig, dive into the hole Pansear made and get it!" Ash shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me," Chili said in shock.

"Ash certainly has a daring flavor," Cilan remarked.

The two Pokémon came out of the hole, Tepig holding onto Pansear's tail by the teeth. To force Tepig to let go, Pansear did a back flip, crashing into the ground. Tepig took most of the brunt of the fall, but it would not let go of Pansear.

"That's the way Tepig!" Ash shouted. Tepig started spinning. Once it had gained enough momentum, it finally released its hold on Pansear, throwing it.

"Quickly, before it tries to regain its balance, use ember!" Tepig's ember attack was followed up by a tackle, sending Pansear crashing into a wall.

"Pansear is unable to battle. Round one goes to the challenger Ash," Cilan said and the two trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Hope you don't mind me going next, Cilan," Cress said.

"Not at all," Cilan replied.

"Panpour, let's go."

"Pikachu, you're up."

Pikachu quickly used quick attack, but Panpour's double team attack created an after image that the electric type passed through.

"Panpour, use scratch," Cress ordered. The attack seemed to hurt the mouse. "The type advantage your Pikachu has is useless against my Panpour. Panpour, water gun!"

Pikachu performed some creative acrobatic dodging to get out of the way of Panpour's water gun. Pikachu then went for a thunderbolt. Panpour shot its water gun at Pikachu's feet, throwing it off. Quickly, Panpour blasted Pikachu with another water gun, sending it into the air. Panpour leapt and used multiple scratch attacks.

'This isn't going well,' Anabel thought as Angie, Dawn, and May cheered for Pikachu to get up.

"Volt tackle!"

"That won't work!"

Panpour' smashed the ground, creating a path of mud right in Pikachu's direction. Pikachu slipped and slid and Panpour used another water gun, sending the electric type flying.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Panpour is the winner," Cilan proclaimed.

"He's good. That strategy was quite sound," Anabel commented.

"Your turn Cilan," Cress grinned.

"Pansage, time to spice things up!"

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Angie said.

"That's Ash for you. He's never been one to follow the type advantage rules all the time," Anabel said.

Oshawott, seeing who it would be battling, tried to convince Ash that it might not be able to beat Pansage.

"Listen Oshawott, you can win this. Remember how brave and strong you were when you freed Pikachu and Axew from Team Rocket. Now, I need you to do that again and battle Pansage, okay?" Ash asked and Oshawott, inspired, jumped onto the field of battle.

"The flavor of your words might be inspiring, but your choice is not," Cilan commented.

'His aura flared up again. Oshawott seemed to take in Ash's words and his aura as well. This battle isn't as unbalanced as everyone thinks it is,' Anabel mused.

"What a kid. He should have sent out Pidove," Iris complained and received glares from Angie, Dawn, and May.

Oshawott started out with tackle, but Pansage dodged and fired off bullet seed. The attack did damage as Oshawott tried to get away.

"You don't have a good affinity with your Oshawott. Pansage, get in close," Cilan ordered. Pansage did so and Oshawott freaked out. Pansage bit Oshawott on the head. Oshawott ran around, its arms flailing about. It continued to try and shake off Pansage, but it ended up tripping over a rock and Pansage leapt onto another rock.

"C'mon Oshawott, I believe in you. Now, use water gun!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott kept firing water gun, but Pansage kept dodging. Oshawott stopped, panting from the effort of firing so many water guns.

"Oshawott, concentrate and aim carefully. I know you can do it," Ash encouraged.

'There's his aura again...this ought to be interesting if Oshawott hits,' Anabel mentally observed.

Pansage kept skipping rocks, but when it made a leap that was greater than it had been making, water gun hit, sending Pansage crashing to the ground. Oshawott celebrated as May, Angie, and Dawn cheered the otter on.

'That hit was harder than it should have been. The flavor of this battle is changing,' Cilan thought. "Okay Pansage, gather energy for solar beam."

Pansage gathered energy into a ball, moved it to the side of its body and fired it. The ball soon turned into an arrow that was heading straight for Oshawott. The otter stood there, stunned.

"Oshawott!" Ash cried out.

Oshawott grabbed its scalchop and blocked the attack with it. The force of the attack pushed Oshawott against a rock. The otter angled its scalchop upwards and sent the solar beam into the sky.

The cheerleaders, who had been cheering for the gym leaders, fell silent. The three gym leaders stood in awe of the feet, and Dawn, May and Angie were cheering loudly as Anabel smiled. Iris was also stunned by the move.

"Most impressive, Pansage, bullet seed."

"Deflect and use razor shell!"

Oshawott deflected the seeds with its scalchop and leapt into the air, about to use razor shell, but another round of bullet seed broke its focus and confidence and the scalchop went flying and Oshawott crashed to the ground.

'These connoisseurs can be snobbish at times,' Anabel thought, listening to Cilan's' comments to Ash.

"Water gun!" Ash shouted and the attack ricocheted off the wall and brought Oshawott's scalchop to it. It used Razor shell, hitting the surprised Pansage.

"Bite!" Cilan shouted.

"Razor shell, one more time!" Ash called out. The two attacks hit and the two Pokémon stumbled away from each other. Oshawott wobbled, but Pansage fainted five seconds after turning its back on the otter.

'I knew he'd win. His new Pokémon are starting to take to his aura. That'll help them all if J keeps showing up,' Anabel thought as Ash celebrated with Oshawott.


	11. Chapter 11

**EP006: The Dreamyard Disaster**

by SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Are all the Joys related to each other? I've met a lot of Nurse Joys in Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh," Ash commented as he handed the Nurse Joy of Striaton City his Pokémon.

"We do have a large family. I must assume you were in a gym battle," Nurse replied.

"He was, and what a surprising flavor that battle turned out to have," Cilan said from behind Ash, startling the black haired trainer.

"Gaah!" Ash shouted.

"May we have a talk, over here?" Cilan asked and gestured with his hand for Ash to follow him, who did so, to a private corner of the center.

"I see that your girls aren't around," Cilan began.

"Shopping," Ash answered.

"Is it just me or is there an erotic flavor between you and those four young girls?"

"Uh..."

"Four?"

Ash sighed, looked around to make sure no one was looking and closed his eyes in concentration. Cilan's eyes widened, seeing the aura glow around Ash. He then stopped, the aura disappearing and Ash started breathing hard.

"I've tried to teach myself, but it's hard," Ash commented after he had caught his breath.

"An aura guardian...is that other girl apart of this?"

"Iris? That annoying..." Ash growled and Cilan chuckled.

"You two don't get along do you?" Cilan asked with a grin.

"No, we don't."

Hearing the intercom, Ash went to get his Pokémon. However, an Audino came out with his Pokéball's.

"Nurse Joy has an Audino helping her," Cilan explained and Ash scanned it with his Pokédex before taking the preoffered Pokéball's.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"Listen, if you don't mind, I'd like to travel with you guys. I figure that I'd encounter interesting flavors."

"Uh..." Ash began but before he could answer, Iris ran into the center, her Axew glowing pink.

"Nurse Joy! The city is covered with some sort of pink light. My Axew was affected and Axew fell asleep," Iris explained in a panic. Cilan and Ash come over to see that Axew was indeed asleep.

The center's door opened yet again to allow a woman in a lab coat and her Munna inside.

"Quickly Munna, wake Axew," the woman requested and the dream eater Pokémon complied and started consuming the pink light that was covering Axew.

"Axew?" Axew asked as it woke up.

"Thanks..." Iris began but stopped, realizing she didn't know who the woman was.

"I'm Professor Fennel," she introduced. "Come with me, I can explain why all of this is going on."

888

"What is going on around here?" Angie asked.

"You okay Anabel?" Nay asked.

"Ugh, don't let any of your Pokémon out. C'mon, whatever this is, it's coming from that direction," Anabel said and the other girls followed.

888

The four girls stumbled through a grove of trees to come across Jessie, James, and Meowth with some sort of machine.

"Not those idiots again," Dawn said.

'I know you're there...help us,' Anabel sent out to the mind of the Pokémon that she was sensing. The ground beneath Team Rocket's feet started to tremble, a pink light exploded, and a Musharna rose into the air.

"That's some power," Meowth remarked.

"We ought to capture it. It'll help Team Rocket conquer the Unova region," Jessie proclaimed. Then, the three felt someone tapping on their collective shoulders. the trio turned to see...

"Darmanitan."

"Aaaah!" the trio of rockets shouted in fear.

"Uh Anabel, which one did you contact?" Angie asked.

"Musharna...Darmanitan must have been asleep before Musharna appeared," Anabel explained.

Darmanitan used hammer arm on each of the rockets and then used hyper beam, destroying the machine and the rockets away. A moment later, a police car pulled up and Officer Jenny, Professor Fennel, Ash, Iris, and Cilan get out to see the aftermath.

Darmanitan and Musharna faced off for only a moment until Darmanitan yawned as he glowed pink and fell asleep.

"Darmanitan was having a good dream. When it woke up, it was mad that its dream was cut short and attacked the rockets," Anabel explained as Ash, Iris, and Cilan came over while Officer Jenny inspected the wreckage of the machine and the professor Munna and Musharna stood together.

"You guys okay?" Ash asked.

"We're fine, but I need..." Anabel started and pulled out a Pokéball and grinned.

"Darmanitan is half psychic and would be the perfect sixth Pokémon to get." She threw the Pokéball and it captured the sleeping Darmanitan.

"Guess I better start capturing some myself," Angie said as Anabel added the Pokéball to her belt.

888

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. that'll give you a chance to get your things or come to your senses and not come. But, since you want to I hope that you don't..." Ash began but Cilan held up a hand.

"I understand Ash. I vow not to interfere or inhibit your time alone with your girls," Cilan said and Ash sweat dropped. He'd rather have Brock, but Brock was now studying to become a Pokémon doctor.

"Tomorrow it is then...see you then," Cilan said and left to go and prepare for the journey.

888

"Mmmmm, are you sure we should let Cilan come with us?" May asked as Ash was kissing her under her neck.

"Cilan knows more about Unova and will be a big help, unlike Iris," Ash remarked and went back to kissing May.

Ash moved his mouth down to suck on a nipple. May stroked his head lovingly and encouragingly.

"Awe, how come she's got the breasts," Dawn complained.

"My mother blossomed early and so did her daughter," May said with a grin and gasped, feeling Ash's thumb on her clit.

"And a wet blossom at that," Ash grinned and May giggled and spread her legs, letting him know that she wanted him.

Ash slid inside the brunette, breaking her hymen in one stroke. Having done this before, he was able to keep still until May was ready for him to move.

Once May ground her hips up at him, Ash pulled out and pressed back into her. May gasped, feeling pleasure coursing through her body. She pulled Ash's head down for a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, making the penetration deeper.

"Mew! Fuck me Ash! Give it to me! Fill me with your cum!" May shouted and came, her pussy juice trying to squirt out of her. Feeling May cumming so hard on him, Ash let loose his load deep inside her.

The two held on to each other, shaking in orgasm for a minute or so before their bodies calmed down.

"Now that we've each had him inside all of us, we now can go two at a time. That way, Ash can judge which one of us has the best taste," Anabel said and the girls giggled at Ash's expression.

'What have I gotten myself into?'


	12. Chapter 12

**EP007: An Attractive pursuit**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ugh, I'm hungry..." Ash complained and Anabel, Dawn, May, and Angie giggled and Iris rolled her eyes and was about to make a comment when her own stomach growled.

"Well, I guess we ought to stop here and have lunch," Cilan remarked.

"Okay, we'll split up and gather food," Anabel began.

"You bring the food and I will fix it up with a delicious flavor that will make you want thirds," Cilan said with a smile.

888

Angie let out Shinx and the pair started to look for food. They quickly found an orchard of fruit trees and the pair started picking. The green haired girl then stopped, hearing a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Angie asked and Shinx perked up and listened.

"Blitzle!"

"Ahhhhh!" Angie shouted and the two ran away from the Blitzle.

888

"See anything Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon. Pikachu was about to answer, but an apple hit it on the head. The mouse growled and saw a giggling Snivy. It threw two more apples, hitting Ash and Pikachu. The Snivy stuck its tongue out and ran off.

"After that Snivy!" Ash shouted and the two chased after the Pokémon.

888

Angie panted from the effort she had just put in while running away from the Blitzle. She could hear the Pokémon still running towards them.

"I'm tired of running away from you...Shinx, crunch!"

Shinx attacked, stopping the Blitzle in its tracks. Angie smirked. This was the perfect time to catch a new Pokémon for her team.

"Okay, quick attack!" Angie called.

Shinx attacked, but Blitzle dodged by using its own quick attack.

"Wow, it's fast," Angie commented.

Blitzle then used flame charge, knocking Shinx to the ground. Shinx struggled to get back on its feet as Blitzle laughed at it. Then, Shinx glowed white.

"Shinx?" Angie asked in shock. "You're...evolving!"

Indeed, Shinx was evolving. There, where Shinx had been, now stood a Luxio. Luxio used wild charge, making Blitzle cry out in pain. Angie was about to throw the Pokéball, but Blitzle recovered, backed off a short distance and charged at Luxio with flame charge.

Accepting the challenge, Luxio used wild charge and the two met with an explosive collision.

"Luxio!" Angie cried out, worried for her Pokémon.

When the smoke cleared, Luxio stood, panting while Blitzle was on the ground, nearly knocked out.

"Pokéball, go!" Angie shouted and the ball captured the Blitzle and the two celebrated their first successful capture.

888

"Where's Ash and Angie?" Dawn asked, the others had returned and Cilan was working on preparing lunch.

"Ash probably found a Pokémon that he wanted to try and catch," Anabel commented.

"What a little kid...getting too easily distracted," Iris quietly said.

"I think we've got enough here for lunch and Dinner," Cilan observed, stopping the fight between the girls before it would have started.

888

Ash was muddy, sweaty, and his head hurt from Snivy hitting him multiple times with an assortment of fruit. He caught back up to Snivy again.

"Okay you, you've used attract on most of my Pokémon ...go get her Pidove!" Ash called out and Pidove, who began chasing after the annoying plant type. It dove, using quick attack but Snivy used attract again. This time, to Ash's amusement, the attack didn't work and Pidove hit its mark.

"Pokéball, go!" Ash shouted, and threw the Pokéball, which held Snivy for a moment before it broke out again.

Snivy used vine whip and then leaf storm, but Pidove avoided both attacks.

"Okay Pidove, let's show that Snivy a combination of our own. Use gust and then air cutter!" Ash ordered.

Pidove used the two attacks and threw in a quick attack at the end to finish the combination off. This left Snivy weakened, but the Pokéball that Ash threw didn't hold the plant type.

"This one is real tough, Pidove, use quick attack again," Ash called."

Pidove tried, but Snivy used vine whip to counter. However, this left the plant type open for an air cutter. Ash threw the ball again and finally caught Snivy.

"Good work Pidove," Ash complimented and the female bird flew around her trainer, proud of its victory.

888

"Oh my, what have the two of you been doing?" Cilan asked the returning pair of Angie and Ash.

"Snivy," Ash said and let his newly caught Snivy out of her Pokéball.

"Blitzle," Angie grinned following Ash's lead.

"You did it," Ash said with a grin of his own and Angie smiled.

"I think it's time to let all our Pokémon out," Anabel said.

"All of them?" May asked and Anabel nodded. Iris and Cilan's eyes widened, seeing the Pokémon that came out.

"What a wondrous variety of Pokémon. I knew I'd get to experience some interesting flavors on this journey, but I didn't expect this many" Cilan proclaimed.

888

"It appears that only the two coordinators and the frontier brain have full teams of Pokémon. The other female trainer, Angie only has two Pokémon at the moment. The gym leader has his own Pokémon. I'm not too sure of the purple haired girl's reason for following our targets," one of J's men relayed to J through a handset radio.

"Keep out of sight and continue to follow them. I want to know everything before we move against them again," J said.

"Acknowledged," the spy said and continued to do what he had been doing ever since the group had left Striaton City.

888

"He won't go into Zen mode. He's stubborn," Anabel complained.

"You think you've got a stubborn Pokémon... Blitzle will be hard to train," Angie relayed.

"Snivy is female and attracted most of my team, including Oshawott," Ash said.

"Hmmmm, guess he's just a bashful male," Anabel said.

"I still need to fill my team out though," Angie said.

"Don't worry, you will, I just know it," Dawn said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ash said and kissed Angie on the cheek."

"Don't I deserve a better kiss than that?" Angie teased and Ash smirked and kissed her on the lips. May and Dawn giggled and Anabel smiled.

'How can they do that?' Iris asked herself.

'Ah, you've got to like that erotic flavor.'


	13. Chapter 13

**EP008: Empathic Encounters**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

A young man gazed upon the small town with his grey blue eyes shining. He smiled to himself, having finally found the source of the pull on his empathic powers.

'I must find you,' he thought and continued on his way.

888

Cilan Smiled to himself. It was a task to fix meals for five girls, one very hungry Ash, and the army of Pokémon they had.

'May's Beautifly, Wartortle, Venusaur, Glaceon, Skitty, and Blaziken are certainly impressive,' Cilan thought as he continued to walk up and down the aisles of the store he was shopping in.

'Dawn's party has a different flavor though. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and that magnificent Togekiss makes for a unique flavor.'

Cilan made one last check to make sure that he had everything. Nodding to himself, he decided that it was time to get back with the others before they tried to kill Iris.

888

"C'mon, please go into Zen mode," Anabel pleaded with her Darmanitan. Anabel sighed dejectedly, realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her stubborn Pokémon. She returned the fire type and pulled out another Pokéball. Ralts came out and Anabel giggled as her young Pokémon teleported all around her.

'Aren't' you playful today?'

Ralts replied by teleporting into Anabel's arms.

"I knew it."

Anabel turned to the source of the voice to see a young man in white with a black cap and had grey blue eyes and tea green hair.

"Who are you?"

"I didn't know that there was another empath like me out there."

"You're an empath?" Anabel asked. Ralts looked around, wondering where daddy was.

"I knew I'd find my other half," the boy said with a grin.

"What?" Anabel questioned in shock.

888

'C'mon focus on your training,' Ash told himself. However, something was bothering his aura and he couldn't focus on his Pokémon. Returning Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott and Pidove, he, along with Pikachu, tried to find out why his aura was acting up.

888

"Quit laughing," N complained.

"I'm sorry...but...N...Harmonia...your name is a pun..." Anabel giggled. N sighed, letting the girl get her giggle fit out of her.

"Okay, so I might not have the best name in the world, but you shouldn't hold that against me."

"You think just because you have the same powers I do that I'll instantly fall for you?"

"You know that you won't be accepted by a normal human. You and I could do great things. The human race and Pokémon can't exist in the same world. Our race mistreats Pokémon. Together, we could give both Pokémon and humans their own world to live in."

Anabel could tell that he wanted to do what he had just said out of caring for Pokémon, but while it was a nice dream, it couldn't practically be done.

"I..."

"We must take Pokémon away from the human race. We don't deserve to be in the same world with these creatures. Just..." he began and then stopped, feeling something that he'd never felt before. 'What is this? A trace of aura? She's tied to an aura guardian?' "Just think about it," he finished and quickly departed.

"Anabel!" Ash shouted and then came up to her. "Cilan's done shopping. We can head on for my next gym."

"Okay," Anabel replied. 'His aura...it feels...strange.'

888

Anabel gazed at the starry night sky. N's words were echoing in her head. Were humans not really ready for Pokémon? She knew, of course, that N was infatuated with her. She wasn't going to tell Ash about N...she didn't know how jealous Ash might get if he knew that someone else liked her.

'N, humans have to learn to live with Pokémon. Separating the two would do more harm than good. There are those that would miss Pokémon greatly,' she thought. She stayed up for another 15 minutes before heading back for camp and Ash.


	14. Chapter 14

**EP 009: Towering Repairs**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

The group was taking a break from lunch beside a river. Cilan was cooking up a large pot of Vegetable rice.

'N...does he really want me, or is he just looking from someone like him so he's not lonely?' Anabel thought. She saw that Cilan was having problems with Ash and decided to retrieve him before Cilan went crazy.

"Keep away from those berries you bottomless pit of a trainer," Cilan scolded.

"But I'm hungry," Ash complained.

"C'mon Ash, Cilan can't finish cooking if you are in the way," Anabel said and drug Ash away by his collar.

"Now then, Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, you can go ahead and eat," Cilan said and laid out three bowls of Pokémon food which the three Pokémon started to dig into

"Darumaka," a Pokémon greeted the group as it walked by.

"Well now, that's a Darumaka, Darmanitan's pre-evolved form," Cilan remarked.

"Aww, how cute," Iris gushed and went over to the Darumaka and started playing with its eyebrows.

I wouldn't do that if I were you," Anabel warned.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" Iris questioned the fire type.

Darumaka, annoyed by the girl messing with its eyebrows, used flamethrower on her.

"That's an impressive flame thrower. I guess a flavor of good fortune will be with us. Darumaka are said to bring good luck," Cilan explained.

"I don't feel lucky," Iris whimpered in pain.

"Anabel warned you," May said.

Pikachu, wanting to get back to its food, turned to find that its bowl of Pokémon food was gone. It growled at Axew, thinking it had done it.

"Piplup!"

The humans turned from the sleeping Darumaka that they had been observing to see that Piplup and another Darumaka were having a tug of war with the bowl of food that Piplup had been enjoying. The Darumaka finally won, now having three bowls of food and Iris's berries in its possession.

The first Darumaka woke and used flamethrower to scatter the group. Ash threw out Oshawott to try and stop the two Darumaka.

"Water gun," Ash ordered. Oshawott performed the move, but the two Darumaka returned with a twin flamethrower that knocked Oshawott out.

Wartortle!" May shouted. The turtle came out, but the two Darumaka ran off.

"We better get Oshawott to a Pokémon center," Cilan suggested and Ash nodded.

888

After Nurse Joy had healed Oshawott and had informed the group about the two Darumaka and the Darmanitan, she had offered to fix dumplings for the group, Ash and company offered to help prepare them.

"Ahhhh!" Nurse Joy shouted. The group could see that the two Darumaka had gotten into the center's kitchen and had the dumplings in their possession… Seeing that they had been found, the two Darumaka escaped through the window.

"Pidove, follow those Darumaka," Ash requested and Pidove flew out the window and the others followed.

888

The group chased the two Darumaka until the pair split down a T-junction. Ash, with Anabel and May hot on his heals followed the one that was carrying the dumplings.

"Figures that Ash would chase after the one with the food, what a kid," Iris said as she, Cilan, Dawn, and Angie ran after the other Darumaka.

"He's not a kid," Angie growled.

"Just keep running," Cilan advised.

888

"Man, why are those Darumaka stealing so much food?" Ash asked.

"They can't be eating all that food on their own, they'd get sick," Anabel said. Eventually, they met back up with Cilan and the rest and they chased the two Darumaka into the clock tower.

888

The group ran up the stairs. Seeing that Ash was gaining on them, the two Darumaka picked up the pace and got to the top of the stairs first.

When the group got to the top of the staircase, they found themselves in a room that was dimly lit by the moon.

"Look out!" Anabel warned as the two Darumaka used flamethrower that was aimed for Ash. Ash moved, but the ladder that was in the room caught on fire.

"Oshawott," Ash called forth.

"Wartortle," May followed suit.

"Water gun," the two ordered and the fire was put out.

The two Darumaka prepared to attack, but they were stopped.

"We don't want to battle you. We just want to know why you've been stealing food,"

"Yeah, you can't be that hungry," May said.

The two Darumaka had a short, quiet conversation. Then the two came to where the ladder had been and pointed upward to an opening.

"Something's up there," Anabel reported, "and they want to get to it."

"Okay, Cilan," Ash said and Cilan helped Ash so that he was high enough to release Snivy. Snivy helped everyone to get up into the opening.

"Hey, that must be Darmanitan," Dawn said.

"Yeah, and it's in Zen mode," Cilan remarked.

"But why is it in Zen mode?" May asked.

"I think...its holding up that bell," Anabel said as she point at the bell that was above Darmanitan head.

"Why would it need to hold up that bell? And why is it so hot?" Iris asked.

"While in Zen mode, Darmanitan produces a lot of heat," Cilan answered as one Darumaka brought out the dumplings and Darmanitan floated it over while a second brought over a rod in the shape of a question mark.

"Oh, I get it," Cilan began, "Darmanitan has kept this bell from falling to the bottom of the tower."

"So, how do we fix it?" Angie asked.

"We've got to get this into the shape of an 'S'," Cilan said. "Pansage," Cilan called and Pansage came out.

"Tepig, go!" Ash shouted.

"Okay, Pansage, throw this rod into the air. Ash, have Tepig use ember. Darumaka, if you two don't mind, use flamethrower. Then Pansage, use bullet seed on the hook so it can be shaped properly. Ash, that's when we'll need Oshawott and Wartortle to cool it down," Cilan said.

"Right, Ash quickly agreed.

Pansage threw the hook, Tepig and the two Darumaka super-heated the rod, and Pansage used bullet seed. Finally, Oshawott and Wartortle cooled the rod and it feel to the ground. Pikachu looked at it and then took it over to Ash.

"How are we going to get that hook up there?" Dawn questioned.

That's how," Anabel said as Ash, Pikachu, and the hook were floated up to the top of the bell.

With the girls, cheering him on, Ash hooked the hook into the top of the bar and was about to grab the handle, but the bell, Pikachu, and Ash started falling, but Darmanitan caught the bell and performed several impressive leaps to get the bell hooked onto the bar. Once the bell was secure, Ash and Pikachu leapt back to the floor.

"What a strong flavor you have Darmanitan," Cilan comment as Darmanitan leapt down to the floor.

"Okay, now you two won't steal anymore food, right?" Anabel said and the two Darumaka nodded.

888

'I think I know why my own Darmanitan won't go into Zen mode. It doesn't want to feel weak. I'll have to help it get over that,' Anabel thought as they continued to make their way towards Ash's next gym battle.

'I've got to quit thinking about N. He's just being foolish wanting me. Besides I'm happy with being with Ash.'


	15. Chapter 15

**EP010: Scolipede Troubles**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Thanks for the reviews. A word to those that sign your reviews, please turn on your private messaging if you want me to reply to your reviews.

888

"Level with me, you don't want to go into Zen mode because you think that you'll be weaker in that state, right?" Anabel asked her Darmanitan. The fire type lowered its head and said nothing.

"Hey," Anabel began and came closer to her Pokémon, "I train psychic types. If you trust me, I'll show you that you aren't weak in Zen mode," she offered. Hesitantly, Darmanitan agreed. However, before Anabel could begin...

"Ahhhh!" Angie cried and collapsed to the ground, looking as if an electric type had attacked her. Anabel then saw, up in a tree laughing, an Emolga.

"Are you okay?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah...that Emolga has been playing tricks on me since I went out and tried to train with my Luxio and Blitzle. Hey Emolga! You want to play, then play with this!" Angie shouted at the squirrel Pokémon and let loose her own electric type. Emolga, not that eager for a fight, started to escape by jumping from tree to tree.

"Oh no you don't, Blitzle, let's get that Emolga," she said and Pokémon and trainer chased after the squirrel Pokémon

Anabel sighed and turned back to her Pokémon. "Hope Dawn hasn't killed Iris yet."

888

Giovanni had just given Jessie and James their orders, but he was waiting on...

"I'm here," J said and Jessie snarled at the other woman.

"Enough," Giovanni barked. "How are you progressing?"

"That ship sucks fuel as if it were going out of style. I've got several engineers rebuilding the thing and trying to come up with another power source," J said and Giovanni sighed to himself.

"Once you have made your equipment more efficient, continue to pursue that aura guardian. I want him and that empath."

"Don't worry, you'll have them," J said and the screen went dark.

"Oh, having fuel mileage problems are you, Ms. Great Pokémon Hunter," Jessie remarked.

"I ought to blow off that pretty little face of yours, that is, if your face were pretty," J quipped and Jessie made a lunge for J, but James and Meowth grabbed her and drug her off so they could get on with their next mission.

888

"Now wait a minute, you call him a kid all this time and then you turn around and say he's too serious...make up your mind will you!" Dawn shouted.

"Hey, it's true. He acts like a little kid most of the time, except for when he's battling. Axew isn't ready for such serious battling," Iris fired back.

"Uh, where did Axew, Pikachu, and Piplup go?" May asked.

888

"I'm going to get you Emolga!" Angie shouted. Then, she got a face full of sand. She wiped at her eyes and Blitzle growled.

Suddenly, Emolga leapt from a nearby branch and pounced on Angie. Angie fell on her back and the other Pokémon, a Purrloin, started using sand attack to bury Angie. Blitzle, angered by this, attacked Purrloin, stopping the dark type.

"So," Angie choked out, "There are two of you huh? Luxio, go!" she shouted and Luxio came out.

"Luxio, Blitzle, let's just see how well they laugh after we get through with them."

888

"Well, I guess that took care of that Scolipede," Ash remarked. However, from under the ground, dozens of Scolipede came up, angry by the defeat of their fellow and the fact that the group was in their territory.

"Uh oh," Iris said nervously.

"Okay, you want a fight...Blaziken, take the stage!" May called forth.

"Quilava, spotlight!" Dawn shouted and her fire type came out.

"Ah, now this ought to be interesting," Cilan said.

"How can you be so calm when we are surrounded by Scolipede?" Iris asked nervously.

"Hey, I've wanted to see Dawn and May's Pokémon in action," Cilan replied.

The two fire types started using flamethrower on the poison type Pokémon. Half way through though, the two fire types, wanting to show that they were the best and wanting to impress their trainer, started using moves on their own. However, this helped to clear out all the Scolipede.

"Hey guys...huh? What happened?" Angie asked after coming over.

"Oh, some Scolipede extermination," Cilan said. "Any progress on your training?"

"I caught..." Angie began but the ground shook yet again and the largest Scolipede came up and attacked.

"We might want to run for it," Iris said, clearly scared.

"I don't think our fire types are strong enough to take that thing on," May said.

"Then, we better..." Ash began, but the overly large Scolipede seemed to be halted in its movements and then was thrown back by an invisible force.

"Wow, what did that?" Iris asked.

"Having a little Scolipede trouble, huh?" Anabel asked.

"Hey, Darmanitan is in Zen mode," Ash said with a smile.

"Yep, I knew I could get him to go into Zen mode," Anabel said, but the Scolipede recovered and charged. Darmanitan reverted back to normal mode and gave the Scolipede a face full of fire. Scolipede, badly burned, retreated.

"The fire attacks used on those Scolipede weren't a flavor that they desired to experience anymore of," Cilan commented.

"Hey, now do you want to battle me and Pikachu?" Ash once again asked Iris.

"If you are so eager to battle, why don't you battle Pikachu yourself," Iris said. She had said it as a joke, but May, Dawn, Anabel, and Angie got worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, not a bad idea, hey Pikachu, hit me with your best thunderbolt and then volt tackle," Ash requested.

"Oh no," May and Dawn said in unison.

"Better get the first aid out," Angie said.

"Those two are certainly a unique pair," Cilan observed.

"Ash prefers a more hands on approach to training his Pokémon," Anabel said with a grin.

"I was just...joking..." Iris said, struck by the sight.

"You've got to watch what you say around Ash went it comes to battling. He has a tendency to take things serious that are said to him," Anabel said.

"Besides, he's done this before with his other Pokémon," Dawn added.

"Speaking of Pokémon," Angie said and let loose Emolga who promptly tackled Iris.

Hey! Iris complained.

"Well now, I guess I can use Emolga on you if you call Ash a kid when he doesn't deserve it," Angie said with a grin. Then, she turned back to Anabel, hesitantly. "Uh, I caught a second one," she said and let out Purrloin.

Anabel sighed, "Just warn me before you let Purrloin out, okay."

"Okay," Angie agreed.

"C'mon Pikachu, you can do better than that," Ash challenged and Pikachu attacked yet again.

'Unova trainers don't have his flavor... this is the reason why I came with him, to experience this Kanto flavor he's got,' Cilan said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**EP011: Tripping on a Hole in a Paper Battle**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ah, Luxuria Town," Cilan commented.

"Battle club, here I come," Ash grinned and took off.

"There he goes," Anabel said and Dawn and May giggled.

"He's such a kid," Iris complained.

"Just because he's overly enthusiastic about battling doesn't make him a kid," Cilan countered.

"Whatever," Iris replied.

"C'mon, let's catch up to him," Anabel said and the other girls ran off to catch up with Ash.

'Why do they all follow Ash?' Iris thought, perplexed by why the four would follow someone that she would consider a kid.

888

'You'd think that his girls would be here rooting him on, but Ash let them go on and battle on their own' Cilan thought. 'I guess he didn't want them getting board or feel like they are just cheerleaders.'

"I see that your cheering section isn't here. I guess they didn't want to see a trainer from a hick region like Kanto lose again," Trip remarked.

"Anabel is from Kanto," Ash fired back.

"Two trainers from a hick region...well, I know who not to challenge of your cheering section if I want to challenge one of them," Trip countered and called out Tranquill.

"Oshawott, go!" Ash called out and the water Pokémon came out.

Oshawott used water gun to start off the battle, but Tranquill evaded it with ease.

'Is Tranquill that fast or...' Cilan thought and took a closer look at Oshawott.

"Tranquill, end this with Aerial Ace," Trip commanded.

"Oshawott, it's coming in from the front, don't let it knock your Scalchop out of your grip," Ash warned.

The sea otter Pokémon took up a defensive position and deflected the attack by Tranquill.

"Watch out, it's trying to get behind you," Ash warned and Oshawott turned and deflected the second attack.

"A very good defensive flavor," Cilan remarked.

"Water Gun!"

"Double team," Trip ordered calmly.

Cilan then saw what he wanted to see and bit his lip. 'Ash's has got to see that weakness and work on it with Oshawott.'

"Tranquill, Work Up and then use another Aerial Ace."

Oshawott once again tried to deflect the attack, but the force of the Aerial Ace was so great that it separated otter from Scalchop and Oshawott was taken out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. The winner is Tranquill," Don George proclaimed.

"Tepig, go," Ash let out his fire type to battle.

"You didn't noticed that Super Luck, my Tranquill's special ability, allows it to make critical hits more easily. A guess a hick like you didn't know something so basic," Trip remarked.

"Tepig, ember!" Ash called.

"Tranquill, Double Team."

The Double Team made the Accuracy of Ember go down. The flock of Tranquill started using Work Up in order to once again increase attack power.

"Tranquill, end this with Aerial Ace, Trip ordered.

"Look out!" Ash cried out. Tepig tried to locate the real Tranquill, but in a quick flash of movement, Tranquill nailed Tepig with the move, knocking it out.

"I don't think you are taking this battle seriously," Trip commented.

"Pikachu, you're up," Ash said and the mouse Pokémon leapt into the battle. 'I've got to take that Tranquill out now.' "Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge," Trip instructed, surprised at Pikachu's use of an electric attack. "Work Up again and then Aerial Ace…"

Tranquill glowed red and hit Pikachu from the front and then from behind. Pikachu got back up on his feet, cheeks sparking. It wasn't going to be beaten by a flying type.

"Finish off that Pikachu with one more Aerial Ace."

'Ah, now I know your pattern,' Ash thought with a smirk. "Grab its feet!"

Pikachu took the attack, but took a hold of Tranquill's feet. This made both Pokémon crash to the ground.

"Quickly Pikachu, toss Tranquill," Ash said and Pikachu threw the flying type, sending it careening out of control.

"Now Pikachu, use volt tackle!

"You've got to dodge!" Trip shouted. However, Trip's pleas fell on deaf ears as Pikachu hit Tranquill, knocking the Pokémon out.

"Return Tranquill," Trip said, recalling his Pokémon. "Servine, go."

'He was able to evolve his Snivy. I've got to be careful,' Ash thought. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Cut."

The plant type sped across the ground and blocked the attack. It then used Leaf Tornado. The plant attack sent Pikachu crashing to the ground, landing on its belly.

"Pikachu, try to use Volt Tackle!" Ash encouraged.

Pikachu went to Volt Tackle the grass type, but Servine side stepped and used cut, taking Pikachu out.

"You've only got two Pokémon. I doubt they can take out my four," Trip bragged.

With echoes of Paul rebuking him about not switching out his Pokémon team, Ash let loose Snivy.

"Why didn't he use Pidove? Pidove is a flying type which is good against grass types," Iris commented.

"Don't worry, Ash has his own way of battling," Cilan replied."

"Snivy, Vine Whip."

"Servine, dodge and use Leaf Blade."

Both moves missed and Servine used Leaf Tornado. However, with Snivy being a grass type herself, she was able to get back on her feet right away.

I hope you do realize that Servine is the evolved form of Snivy," Trip taunted.

'Oh no you don't,' Ash thought, not falling for the taunt. "Snivy, Vine Whip."

Snivy used Vine Whip and Servine dodged. Ash, smiled to himself. Servine was doing exactly what he wanted.

"Now, use attract!"

Servine, being male, fell instantly for the female Snivy. Being unable to attack, Snivy used several Vine Whips and then a Leaf Blade, putting down the Servine.

"Good work Snivy," Ash cheered and Snivy grinned to herself.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to pull something like that, Trip said as he returned Servine. "Frillish, go."

"Snivy, you did a good job, return," Ash said and returned his plant type. "Go, Pidove."

Pidove used Air Cutter, but Frillish used Protected to block all the damage the attack would have dealt.

"Now Frillish, use Water Pulse."

Pidove was hit by a ball of water that engulfed the bird and sent it crashing against a window. Ash ran over to the down Pokémon.

"Pidove, you okay?" Ash quietly asked the small Pokémon. It Cooed as Ash returned it, silently thanking it.

"Okay Snivy, it's up to you!" Ash shouted and let loose his plant type.

'Don't use...' Cilan thought before the battle began.

"Use Vine Whip."

"Oh no," Cilan gasped.

"Ash you idiot!"

Vine Whip hit, but to Ash's shock, it appeared that Snivy had taken on some sort of curse.

"That is Frillish's Cursed Body. Any attack that are physical are disabled," Trip explained, unimpressed at Ash's lack of knowledge.

"Why are you so ignorant and such a kid!?" Iris shouted…

Leaf Tornado!"

"Protect and then use Night Shade," Trip ordered.

Leaf Tornado was blocked and Snivy was hit by Night Shade, throwing its balance off for a moment or two.

"We'll have to risk it. Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash ordered. Snivy hit her mark, but it wasn't enough to knock out Frillish.

"And now you can't use Leaf Blade. Frillish, Water pulse."

A sphere of water hit Snivy and exploded. This left Snivy confused and opened for Hex. With that final attack, Snivy went down and Trip was declared the victor.

"If that is the best you can do then you might as well go back to that hick region of Kanto and stay there. You can't handle the Unova region," Trip said.

"I'm not giving up until I'm the best. I'll beat you next time we battle," Ash vowed.

888

"I was so close in my battle," Angie fumed. "And the worse thing is that it ended in a tie."

"Well, I beat my opponents Pokémon with only my Darmanitan," Anabel grinned.

"And we won, but barely, in our tag battle," May reported. The girls turned to see Ash, Cilan, and Iris coming into the center.

"Trip beat me, but I'll get him next time," Ash said with a grin. Anabel and Dawn shared a look. They were both having the same thought. They were both glad that they weren't in the same situation as when Ash was beaten soundly by Paul.

"Does your confidence know no bounds?" Angie asked.

"Well, if he weren't an ignorant kid," Iris began and Emolga popped out of its Pokéball and bounced on Iris's head.

"Hey!" Iris shouted and Angie grinned as the other girls laughed.

Ash went over and gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy. He turned and Anabel whispered something in Ash's ear. The black haired boy nodded and took the pre offered room key from Anabel. Anabel grinned as Ash and Angie went to the room.

"Well why won't one of you explain why all of you are following Ash?" Iris asked.

"We would," Dawn began.

"But little kids like you wouldn't understand," May finished with a smirk.

Cilan sighed; "You wouldn't like the answer anyway," Cilan quietly said and looked in the direction where Ash and Angie had disappeared.

888

"Angie sighed as she was on her back, naked, with an equally as naked Ash on top of her, kissing her. Her nails raked lightly down his back. His lips moves from hers to her neck. The black haired boy started sucking at a particular spot, making the green haired girl moan louder.

His mouth found her breast and he began nursing from it. Her pussy started leaking its fluid, wanting the cock that belonged to the boy that was feasting on her breasts.

"Ash," she whimpered, "while I know what you're doing, and I appreciate you taking it this slow, I need you in me now."

"You want," he began and ground himself against her heated cunt.

"Mmmmm, now," she whined and Ash aligned himself with her pussy and drove himself into her needy body. Angie smiled; Iris would never know that this was the real reason that Ash wasn't a kid.

Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him in closer, as he pounded into her. Green and black pubic hairs meshed as cock and cunt met over and over again.

"Cum for me Angie," Ash said as he continued to fuck her.

"Mmmm, oooooh...fuck!" she shouted and came, her pussy squeezing Ash's cock. Ash paused, enjoying her pussy trying to milk him.

He rolled Angie onto her stomach and re-entered her. She moaned, feeling Ash's cock go deeper in this position than he had ever gone. He gripped her shoulders and slammed as hard as he could into her.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me!" Angie roared out and Ash did his best to fulfill her request.

"Angie," he grunted, warning her that he was about to cum.

"Just a little...just a little...fuck yes! She shouted and came again, her juices soaking the sheets below them.

"Angie!" Ash roared and came, shooting his seed into her body.

The two laid there, Ash lightly kissing the back of Angie's neck, the two recovering from their pleasurable experience.

"Feel better?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," she said with a smile and the two slowly got up and redressed. They would stay for one more night before hitting the road again.

888

Let me know what you guys thought of this one.

Someone suggested a Halloween special. What do you guys think and what ideas do you have for one?


	17. Chapter 17

**EP012: A Haunting Encounter**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Drifloon and Drifblim flew above the group as they were in the middle of a dark, dense, foggy forest.

"Admit it, we're lost," Iris said not liking the sight of those ghost flying Pokémon that were flying by them.

"I think there's a dark type around, my head is starting to hurt," Anabel reported.

"This is your fault you kid. You don't know how to read a map!" Iris shouted. However, before anything else could be said, flames from several Lampent made the group run, towards the heart of the forest.

888

"What is up with all these ghost Pokémon?" Dawn gasped out.

"Ugh," Anabel said, as her headache was getting worse.

"Uh, uh oh, I think I know where we are," Cilan said nervously. The others looked at him for an answer and he sweated more. "We're in...Dusknoir Forest."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!" Iris shouted.

"I'm guessing that Dusknoir Forest is full of nothing but ghost Pokémon?" Angie asked. In response, several Spiritomb attacked.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and Pikachu used thunderbolt, driving them back, allowing the group to run away.

888

This is getting ridiculous!" Iris shouted while they stopped to catch their breaths.

"These ghost certainly have a haunting flavor," Cilan remarked and then cried out as a Gastly licked him. "And, they want to know our flavor!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" they all shouted as more Gastly appeared and the group ran yet again.

"I've heard that people have gotten lost forever in this forest," Cilan said.

"I don't plan on staying here forever...you hear me ghost Pokémon?! I'm not staying!" Ash shouted

"Gengar."

"Gaaaahhhhhh!" they all shouted again as the ghost Pokémon used Shadow Ball and the group started running again.

888

"I'm getting tired of ghost Pokémon chasing us around this spooky forest," Iris complained.

"Uh, I think we lost Ash and Cilan," Angie said. The other girls turned to see that indeed they had lost Cilan and Ash.

"Oh great, we lost the kid and Cilan," Iris said and Angie and Dawn smacked her upside her head.

"Alright, everyone calm your emotions, I'm going to try and feel out Ash's emotions," Anabel said and her eyes lost focus, trying to sense out Ash's emotions. Iris stood there, watching the empath at work.

Anabel slowly turned in a circle, trying to pinpoint her Ash's feelings. Her eyes regained focus and she silently pointed in a direction and the group of girls followed.

888

"We lost the moon," Cilan observed.

"Great, ghost Pokémon are chasing us all over this forest and now we don't have any light to see through this dark forest," Ash said exasperatedly.

I know that we've discussed this before, but it appears that we're going to be separated from the others for a while so I must ask...four?"

Ash grinned, "I didn't intend on things to be like that. I was content, very content, to be with Anabel. With all the girls I met, I and Anabel hit it off right away, even if I didn't know that she was a girl."

"How did you find out that she was a she?"

"We had gotten all wet during a Team Rocket attack and she offered to let us stay and dry off...we were both wet and when she had to leave the room...I thought it was because of May, but to my surprise I found out that she was a girl."

"Is that when the two of you became a couple?"

"No, that came just before I went off to Sinnoh. Butch and Cassidy, two other members of Team Rocket, captured Anabel and I went on a rescue mission by myself to get her back."

"Love is a flavor that makes a man do things that he wouldn't normally do…"

"We traveled throughout the Sinnoh region together and eventually, the other three joined in as well before I came here to Unova."

"And you say that your aura binds them to you?"

"Yeah...hey..." Ash lit up and stopped. He didn't know if he could do it, but he shut his eyes and tried to focus on nothing but his girls. However, the collective sound of dozens of ghost Pokémon made the two break out into a dead run.

"Here we go again!" Cilan shouted.

888

"Great, it's raining," Iris reported in a huff.

"C'mon, we're getting closer," Anabel said and she picked up the pace, Angie, Dawn, and May following suit.

"What is up with you four and Ash anyway? A guy can only have one girlfriend right?" Iris questioned as she and her Axew kept up. Piplup staying with its master.

"You wouldn't understand," Dawn said, her rain soaked clothes clinging to her body. Lightning struck and the girls ran, Anabel in the lead, as they tried to find the boys.

888

"Well, out of the forest and into the monsoon," Cilan remarked. The boys and girls had reunited at the edge of the forest.

"Oooooh, I'd don't know what's worse, having ghosts chase us or having a waterfall falling on me constantly!" Iris shouted.

"What's that up ahead?!" May asked.

"Looks like the dim lights of a small town...let's just hope a center is there," Anabel said and the group ran as fast as they could to the source of the dim lights.

888

"Normally," Ash began as he laid on the bed, "if we were in this state...we'd be..."

"Let's see, we were chased around a forest by ghost Pokémon, got separated, got rained on, I don't think we'll be fooling around tonight," Angie said.

The girls were only in nightshirts and panties. Ash was the only one that wasn't wearing a shirt. Pikachu and Piplup were already fast asleep.

"Ash," Anabel began and lay on the bed, "is your aura drawing Iris in?"

"I don't think so, but I haven't felt anything from my aura since..." Ash fell quiet and the others knew that he was reliving the events that had ended Team Galactic's existence. Dawn was the first to hug him, followed by Anabel and the other two joined in as well, comforting their aura guardian. The five would quickly fall asleep, warm and content in their collective presence.

888

I know, probably not the best chapter or Halloween special, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Normal episodes will resume later this week.


	18. Chapter 18

**EP013: A Dwebble Shell Game**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Cilan hummed to himself as he was putting the finishing touches on the lunch for the group. Potato salad sandwiches were the order for the day.

As the humans began eating, the Pokémon, Pikachu, Piplup, and Axew ate their bowls of Pokémon food. Axew stopped eating, turned, and dashed off to a small out cropping of boulders. Pikachu called out to Axew to get the Pokémon to come back, but Axew wasn't listening.

Pikachu and Piplup shared a look and followed Axew, both wondering what the Pokémon had found. It was tapping on a stone. Ash, Cilan, Dawn, and Iris came over to their Pokémon to see what was going on.

"If I'm correct, that's a Dwebble," Cilan pointed out.

"Uh, what is it doing to that rock?" Dawn asked.

"Dwebble is building its shell. Humans rarely see this event," Iris said. Anabel, Angie, Dawn, and May shared a look and the same thought...was Iris not as foolish as she acted?

The Dwebble knocked the stone onto its side and used Slash to carve into it. It then opened its mouth and a very corrosive saliva was sprayed on the rock. Once that was done, the Pokémon stuck its tail into the rock. It made a couple of adjustments and finally it appeared to be satisfied with its creation.

Happy with its new shell, the Dwebble began to head on, not noticing that it had an audience.

"Watch out!" Anabel called out, sensing the emotions of three Pokémon that were coming out from under the ground. Three more Dwebble appeared and attacked the Dwebble. The apparent ringleader took the shell that the Dwebble had worked on and attached it to his own.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. The trio of Dwebble, knowing that they had better not hang around went back under the ground. The now shell-less Dwebble followed the thieving trio.

"Pansage, follow those Dwebble," Cilan requested and Pansage quickly took to the earth. Minutes passed as the group waited for Pansage to return.

When Pansage did finally return they all saw that the Dwebble hadn't been able to get its shell back.

"Listen Dwebble," Cilan began as he came over to the Pokémon. However, Dwebble took off.

"C'mon," Cilan said and he and Ash took off. Knowing that she had better get to Dwebble first, Anabel took off as well.

"Dwebble!" Anabel called out as she got ahead of the boys. "There's no reason to be afraid of us."

Pikachu called out to the crustacean Pokémon. Dwebble turned and used Slash. This caused the ground to be broken up into small rocks. One of these small rocks hit Pansage directly on the head.

"Pansage!" Cilan cried out and quickly came over to his injured Pokémon. A horrified look crossed the Dwebble's face, not having had the intention to hurt the one that had tried to help it find its shell, Dwebble came over to Pansage and apologized as Cilan administered a Super Potion.

"Dwebble, can't you just build yourself a new house?" Iris asked. This question put Dwebble into a panic as it explained.

"Anabel?" Ash asked.

"Dwebble seems to believe that it can't find another rock that would be perfect for its house. It has been searching for the perfect stone and now it was stolen," Anabel translated the ranting's of Dwebble.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to get that shell back now won't we," Ash said.

However, Dwebble went under the ground, wanting to get its shell back for itself.

"That particular Dwebble is prideful. Its pride was hurt when those other Dwebble stole its shell," Anabel relayed.

"Well, whether Dwebble wants it or not, we are going to help it. We've first got to find those Dwebble that took the shell in the first place," Cilan explained.

888

The sun was setting and the group was still looking for the trio of Dwebble that had stolen Dwebble's shell. Pidove was searching by air while Pansage searched underground. However, Dwebble, Pidove, and Pansage came back empty handed.

"It's getting late, we should rest, have dinner, and try again tomorrow," Cilan suggested and the rest agreed.

Cilan started on preparations for dinner. He finished, but before he could dig in, Pansage toppled over.

"Pansage!" Cilan shouted and came over to his Pokémon. He felt Pansage's head and frowned.

"Pansage has a fever. It must have gotten it when it had been hit on the head by that rock," Cilan said. Anabel could feel the waves of guilt coming from Dwebble.

"I don't have any medicine to give to Pansage," Cilan said, worried for his Pokémon partner.

"Hey, with my knowledge of herbalism I should be able to find an herb that can help Pansage. C'mon Axew," Iris sad and the two went off to find the right herb. The girls shared another look, wondering where Iris picked that up from.

"Okay, I think you finally impressed us," Anabel said. Iris smirked. She was getting some respect from the collection of girls that were following Ash. However, a blur pounced on her head.

"But Emolga isn't going to let you get a big head," Angie giggled out.

"Darn flying squirrel," Iris grumbled.

888

"Okay, it appears that going head long into battle with all three of them isn't going to work. We need to separate them so you can battle each one of them one at a time, Dwebble," Cilan began.

"How are we going to separate those Dwebble?" Ash asked.

"We'll use Pokémon food," Cilan grinned.

888

Three bowls of Pokémon food were set out. A length of rope was tied to each. At the other end of each rope, Pikachu, Pansage, and Axew waited. When the Dwebble started eating, the three Pokémon ran in three different directions, separating the trio.

During the chase, two of the Dwebble were taken out. The third, the leader for his team. That had taken the shell, was now facing down the Dwebble that it had stolen from.

The two Dwebble fought, the leader of the trio using the stolen shell as a shield at times, stopping the shell-less Dwebble from attacking. However, the shell-less Dwebble used Shell Smash on the other Dwebble, smashing the thief's own shell. This caused the Dwebble to run away, leaving behind the shell it had stolen.

"You did it Dwebble. I must say that Shell Smash had a powerful flavor to it," Cilan complimented. "Hey, would you like to join my team of Pokémon?"

Dwebble, having made a good friend in Pansage, agreed and Cilan threw a Pokéball and it captured the Pokémon. Cilan grinned, he had a new Pokémon.

"Well, let's get to Nacrene City," Ash said excitedly.

"Such a kid," Iris said exasperatedly and once again, Emolga pounced, attacking the girl.

"She'll never learn," May said and Dawn giggled.

888

I know, too much episode and not enough original material. Let me know what you thought regardless.


	19. Chapter 19

**EP014: Battle in the Junkyard**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Okay, we're here... if we take this route and not get side tracked, then we should reach Nacrene City in no time at all," Cilan proclaimed.

"Yeah, if the kid here doesn't get us lost," Iris said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted, but the sounds of children caught everyone's attention. The group turned to see a bunch of children, riding tricycles. There was a Pokémon riding in an orange wagon with a small boy riding up in front.

"Uh, shouldn't they be in school?" Angie asked.

The sound of two women shouting for the kids caught both the attention of the group of travelers and the children that were grouped together in some sort of tricycle gang. The leader of the kids called out to his fellows and as one, the children started throwing mud balls.

"My hair!" Dawn shouted, her hair becoming the first victim in the mud war.

"Ahhh!" Angie and May cried as they were hit as well, mud dripping down their faces and onto their shirts. Cilan and Ash weren't safe either as they too were pelted with mud.

"Guess we're going to need a shower," Anabel commented, having been hit as well.

"Not me" Iris said smirking as she stood on the fence she had leapt onto. Emolga popped out of its ball and knocked Iris off the fence and into the mud pile that had built up from the attack the kids had unleashed.

Hey, that Pokémon stole my hat!" Ash shouted, seeing that the Pokémon that was riding in the orange wagon now had his hat. An older woman and a second woman, most likely her daughter or granddaughter, came over to the group. Both were breathing hard from the effort of trying to keep up with the kids.

"Sorry about that," the older woman said, "Why don't you come with us to our Day Care center and we'll explain about those kids."

"Day Care center?" Angie asked, having come from a family that ran one made her interested in a Day Care center that was being run in Unova.

888

The group was cleaned up and now were being lead around the Day Care center.

"My name is Karena, me and my granddaughter, Daniela, run this Day Care center. Daniela is the kindergarten teacher of those kids that hit you with mud," Karena introduced.

"Wow, you've got twice as many eggs as my parents' Day care center does," Angie admired. "It must be a lot of work to take care of eggs and kindergartners."

"Yes," Daniela blushed, slightly embarrassed by the actions of the children.

"We saw a Pokémon riding in the wagon with the leader...what Pokémon was that?" Ash questioned.

"It was a Trubbish. The kids found it in a nearby junkyard and brought it to school without my permission," Daniela answered.

"Hmmmm," Ash said as he looked up Trubbish in his Pokédex.

"Wonder why Trubbish likes trash so much," Iris wondered out loud. May gave her a look and Anabel, Dawn, and Angie could see the smoke coming out of Ash's ears.

"My hat isn't trash!" Ash shouted. Iris winced and May shook her head.

"You don't ever mess with Ash's hat," May commented.

"Trubbish has the strangest flavor I've encountered that is for sure," Cilan remarked.

Daniela sighed, "I told the kids that the Trubbish would just dirty up the school and that it needed to stay in the junkyard. The children wouldn't listen and here we are now. Plus, Trubbish can produce a stench that is very rancid."

"So, where are the kids now?" Anabel asked.

"Follow me," Daniela requested and the group did so.

888

"Wow," Ash admired.

"Ah, the secret base," Cilan grinned.

"Don't come any closer. This base belongs to the Trubbish Squad," one of the kids called out.

"You've got to admire their determination," Ash remarked.

"You can't stay up in that base...it's not stable!" Daniela said and the kids collectively stuck their tongues out and went back into their base.

"I'll talk to them Daniela. I used to be in squads like that back when I was a kid," Ash said.

"And you still are a kid," Iris muttered and Angie and Dawn growled.

"Ash, don't get too wrapped up with them. It might be neat looking, but they could still get hurt if that base happens to fall in on itself," Anabel said.

"Uh guys..." May said, her gaze turned skywards.

"Uh oh, incoming Salamence!" Angie shouted and flames sprayed down at all the humans.

"Ariados, String Shot!" J shouted and the spider came out and used String Shot, binding Iris and Cilan immediately. It used Spider Web to snag Dawn, Angie, and May, leaving Anabel and Ash to stand against J.

As this chaos was going on, the flames that Salamence had let loose had caught the base on fire. Trubbish, seeing this, helped the kids to get out of the burning junk.

Salamence smiled, but the dragon type felt a tap on its shoulder. It turned to see a mad Trubbish. The dragon Pokémon laughed at the junk loving Pokémon who then let loose its scent, but Salamence used Flame Thrower and then used Hyper Beam, knocking out the Pokémon.

"Trubbish!" Avery shouted and came over to the fainted Pokémon.

"Daniela, get the kids and Trubbish out of here!" Ash shouted. He didn't want J using them against him.

"I don't think so, Ariados, Spider Web!" she ordered and the spider bound the children, the downed Trubbish, and Daniela.

"Leave them out of this J!" Ash shouted.

"Hmph, you being here put them in the line of fire," J retorted.

"J," Ash growled.

"Now I've got you...Drapion, go!"

"Grrrr," Ash snarled. Pikachu stood ready to fight.

"Espeon, Darmanitan, go my friends!" Anabel called out and released two of her Pokémon.

Right off, Ariados took a critical hit from Darmanitan when it used Flame Thrower. Drapion was soon locked in combat with Pikachu… Espeon was standing in front of Salamence.

'Zap Canon,' Anabel ordered.

Zap Canon blasted out towards Salamence, but it moved and retaliated with Hyper Beam. Espeon fell, but Salamence paid for the attack by eating a Hyper Beam from Darmanitan.

Pikachu was running circles around Drapion, using its speed to tire out its foe. Eventually, Drapion couldn't attack and Pikachu knocked it out with a Volt Tackle.

Salamence and Darmanitan glared at each other. Then, Salamence let loose a Flame Thrower, which was met with one from Darmanitan.

"You, little girl, need to learn that you can't beat my Salamence. Salamence, Hyper Beam!"

'Darmanitan, Hyper Beam,' Anabel ordered.

The two Hyper Beams collided, causing a massive explosion.

"What a flavor of power," Cilan said in awe.

"I believe that your Salamence and my Darmanitan are equal," Anabel grinned.

"Not today," J said, not wanting to stick around and get beaten. She got on her dragon type and flew off. Darmanitan helped to get the webbing off of everyone.

'J...I'll beat you one day and see you in jail for what you've done,' Ash vowed as Daniela checked up on the children.

"I see you had some excitement out here," Karena said to the black haired trainer.

"Yeah...uh, sorry for bringing that problem here," Ash apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It got rid of the children's base, but my granddaughter needs to study her Pokémon a little better. Trubbish's smell doesn't bother you if you befriend it," Karena said with a smirk. "I'd tell her, but she's got to learn these things on her own."

"If there's..." Ash began to say but Karena cut him off.

"No. Here, take this egg...you'll be a good trainer for it," Karena said and handed Ash the egg.

"Thank you," Ash gratefully said. I promise, I'll take good care of it."

"Kid can't take care of a Pokémon egg," Iris said and on cue, Emolga pounced and knocked Iris to the ground.

888

Okay, hope you enjoyed that. I hope that was a bit more original for everyone. Let me know what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**EP015: Happy Shinny Cases**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

An airplane flew across the waters that separated the Kanto region from the Unova region. Two trainers sat in their seats, waiting for the aircraft to get to their destination.

"All the time I was with her all she could talk about was Ash," Drew remarked.

"I don't know why Dee Dee decided to stay with Ash...it doesn't make any sense," Kenny bemoaned.

"Don't worry, we'll both get our answers soon enough," Drew assured and Kenny relaxed back into his seat. They still had another half hour before they would land, and once they did, he'd find her and convince her to come with him instead of Ash.

'May, you're wasting away with that trainer,' Drew thought to himself. Unlike Kenny, who had feelings for Dawn, Drew was more concerned that he was going to lose his best rival to May's love for Ash.

"Well, fancy seeing you boys on this plane."

"Gah! Harley! What are you doing on a plane to Unova?" Drew asked.

"Simple, I want to see the end of this love story," Harley grinned. Drew glared and Harley grinned more which made Drew angrier.

'Wonder if I could throw him off the plane,' Drew wondered and sighed. They were going to have a hard time now if Harley was going to follow them.

888

"I just don't get it," Iris said as she and Cilan walked a few paces behind the cluster of girls that were around Ash.

"Are you jealous?" Cilan teased.

"Jealous!? What reason would I have to be jealous?" Iris fumed.

"Well, Ash treats those four far better than he does you. It's as if they were all four his girlfriends," Cilan continued to tease.

"Oooooh, I'm going to catch it," Bianca said, unable to contain her excitement. She grabbed a Pokéball and let the Pokémon that was inside out.

"He can't have four girlfriends!" Iris fired back.

"Jealousy isn't a flavor that fits you," Cilan continued his teasing.

"Hey! Wait up!" Someone called out to them. The group turned to see a woman running up to them.

Anabel bit her lip. She was getting a bad feeling. Her feeling was justified when the young woman stumbled; Iris dodged her but that left Ash wide open for a direct on collision and the two fell into the river.

"Wartortle, fish them out!" May shouted and the water type retrieved Ash and the other woman.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. I'm such a klutz at times. I was sent by professor Juniper to give you a message, that is, if you are Ash," she said, worried that she had found the wrong person.

"Yeah, I'm Ash," Ash said, accepting a towel from Angie. The woman brought out her Xtransciever and a message began to play.

"Ash, It's Juniper. When I heard that, you had won your fist badge I realized that I didn't give you a badge case so I sent Bianca with one. Good luck with the rest of your gym battles," the message and the professor's face disappeared.

"Where is it?" Bianca, moaned as she dug through her purse. Angie and Anabel rolled their eyes, being a couple of tomboys they were glad they didn't carry purses that overloaded.

"Ah-ha!" she said before finally bringing out the case and handing it to Ash. The black haired trainer put his badge in the case. However, before he could put the case away, a Pokémon snatched it away and dashed off.

"Hey!" Ash shouted and Pikachu chased after the thieving Pokémon.

888

"Why don't you ask for another badge? I'm sure you could get a replacement," Bianca said as the group ran after Pikachu.

"No way. Each badge I win holds the memories and feelings me and my Pokémon had when we won that badge," Ash countered and Anabel smiled at Ash's answer.

"I think Pikachu found our thief," Dawn pointed out.

The group came to a stop, seeing a Pokémon with its tail out, rubbing Ash's now clean badge case.

"Guess it likes shinny things," May observed. Bianca brought out her Pokédex to see that the Pokémon in question was a Minccino. Bianca brought out a Pokéball and released her own Pokémon.

Now it was Ash's turn to pull out his Pokédex to find that the Pokémon that Bianca threw out was a Pignite.

"Pignite, tackle attack," Bianca started. However, Minccino avoided the move.

"Okay, try Flame Charge."

Pignite collided with Minccino, who then climbed up a tree, put down the case and used Hyper Voice. This stopped Pignite and Minccino used Tickle, making the Pokémon useless.

"Return," Bianca said, disappointed.

"Okay Pikachu..." Ash began but Oshawott came out of its Pokéball, wanting to battle. "You want to battle Minccino?"

Oshawott made an affirmative sound and Ash nodded.

"Okay, use Tackle."

Oshawott used the move, but Minccino jumped and Oshawott missed.

"Hey Oshawott, use Hydro Pump," Bianca excitedly called out.

"Uh, Bianca, my Oshawott doesn't know Hydro Pump," Ash said. "But you do know Razor Shell!"

Oshawott snapped out of its confusion and used Razor shell, but Minccino was gone, having climbed up another tree.

"Try Razor Shell again!" Bianca encouraged.

"You are going to confuse him Bianca!" Anabel cried and sure enough, Oshawott sighed, not knowing whether or not to use the move. This allowed Minccino to get behind Oshawott and Tickle the water Pokémon. Minccino then used Double Slap and Ash was forced to return Oshawott.

"Snivy, go!" Ash called out.

"You've got a lot of Pokémon, Ash" Bianca commented.

"How many do you have?" Cilan asked.

Pignite is my only Pokémon," Bianca said, her cheeks pink. Anabel, Angie, Dawn, May, and Iris sweat dropped at that statement.

"Your only Pokémon?" Iris asked disbelievingly.

"Okay," Anabel said and took out a Pokéball, which the rest of the girls mirrored, "if Ash can't take that Minccino then we'll have to deal with it so that it doesn't escape with Ash's badge case."

"I was forced to train at home because my father wouldn't let me be a trainer. I just started my journey and only just got my second badge," Bianca explained.

"Snivy, use Attract, Ash called out.

Minccino, in a surprising move, uses his own Attract, attracting Snivy. Ash returned his plant type and Pikachu charged into the battle.

Pikachu started off with Iron Tail but Minccino avoided it. Pikachu used Quick Attack to chase after the Pokémon. The two then collided with each other, using Iron Tail and Double Slap.

Landing back on the ground, Minccino used Hyper Voice and Tickle again. However, Pikachu was able to withstand the combination attack.

"Alright, use Zap Canon Pikachu!" Bianca cried happily.

"Bianca," Anabel, Dawn, May, and Angie all sigh out.

"What?" Bianca asked, confused.

"Ash's Pikachu doesn't know Zap canon," Anabel explained, hoping that the girl would stop ordering Ash's Pokémon.

"Then what electrical attack can Pikachu do?" Bianca asked in frustration.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called out and Pikachu shocked Minccino. As this was going on, Bianca realized that she needed a Pokéball. She finally pulled a dusty Pokéball from her purse. Minccino, not able to resist, quickly came over to the ball, and while dusting it, activated the ball, capturing it.

"That was the strangest way I've ever seen a Pokémon be caught," Anabel remarked.

"Minccino can't stand dirty things. It has to clean them and that was what did it in," Cilan said with a grin.

"Careful Ash," Dawn and May warned as Ash went up the tree to retrieves his badge case.

"Hey, no need to..." Ash began, but slipped and hit the dirt. The two coordinators were the first to help him up.

"No need to worry huh?" May said and Ash sighed. They needed to get to a center.

888

"Ah, the lovely scenery," Harley said and Drew felt the need to choke him out rise within him.

"Why are you following us?!" Drew exploded.

"Hey, no need to act like an Electrode," Harley replied.

"Let's just go find Dee Dee," Kenny growled, having learned quickly why Drew hated the other fruity coordinator.

888

"You've been admiring that case ever since you beat Bianca," Dawn said, getting frustrated by Ash overly admiring his case.

"Such a kid," Iris said.

"Hmmmm, wonder where Angie got off to?" May asked.

Don't know...c'mon, let's take Ash back to our room," Anabel said and with the coordinators towing Ash, the four went to their room.

888

"You poor thing, Angie said, looking down at the sick Cubchoo.

"I see you found Cubchoo," Nurse Joy said and came over to Angie who started rubbing the ice type's ears.

"How did it get in this condition?" Angie asked.

"I can only guess that it was abandoned. You see, this one is more or less a runt of its species. The trainer probably thought it too weak and left it behind."

"I've got experience with taking care of sick runts...can I...?"

"I'm so busy that sometimes I forget the little guys here. If you can help..."

"Don't worry nurse Joy, I'll take care of him," Angie said and gently lifted the ice type into her arms and went to were the other aura sisters were.

888

May tapped her foot impatiently. She understood that they should wait for Angie before they pounced on Ash, but what in the world was that girl doing? The door opened and Angie finally came in, carrying a Pokémon in her arms. The three girls all gathered around Angie who sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's an abandoned runt...he's sick and I wanted to take care of it," Angie explained. Anabel felt of its forehead and nodded.

"It's an ice type...its temperature is too high," Anabel commented.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash asked coming out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Angie found this cutie..." Dawn began and Anabel pressed the button on Ash's Pokédex, letting Ash know that it was a Cubchoo.

Ash came over and rubbed the small ice type on the head. Anabel felt the aura come off of Ash and go into Cubchoo. The ice type fell asleep in Angie's arms.

"Guess no fun today huh?" Ash asked and the others nodded. There were more important things than having some naughty fun with Ash.

888

Hope you liked this one. In addition, now, you see some original plot points rearing their ugly heads. Cubchoo will be Angie's. Ash's powers were reacting to the needs of a sick Pokémon. Let me know what you thought and continue to suggest ideas and Pokémon for Angie. She only needs two now.


	21. Chapter 21

**EP016: Yamasking the Truth**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Kenny frowned at the map of the Unova region. The task of finding Dawn was starting to become daunting.

"I know enough about Ash to know that he's probably going from gym to gym. I'd say he's..." Drew began, "Here!" he finished, putting his finger on a spot on the map.

"Interesting, Nacrene City...you sure May is there?" Harley teased Drew who gritted his teeth, suppressing the desire to slug the other coordinator.

"It's the best place to start," Kenny said and turned to start heading down the route.

"He's taking this seriously...he's going to get his little heart broken at this rate," Harley remarked.

"Couldn't you have traveled through the Sinnoh region instead of following us?" Drew growled.

"I can do that anytime," Harley said with a grin. "But watching a love story go down in flames is an opportunity I can't pass up."

888

Ash sighed to himself. He had been hoping to head on for Nacrene City and his second badge, but they had to stay in order to make sure that Cubchoo was well enough to travel. He looked over to Angie who was feeding the little guy.

"How's he doing?" Ash asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind Angie and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Nurse Joy said that one more day and he'll be able to be put in a Pokéball and come with me. Thanks for trying to be patient...I know how eager you are to get that next badge," Angie said.

"Hey, it's okay. It gives me a little more time to train my Pokémon. Besides, this little guy comes first," Ash said and rubbed an ear.

"Uh Ash," May began as she came into the room.

"We might have a problem," Dawn continued, having followed May into the room.

"What?" Ash asked just before Anabel came into the room as well.

"We just got off the phone with our parents," May began.

"Kenny and Drew are coming to Unova," Dawn picked up.

"And Harley is with them," May continued.

"Uh...what's the problem?" Ash asked. Angie bit her lip. She had a good idea, but she didn't want to vocalize it.

"Ash, Kenny has a crush on me,' Dawn said nervously.

"I'm not sure why Harley is with them, but Drew is probably wondering why his rival has up and vanished," May said.

"They will come looking for May and Dawn and when they find out some of the situation..." Anabel began and Ash shut his eyes.

"Little guy, you need to get better. We've got to get going," Ash encouraged. Anabel felt again, another pulse of aura that went into the ice type.

"Ash," Angie squeaked as he fell over onto his side on the bed. Anabel rushed over and heard his light snoring.

"It's okay; he used his aura again without knowing it. He gets drained if the Pokémon he's using it on isn't his," Anabel informed.

"Sorry Anabel," May said. It was an unspoken rule that Anabel was the leader of the aura sisters as they called themselves.

"The two of you didn't know that this would happen. May, are you sure Drew doesn't like you?" Anabel questioned.

"If he does, he's hiding it real well," May answered.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Kenny. I don't think he'll understand. He'll want to battle Ash for me," Dawn blushed.

"Don't worry, he'll have to get passed your aura sister before he can challenge our Ash," Anabel grinned. The two coordinators smiled. It was good to be apart of this family.

888

"If you think we're going to get to Nacrene city in one day you're crazy," Harley said.

"We'll get close," Kenny growled.

"Girl can't be worth this much trouble," Harley remarked.

"You came just to watch him fail," Drew whispered and Harley grinned.

"Hey, just seeing his level of commitment," Harley replied.

"You need to be committed," Drew retorted and walked up ahead to catch up to Kenny.

888

Anabel stood in front of the glass case that held the replica Yamask mask. "I don't now how you were able to pick it up Iris, but there is psychic energy coming off this mask."

"How can you tell?" Hawes asked.

"I'm am empath," Anabel answered. She closed her eyes for a moment until they snapped back open. "Yamask."

Suddenly, a Yamask appeared and looked threateningly at the group.

"Take it easy, we don't want to battle you. Hawes didn't know that this was your mask," Anabel explained.

"That is a real Yamask mask? We thought it was just a replica," Hawes explained. The Yamask became angered.

"Calm down," Anabel said. "Here," she said and offered the mask back to the Pokémon. The Yamask took the mask and the action of returning the mask seemed to calm the Pokémon. The Yamask soon vanished and all of the humans breathed a sigh of relief.

"You certainly have a talented girlfriend Ash," Cilan teased and Ash blushed.

"She wouldn't have known anything if I wasn't the one to point out that the mask was sending out bad vibes," Iris grumbled.

"Quit acting like a kid," Angie retorted.

"The only kid here is that bottomless pit of a kid Ash," Iris retorted.

"Hey, it's not his fault that he has to eat every six hours," Angie said and slapped Ash in the stomach.

"What is up with these girls?" Hawes asked Cilan.

"It's complicated...when will your wife be back?"

"Tomorrow," Hawes answered and the girls continued to argue about Ash's eating habits.

888

"Man, so close," Kenny let out.

"Well, we'll be there in two days at this rate you impatient thing you," Harley replied.

"Why must you comment on everything?" Drew snapped back.

"Ooooh now you are getting angry...I like it," Harley said with a grin. Drew grumbled and Kenny tried to sleep. He wanted to get an early start on it the next morning so that he could catch up to his Dee Dee.

888

"He certainly has gotten better at that," Angie commented.

"Well, he has four of us to practice that on, Dawn remarked.

Anabel was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, Ash knelt before her, his head buried between her legs.

"Oooooh," Anabel moaned and she kept a firm grip on his scalp.

"She deserved it. She was the one to discover the Yamask, even if Iris said that she did it," May said.

"yes, but Iris still will claim credit," Angie said.

"Yes, well it's Anabel that's reaping the reward," Dawn grinned and Anabel grunted out Ash's name as she came, giving Ash her sweet liquid. Anabel sighed contentedly. She hoped that Drew and Kenny wouldn't cause any trouble.

888

Hope you enjoyed that. Read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lessons Learned in Battle**

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Lenora and Hawes lead Ash, Anabel, Dawn, May, Angie, Cilan, and Iris through the museum.

"Where's the battle field?" Ash asked, wanting to have his gym battle

"Unless you are hiding it real will, Lenora, there doesn't seem to be a battle field in this whole place," Cilan remarked.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough," Lenora said and Hawes opened a door that was inaccessible to normal visitors to the museum. The group saw an assortment of priceless books and an archive of research papers.

"Professor Oak would like this place," Ash commented.

"Your collection of the history of Pokémon Sommeliers is most impressive," Cilan complimented.

"Being from Kanto, Ash, you don't know the history of Unova. You might want to read up on it," Lenora encouraged.

"I'd rather battle instead of studying," Ash countered. Anabel bit her lip while the other girls looked on in confusion.

"Knowledge is just as important in battle as strength is," Lenora said.

"Ash," Anabel quietly got his attention, "Take the book."

Ash bit his lip. He didn't want to do any reading, he wanted to battle. But Anabel was insisting on him to take the book that Lenora was asking him to take.

He sighed, "Okay, if it'll get me to my battle quicker Ash said. Anabel smiled as Ash took the book. To Ash and the rest of the group's shock, the bookshelf lowered into the floor and a staircase was revealed.

"I knew this was some sort of a test. We Frontier Brains are notorious for tests like this. The group followed Lenora and Hawes down the stairs.

888

Lillipup and Tepig stood facing each other waiting on their trainers' commands.

"Lillipup, Roar," Lenora commanded. Lillipup roared and Tepig was forced back into its ball and Oshawott came out.

"Interesting strategy," Anabel commented.

"Return Lillipup...go Watchog!" Lenora called.

"Okay Oshawott, return..." Ash said, but...

"Watchog, Mean Look."

"Ooooh," Dawn and May said, both now getting what Lenora was doing.

"What?" Angie asked.

"Mean Look forces the Pokémon that is out to battle. It can't be returned," Anabel replied. "Ash's certainly is being tested here."

"Okay Oshawott, use Water Gun," Ash said, knowing that he was stuck with Oshawott for the time being.

Oshawott, peeved that it had been drug into battle while it was napping, used a half-powered Water Gun.

"C'mon Oshawott, you can do better than that," Ash said.

"Oshawott is cranky when it's woken up in the wrong way," Anabel remarked.

"Low Kick Watchog."

The move hit, but it seemed to motivate Oshawott into taking the battle seriously.

"Thunderbolt."

"Oshawott, deflect that with your scalchop!" Ash said and to Lenora and Watchog's shock the water type was able to deflect the attack.

'Interesting,' Lenora thought. "Watchog, knock that scalchop out of Oshawott's hands!"

"Oshawott, don't let Watchog do that, use Razor Shell!"

Oshawott tried to use Razor Shell, but showing more of its speed, Watchog was able to knock the scalchop out of the water type's hands.

"Thunderbolt."

The electrical move hit and took the water Pokémon out.

"Watchog, return. Come back out Lillipup!

"Tepig, it's all up to you," Ash said and let Tepig out.

Tepig right off the bat used Tackle. However, in a show of speed, Lillipup dodged and then used Shadow Ball.

"Way to hang in there Tepig," Ash called. "Use Ember!"

The fire type move did little damage to Lillipup. Tepig was soon taken out by a powerful Take Down attack.

"Tepig," Ash came over to his fire type. "It's okay, you did good, it was my fault we lost," he said and returned his Pokémon. "Thanks for the battle Lenora."

"I admire your straight forward battling and the fact that you didn't get unnerved by my Roar, Mean Look combination. I'll be happy to give you another shot at my badge, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said with a sad smile.

"Girls," Anabel quietly said to her fellow aura sisters and they all nodded.

888

Ash sat, his head on his badge case, waiting on Nurse Joy to heal his Pokémon. His thoughts were dark after the battle he had just had.

"Ash," Anabel said and the four girls gathered around him. "You don't do what most trainers would when they go from one region to another. You start over each time with Pikachu and travel around each region to catch, train, and battle with new Pokémon. Do you know what the disadvantage to that is?"

Ash bit his lip, "my Pokémon I catch my not be ready to battle a gym leader right away."

"Exactly," Anabel said.

"Look Ash," Angie began, "You go to the battle club here and you train with Oshawott and Tepig and quit moping around here!"

Ash stood, looked at Angie and wrapped her up in a hug.

"You always know what to say to get me going again," Ash said.

"Someone's got to motivate your fine ass," Angie growled and slapped Ash on his behind and May and Dawn giggled.

"Your Pokémon are fully healed," Nurse Joy said, bringing Oshawott and Tepig over to Ash.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, now time for some..." Ash began but three familiar voices stopped him.

"Dawn!" Kenny shouted.

"We caught up to you guys," Drew said.

"May," Harley greeted with a grin. Dawn and May looked as if they wanted to die, or run far away from the three boys.

"Ash, what have you done to get these four girls under your power?" Harley asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Drew growled. Ash sighed. How was he going to get out of this one?

888

Ha! Cliffy! I'd like to say that this chapter goes out to Ulrich and Yumi love for being the 100th reviewer of this story. Thanks to all of you for getting us to that mile stone.

Let me know what you thought and reviewer 150 gets the next chapter dedicated to them.


	23. Chapter 23

EP018: Sisters, Training, & Re-matches

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Your Pokémon are fully healed," Nurse Joy said, bringing Oshawott and Tepig over to ash.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, now time for some..." Ash began but three familiar voices stopped him.

"Dawn!" Kenny shouted.

"We caught up to you guys," Drew said.

"May," Harley greeted with a grin. Dawn and May looked as if they wanted to die, or run far away from the three boys.

"Ash, what have you done to get these four girls under your power?" Harley asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Drew growled. Ash sighed. How was he going to get out of this one?

"What are you guys doing here?" May asked.

"Can we talk, alone?" Drew requested.

"Oooooh, Drew wants to confess his undying love for you May dear," Harley grinned.

"Look, we'll talk later...right now we're heading over for the battle club to help Ash train," May said.

"Yeah, we'll talk later, much later," Dawn, said.

"No, we are going to talk now. You two are traveling with Ash for no reason at all," Drew growled.

"Ash, listen, go to the battle club and train your Tepig and Oshawott. We'll give Dawn and May back up," Anabel said.

"But..." Ash began to protest, but Angie stopped him.

"If you only had one then you would have to set aside your Pokémon training for a battle to defend your girlfriend, but you've got four of us and you being here will just fuel their fire to possibly want a Pokémon battle." Angie said.

"And Pokémon shouldn't be used for battles of the heart...too personal for such a battle," Anabel said.

"I don't want..." Ash tried to get out but was once again stopped.

"You are our boyfriend, but they are our sisters as well, let us deal with them," Anabel insisted.

"Yeah, we can take care of this," Angie said with a grin.

"Ok," Ash said, deciding that if they were able to help Dawn and May better than he could then he'd leave them to it. He wasn't going to argue with them.

"Ok, you back up Dawn...I'll stand with May," Anabel said to Angie who nodded.

888

'Running on a treadmill while dodging rubber balls is hard,' Ash thought. As he and Tepig were running while trying to dodge rubber balls that were being blasted out at them.

"You can't let Lenora's style of battle throw off your own!" Don George shouted. "She uses Roar and Mean Look to throw off her opponent's rhythm off. You can't let that happen!"

More balls come out at the two and they started dodging the rubber projectiles.

"The more you use ember, the stronger it'll get..." Ash said and his fist lashed out, knocking a ball away from him that would have hit his face.

"Tepig!" Tepig shouted, his Ember attack coming out and hitting the balls that were coming for it.

'Ah, this one's got spunk...he'll be able to beat Lenora if he keeps this up,' Don George thought to himself. He couldn't know that Ash's aura was active, strengthening the developed bond between trainer and Pokémon.

888

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me," Anabel said and Drew bit his lip. He didn't know why, but there was something odd about the lilac haired girl.

"Fine. May, why are you wasting your time here? Unova doesn't have contests. Your skills as a coordinator will get rusty," Drew began.

"First, there are the battle clubs so my battling skills won't get rusty," May retorted.

"That's a different style of battle, May. So you still haven't giving me a reason why you up and ran off with Ash."

"That's personal," May answered in a huff.

"If it's because you've got feelings for him, you might want to look around you. There's three, no, four girls following Ash that might like him" Drew said.

"Iris wouldn't like that," Anabel quipped.

"And what if I do? What business is it of yours?" May questioned.

"I don't want my favorite rival to far so behind me that I can't even call her a rival," Drew retorted.

"You are hiding your true reasons...but if you knew the truth of why we were all following Ash, you might not like what you hear," Anabel said.

"Try me," Drew challenged and the two girls looked at each other.

888

"Why did you choose to follow him all the way here?" Kenny started, ignoring the fact that Angie was right there, standing beside Dawn.

"Look Kenny, I wanted to travel with Ash. I have felt drawn to him ever since we first met," Dawn began.

"But I've known you longer than he has," Kenny protest.

"Look, that doesn't matter. But the truth isn't something you would understand," Angie said.

"Try me then," Kenny growled.

"Ok, you want to know the truth, then here it is," Anabel began. "All four of us like Ash. However, there's a stronger pull to him that we feel. His aura powers woke when he met May and she was exposed to him. He met me before he knew I was a girl and I fell for him. Ash and I traveled to Sinnoh and that's where he met Dawn. This pull isn't something that effects our emotions that I can tell with my powers. No, his pull touches that is more instinctual. It touches that part that drives us to have kids.

To us, we see Ash as both a love interest and a perfect sire for our kids."

"But you all can't possibly have kids with him," Kenny protested.

"We know that we love him and we know that if he provides each of us with children we can share him," Anabel said.

"Owe my head," Harley said, holding his head in pain. "That explanation hurt my head."

"Grrr," Where's..." Kenny growled and Drew put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, not now...you want to battle him for Dawn, but you better think about that before you throw out your Pokémon at Ash," Drew said. "Let's go."

"Awe, the fun's over," Harley complained.

"C'mon," Drew growled and drug both boys out of the center.

"You all want to have Ash's child? Aren't' you too young to think about that and aren't you worried that you are having the child of a kid?" Iris said and the girls glared at Iris.

"You haven't emotionally matured enough to understand the complex flavors of their relationship," Cilan grinned. A moment later, Ash came through the door, wet, tired, but grinning as if he had already won the badge.

"Tepig learned flame charge and Oshawott learned Aqua Jet but can't control it real well and I learned that I want this couch," Ash said and fell on the nearby couch asleep.

"He's such a kid," Iris said and Emolga came out and bounced on Iris's head.

888

Ash sighed, his two coordinators snuggled to either side of him. He looked at Angie and Anabel, waiting on the story from the previous day. It had been a stroke of luck that Oshawott had hit Watchog, winning Ash the match and the badge.

"Ok why have they been... clingy?" Ash asked.

"Drew's hiding a crush for May and Kenny is practically shouting that he likes Dawn," Anabel answered.

"They probably just want you to know that they aren't going to leave you or us," Angie added.

"Did they go back to Hoenn and Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"No, which means that they will show up again," Anabel said and Ash sighed. Why couldn't Oshawott's troubles with Aqua Jet be his only problem?

888

'So, she's part of some aura driven harem...interesting. I must have her, I must have Anabel,' N thought as he observed the five who were leaving for Castelia City. He had been observing Anabel since he had first met her.

'Soon, I will have you and together, we'll create a world for humans and Pokémon so they may live separately.'


	24. Chapter 24

EP019: A Hatching Incident

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"You know, there are other things you can admire," May teased Ash who was staring proudly at his two badges that were in his case. Ash blushed, put his case down and looked at May.

"You saying there's something else I should be admiring?" Ash asked.

"Well..." May began and she was pulled against Ash and kissed. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Hmmmm, the behavior of you girls has changed slightly since we left behind Drew and those other boys," Cilan commented.

"Do they have to suck face?" Iris said and made a disgusted face.

"Ash," Dawn pouted. Ash released May's lips, allowing the brunette girl to start kissing him under the neck. He pulled Dawn over to him and lip locked with her in a similar fashion.

'Cilan is right. Ash, or his aura, is seeing a threat and Ash's instincts are kicking in. He's reminding Dawn and May who the superior male is...and if I tell Ash about...' Anabel thought until Axew started making noise near Ash's backpack. Ash turned, along with everyone else to see that Ash's egg was glowing and shaking.

"My egg," Ash said and came over to the egg.

"The glowing means that it's getting ready to hatch," Cilan remarked.

"Well Axew, looks like you'll get to see your first Pokémon egg hatching and you'll be a big brother to that Pokémon," Iris said. This excited Axew, but this excitement lead to the Pokémon tripping, sending the egg flying down the hill.

"Ahhhh!" Ash shouted as he chased after his egg. He saw, at the bottom of the hill, a sharp rock and his eyes widened.

"Pikachu, Use Quick Attack to catch that Egg!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt into action and was able to catch the egg and land safely.

"You two ok?" Ash asked, Pikachu put a paw up in the air to show that they was fine and the egg was safe. Ash breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Iris.

"Sorry Ash," Iris apologized with Axew mimicking Iris's apology.

Ash took several calming breaths before saying, "it's ok, the egg is fine."

The egg then glowed again and finally hatched, revealing a Scraggy.

"It's a Scraggy," Cilan announced and Ash scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

Hey Scraggy, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," Ash introduced. In response, Scraggy used a Leer attack and then used Head-butt, but Pikachu dodged the attack.

"Why is Scraggy so aggressive?" Angie asked. "I don't ever remember a Pokémon hatching and ready to fight right off the bat."

"Ok, you want us to introduce ourselves through a battle then have it your way Scraggy," Ash said and checked the moves that the Scraggy had. "Hmmmm, only Head-butt and Leer."

"Only Leer and Head-butt?" Iris asked in shock.

"Hey, your Axew only has Scratch and Dragon Rage and it can't control Dragon Rage," Ash fired back.

"Besides, Scraggy just hatched. It only knows two moves," Cilan said.

"Yeah," May and Dawn said in unison.

"Still though, Scraggy shouldn't want to fight now," Angie put in.

"Maybe Unova baby Pokémon are tougher than most," Ash said. "Ok, Scraggy, hit Pikachu with Leer and follow it up with Head-butt."

Scraggy used the two moves, but they did little or had no effect on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt attack, but don't go overboard," Ash said and Pikachu attack, the move made Scraggy move back.

"You think you can keep going?" Ash asked Scraggy who got back up and looked ready to keep going.

"I can't believe that Scraggy wants to keep battling," Cilan said.

"You've got a troublesome little brother Axew," Iris said.

"That's Piplup's little brother too you know," Dawn said.

"I still think that Scraggy is acting different from all the baby Pokémon I've dealt with," Angie said.

"Ok, everyone, come on out and meet our new friend!" Ash called out and Pidove, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig all come out of their Pokéball's. They received the new member of their team positively, but Scraggy Head-butted Pidove, shocking the small bird Pokémon.

Things got progressively worse when Oshawott came over to Scraggy who Head-butted him, and the water Pokémon attacked, harshly. This caused all of the other Pokémon to try and separate the two. Scraggy Head-butted Oshawott separated the water type from its shell. Scraggy stood on Oshawott's shell, daring it to take it back.

Oshawott, seeing red, blasted Scraggy with Water Gun, pushing scraggy off of its shell and allowing Oshawott to reclaim his shell.

"You done now, scraggy?" Ash asked and Scraggy attacked Tepig.

"He's going after everyone," Anabel said.

"Yes, but Scraggy's Head-butts have a weak flavor," Cilan remarked.

Scraggy, seeing Snivy sunning herself on a rock, tried to Head-butt her, but she moved and Scraggy Head-butted the rock.

Scraggy turned and tried again, but Snivy used her vines to hold the Pokémon at bay. Eventually, Scraggy tripped and fell on its face.

'Had enough now," Ash asked after coming over to Scraggy who Head-butted Ash.

"Maybe that roll Scraggy took did something?" May offered.

"No, eggs can roll as long as they don't crash into sharp rocks...Scraggy is just overly aggressive."

888

"What is that?" Dawn asked nervously.

"That's a Galvantula," Cilan answered and Axew hid within Iris's hair.

Galvantula, turned to the frightened Scraggy and waited. Scraggy shook in fear before regaining his nerve and to everyone's shock, Scraggy Head-butted Galvantula.

"That was a foolish move," Cilan said.

"Ash, get Scraggy out of there before he hurts himself," Anabel advised. Ash nodded, but before he could act, Galvantula used first Electro Ball, then used Electro web, and ended with Pin Missile.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and Pikachu used Thunderbolt to drive away Galvantula.

"You stubborn Pokémon," Ash said affectionately to his hurt Scraggy.

"Iris, think you can..." Anabel asked.

"I'm on it," Iris said and went to gather herbs for some medicine.

888

Scraggy glared down all the Galvantula that were around him. He was going to take them on all at once. They were about to attack, but a Thunderbolt from Pikachu took one out that was the closest to Scraggy.

"Don't let them hurt Scraggy!" Ash shouted and Pidove, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, and Pikachu attacked.

The battle looked to be on Ash's side, but the Galvantula re-organized themselves.

"Anchor Pokémon out, now!" Anabel shouted.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn called.

"Blaziken!" May shouted.

"Darmanitan!" Anabel released.

"Luxio!" Angie followed her sisters. Luxio couldn't be considered a true anchor Pokémon, but it was her first and her highest leveled Pokémon.

The battle turned again as Ash and the girls beat back the Galvantula to their hiding places.

'Ok, he's got some quirks to him, but Scraggy will be a good addition to my team,' Ash thought to himself with a smile.

888

"I'm not leaving Unova until I get Dawn to come with me," Kenny said.

"Face it, they are with Ash and you can't do anything about it," Harley said.

"Or maybe, you can," a voice said and the three boys turned to see N standing there smiling at them.

"Who are you?" Drew asked.

"Just consider me someone that wants to help you get your girl. You see. That pretty lilac girl is an empath like me and I believe that we're meant for each other," N said.

"Oh please, I know how this story goes. You are actually working for some evil organization like Team rocket," Harley said and N glared at him.

"Just think about it...I could help you get your girl if you help me get my empath," N offered.

"We'll have to think about it," Drew said and N smirked. They would make the right decision.

888

Ok, let me know what you thought of this.


	25. Chapter 25

EP020: Bugging out

By SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ah, Pinwheel Forest, one of the most beautiful forests in Unova. However, if you wonder off the path, you'll be in for a very dangerous flavor," Cilan commented as the group enjoyed the scenery.

This peaceful trip through the forest was interrupted by a bug Pokémon swinging down with String Shot and attacking Pikachu.

"Hey!" Ash shouted out to the unknown Pokémon. Pikachu readied a thunderbolt, but still swinging on its String Shot, it smacked Ash and Ash took the Thunderbolt.

"What is that?" Anabel asked, wondering what sort of Pokémon would be doing such crazy attack stunts.

The Pokémon then used Razor Leaf on Pikachu and then used Bug Bite.

"So, you're a Sewaddle. Ok Pikachu..." Ash began but the Sewaddle used String Shot to encase Ash in a cocoon. Pikachu used Iron tail on the cocoon, freeing Ash.

"Let's go after that Sewaddle," Ash said and the two took off into the forest. With a collective sigh, the girls, plus Cilan and Iris, chased after Ash.

888

"This forest just seems to go on and on and on!" Harley complained.

"Stop complaining," Drew said.

"I don't see why either of you are still here," Kenny growled.

"You'll just get hurt more little Kenny," Harley said.

"I am getting my Dee Dee," Kenny growled.

"Drew?" Harley asked.

Drew sighed, "Can't let the kid roam over Unova without us...besides, that guy we met isn't all that he seems to be."

888

"We're lost in this forest thanks to you!" Iris shouted.

"No, it was that Sewaddle that attacked me and Pikachu. Besides, a true trainer goes after any Pokémon that attacks him, or her," Ash said, quickly adding that last bit so as to not incur the wrath of the sister.

"You're on thin ice with us Ash Ketchum," Anabel said.

"Don't worry, I'll catch that Sewaddle and we'll get out of this forest," Ash said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, let's just get to some high ground. Let's get to that tree on those grey cliffs," Cilan said and the group quickly made their way in that directions.

Ash and Angie together started climbing the tree.

"Uh, what is...this?" Angie asked, seeing a cocoon.

"Hey!" Cilan yelled up and the curled up cocoon sprang off the tree and landed to reveal a man, not a Pokémon.

"Burgh? What is the gym leader of the Castelia City gym doing here in the Pinwheel Forest?" Cilan asked.

"Gym leader?" Ash questioned as his feet hit the dirt.

"That's right. You're probably wondering why in the world would a gym leader be living like a bug in this forest? Well, I'll tell you. I'm living like this because I'm in a rut and need to be inspired," Burgh explained overly dramatic in is speech.

"I'm a big fan of yours," Cilan said. Before anything else could be said, Sewaddle swooped down and kicked Ash in the face, landing on Burgh's shoulder…

"Well, I guess we ought to have dinner then huh?" Cilan asked and everyone agreed.

888

"Oh well, another night camping...roughing it is so...primal," Harley commented.

"You can't keep going on this crazy crusade for a girl that you can't get," Drew said to Kenny.

"She'd do better with me and what about May?" Kenny fired back.

"May...May has made her choice. You on the other hand don't seem to care enough to know that Dawn seems to be happy with her situation," Drew retorted.

"Drew's right...Dawn's perfectly happy with that black haired boy...leave it alone and find someone else," Harley added.

"For once I agree with you," Drew said.

"I don't care...I want Dee Dee," Kenny growled.

"He'll never learn," Harley said and Drew sighed as he shook his head.

888

He had been attacked by a Sewaddle, got lost in the Pinwheel Forest while chasing said Sewaddle, almost fell to his death rescuing that same Sewaddle, caught that Sewaddle, and now, now he was on a bed, in the center they were staying at for the night, his wrist and ankles shackled.

"Ash, we love you," Anabel began.

"But you almost fell to your death today," Angie said.

"That's why," Dawn and May said, and as one, four pairs of hands started tickling Ash.

888

"Oooohhhhh," Iris complained as she put her pillow over her head, "They are all kids!"

888

"What do you say?" Anabel asked the gasping Ash.

"Sorry," Ash breathed out.

"Good boy," Anabel said and the four piled onto the bed and they all cuddled into him.

Pikachu and Piplup looked at the collection of humans and wondered if being a human was as good as they made it out to be?

888

"Stupid piece of junk!" J ranted. They had been forced to land due to the fact that they needed more fuel.

"Well, isn't this a change of fortune," a voice said. J turned and saw those three Rockets that seemed to be tied to her target.

"You? They sent you to deliver the fuel!? You think that just because you've been successful in every mission you've been given that you are now a trio of hot shots?!" J shouted.

"Well, all you have to do is check our record against yours in Unova and see which one of us the boss favors," Jessie grinned.

"Grrr..." J snarled. She waited, as her air ship was re-fueled once again.

'Ash Ketchum...I will make sure you suffer for this,' J thought darkly.

888

Ok, so this was short, but I had trouble in trying to change this episode. So, I decided to only use part of the episode and bring up some more of the original plot.

Team Rocket hasn't been seen because they've done exactly what they have done in the series to this point. That's why Jessie shoved it in J's face about their success rate.


	26. Chapter 26

EP021: Acquiring an Anchor

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Ok, another episode I couldn't directly effect so I'm writing more events that are happening in the background of what did happen in the episode. Thanks go to BAMBINOrodriguez for the Pokémon suggestion. The Bianca issue will be discussed at the endnote. Enjoy.

888

"Well, what do we have here," Cilan remarked. "Looks like a new Poke-Mart has opened up."

"You know what this means," Dawn grinned at May.

"Yep," May said.

"Shopping!" the two said in unison and took off towards the store.

"Well, we'll just be out here. You guys have fun," Anabel and Angie said to Dawn and May.

"You two are such tom boys," Iris said and Emolga pounced and Iris ran for the store.

'Better make sure they don't spend too much,' Ash thought as he and Cilan headed in the same direction.

"Ok Ana, level with me...what are you hiding?"

Anabel sighed, "You could tell?"

"You are the Alpha sister in our little group...you've been distracted here recently so spill it."

"May and Dawn aren't the only ones that have another boy after them," Anabel began.

"What? Who?"

"A guy named N Harmonia."

"N...Harmonia?" Angie asked and started giggling. Anabel grinned and then the two girls started laughing out right.

"Seriously though...why are you worried?"

"I was the first that Ash got with. We have spent the most time together out of all four of us. I don't know how protective he is of me...I don't want them to fight over me."

"Anabel, you are hiding this from him. If you don't tell him and he finds out from this N guy, it might damage your relationship with Ash and this whole aura sister pact we're in the middle of."

Anabel closed her eyes. She knew Angie was right. She was the 'Alpha' sister and she was hiding some potentially damaging information if she didn't tell Ash.

"Ok, I'll tell him the next time we're alone," Anabel said and Angie smiled at her.

The two continued to walk along the side of the stream they had been walking along. Then, a sound attracted their attention.

"What was...?" Angie asked.

"Look," Anabel pointed skywards and Angie looked up to see two flying type Pokémon fighting.

"What are they?"

"If I'm right, those are Braviary."

"Wow, they are certainly going at it," Angie observed.

Two Braviary were locked in aerial combat.

"Why are they fighting?" Angie asked.

"They..." Anabel began and closed her eyes to focus. "They are fighting over this hunting area."

"They must get their food here," Angie said. Then, to the two girls' horror, one of the Braviary crashed to the ground while the other flew around in a circle victoriously.

"C'mon!" Angie shouted and ran at full tilt towards the down bird Pokémon. Anabel ran right after her, hoping the other Braviary didn't decide to attack them.

"Easy there, you're hurt," Angie said.

"Careful, you don't have a pair of bird Pokémon handler gloves," Anabel warned.

"I need to help him though," Angie said.

"I'll watch over him, you go and get the gloves and come back," Anabel said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle a Braviary with..." Anabel said and let her Darmanitan out. The Braviary that had been waiting for the humans to leave the one it had beaten decided it didn't want to attack something like Darmanitan.

Plus, Darmanitan glared up and blasted a jet of flame, warning off the bird Pokémon.

888

"Think we got enough?" Dawn questioned.

"Hmmmm..." May thought.

"Hey!"

The two girls turned to see...

"Angie?" Dawn asked.

"You two shopaholics seen the bird handler gloves? We've got a hurt Braviary that I'm going to help out," Angie quickly answered.

"C'mon," May said and the girls took off for the gloves.

888

Anabel watched the circling Braviary as Darmanitan waited on the bird to come within its range of its Flame Thrower.

"We're back!" Angie shouted.

"Good, May, Dawn...I might need a little help here," Anabel said and Blaziken and Mamoswine came out.

"Easy now, you'll be ok," Angie soothed as she started examining the Pokémon. "You've certainly been in a lot of fights."

The Braviary cried in pain and Angie sighed.

"Ok, you're just weak," Angie said and started fixing a concoction that was especially suited for bird Pokémon.

"Iris isn't the only one that can help a sick Pokémon," Angie said to her self. The bird pecked her hand away, but the thick gloves protected them from the bird's attack.

"You certainly are a strong one," Angie complimented. "I promise this will make you feel better."

The bird Pokémon relaxed and Angie fed it the medicine.

"Look out!" Anabel shouted.

"Blitzle! Protect us from that other Braviary!" Angie shouted and the electrical type shocked the bird Pokémon. The Braviary took off, not wanting to risk another attack.

"Return," the three girls said and their three Pokémon were returned.

"You stay right there, Blitzle," Angie said and Blitzle stood there, not happy that it had to stay out.

"There, now all you need to do is have a nice sleep," Angie said and the Braviary closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Is it going to be ok?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, and it's a 'he'. Apparently Braviary are all male," Angie said.

"That's right," Cilan said as he, Ash, and Iris came over.

"Wow, what a Pokémon," Ash said.

"Yeah, and once he wakes up, he'll be as good as new," Angie reported with a smile.

"Ummmm, Ash... can we talk...alone?" Anabel asked and Ash, not catching on to Anabel's nervousness, agreed. May and Dawn looked at Angie who gave them a look that said that she'd tell them later.

888

"I didn't want to tell you this, but because of what has been happening here recently I feel like I need to tell you...May and Dawn aren't the only ones that have another suitor after them."

"What?" Ash asked with an arched eyebrow

Anabel sighed and told Ash of her meeting with the mysterious N. Ash sighed and pulled her against him. Anabel sighed contently. N might be an empath, but her heart belonged to Ash.

888

"See, good as new," Angie said as Braviary got back up to his feet. The bird Pokémon stared at the green hair trainer.

'Don't back down...don't let him think you are weak or afraid,' Angie encouraged herself. Then, the bird Pokémon spread its wings.

"I think he wants you to catch him," Anabel said.

"Ok, Pokéball, go," Angie said and the Pokéball captured the bird Pokémon. "Alright!"

"Well now, now all four of them have six Pokémon. Iris, if you want in with them you'll have to capture more Pokémon," Cilan teased.

"Ooohhhh shut up," Iris growled and Cilan chuckled. This journey was having a quite interesting flavor.

888

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

EP022: An Ugly Ducklett Encounter

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"You know Iris," Angie began.

"If you don't get Axew's Dragon Rage under control," Anabel continued.

"You might hurt someone!" Dawn and May finished and Iris blushed.

"Axew...try not to sneeze during an attack," Iris requested and Axew looked embarrassed from that display.

"Hmmmm," Ash began and let out all his Pokémon. "Line up you guys...Pikachu is going to show you something that maybe, just maybe one or two of you can pick up. I learned this trick back in the Sinnoh region, didn't I Dawn?" he asked and winked at her.

"You mean..." Dawn began.

"Pikachu, show our new friends counter shield," Ash requested and Pikachu surrounded itself in electricity.

"What in the world..." Iris began in shock.

"Goodness, the flavor has never been tasted by my pallet," Cilan commented.

"See that?" he asked his Pokémon and all of Ash's Pokémon nodded. Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Sewaddle, and Scraggy stared in awe as the counter shield.

"What is that supposed to do?" Iris asked.

"Pikachu's shield makes it impossible for any Pokémon to use hypnosis. Two other Pokémon of mine know the move, but their version of the move also causes damage," Ash said with a smile. "Good to see that you can still do that Pikachu," he said to his first and Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder, but then, the ground swallowed him up and the hole quickly caved in.

"Ash!" the four girls shouted in a panic. What had happened to him now?

888

"Ahhhh!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu tumbled through the whole until they crashed onto the ground in a forest in front of a cliff.

"Ugh, ok Team Rocket, where are you!" Ash shouted.

"Sandile."

"Huh...Sandile...hey, Sandile...why did you dig that hole?" Ash asked, perplex by the behavior of the Sandile.

Sandile pointed at Pikachu and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, so you want to battle do you?" Ash asked. "I know it might not work, but test Thunderbolt."

As Ash thought, the electrical attack did nothing to Sandile. Sandile was about to attack when a Ducklett flew in and started pecking at Sandile.

"Hey! Go away! Shoo, shoo shoo!" Ash shouted at the bird. The Ducklett rubbed its wing up against Sandile's nose, causing the Pokémon to sneeze, causing the Sandile to lose his sunglasses and the Ducklett to take them.

"Hey c'mon, those belong to Sandile," Ash said and Sandile tried to ask for the sunglasses back, but got a Water Gun for its troubles, sending it crashing into Ash who, along with Pikachu, crashed into a tree.

"Ugh, don't worry Sandile, we'll get your sunglasses back," Ash said and Pikachu agreed with Ash's statement on helping Sandile.

888

The one human and two Pokémon made their way through the forest, looking for the Ducklett that had taken Sandile's glasses. Every so often, Ash would close his eyes and try to pulse his aura in an attempt to let either his Pokémon or Anabel feel where he was.

"Sandile!" Sandile cried out and jumped into Ash's arms.

"Calm down, it's just a bunch of Woobat," Ash said and put Sandile back on the ground. He focused his aura more and he glowed blue a little.

'That ought to get them here soon,' Ash thought as the trio continued their trek through the forest.

"Ducklett."

"Hey..." Ash said as the Ducklett took Ash's hat. Ash tried to attack the Ducklett, but the bird fired off Ice Beam. Ash dodged and Sandile leapt back into his arms.

"After that Ducklett!" Ash shouted and the three chased after the bird Pokémon.

They caught up to the one that had taken Ash's hat. They also saw the Ducklett that had taken Sandile's sunglasses.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded and both Ducklett were shocked and taken out.

"Yes...oooooffffff!" Ash cried as a third Ducklett hit him with Wing Attack. Ash glared and noticed that this Ducklett had a pan.

"You Ducklett have been stealing stuff haven't you?" Ash accused and the Ducklett fired off Scald, targeting Sandile, but Ash took the attack right in the face.

"Oooooooowwwwwwww!" Ash cried, the attack hitting him in the face. The Ducklett that had taken Ash's hat used Ice Beam, freezing him.

"Sandile!" Sandile let out and used bite to free Ash.

"Thanks Sandile, now let's get those Ducklett!"

888

"Ugh...I'm tired of these damn Ducklett!" Ash moaned out. He looked over at Pikachu who generated a ball of electricity which hit the three Ducklett.

"Cool, you learned a new move Pikachu...want some more?" Ash challenged the Ducklett. They blasted a triple shot of Ice Beam, hurting Sandile. The trio of Ducklett laughed at Sandile's predicament, but another bird let out a call.

"Ducklett," the Ducklett nervously said, seeing a Braviary glaring at them. The Braviary snapped its beak at them and the trio of Ducklett dropped their stolen things and flew off, not having the courage to face a Braviary.

"Ash!" Anabel called out.

"Over here! Sandile's been hurt," Ash called out and Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, and Sewaddle came over to their trainer.

"C'mon, we better get to a center and heal our Pokémon," Cilan said, collecting his pan as Angie thanked her Braviary and returned it.

888

After getting healed, Ash and Pikachu battled Sandile who evolved into Krokorok during the battle but still lost and his broke.

"Krokorok..." the Krokorok moaned as Ash smirked.

"You know, you don't need those sunglasses to make yourself tough...you already a strong Pokémon. And if you really wanted to evolve, you should have let me catch you."

"Uh oh," the four girls said in unison.

"Krokorok?"

"Listen, I've got six already from Unova, but I'd be happy to add you to the family as well. You won't ever have to see another Ducklett, unless I catch one and that isn't happening anytime soon."

Krokorok smiled and Ash tossed the ball, capturing Krokorok.

"Yes!" Ash celebrated.

'He's getting better at controlling his Aura,' Anabel thought.

'Wonder if Zoey was serious about coming to see me if she was just joking around,' Dawn thought. Maybe she could pawn Kenny off on her.

888

Oh for the love of Mew, what has the author done? I allowed Ash to catch Krokorok. Sorry if you don't like this little twist.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

EP023: Playing Bridge

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

The fog rolled in, covering Sky Arrow Bridge. Pokémon Hunter J smirked, the enslavement device firmly attached to the Gothitelle she had found. Now all she had to do was wait with it and the rest of her Pokémon.

888

"You are such a kid!" Iris complained.

"Well excuse me for being so excited...don't you ever get excited?" Ash retorted, shutting her up for the time being as they all entered the Poke-Mart.

"Is it just me or are these things springing up all over Unova?" Angie asked.

"Hi Professor Juniper," Ash greeted and the two talked and Ash sent his Sewaddle and Krokorok and got back his Pidove. They soon left the mart and headed for Sky arrow Bridge.

888

"I...I...I...I'm sensing dangerous emotions," Anabel reported.

"Gothitelle "

"Aaaaahhhh!" everyone shouted, scared by the sudden appearance of Gothitelle. A feminine chuckled then could be heard.

"How do you like my new temporary slave?" J asked.

"Pokémon Hunter J!" Ash, Anabel, Angie, Dawn, and May shouted.

"Oh dear, I should have picked up the fowl taste of evil, Cilan said.

"Gothitelle, attack!" J shouted.

"Espeon, assist me!" Anabel shouted and Espeon came out and the two faced each other.

"So, you think you can beat my new pet?" J asked.

"What have you done to that Gothitelle?" Anabel growled.

"That little device is a new piece of technology that team Rocket came up with. Now it'll listen to me. Gothitelle destroy the bridge with Psybeam."

'Psychic!'

The two psychic attacks hit, causing an explosion. The bridge rocked, but didn't fall to pieces.

"I guess this Gothitelle is just as strong as your Espeon, little Salon Maiden," J taunted.

"The rest of you stay out of this, this has been a long time in coming," Anabel said.

"You sure?" Ash asked and she nodded.

"Ha, you think you can beat me?"

'Espeon, Psychic.'

"You think you can scare me by ordering your Pokémon with your mind? Gothitelle, protect yourself."

Psychic crashed against a Protect barrier.

"Gothitelle, Psychic," J ordered.

'Psychic.'

The two attacks crashed against each other, the two Pokémon pouring what they had into the attack. Gothitelle was able to overpower Espeon, causing damage.

"Gothitelle use Double Team and then Psybeam."

'You've got to get up and dodge!'

Double Team was executed, making it hard to tell which one was the real Gothitelle. This also made it impossible to know where Psybeam would be coming from.

Of course, Anabel, being an empath, was able to tell.

'Dodge to your left, now!'

Espeon dodged and the Psybeam missed. However, Espeon was breathing hard.

'Espeon, can you keep going?'

Anabel got her answer when she saw the jewel on its forehead glowing with power.

'Do it, aim for that device on Gothitelle's neck.'

"You think you can hit with Zap Canon?" J taunted.

'That's what she thinks...Espeon, do it.'

Espeon's jewel glowed with power and Ash's eyes widened, knowing what move that was.

"It's using Hyper Beam!" Cilan shouted.

"What!" J shouted and the beam of energy hit Gothitelle and took out the device on its neck.

"How did...? Your Espeon doesn't know Hyper Beam!" J shouted.

"You failed again, J," Anabel smirked.

"And, if you want to stick around," Angie said as Braviary, Mamoswine, and Blaziken came out.

"We're ready for a fight," Dawn and May finished.

"This isn't over... Salamence," J said and left for her air ship on her dragon type.

888

Zoey took a breath of Unova air and sighed. She wanted to have a talk with Dawn about her choice. She didn't understand why she had gone off and followed Ash all the way out here to a region that didn't have Pokémon contests.

'Dawn, you and I are going to have a long talk,' Zoey thought and headed on in the same direction that Dawn, Ash, Anabel, Angie, May, Kenny, Drew, and Harley had gone in when they had all first landed on Unova soil.

888

Anabel turned from where she had deposited her Espeon's ball on the tray that Nurse Joy had just taken and headed over to the phone.

She dialed a familiar number and a face appeared on the screen.

"Salon Maiden Anabel," the Battle Tower assistant greeted.

"I wish to switch my Metagross for...number two," she said cryptically.

"Do you want number 1 as well?"

"No, I've already got a fire type. I had a hard battle with Pokémon Hunter J that wore out my precious Espeon. I want something that will take care of our J problem once and for all."

"Right away Salon Maiden," he replied. She sighed, she didn't like her underlings calling her that all the time.

Metagross's Pokéball disappeared and a Pokéball with a series of black vertical stripes on a yellow background on the colored half of the ball instead of the typical red half that a normal Pokéball would have.

"Thanks, I'll contact you if I need my other," she said and bounded out for the door. Ash looked over and decided to follow, wondering what Pokémon Anabel got from her Battle Tower.

888

'It's been a long time, my friend, but I need you now more than ever,' she thought and released the Pokémon from its ball. Ash's eyes widened, seeing...

"Raikou? You've got a Raikou?"

Anabel turned and smiled softly at Ash. "Before I was recruited by Scott to be a Frontier Brain, I journeyed through the Johto region. I didn't use Raikou before because I only use Raikou if I gravely need its power and Pokémon Hunter J has gotten on my last nerve."

"Amazing," Ash whispered.

Pikachu came bounding out, Espeon's ball in its mouth. The mouse leapt onto Anabel's shoulder and gave her the ball.

"Thanks Pikachu," Anabel thanked the mouse and Pikachu leapt over to Ash's shoulder.

"Whoa, I knew there was an intimidating flavor out here," Cilan remarked.

"What...what is that?" Iris asked nervously with Axew hiding in her hair.

"Oh, it's just Raikou," Anabel grinned and the legendary Pokémon licked Anabel. "Ok ok ok...I don't need a bath," she cried out and Angie, May, and Dawn, who had come out as well, laughed at Anabel getting a tongue bath.

888

Ok, cookie to the one that guesses where Anabel actually has this Raikou. First one to get the right answer gets a giant cookie of their choice.


	29. Chapter 29

EP024: Invasion of the Venipede

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"You sure they are coming?" Alex asked his wife.

"I called them and they will be here. I'm just surprised you haven't gotten nervous by being out in the open for as long as you have," Delia said.

"We've received intelligence that Giovanni is making his way to Unova...that means that the rockets are hoping to set up shop there."

"Is Ash safe?"

"Giovanni is focused on making Team Rocket stronger. It seems that our son and I aren't his concern at the moment, at least for now."

Delia leaned herself against her husband and he wrapped his strong arms around her. The doorbell rang and their moment was broken.

"Johanna," Delia greeted and Dawn's mother entered into the house.

"I figured this meeting was coming," Johanna said and saw Alex standing there. "Well now, I think Ash gets everything from his father."

The doorbell rang again and Delia opened the door to reveal Caroline and Norman. Norman had thought that Delia would be the only Ketchum there, but seeing Alex there threw the gym leader off.

"Good, we're all here and we all know why don't we?" Delia asked.

"Your son and our daughters are in some sort of strange relationship," Norman responded.

Alex grinned, and this is why," he said and he started glowing a bright blue. "This is the true power of an aura guardian."

Norman's eyes widened in shock while the other two mothers were amazed.

"That is what is driving your daughters to my son. I'm just glad that letting it out like that doesn't start immediately influencing you, Johanna."

Johanna blushed, "Let's just talk about our children."

"Yes, why in the heck can't your son just pick one?" Norman asked.

"Aura influences human and Pokémon instincts. May and Dawn see Ash as a better provider of children than any other possible fathers," Alex explained.

"Then why aren't you with more women?" Norman fired back.

"I didn't travel with that many female...companions...in fact, Ash has traveled with more girls than I have," Alex replied.

"Then how in the world do we handle this?" Norman asked.

"I know that you are feeling that your daughter is being shafted or should be the only one in the relationship, but I can say that Ash does care for both of them," Delia said.

"Wait a minute, where's Angie's parents and Anabels?" Caroline asked.

"Angie's parents aren't the biggest fans of aura guardians," Alex sighed out

"And Anabel's?" Norman asked.

"According to Scott, Anabel is an Orphan. He found Anabel somewhere in the Johto region and she was the strongest and the leader of the Brains until Brandon joined," Alex said.

"Ok Norman," Johanna began, "Are you going to make things hard or are you on our side?"

Norman sighed, "This isn't what I envisioned for my daughter, but Ash does make her happy...I just don't know if he can make them all happy."

"Then," Delia began, "We need to work on Angie's parents. They have to be convinced that Angie isn't being controlled."

"That won't be easy. Aura guardians have been forced to have solitary lives the past five hundred years," Alex informed.

"I'm just glad that it's your son...he's a good kid and wouldn't want a girl to be enslaved to him like that, and if those rumors were true in the first place," Norman said. "I just don't know how we'll handle the weddings."

Alex rubbed his eyes, "I'm already getting a headache from thinking about that, but I don't think our children want to settle down just yet."

"I'll start working on Angie's parents. I'm from Sinnoh and can get to them easier than the rest of you," Johanna said.

"Then we'll work on them as a whole," Norman said.

"Will they even listen?" Caroline asked.

"They'll have to. From what Ash has told me, Angie's not a meek girl," Delia said.

"Okay, we will not get in the way of whatever this is, but we all know that there will be problems if this gets out," Norman said.

"I've got friends in high places...I think we can keep out those that would hurt our children's lives if this did get out," Alex said with a grin.

"You aren't even a gym leader," Norman said under his breath

"No, but I'm the founding member of the G-men and a lot of who work for me are inside most of the leagues in the world." Alex retorted with a grin of his own that reminded Johanna of Ash.

888

"Okay, What's the real reason why I'm in a coffee shop with you?" Brock asked.

Misty sighed, "Ash..."

Brock sighed to himself. He knew this was coming, but how was he going to tell her the truth?

"Why haven't I heard from him?"

"Well..." Brock hesitated, "Do you really want to know the reason why?"

"Tell me Brock." Misty replied more sternly.

"You know that Ash went through the Battle frontier... well... one of the brains had been captured by Team Rocket. He found out that this brain had a crush on him."

"What?" Misty asked and Brock sighed, this wasn't going to be easy for her to accept.

Forty-five minutes later, Brock left, having explained to Misty about Anabel. She had stormed off like Brock knew she would.

'Well, time to get back to the books,' he thought.

888

'Man, if Misty saw all these bug Pokémon she'd be running for the hills,' Ash thought, seeing all the Venipede that Burgh and the rest of them had gathered in the center of the city.

"Excellent work, all of you," The mayor complimented.

"I doubt I'll be getting my gym battle any time soon...I'll head on to the next town and get my badge there," Trip said and left.

"Heh, he should have just stuck around. Ash, how about it, care for a gym battle?" Burgh asked and Ash grinned.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Ash said with a grin.

888

Ok, I know I ended this in a way that skips that 2 part episode, but I also know that it hasn't aired and hopefully, I've given myself, or will be able to give myself, a way to wiggle that back into this story, if it does ever air.

I've set up a lot of original side plots in this one, but the next one is a gym battle episode...hope to have that one done better than in the actual episode.

So let me know what you thought of this one.


	30. Chapter 30

EP025: Bug Badge Battling

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Zoey sighed to herself. Trying to catch up to one Ash Ketchum was a pain in the butt, but she wasn't going to give up, not after coming this far.

"Dawn, don't think I'm not coming to figure out what's going on in that head of yours,' she thought.

'I just can't understand...is she having...no, she can't be...' Zoey shook her head. She was very confused and Dawn, hopefully, would clear this whole thing up.

888

"Misty, like, you can't leave the gym," Lilly said.

"We haven't had a trainer in weeks! Besides, Ash Ketchum has some explaining to do!" Misty shouted.

"C'mon Misty," Violet said, "If he's got a girlfriend then you need to move on."

"What gives him the right to choose someone that didn't start traveling with him until just before he went to Sinnoh!? She doesn't know him like I do...I'll show this 'Anabel'," Misty growled.

"You'll just get hurt," Daisy said.

"Stay out of my love life! What do you three know about having a boyfriend? You just like giving guys blue balls!" Misty shouted and with her backpack packed, she stormed out of her bedroom and out of the gym.

888

"I must say Burgh, your gym has an impressive flavor," Cilan commented.

"Well now," Burgh grinned, "I didn't know I had such a fan-boy."

Cilan blushed as the battlefield came into place.

"This is going to be a three on three battle. When all three of the trainer's or the gym leader's Pokémon are knocked out, the battle is over," the ref explained.

"Dwebble, come on out!" Burgh shouted.

"Tepig, go!" Ash shouted.

"Ash has the type advantage," Iris remarked.

"Hmmmm, sometimes type advantages don't work," Anabel said.

"Uh, Burgh's Dwebble looks different from Yours, Cilan," Iris said.

"Yes, but no two Dwebble have the same flavor," Cilan remarked.

Ok Tepig, start off with Tackle!"

Tepig went in for a Tackle, but Dwebble dodged, showing off speed that Cilan's Dwebble had never shown.

'This one is faster...but why?' Ash thought. He then looked closely at Dwebble and his eyes lit up. 'Its shell, it's lighter than the shell that Cilan's Dwebble has.'

"Ok Tepig, let's let Dwebble make the next move," Ash advised Tepig.

"Huh?" Iris asked in confusion.

"You make think him a kid, Iris, but I believe that Ash figured out that Burgh's Dwebble's shell is lighter than my Dwebble's shell," Cilan said.

"Making Burgh's Dwebble faster, Right?" Angie asked.

"That's right," Cilan replied.

'He figured it out,' Burgh thought to himself. "Dig."

Dwebble burrowed into the ground leaving Tepig to look around for its foe.

"Keep moving! Don't stay in the same spot for too long!" Ash encouraged.

'He's good, but not good enough,' Burgh thought and Dwebble crashed into Tepig from below.

"Ok, Tepig, spinning Ember!"

"A gym battle is no place to experiment with a new attack," Iris moaned.

'Don't know what he's up to...' Burgh pondered. "Protect."

"Flame charge!"

The flaming ball that was Tepig crashed into the Protect shield of Dwebble, causing a massive explosion.

"Did counter shield just..." Dawn began.

"Shatter Protect!" Cilan said.

The two Pokémon looked as if they had been through a longer battle than they were going through at the moment.

'Dwebble took damage anyway...but Tepig is dizzy and might not be able to make a move.' "Finish it off with rock wrecker!"

The Dizzy Tepig couldn't dodge the move and was knocked out.

You've got to work on that move there, Ash," Burgh said as Ash returned Tepig.

"I think Tepig might need to learn Flame Thrower before trying that again, Sewaddle, go!"

Sewaddle used Razor Leaf, but Dwebble countered with Protect.

"X-Scissor."

"Fire String shot at the ceiling!"

"There he goes again," May said as Sewaddle dodged Dwebble's X-Scissor.

"Try Bug Bite," Ash requested.

"Protect again."

Ash closed his eyes in frustration. Protect was really annoying him.

"Wait for him to attack Sewaddle," Ash said.

Finally he learns," Iris said.

"Like you could do any better," Angie challenged.

"Oh yeah?" Iris fired back.

"My Cubchoo could take out all your Pokémon," Angie fired back.

"Uh girls, there's a battle still going on," Cilan stopped the argument.

"Dwebble, "Rock Wrecker."

Ash grinned, "Stop it with String shot."

String Shot stopped the attack and Sewaddle followed it up with a Tackle attack. This separated Dwebble from his shell and Ash ordered Sewaddle to keep up the pressure by using Razor Leaf and Tackle, eventually knocking out the Dwebble.

"Whirlipede...go," Burgh called out.

'This isn't going to be easy,' Ash thought.

"Poison Sting," Burgh called out.

"Dodge!" Ash called out and Sewaddle moved out of the way.

"String Shot," Ash ordered.

"Spin in place," Burgh ordered and the String Shot was broken up.

'Darn...didn't think he'd do that,' Ash thought.

"Steamroller," Burgh called out and Sewaddle took two harsh blows.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted but the move couldn't stop Whirlipede's Steamroller.

"Use Bug Bite."

"Iron Defense."

Whirlipede's Iron Defense stopped Bug Bite cold.

"Ok Whirlipede, finish this up with Solar Beam!"

"Get out of the way!" Ash shouted.

The bright light of Solar Beam seemed to engulf Sewaddle, but instead of a fainted Pokémon, there stood a Swadloon.

"Hey, you evolved!" Ash celebrated. He scanned his newly evolved Pokémon and smiled.

"Energy ball!" he called out and the attack hit Whirlipede. A Tackle ended the match.

"Well now, I didn't think that you'd evolve a Pokémon during this battle Ash. Now go, my guardian of the gym, Leavanny!"

"Swadloon, Energy Ball."

"Protect.

'Grrr, not again,' Ash thought in frustration as Energy Ball hit uselessly against Protect.

"Leavanny, use string Shot," Burgh commanded and Swadloon was wrapped up in String shot.

"Swadloon, cut yourself out with Razor Leaf," Ash said, knowing that it would hurt itself, but it was better than being a sitting target.

"Leaf Storm!"

Ash watched on as Swadloon was hit, knocking it out.

"Well now Ash, it's down to the final two Pokémon between us," Burgh said with a grin.

"I choose..." Ash began but Oshawott popped out of its ball even though Pikachu had stepped out onto the field, knowing that it was up.

"Uh oh," Dawn said worriedly

"Oshawott," Ash said and the water type tried to make its case to be Ash's choice.

'Listen," Ash began and got eye level with him, "I know you want to battle, but your Aqua jet still needs some work. We'll work on that and you'll battle next time, I promise," Ash said and returned his overly eager Pokémon.

"Ash will have to make it up to Oshawott," Anabel observed.

"Pikachu, let's finish this battle," Ash said to his electric type and Pikachu's cheeks sparked in response.

'Ok, let's see if he falls into the same pattern,' Ash thought. "Pikachu, start with Iron Tail."

"Protect," Burgh said.

"Ash," the four girls complained.

"He's such a kid," Iris remarked.

'Yes,' "Pikachu, pull up and start spinning in your counter shield!"

"What… oh no!"

Like before, the two moves crashed into each other, but unlike Tepig before it, Pikachu crashed through and hit hard.

"Now, finish it off with Electro Ball," Ash said.

"Get out of the way!" Burgh encouraged, but the dazed Pokémon was too slow and was finished off.

"Shouldn't have doubted him," Anabel commented.

"I've got to learn that trick," Cilan remarked.

Ash was given the Insect Badge and he happily put the badge in his case.

"I'm going to have to not rely on Protect so much. You showed me that even the best protection can be broken," Burgh said.

"Thanks for a really good match, Burgh," Ash thanked the gym leader and the two shook hands.

888

Ok, that idea I mentioned at the end of the last chapter was Wrathe's idea. I'm going to use it, but I've got to deal with Misty and Zoey it appears, lol!

So, let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

EP026: Emolga Emolga Emolga

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Ash unclipped the Pokéball's of his Pokémon that needed healing and set them on the tray. He sighed, seeing what time it was and knew that it was getting too late for them to hit the road again. Of course, he grinned, he would have time with the girls by himself so staying an extra night wouldn't be a big loss.

"I guess we're staying the night?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, you'll need..." Ash began and Cilan grinned.

"I brought a couple of pairs of ear plugs when I joined you," he answered, still grinning.

'Sometimes, I wish Brock was still traveling with me,' Ash thought, sweat running down his forehead.

888

He came out of the bathroom in his black boxers to be assaulted by two pairs of soft lips. While he enjoyed kissing each girl there was something about two of them kissing him at the same time that seemed to bring an extra feeling of pleasure. He turned his head to see that Piplup and Pikachu were asleep on one of the other beds in the room. He turned his head in the other direction to see a grinning Anabel and Angie.

Ash's attention was brought back to the other two girls when they both pinched a nipple, making him hiss in pleasure.

"There moves are certainly coordinated," Anabel commented.

"Hmmmm, wonder why they are so eager to have him tonight?" Angie asked.

"It's probably the aura's influence over their more basic instincts. There are now two other males trying to come after them and they probably want to show Ash that they are his."

"Ok, so wouldn't the ones that weren't with Ash..." Angie began and her face flushed.

"I think that's another effect of the aura. It's gearing our bodies for sex with our mate that can provide children."

"Uh..."

"Remember, we're all on protection, but our more basic instincts don't know that."

"You've become an expert on this whole aura thing."

"Well, I needed to after I first felt it from Ash. Plus, my empathic powers allow me to feel what the aura is actually influencing."

Ash was now laying on the bed, Dawn's slender body pressed against his left side and May's larger breasts pressed into the right side of his body.

He whimpered in pleasure, a hand of each girl switching between stroking his shaft and fondling his balls.

"Mmmmmmm," Ash moaned, pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock.

"I think he's ready," May said to a grinning Dawn.

Dawn rolled to straddle Ash's hips and lowered her pussy onto his cock. She took ahold of his shoulders and started riding him.

"She feels good, doesn't she?" May whispered in is ear and Ash moaned, Dawn's pussy gripping him as she road him harder than she had even done so before.

Ash took ahold of Dawn's slender hips and started to help her to ride him faster.

"Ooooohhhhhh...yeeeeeeesssssss..." Dawn moaned as she could feel her orgasm getting closer.

She leaned down and roughly kissed him, her tongue finding entry into his mouth.

"Cum for him Dawn, milk his cock," May whispered in Dawn's ear and the blue haired coordinator came, her pussy flexing around his shaft. Soon, Ash's orgasm hit him, flooding Dawn's body with his seed.

The two laid their, Dawn resting atop of Ash, enjoying her closeness to him.

Knowing that she had to get him up for her aura sister, Dawn slid her body so she was eye level with Ash's cock and took the piece of flesh into her mouth. She moaned, enjoying the mixed flavor of her and Ash's cum

"C'mon Ash, you've got one more you got to fill up," May whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash's cock grew hard within Dawn's mouth and she freed it, a loud popping sound signaling that he was ready to go again. May got onto her hands and knees, letting Ash know what she wanted.

May moaned as Ash's front pressed into her back, his cock poking her pussy which was dripping in anticipation. He gripped her shoulders and thrust into her, making the brown haired coordinator moan in passion.

"Fuck me, Fuuuuuck meeeeee!" May demanded as she slammed her hips back into his own.

Dawn smiled, watching her Ash and her aura sister fucking like a couple of wild Pokémon that were in heat.

"Oooooh, I've got to try that position," Angie said with a grin.

"Mmmmm, she is showing off a very submissive, although pleasurable position," Anabel commented.

Ash rested his head on her shoulder, his hands now squeezing her breasts, and May turned to share a probing tongue kiss with him.

"Cum for me, cum inside of me and fill me up," May growled and her body was soon racked with orgasm, dragging Ash along for the pleasurable ride as he filled May's pussy.

May fell onto her stomach, Ash managing to fall beside her as the two enjoyed what they had done. The two coordinators softly kissed him one final time before falling asleep.

"Hope you're not feeling neglected," Ash said to Angie and Anabel.

"They put on a spectacular show," Angie grinned and the two other girls joined their Ash and their sisters on the bed and all five went to sleep.

888

"These apples are good," Ash said with a full mouth of apple.

"Such a kid," Iris complained.

"Emolga?"

"Uh..." Angie began, knowing that the Emolga that had just appeared amongst their group was a wild one.

"Hey! Keep that Emolga right there!" Bianca shouted.

"Uh oh," Dawn said.

Emolga, knowing that it needed to eat and run, used Attract on Oshawott, took his apple, and ran off. Bianca tried to throw a Pokéball, but throwing a Pokéball while running ended up with her tripping. However, before she would have crashed into Ash, Anabel pulled him aside and Bianca fell onto the ground.

"You know, you ought to not throw a Pokéball while you're running," Anabel commented.

As Bianca got back to her feet, Oshawott was looking around for Emolga. The water type started becoming frantic, looking for the Emolga.

"Ash, let Snivy out and have her snap Oshawott out of it," Anabel suggested.

"Snivy," Ash said and the plant type smacked Oshawott over the head a couple of times, braking the attraction.

I'm going to catch that Emolga!" Bianca proclaimed.

"She might be klutzy, but you have to like her spirit," Cilan remarked.

"Ash...she might hurt herself in trying to catch that Emolga...Emolga are tricky," Angie said and her own Emolga came out.

"Oh no, not again!" Iris shouted and she backed off.

"Oh wow, you've got an Emolga too...that's it, I've got to get that Emolga!" Bianca shouted and dashed off.

'Wait a minute...maybe I could stop Angie's Emolga with one of my own,' Iris thought. "Wait up!"

"And the great Emolga hunt starts," Anabel dryly commented.

888

"She went in this direction, I can sense her emotions," Anabel said.

"It must drive you crazy to feel emotions from every living creature," Cilan remarked.

"No, I can filter out what I don't want to feel, but it took me a long time to master that," Anabel replied.

"Ahhhh!"

"Bianca," Angie, May, and Dawn said in unison. The group came across Bianca who was trapped by a Scolipede and a Galvantula.

"I thought...they were Emolga..." Bianca said nervously.

"May?" Anabel asked and she nodded.

"Blaziken," May called.

"Darmanitan," Anabel called.

The two fire types faced down the two bugs.

"We don't want to fight you, but if you do want to fight, you'll have to fight our friends here," Anabel warned the pair of bug Pokémon. Deciding that they didn't have the stomach for a battle, the two bug types retreated.

888

Awe, you are so lucky," Bianca commented to Iris as the group had dinner that night.

"Yeah, well, we've bonded," Iris said, hugging her new Emolga.

"Don't think that'll stop my Emolga," Angie grinned.

"Why's that?" Iris asked.

"Mine's female too," she replied.

"Oshawott."

"Snivy."

Ash sweat dropped. Oshawott had come out of its ball again to try and impress Emolga, but Snivy had followed suit and started tickling Oshawott with her vines.

"Return, the both of you," Ash said exasperatedly. "I hate attract!"

Everyone laughed, enjoying Ash's distraughtness for only a moment until Anabel pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be ok...you've got a party of young Pokémon, they'll get better with a little training," Anabel encouraged.

"A kid training a bunch of kids," Iris let out and Angie's Emolga attacked, causing Iris's Emolga to retaliate. The two chased each other around Iris, shocking each other and Iris in the process.

'Maybe I should be glad I didn't catch that Emolga,' Bianca thought as the group had another good laugh at Iris's expense.

888

Hope you liked the lemon and the rest of the chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

EP027: An Emolga Hangover

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"She's pleased with herself," Angie commented.

"Yeah, she's been giddy ever since she caught her Emolga," Anabel said.

"Iris, you think you could battle against me with Emolga?" Bianca asked.

"Hey, let Pikachu test Emolga," Ash said.

"That would be a battle with a shocking flavor...especially since Emolga and Pikachu are electric types," Cilan noted.

"Ok Bianca, we'll battle," Iris accepted the challenge.

"Thought you'd smack Ash over the head for trying to challenge Iris's Emolga when you've got an Emolga of your own," Anabel said to Angie.

"My Emolga is too playful. She wouldn't take the battle seriously," Angie said.

"Needs more training then?" May asked and Angie nodded.

"Next battle club we come across Emolga is getting a workout," Angie said and Anabel nodded in approval.

"Pignite!" Bianca called and her Pignite came out.

"Emolga," Iris summoned.

"Awe, it's just so cute!" Bianca gushed.

"Make sure Ash's aura isn't getting to her," Angie quietly said to Anabel.

"I doubt it is," May commented.

"It isn't, but if she keeps following us things might get more complicated," Anabel said.

Iris's Emolga started hitting Pignite with several hits with Hidden Power. Pignite retaliated with Heat Crash.

"Emolga, quickly, use Attract!" Iris commanded and Emolga stopped Pignite with Attract.

"Pignite, return," Bianca said, re-calling her Pokémon. "Alright, go Minccino!"

The two Pokémon used Attract, but the two moves canceled each other out.

"Tickle!" Bianca called and Minccino charged in to Tickle Emolga.

Emolga, feeling cornered, used Volt Switch and Iris's Excadrill came out.

"Uh oh, Volt Switch forces another Pokémon out that's of the same party as the Pokémon that's using Volt Switch," Cilan quickly explained.

"Return Excadrill," Iris said. "Emolga, don't use Volt Switch until I tell you to."

Emolga made a cute face at Iris and she forgave her.

"Some discipline needs to be applied here," Anabel said and the others agreed.

"Ok, Emolga, get back in there," Iris encouraged.

"Minccino, use Hyper voice," Bianca ordered.

The reluctant Emolga used Volt Switch and to everyone's shock Dawn's Togekiss came out. Hyper Voice hit, waking the sleeping Pokémon.

Having been woken up in such a manner, Togekiss used Aura Sphere, knocking out Minccino in one hit.

"What Pokémon is that and whose is it?" Bianca asked.

"That's my Togekiss," Dawn said and Togekiss floated back over to Dawn. "Sorry Togekiss, Emolga...that is Iris's Emolga, used Volt Switch," she explained and rubbed Togekiss' head, relaxing the Pokémon.

"So that's the flavor it has..." Cilan said, impressed.

888

Far above the group, an air ship that was running silent observed the humans and Pokémon.

"Do we try again?" one of J's underlings asked.

"No. But I think we may have a way to get to Ash... that girl with the Emolga...and the Axew… She doesn't have that many Pokémon to defend against my own. We nab her and trap Ketchum and his precious Empath," J said with a grin.

"And the rumors of Team Plasma?" another underling asked.

"If those rookies get in my way," J said and crushed the empty cup of coffee she'd been drinking, "I'll crush them with my bare hands."

888

"There she goes," Anabel said as Bianca had launched herself off to go get her third badge.

"Ok, time for some training. Snivy, you're first," Ash said and Snivy stepped forward.

"Ok, extend your vines and spin."

Snivy extended her vines and started spinning in place.

"Good, now, Leaf Storm!"

Leaf storm exploded outward and Ash grinned.

"Ok, that's enough," Ash said and Snivy stopped spinning.

"What you did is your version of counter shield. This allows you to protect yourself while at the same time you can attack your opponent," Ash explained and Snivy sighed contently act the fact that she now could do counter shield.

"Tepig, while your counter shield was good, let's see what happens when you learn Flame Thrower. Ok Oshawott, you're up," Ash said and the excited water type ran up to Ash's side.

"Ok, you are having a hard time controlling that Aqua Jet. What you need to do is first plant your feet firmly on the ground. That way, you don't lose your footing when you use Aqua Jet," Ash explained as he demonstrated the way Oshawott should stand before taking aim.

"Now Oshawott, use Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott used Aqua Jet, trying not to lose his footing as he performed the move. For a moment it looked like the Pokémon would be able to keep from flying off, but he lost his footing a moment later and went flying.

"Snivy!" Ash shouted and the plant type grabbed Oshawott with her vines, stopping Oshawott's flight.

"Yep, going to have to work on that," Ash grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, do you think you are going overboard on counter shield?" Dawn asked.

"None of my Unova Pokémon know it so I figure they should be trained to know it as well. I'll try not to over use it in battle, but if I come across someone that uses Protect then I'll will definitely use it, especially Pikachu's and Tepig's versions of it," Ash relayed. Ash felt ice run down his back and jumped several feet in the air trying to release it from his shirt, not knowing that it wasn't actual ice, but his aura detecting J's vile presence.

Following some brief giggles from the girls, Ash decided that they better head on for Nimbasa City.

888

Zoey sighed, 'he hasn't changed...always going to the next gym as quickly as he can get to it,' she thought to herself. She looked over the map of the Unova region and continued to think for a moment.

"If I know that crazy boy like I think I do, Nimbasa City will be the best place to intercept Dawn and get some answers from that girl," she quietly said to herself and headed on towards Nimbasa City.

888

"We're lost," Harley complained.

"We aren't' lost," Kenny growled.

"Uh, we don't know where we are so we are lost," Drew retorted.

Kenny growled, "Stupid Dawn going to the stupid Unova region with that stupid Ash."

"Ooooohhhh, jealousy rearing its ugly head," Harley commented.

"Keep moving, this forest isn't endless," Drew commented. 'Why did I even agree to do this?' he thought. Unlike Kenny, his feelings were more towards being worried that May would be completely rusty and become less of a rival for him.

'I'm going back to Hoenn after this...no matter what happens,' Drew thought as they continued to make their way through the forest.

888

Misty stretched, basking in the Unova sun and air. She had finally made it to the Unova region and hopefully, she'd be able to catch up to Ash.

'Anabel, you will now have to deal with one sensational sister,' Misty vowed and headed off towards where she hoped she would meet up with Ash.

888

And now, all our players are in Unova. I couldn't' do much with the actual episode content so I stuck that bit of Pokémon training there.

Ok, is that how Snivy should do counter shield?

Let me know what you thought.


	33. Chapter 33

EP028: Mansion Disaster

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ugh, it is hot," Ash complained.

"This flavor would be cooled if we had a nice rain storm," Cilan remarked.

"Hmmmm," Iris thought aloud, took a sniff of air and said, "It's about to rain.

Ash chuckled, "If it's gonna rain, I'll..." however, he couldn't finish that sentence for Angie slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't finish that statement," Angie said.

"You don't need to say something silly like if it rains then you'll walk on your hands or something," Dawn said.

"Besides, she's right, look," Anabel said and the group looked up to see clouds quickly marching towards them. A clap of lightning made the group launch off in a sprint, trying to find shelter from the on coming storm.

"Look, there's a mansion up ahead!" May shouted.

The rain started to come down on the group as they made their way to the mansion.

888

"Great, it's the twerp squad," Jessie complained.

"Look, Pokémon Hunter J isn't in the area. Her fancy air ship can't move through that rain storm. I say we've just gotten a perfect chance to nab Pikachu and send the twerp and that empathic girlfriend of his to the boss," Meowth said.

"This isn't going to be easy with those other two twerpet girls that are tagging along," James said.

"There's a new Twerpet with them," Jessie noted.

"Look, your Yamask has befriended those Litwick. Tell Yamask to have those Litwick to help us," Meowth instructed.

"Just make sure that Yamask tells those Litwick that they should ignore the one with the purple hair. She'll try to brainwash them into believing that we're the bad guys," Jessie added.

"Right," James affirmed.

888

"I don't like staying here without permission, but we don't have a choice," Cilan said as the group sat in the living room.

"Ok Ash, what were you going to say about it not raining?" Iris questioned.

"Well, I was going to say that if I felt one drop of rain that I'll walk on my hands," Ash replied.

"You can't do that!" Iris said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" Ash said and began walking around the room on his hands. "See?" he said after getting back on his feet.

"You...you can do that?" Iris asked, finding herself flushing from being proved wrong about Ash.

"You've got to learn not to challenge him," Anabel said and May and Dawn got their giggling under control, having enjoyed watching Ash's antics.

The window slammed opened and Cilan shut it quickly. However, it opened again and a lamp went flying towards Ash's head.

"Ahhhh!" Ash shouted.

"Ok, show yourself!" Anabel demanded.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing in the room," Cilan nervously said.

"There are Pokémon in this room," Anabel remarked.

"Uh, are they in that suit of Armor?" May asked.

"What suit of armor?" Angie asked and a suit of armor charged into the room, chasing the group around the room.

"What Pokémon is doing this!?" Cilan shouted as they headed into the next room.

"I'd say ghosts!" Anabel replied.

"Less talking and more running!" Angie shouted.

888

"Meowth, get down there and get those Litwick to get us Pikachu!" Jessie shouted.

"Ooohhh...I'll have to be careful. If even one of those twerps spot me it's over," Meowth growled and headed on.

888

"Uh, was someone about to eat here?" Ash asked as he looked at the set up that was on the table.

"That or the ghost Pokémon that are haunting this mansion have just trapped us again," Anabel let out.

"Ghost Pokémon have a flavor that I fear," Cilan uttered.

Then, the chairs lifted up off the floor and started flying around the room. They managed to escape the latest trap and made their way down a hall.

"Hey, anyone recognize that voice?" May asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like..." Dawn began.

"Meowth!" they all shouted, seeing Meowth talking to some strange Pokémon.

"Gaaaahhhhhhh!" Meowth cried and dashed away.

"After him!" Ash shouted and they all started chasing after the talking Pokémon.

888

"Well, it wouldn't be a mansion if there wasn't a room full of fancy clothes," Angie remarked.

"I think that we're not alone," Anabel observed. The clothes started attacking everyone.

"That's it! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt that hit, forcing the Litwick to reveal itself. Before Ash could scan the Pokémon, it used its psychic powers to directly attack Anabel.

"Go...Espeon!" Anabel cried in pain and Espeon came out and attacked, driving the Litwick away.

"Anabel!" Ash shouted and came over to her.

"Ugh, my head feels like a Hitmonchan used it as a punching bag," Anabel moaned in pain.

"Team Rocket's here...if they had ordered that Pokémon to hurt you," Ash growled, his aura showing itself.

"Hmmmm, Litwick has some amazing psychic abilities," Cilan remarked.

"Hey, why don't we find Team Rocket and pound them into the ground," Angie suggested and Dawn and May quickly agreed.

888

The group were still looking for Litwick. Angie could tell that Anabel was struggling to stay on her feet, but wasn't trying to show it. Angie came to walk beside her and Anabel fell against her.

"Uh oh, Ash, look up Litwick on your Pokédex, I think we've got a big problem," Cilan remarked. Everyone's eyes bugged out, hearing that Litwick fed off of life force.

"What do we do?" Dawn asked.

"We find those Litwick and ask why they are doing this," Ash growled.

"We've got to be careful...they want to send us all to the ghost...world," Anabel gasped out.

888

The four Litwick and a Lampent had gathered all the humans and Pokémon together so they could send them to the ghost world.

"Ash," Anabel gasped out as they all struggled against the onslaught the five ghost Pokémon were attacking them with. "We don't have a dark type strong enough to beat them, but I have a Pokémon that has a dark type move."

Raikou was released and roared at the five ghost Pokémon.

"Raikou...crunch," Anabel weakly ordered, and the large jaws opened up and snapped shut on two of the Litwick, knocking them out on the spot.

Knowing that they couldn't take out a legendary like Raikou, the two remaining Litwick and the Lampent decided to run, taking their fellows with them.

888

The two groups glared at each other. Anabel was still leaned up against Ash.

"The truce is over," Jessie began.

"We'll be back," James continued.

"To take that Pikachu," Meowth said and they launched off into the sky via their rocket packs.

"There they go. They are so weird," Iris remarked.

"No kidding," May and Dawn said in unison.

"C'mon, the storm is still raging. We better find shelter," Cilan said and the group started running, Raikou carrying its mistress on its back.

888

"When will this storm be over!?" J demanded.

"There seems to be several bands of storms heading in the same direction that we want to go," an underling reported.

"Grrrr, as soon as the sky clears, launch the ship!" J barked.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone on the bridge shouted back.

888

Ok, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

EP029: Plucking an Iris

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ma'am, we're picking up the transponder signals of agents Jessie, James, and Meowth," an underling informed J.

J slammed her fist on the arm of the command chair, "Grrrr, ok, monitor their activities. The moment that we have an opening, grab the girl."

"Yes ma'am!" the crew said as one.

888

"Scratch!"

"Dodge and use Head-butt!"

Once again, Ash and Iris were battling with their Scraggy and Axew, respectively. Scraggy dodged the Scratch attack and used Head-butt.

Axew winced as it held its head in pain.

"Ok Axew, use Dragon Rage!"

"Uh oh," Angie grinned, knowing what was coming next.

"You think Axew will pull it off this time?" May asked.

"Not a chance," Dawn said. Anabel just smiled, knowing that Iris was once again showing that she too was a kid buy ordering her Pokémon to use a move that he couldn't control yet.

Axew once again bit down on the ball of energy, causing another explosion.

"Well, it appears that the unusual flavor of Dragon Sneeze has returned," Cilan remarked with a grin.

"Axew's attack is not a sneeze!" Iris fired back. "I just need to be patient...dragon types require a lot of patience to train."

"Yeah, ask Lance, he's a dragon trainer from Kanto and the champion of both the Johto and Kanto leagues," Ash said.

"Wait, you know someone who is the champion of two leagues?" Cilan asked.

"Yep, he has a Dragonite," Ash added.

"A Dragonite? We don't have those around here," Iris said.

"Now is he still a kid?" Angie asked and Iris tried to hide her face with her hair as she hugged Axew.

The group turned, seeing the bushes rustling and Ash had to duck out of the way of a Flame Thrower.

"Druddigon."

"Oh wow!" Iris celebrated as Ash scanned the dragon type with his Pokédex.

"Hmmmm, Druddigon, a spicy flavor this dragon has," Cilan noted.

"Look out, it's about to attack again!" Anabel shouted.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded and the Electro Ball and Focus Blast met with an explosion.

"Ok Druddigon, you want to battle!?" Ash challenged.

"Wait! Hold it!" a girl's voice cried, stopping Ash from calling out another attack.

"Huh?" Ash dumbly questioned.

"Druddigon, I've been looking all over for you," the girl said.

"This is your Druddigon?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, hey!" the girl said as her Druddigon ran off.

"Hmmmm, was there something wrapped around its ankle?" Anabel questioned.

"Yeah, it look like some sort of a cord," Iris answered.

"Come back!" the girl shouted.

"Hey, you might need my help!" Iris shouted and ran after the girl.

888

"Are they still in the area?" J asked.

"The target and Jessie and James are still in the area," the underling reported.

"The moment those fools are gone, ready the capture unit," J ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

888

"Take it easy Dragon, I'm just want to help," Iris said.

"It's angry that's for sure," Anabel noted.

"There," Iris said after removing the cord. "This cord was hurting it."

"I don't know how a cord would have gotten wrapped around Druddigon's ankle. Oops, I'm Emmy. Thanks for helping my Druddigon," Emmy said great fully.

"Hey, it's always nice to help a fellow trainer of a dragon type, especially a Druddigon, but what I'd like to know is how that cord got caught on Druddigon in the first place," Iris asked. "Oh, this is Ash, Anabel, Angie, Dawn, May, and Cilan," Iris quickly introduced and the others blushed a little, having made the same mistake that Emmy made.

"Ok, but how did you know that Druddigon would be here?" Angie asked.

"Druddigon's body temperature drops when it stops moving, so I figured it would stop in a sunny spot," Iris explained.

"Well now, all you got to figure out is how to make Dragon Sneeze into Dragon Rage," Angie quipped.

"It's not Dragon Sneeze!" Iris said with a blush on her face.

888

"Ready to drop the cloak, this battle won't take much longer," J said. When Team Rocket was sent packing, J made a cutthroat motion and an underling pressed a button on the control board.

888

"You did it Axew!" Iris said, hugging the Pokémon to her. Then a roar of rockets engines and a scream from Iris alerted everyone that J had struck.

"What in the world!?" Anabel asked as a larch capture hook snagged Iris around her middle and quickly hoisted her up as the ship took off.

"Ahhhh!" Iris screamed as she, along with Axew, were pulled into the air ship.

"J!" Ash shouted.

"Uhhhh," Emmy asked.

"Listen Emmy, you better head on with your journey. J is too dangerous for someone as inexperienced with Pokémon as you are. J is a ruthless, cutthroat bit... Angie began.

"Ok, you don't need to finish that," Anabel said, sparing the younger girl from Angie's rant.

"Why did she take Iris though? Shouldn't she have take one of us or Ash?" May asked.

"Hmmmm, maybe..." Cilan began.

"What?" Ash asked.

"J might have mistaken Iris as another girl that you care for, just like you care for Anabel, Angie, Dawn, and May," Cilan explained.

"This is a trap," Anabel began.

"Yeah, but who knows what J will do to Iris," Ash growled.

"Then let's get her back. She might be annoying at times, but I wouldn't want J capturing my worst enemy," Angie said.

888

"Comfortable?" J asked the captured Iris who was in a cramped capture unit.

"What are you going to do to me?" Iris asked, putting up a brave front.

"That boy has surrounded himself with a bunch of girls that he cares for, including you," J began.

"Me, be with that kid? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't try to say anything that you think will save your hide, little girl, J taunted. "Out of all of those girls that travel with that punk you are the weakest when it comes to Pokémon strength."

"Axew, use Dragon Rage," Iris requested.

"Axew?"

"Look, I'll be fine, just break us out!"

Axew used Dragon Rage, but the walls of the capture unit shimmered and then a force crashed against Axew, sending both Pokémon and human into the far wall.

"Whatever energy you use on the capture unit will be amplified and reflected back, so you aren't going anywhere," J chuckled and Iris felt the ship land. "Now, we wait for your boyfriend."

888

"She wants us to go in there," Dawn said.

"Trap or not we go in there and get Iris," Ash growled.

"You ok?" Anabel asked.

"It could have been one of you instead," Ash lamented.

The four surrounded Ash and hugged him. It was an awkward hug, but the four managed it anyway.

"Let's go get Iris," Anabel said and ash nodded.

888

"You have a very foul, vile, evil flavor," Cilan growled.

"Release Iris, now!" Ash demanded.

"Then you and your empath need to give yourselves up," J suggested with an evil glint in her eye.

Pikachu, use Iron Tail on..." Ash began.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those walls absorb the energy of any attack, but instead of your yellow mouse feeling it, Iris and that Axew of hers will be the victims," J grinned.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"Hope this works," Ash growled. "Iris, get against the far wall," Ash requested.

"Ok," Iris said, trying to keep the fear from creeping into her voice.

"Ash, what are you about to do?" Anabel asked in worry.

"This," Ash growled, his body now engulfed with his aura.

"What are you doing?" J asked.

Take a good guess!" Ash shouted and charged.

"Salamence, stop him!" J shouted.

"Mamoswine!"

"Blaziken!"

"Raikou!"

"Braviary!"

"Pansage!"

Ash pressed forward as his girls' Pokémon and Cilan's Pokémon blocked Salamence. His body crashed against the wall, the energy of aura foreign to the barrier. Iris had been worried that she would get hurt again, but apparently, the energy that Ash was putting out wasn't something that the barrier could use.

"Out of my... way!" Ash shouted and his aura broke through the capture unit wall. Iris, found herself falling against Ash.

"How...how did you do that!?" J asked.

"You ever, ever pull this again," Ash growled and Pikachu blasted an Electro Ball, making a hole in the hull of the ship.

"You'll pay for this!" J shouted as the group leapt out of the hole.

888

The ember of the campfire died slowly. Everyone was asleep except for Iris, who was still up.

'That aura... that was Ash's? And... what am I feeling? What happened when that energy touched me? He's a kid but I...I...want him but I don't want him...what is wrong with me?'

888

Thanks goes to Wrathe, for giving me this idea that has appeared in this chapter. Let me know what you thought of this and give suggestions on now the internal conflict that Iris will be having.


	35. Chapter 35

EP030: Scalchoping

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Blitzle huh? Ok, Pika..." Ash began but Oshawott came out of his ball and started to try to convince his trainer to let him battle.

"Oshawott is certainly an eager battler," Anabel commented.

"Yeah, but he can't battle a Blitzle," Angie commented.

"You ok? This is usually the time when you make your Ash is a kid comment or some variant of that," Cilan quietly said to Iris. Iris flushed; she was having a hard time now hanging around Ash after J had tried to capture her.

"Ok, you really want to battle?" Ash asked.

"Oshawott," the Pokémon said, nodding his head frantically.

"Alright, Oshawott, go."

"You...can't be serious," Stephan said in disbelief. "Why aren't you taking me seriously!?"

"He is," May began.

"He just sometimes ignores type disadvantages," Dawn finished.

"Ok, let's just end this right now...Shock Wave!"

To Stephan and Blitzle's shock, Oshawott used his scalchop to deflect the electric attack.

"Ok, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. Alright, Blitzle, use Flame Charge."

"Oshawott, use..." Ash began but Oshawott planted his feet and tried Aqua Jet. Ash winced, seeing Oshawott fly off and with Blitzle watching, smacked into a boulder.

"Oshawott," Ash said disappointingly.

"Oshawott is trying too hard to please Ash...hmmmm," Anabel began.

"Why do you think Oshawott wants to impress Ash so much?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, I'd understand if Oshawott was a female Pokémon, but Oshawott is a male," May added.

"Professor Juniper might have an answer," Dawn provided.

"That was the strangest Aqua Jet I've ever seen," Stephan got out through his haze of confusion.

"Ok Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Ash called out.

"Counter with Double Kick!"

'No no no no,' Ash thought as he knew what was probably going to happen.

When Double Kick hit, Oshawott's scalchop went flying.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott cried out and ran, trying to catch up to his flying scalchop.

"Time out while I help my Oshawott get his scalchop!" Ash called out as he ran after Oshawott.

"You better wait until tomorrow to resume your match with Ash," Cilan said and ran off to catch up to the girls who had ran off to catch up to Ash.

888

"Has Iris been acting a little...different?" Dawn asked as she, May, and Piplup were looking for Oshawott's Scalchop.

"Hmmmm, she has been acting different, but that was Iris's first up close and personal meeting with J," May replied.

"Well, not just that...she's not called Ash a kid in almost a week now," Dawn replied.

"You don't thin...?"

"Better talk to Anabel."

The two girls continued to look for the missing scalchop, not knowing that they were being watched by a shadowy figure.

'Beautiful, but what is this I'm sensing on them,' he thought and continued to follow the pair of girls.

888

'I've never seen a trainer do sit-ups and push-ups with their Pokémon,' Iris thought, watching Ash train with Oshawott. 'Wonder what he'd look like if he were...' Iris stopped her train of thought and looked away from what Ash was doing.

"He might disregard type a lot of the time, but you have to admit, Ash's hands-on way of training helps him bond with his Pokémon," Anabel relayed.

In the shadows, the same figure watched on.

'He's an aura user!' he thought and narrowed his eyes, looking at the girls. 'The Lilac girl seems to have the strongest connection to this aura user. The two lovely ones seem to have a similar bond, along with the green haired one. But the fifth...she's trying to resist the aura user's pull. I must have the brown and blue haired girls. However, I must plan for it. His aura...it is the strongest I've ever felt and that will cause me problems.'

888

Ash Smiled down at his Oshawott who was passed out, with a death grip on his scalchop.

"Return," Ash said and the ball pulled the Pokémon back into the ball. "Cilan, there a center nearby?"

"Yeah, just about an hour or so walk ahead," Cilan informed.

"C'mon, let's go," Ash said and the group headed on.

888

Iris stood in the bathroom, the only place in her room where she couldn't hear the sounds of passion from the girls that were with Ash.

'Why must they do that all the time? Why can't they just sleep!?" Iris ranted. She lightly banged her head against a wall. She had woke up, hearing the sound of one of the girls screaming in passion. Iris had been tempted to yell out to cut it out, but that would just lead to more embarrassment.

'And why can't I keep my fingers from trying to play with myself!?' she yelled in her head.

888

Ash lightly snored as he was cuddled up against Anabel, the scent of their session light in the air.

"Anabel?" May began.

"Mmmmm?"

"You've noticed Iris acting...different?" Dawn inquired.

"Hmmmm, come to think about it, she hasn't called our Ash a kid in the past week," Angie informed.

"What are you saying?" Anabel asked, her attention fully now on the topic at hand.

"You might want to check to see if that burst of aura Ash used to free Iris from J," Dawn suggested.

Anabel sighed. If Ash's aura had attached itself to Iris, there was going to be problems for all of them. Iris didn't like Ash, or she hid it under her distaste of Ash's behavior. They couldn't let the aura sisters get too big or it would be way too noticeable and would look somewhat strange to those outside the know of what was going on.

888

"Ok Oshawott, you let your scalchop get knocked out of your hands again. You've got to remember that this is your only defense against electrical attacks. Now what I want you to do is keep Pikachu from knocking your scalchop out of your hands."

"Oshawott," Oshawott responded.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail."

'Ah, the sign of a training that really wants to improve upon his flavor. Ash knows exactly what is wrong or almost knows what is wrong with Oshawott...now, if he just can keep Oshawott's eyes opened,' Cilan thought as he and the others watched on as Ash trained his Pokémon.


	36. Chapter 36

EP 031: Aura Effects

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex looked out the bedroom window at the stars, wondering if the parents of the other girls that were tied to his son's aura would stay on their side. He could understand Norman's position. If Alex himself had a daughter and was in the same situation, he'd react just like that.

"You aren't about to leave in the middle of the night, and not say good-bye to me are you?"

He chuckled, "and miss one more meal of your cooking? I don't think so. Besides, I'm not leaving, not yet anyway. Giovanni is so focused on Unova that he's probably forgotten about me."

"Then why aren't you sleeping beside me?"

"I'm worried about not telling them the rest..."

"The rest?" Delia echoed.

"Yeah," he sighed and turned to his wife. "There is a real reason why aura guardians choose to be wandering loners."

"You never told me."

He sighed, "Back when aura guardians first were appearing in our world, they would go around saving people and Pokémon from all sorts of troubles. However, eventually it was discovered what effects aura had on humans that were of the opposite gender of the aura user."

"At first, much wasn't really done, until two aura guardians' aura influenced the same woman and hell was set loose on the land."

"What happened?"

Alex was silent for a moment.

"What happened?" she asked again a bit more sternly, tightening her grip on his shoulder

"Wonder why a lot of people always advise trainers not to get their Pokémon involved in personal grudges? The obvious answer is that the trainers will push their Pokémon too far, but there's other reasons. Pokémon can sense, whether they are psychic or not, their trainer's emotions. This means that the Pokémon in question will fight with the same ferocity as their trainer's emotions if they are angry."

"And this happened between two aura guardians?"

"Two aura guardians and twelve Pokémon. To top it all off, the pull of two different auras drove the woman mad and she..."

"What?"

"Committed suicide."

Delia's eyes widened in horror at that statement.

"Because of this, the two aura guardians ended up killing each other in the battle as well. This would set up the unwritten agreement between all aura guardians that they would limit their contact to humans."

"What if they aura guardians that are out there find out that our Ash has...?"

"They'll try to gang up on Ash and collectively rip his aura's influence from the four girls. But no one knows what the effects of that would be."

"Alex," Delia began.

"Don't worry," he said and wrapped his arms around her, "If it comes to that point, father and son will take on and beat every single aura guardian on this planet."

"No wonder Ash is so confident," Delia replied with a grin and Alex smiled back.

888

Iris sighed to herself as she looked at her reflection in the water.

'What is wrong with me? Every time I started talking about that Cottonee being in love, I had an apple in my mouth,' Iris thought. 'Why was I acting like Ash?'

"You've been behaving strangely."

Iris jumped, hearing Anabel's voice.

"You want to know what's going on?" Anabel asked and touched the forehead of the younger girl. "His aura has gripped you."

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

"But I don't..."

"True, but you think he's a kid, but his aura woke up that more base instinct, telling you that he's a perfect provider of kids."

"But I don't like him like that."

"Only time can answer whether or not you'll want him," Anabel said and began to walk off.

"Wait."

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you...I mean...when Ash is with one or two of you...do the others...?"

"The aura drives us to mate to provide a child. That sort of thing would be a waste of energy."

"Ok, but how can you share him like you do?"

"Under normal circumstances we should be either trying to fight each other for him or killing him for two timing us all, but this is not under normal circumstances."

"But how could the five of you live together?"

"Traveling around like we are doing is a good way to bond. Ash is ours and we are like sisters to each other."

"But what if you want to settle down?"

"Pallet is a small enough of a town where there will be no questions asked."

"I just don't see how you can share him and wouldn't it be "four timing"?'

"Aura makes a normal relationship impossible, but there's a reason why Ash will act like a kid at times."

"Why?"

"He's under an intense stress. He has to look after the four of us...that is, he has to make sure that other members of team Rocket don't capture any or all of us. I was captured by the rockets, and like you he came to save me. It's a defense mechanism for him. He doesn't want to deal with the more harsh realities we've been in and will face for the rest of our lives," Anabel explained and started walking back for camp and Iris followed.

888

Cilan was cooking dinner, Angie had her Pokémon out, training them, and Ash was leaned up against a tree. May's head was resting on his right shoulder and Dawn's head was on his left shoulder.

"Ash..." May began.

"Hmmmm?" Ash asked distractedly.

"We might have a problem," Dawn continued.

"When you used your aura to help free Iris, it might have gotten to her," May said.

Ash bit his lip in worry. Anabel approached and joined the trio.

"Your aura has touched her, Ash," Anabel confirmed.

Ash turned his gaze to Iris. "Iris?"

The girl looked at Ash.

"Look, I know you don't want to be apart of this. I know that my aura is doing something to you that you don't want it to do. I promise, I'll find a way to free you from my aura's influence of you."

Iris felt conflicted yet again. Part of her was touched that he wasn't forcing her to be apart of the sisters, but a part of her was wanting him to take her and make her one.

"Soup's on!" Cilan called out, stopping Iris's train of thought. She sighed and went to eat with the rest of the group.

888

Hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed the bit of history in this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

EP032: Chasing After UFO's

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Look, I could understand your anger, especially if these were normal circumstances, but these aren't normal circumstances," Johanna said to the pair of glaring parents.

"That boy's damn aura has done something to our daughter to enslave her to him!" Angie's father railed.

"Do you really think I'd let my daughter be enslaved if I knew she was being enslaved by him? I talked with his parents," Johanna began.

"You talked to that bastard guardian's father!?" Angie's father railed again.

"I'll have you know that they were married before Delia and Alex had their son," Johanna fired back.

"Doesn't matter...our daughter has run away from home because of that boy!" Angie's mother cried out.

"Listen...that boy cares for all four of those girls. Only someone who is completely blind couldn't see that," Johanna retorted.

"His aura is enslaving them," Angie's father gritted out.

"And just what do you know of aura? If you truly understood aura and the human psyche then you wouldn't be reacting in such a way. You wouldn't understand it anyway even if I explained it to you," Johanna said.

"Please, all we need to know is our daughter is being enslaved," Angie's father growled.

"You can't separate her from him. Besides, I, Norman, and Caroline won't allow this to be broken up by a couple of ignorant parents like you," Johanna fired back.

"Get out," Angie's father hissed.

"My pleasure...I wouldn't want to stay and try to explain things that a couple of hard headed people probably wouldn't understand anyway," Johanna growled and stormed off.

888

"Didn't go too well then?" Delia asked.

"No it did not!" Johanna spat out.

"I guess we'll all have to talk to them then," Delia said.

"This isn't going to be easy, convincing them that Angie isn't a slave," Alex remarked. "Plus, who knows what they've been told about aura."

888

'They are heading for the town that's ahead of me, There, I'll take the two girls and make them mine,' the figure thought and picked up his pace, knowing that he had to beat them to the next town.

888

Ash looked up at the stars, not able to sleep. He sighed and ran his hand through his bad hat hair. He then felt a weight on his right side.

"Can't sleep?"

"I have more problems and responsibilities than just running around catching Pokémon and collecting badges," he said and the lilac haired girl crawled into his lap and Ash held onto her.

"You ok?"

"J, Team Rocket, and Iris' problem with my aura...I never thought that being a Pokémon trainer would be so complicated."

"You got us," Anabel said and softly kissed him.

"Yeah, but you girls have problems as well."

"True, but we're yours," she said and Ash smiled.

"I am doing the right thing by trying to free Iris aren't I?"

"Yes. It shows that you don't let your aura's ability to influence girls get out of control or you abuse it."

"I'd never do that...wait, you think...?"

"There are those that might use that power to do just that," Anabel remarked.

"And that's why the four of us love you," Anabel said and snuggled against him. Ash sighed and held her to him, enjoying her body heat.

Swoosh!

The loud sound woke everyone else up.

"What the hell was that?!" Angie asked.

"I don't know but it looked kinda like a UFO..." Iris answered, slightly annoyed that something had woke her up. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately and this wasn't helping.

"You can't be serious..." Dawn said.

"Well do you have a better explanation for it then Dawn?" Iris questioned, grumpy from having been woken up.

Dawn looked down at the ground with a depressed look on her face.

"Hey! Don't belittle her!" Angie defended

"Well I'm just saying..." Iris tried to counter.

"Then keep your comments to yourself!" Angie spat back.

"Hey guys, how about we check it out, I mean at least we saw which way it went, then we can prove whether it was real or not or a UFO or not," Anabel said.

"Sure, come on... Cilan are you ok?" Ash said, looking over at Cilan.

Cilan was crouched over as if he had a bad stomach ache, then suddenly jumped up showing that he was laughing.

"This looks like a job for a Science Connoisseur!"

"Wait a what?!" Ash questioned as the girls looked on, baffled as well.

"A Science Connoisseur, not only am I trained in the art of Pokémon but science as well!" Cilan shouted as he invigorated himself.

Ash and the aura sister's sweat dropped at Cilan's remark while Iris looked on nervously.

"Alright, lets go take a look since we might as well considering we have to go through the town nearby anyway,"" Anabel said

888

Ash and company arrived into town and stopped at a local diner, to try and see if the local populace could shed any light into their situation.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" Ash asked.

"Sure son, you are in Area 28, the only place in the world that has the most UFO sightings in over the shortest periods of time."

"See I told you I saw a UFO!" Iris said

"Heh...sorry bout that," Dawn sheepishly blushed.

"Now kids, since ya'll seem to have a big interest in them UFO's, you may wanna go say hi to Professor Icarus, as he been studying them things for quite some time now."

"Wait... you mean THE Professor Icarus! The one who wrote one of my many masterpieces on UFO's! Ash he is our first stop, I will go no farther until I have him sign my book!" Cilan said excitedly.

Ash and company just sweat dropped at the last remark.

"Alright Cilan, we'll go...can you tell us how to get to his shop mister?" Ash asked.

"Sure son, just continue walking along this here dirt road until you come up to a fork. Go to the left to reach the next town, go to the right to head towards his lab. Although their will be a bridge and a narrow trail you have to traverse but otherwise you should have no problem finding it."

"Thanks!" Ash said gratefully.

"Just be warned kids that just about every visitor that has gone up to his lab has had weird visions of outer space start popping up in their heads so be careful."

Cilan could only be seen with sparkles in his eyes, "Wow I get to see the far reaches of the universe and not even leave earth!"

Again, the gang just sweat dropped.

"Alright, science boy come on," Angie said.

888

Ash and company soon arrived at the fork and continued on until they reached a wooden bridge, a small dark figure watched their every move from a tree across the river.

The gang began to cross the bridge and a vision of sorts was spontaneously shown in everyone's minds of Ash, stepping on a bad plank and falling to his doom.

"NO! Ash!" May cried.

"May, it's ok, I haven't fallen. And since I see the same look of shock on everyone's faces I can assume that we all saw the same thing. Am I right?" Ash asked while comforting May.

Everyone just nodded their head in affirmation

"Alright, then just to be safe everyone grab a rope soo..."

But before everyone could do what Ash has requested, a plank snapped in half and fell into the river beneath them.

"Whoa... that was definitely close," Anabel said.

Everyone nodded their heads in affirmation.

888

"Hey Jessie?"

"What Meowth?"

"Look at that, its using teleport to move all over the forest."

"You're right Meowth."

"Ok, so how do we catch it then?" James asked.

"I got just the thing to keep that little bugger from moving out my paws," Meowth grinned.

888

"Alright now that, that traumatizing event is outta the way what say we get over to the professors lab and see if he knows anything about that UFO we saw last night," Anabel suggested and the others agreed. They soon reached the front door to the lab.

(Knock, knock) 

"Hello Professor? Are you in there?" Cilan called out.

After a few moments, the door opened slowly.

"Yes, what can I do for you kids?"

"Professor Icarus! I'm your biggest fan, will you please..." Cilan began.

"Alright leave the professor alone, you'll get your autograph when we can at least get our question answered first!" Angie stopped him.

"Ow ow, the ear!" Cilan responded, annoyed that he couldn't get his prized autograph.

Ash and Dawn both giggling remembering this happening to Brock

"What kind of question kids?" the professor inquired.

"Well, maybe it would be better if we... Ash began."

"Oh yes, come on in... I'll grab some snack while you kids get comfortable."

As Ash and company followed the professor inside and to his living room, the professor disappeared into his kitchen and popped back out with some nachos.

"Oh nachos! My favorite!" Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!"

"Alright Ash, you can have a few... but before Anabel could finish Ash began happily gorging down nachos faster than she could even count."

The professor just sweat dropped at Ash's childish nature, but tossed it aside and decided to pull the information for his guests as to why they stopped by.

"So kids what can I do for you?"

"Well, here's how it goes. We where just about to fall asleep last night when all of a sudden a large UFO just suddenly passed right over our heads, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it," Cilan explained

"Well...lets see..." the professor began.

Suddenly, another vision popped into everyone's heads of the lab exploding with everyone in it.

"Oh no... Not here! Not now! Sorry kids stay right there!" he shouted and the professor flew out the nearby door and was out of sight within milliseconds.

"You all saw that too, right?" May asked nervously.

The aura sisters then turned to see that Ash was still holding a nacho right in front of his face with a look of pure terror, and seemed to be paralyzed.

"Oh...great...he's stupefied...guys why don't you go try and help the professor while I try and wake ash here up," Anabel suggested.

The group agreed quickly and stood up and headed in through the same door that Professor Icarus flew into.

The group entered into an enormous room that was filled with computers, a giant plug, and the most astounding thing of all, a UFO.

Meanwhile, the professor could be seen at the far end of the room, typing away at his computer, trying to prevent the explosion in any way he could.

"Professor!" Cilan called.

"Kids! You shouldn't be here! Now go back outside and wait please!"

"No professor, let us help you," Cilan requested.

He could only sigh, and then thought for a moment as to what needs to be done.

"Ah! That's it, run up to that spacecraft that's in the center of the room and pull out its power cord!"

The group nodded quickly, and made a break for said device.

Ash and Anabel soon appeared in the room and followed May, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan and tried to get a bit of information on the current situation.

"Alright Ash, Anabel, we need to pull out that plug and we need to do it fast!" Cilan informed frantically.

Both trainers nodded, and everyone grabbed a hold of said plug and started to pull with everything they had.

Unfortunately, the plug wouldn't budge, and everyone started to panic.

Suddenly, the plug glowed a bright blue and popped out of its socket and onto the floor.

"What was that?" May asked.

"What that some sort of psychic attack?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes, yes it was. That was telekinesis!" Anabel informed.

"Guys, look over there! It's an alien!" Ash pointed out.

"Ash, you idiot that's not an alien that's an Elgyem." Iris retorted.

"It is?"

Ash whipped out his Pokédex and gave it a scan.

"Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon, It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches," the voice of the Pokédex reported.

"Wow..." Ash let out.

Elgyem quickly scurried behind the professor in fear of Ash and company

"It's alright, my friend, they wont hurt us," the professor soothed.

After a bit, the Pokémon reluctantly complied, and started flashing the red, green and yellow lights on its hands.

"What's it saying Anabel?" Ash asked.

"Well...it's kinda hard to tell, this little guy is a new life form, and yes, even though it is a Pokémon and it is alive. I just can't really tell, exactly what its saying. Although based on its current actions I can probably guess it is saying hello," Anabel said, trying her best to use her powers to feel out what the Pokémon was saying.

"Wow, a Pokémon that has Anabel stumped, this is really unusual," Dawn remarked and May and Angie looked at their sister, never having seen Anabel struggle to communicate with Pokémon, save dark types.

"What do you mean by that children?" Icarus questioned.

"Oh that's right... see Anabel here is from the battle frontier in the Kanto region, and she has a unique ability to understand just about what anyone or anything is saying. As long as it's alive," Ash explained and Anabel buried her face into his shoulder to hide her blush.

"Dark types are the only Pokémon I can't really do that with," Anabel said, still blushing.

"Oh I see, so it's not just to people and Pokémon, but also to things like plants and other forms of life?" the professor said.

"You hit the nail right on the head!" Ash grinned and Anabel elbowed him, not liking all this attention.

(Knock, knock) 

"Wow, I've got quite a few visitors today..." the professor remarked and he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hello professor, we are some researchers of dark matter from..."

"Ha! Researchers! That's the best you could come up with? Don't make me laugh... Team Rocket!" Anabel shouted.

"Damn, the twerps beat us here! Alright time for plan B." Jessie growled.

"Roger!" James said.

The briefcase that James was holding suddenly was dropped and the three made a break for their ship which was lying in wait behind the trees.

"Running already? Wow, we must have really scared them this time," Dawn remarked."

"Really we where just drawing you into a trap! Now James!" Jessie called out.

"Roger!"

Suddenly, the dropped briefcase exploded and tied up everyone, although Elgyem was able to teleport out of the way.

"Run Elgyem, get away from here!" the professor shouted.

The Pokémon nodded but before it could comply, Team Rocket's ship dropped down and placed it into a capture beam.

"You won't get away with this Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Well, I hate to burst your twerpish bubble, but we already are! Ta-ta!" Jessie said with a grin.

"If only I can... ah, go Dwebble!" Cilan called out.

"Dweb!"

"Alright Dwebble use X-scissor on these binds!"

The binds were shattered, but Team rocket was now almost out of range.

"No!" the professor bemoaned.

"Don't worry, professor, we'll get him back, right girls!" Ash asked.

"Right!" the four answered as one.

"Wait I have a way we can get up to them!" the professor snapped his fingers.

"You do! How?" Ash asked.

"One of my prototypes...I managed to get it working just last week. Come on we will catch them in that!"

They made a break for the nearby storage room, and hopped into the craft indicated by the professor.

"Alright kids, hang on!"

The top of the storage room opened and the craft flew out faster than anyone could blink.

"Whoa! Ta think we are actually flying on a UFO!" Ash said excitedly.

"Once in a lifetime kids, now hang on while I get us closer!" the professor warned.

888

"Uh Jessie, I think we have a problem..." Meowth began nervously.

"What is it Meowth?"

Meowth pulled up the view screen and the ship that Ash and company were in could be seen flying towards them faster than an Articuno flying at full speed.

"Whoa! Where did the twerps learn to fly?" James asked.

"I don't know but lets break there wings!" Jessie shouted.

The team rocket craft slowed down and faced the UFO.

"Alright guys, lets go!" Ash rallied.

"Pansage, come on out and use bullet seed!" Cilan ordered.

The Pokémon emerged and fired a lightning quick attack that destroyed the device that was holding Elgyem.

Elgyem quickly teleported back over to the professor and hugged his head.

"Crap he escaped!" James ranted…

"Well, do something James, don't just sit there!" Jessie shouted back at him.

"Go..." James released his Yamask.

"Pikachu, use electro ball, quick!" Ash shouted.

"Oh crap..." the two humans said.

"Well, we aren't going down without a fight, Meowth said and fired off a weapon and prepared to eject."  
"Roger!" James shouted.

Just as the electro ball hit the ship, a beam cannon fired at the UFO, causing it to lose power."

"Of all the dirty tricks..." Angie shouted.

"The UFO began to fall back down towards the ground until Elgyem uses its telekinesis to lift it back into the air and landed the ship safely in a nearby clearing."

"Wow... that was close... is everyone ok?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah... but my craft isn't... it will take me another year to get this thing fixed," the professor sighed dejectedly.

"Oh, don't fret over it professor at least you've got Elgyem to help you fix it," Cilan reminded the professor.

"Yeah, your right, can't fret over the small stuff. I'm sure this little guy can wait a bit longer."

"What do you mean professor?" Anabel asked.

"I began to study more into UFO's when I found Elgyem, and I made it my goal to build a craft that would do as such. I even tried to find a way to use the light patterns on his hands to try and understand him... but all that failed..."

"Well... I'm sure..." Anabel began.

"Whoa..." the others cried.

Another vision filled everyone's minds as images of the time spent between the two flooded there minds.

"It looks like Elgyem had fun with you, I think it wants to stay with you," Anabel said.

"Ya think so?"

"No, I know so," Anabel replied.

"Well then I guess that settles it. Elgyem, lets get to work!"

The Pokémon beeped in response and followed after Icarus

"So long children, I gotta get back to the lab so I can bring this thing back. You kids have fun now!"

"Bye professor!" Ash said.

Ash and company began to make their way back to the main road so that they could continue on their way to Nimbasa city.

888

Thanks goes to my beta who provided most of the content for this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it.


	38. Chapter 38

EP033: A Second Trip

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Cilan hummed to himself as he was cooking food for the group. He sighed. Hearing the noise from the trees that were around him. Ash, Angie, and Iris were playing a game of aerial tag. Leaves started to fall out of the trees. Which started to rub the Connoisseur the wrong way.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Cilan shouted.

"Ahhhhh!" Ash cried in surprise and fell out of the tree he had been in.

"Ash? Whoa!" Angie let out and fell, along with Iris.

"Until I'm done...go play somewhere else!" Cilan shouted, scaring off the trio who dashed off in fear of the wrath of Cilan.

888

'I found a Pokémon I couldn't communicate with that isn't a dark type. I've always believed that I could communicate with any living creature...maybe getting out of the Battle Tower was a good thing. I would have gone on believing that I had no limitations.'

"Ralts?"

"Oh, sorry," Anabel said, shocked out of her thoughts. "Come here you," she scooped up the Pokémon who was happy to be in mama's arms.

"C'mon, let's go see what 'daddy' is up to."

888

"Battling you won't help me get better. Plus, you got in the way of me catching a Palpitoad. I'm not going to battle you, but you Iris battling a dragon trainer will be good for me," Trip said.

'Oooohhh, Axew can't do it by himself, Emolga won't fight right and Excadrill...' Iris thought. She then grinned and remarked, "Only a kid wouldn't accept Ash's challenge."

"What?" Trip asked in shock.

"You heard me, only a kid wouldn't accept Ash's challenge," Iris repeated.

Angie grinned, "Yeah, only a snot nosed kid from the Unova region wouldn't accept a challenge from a strong trainer from Kanto."

"Fine, I accept," Trip gritted his teeth, trying not to let his anger overcome him.

"Ok you, what was the reason for getting Trip to fight Ash?" Angie asked Iris.

"Axew is my only Pokémon that I know will battle right. Trip would have wiped the floor with me. I'm not ready for him," Iris relayed with a sigh.

"Well now, you keep surprising me," Angie said.

"Ok, three on three, best two out of three battles wins, agreed?" Trip asked.

"Agreed," Ash accepted.

"Servine!"

"Snivy!"

"Bah, this won't be a challenge. Servine, teach Ash that he can't use these same tired old tactics by using Leaf Tornado."

"Snivy, let's show that he can't be so cocky, Leaf storm!"

The two attacks collided in a spectacular plant explosion.

"Cut!"

"Dodge and use Attract!"

"You think you can use that tired move on me? Servine, use Leaf Storm on those hearts!"

Attract was stopped by the Leaf Storm.

"You'll never be able to be anywhere near the level of Alder if you keep showing the same tricks!"

"Alder?" Ash asked.

"You don't know the Unova Champion!?" Iris fumed.

"Will you calm down, we don't live here remember?" Angie said and Iris blushed.

"I made a promise to Alder that I'd battle him and I will fulfill that promise," Trip swore.

888

Mamoswine and Blaziken growled at each other as they strained against each other, trying to best the other. Then Pansage and Dwebble came running, making the two larger Pokémon trip over each other.

"Defeated by a Dwebble and Pansage," Dawn bemoaned.

"What is it?" May asked and the two Pokémon tried to explain that they were trying to find everyone else.

"Hey...that smells like food," Dawn said.

"Hey, yeah, let's try to find the others and get back to camp," May suggested and the two girls returned their Pokémon and ran off.

888

"Ralts?"

"Yeah, I smell it too. Cilan has got the food ready. Let's find Ash," Anabel said. She then felt the emotions of her Ash, stronger than normal.

"Battle," Anabel said and headed in the direction of where ash was.

888

"Cut!"

'Hehehe, ok, let's see if this will work or not," Ash thought.

'What's he up to?' Trip wondered.

"Snivy, extend your vines and spin!"

"Huh...ok, use Cut to cut through those vines!"

"Snivy, Leaf Storm!"

Trip's eyes widen as the plant version of the counter shield came together.

"Break through!" Trip cried out.

Servine, with all his might, broke through, but at a cost. Both plant types ended up knocked out.

"Return...I guess I was wrong, but that move doesn't work with Leaf storm. I'd use Leaf Tornado. Only a country hick would use Leaf Storm," Trip said.

"Good job Snivy," Ash complimented while not rising to Trip's bait.

"Timburr!" Trip called.

"Hmmmm," Ash thought as he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex. "Ok, Oshawott, go!"

Timburr swung its lumber, challenging Pikachu while at the same time scaring Oshawott.

"Oshawott, I know you can do it," Ash encouraged his water type. This seemed to boost Oshawott's confidence and he was ready to battle.

888

"Hey you two," Anabel called to May and Dawn."

"Angie's not with you?" Dawn asked.

"No, probably with Ash and Iris and whoever Ash is battling," Anabel said.

"Let's find him, he'll want to eat,' May grinned.

888

Ash flushed. His Oshawott was closing his eyes every time he used Aqua Jet.

'I can't believe I missed that, oh well,' Ash thought. "Ok Oshawott, we'll work on that later, now, use Razor Shell!"

"Low sweep!"

Low Sweep knocked Oshawott off balance, causing it to miss with Razor Shell.

"Ok, Water Gun!"

"Use Strength to knock that Water Gun away."

"Grrr...Razor Shell!"

"Dynamic Punch."

Razor Shell was strong enough to knock Timburr out.

"Well I guess a tie is the best outcome here... go Vanillite."

"Tepig, let's go!"

'Darn, but I think that Vanillite can win,' Trip thought. "Ice Beam!"

"Flame Charge!"

Tepig charged through the Ice Beam, crashing against the ice type.

"They're both tired out already," Iris remarked.

"They are a couple of young Pokémon using strong attacks," Angie said.

"Ok, use Icicle Spear."

"Tepig, use Ember!"

Both attacks hit which damaged both Pokémon once again.

"One more... use Ice Shard!

"Flame Charge."

'Ok,' Trip thought, "Blizzard!"

Tepig hit, but the number of attacks that both Pokémon used caused both to faint.

"Two draws and one loss… looks like this battle is a draw," Trip said and returned his ice type. "Later country hick. Let me know if you ever get Oshawott to stop closing his eyes."

"He's such a kid," Iris remarked.

"Hey!"

"Anabel, over here!"

"I think Cilan's done cooking," Anabel said as she and Dawn and May came over.

"Ahhhh! We forgot about Cilan!" Ash cried and dashed off, Pikachu right on his heels. The girls quickly followed, not wanting to be left out.

888

I know that the past two chapters have almost gone by the episode, but the next one will be all original material.

Review please.


	39. Chapter 39

EP034: Dark Aura User

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Warning. This one will have a near rape scene... reader discretion advised.

888

"Thought we'd never get out of that forest,' Angie commented.

"Actually, this town is in the middle of the forest," Cilan remarked.

"What!?" Everyone asked.

"See," Cilan said, showing the map which showed the town, which was surrounded on all sides by the forest that they thought they had come out of.

"Well, I guess we can stay at the center tonight," Ash said.

"Can we eat at the restaurant here?" May asked, her blue eyes shining at Ash who sweat dropped at the question.

"Don't worry Ash, it's an all you can eat place that won't brake the bank," Cilan informed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash shouted and with May hot on his heels, the group ran off to eat.

In the shadows, a figure came into the light. He had white hair, red eyes, was around 5'3", wore a yellow and black sweatshirt with black blue jeans, and had blue tennis shoes.

"Dawn, May, you are going to be mine," The dark figure said with a grin.

888

"Thanks for filling in on such short notice, the owner of the restaurant said to Hayate.

"It's nothing, besides, I wanted to help someone that needed it in a pinch," Hayate said. 'Especially since I'm the one that attacked your chef in the first place,' he thought darkly. 'May and Dawn should be feeling the effects of the drugs right about, now.'

888

"Guess they'll miss out on desert," Anabel said.

"The way May ate tonight you'd think she wouldn't have room for desert," Angie joked.

"Ok, since I last had him, you can go," Anabel offered.

"Right," Angie grinned.

Ash was laying there, his food trying to get him to sleep, even though he knew that at least two of his girls were going to want to have fun, but something else was bothering him. Dawn and May ate just as much as everyone else had, especially May, but the two were asleep while Angie and Anabel wanted to have more desert.

His thoughts were stopped when Angie's warm mouth took his cock.

"Mmmmmm," Ash moaned.

"It's ok," Anabel said as she got out of her lilac bra and panties, "They just ate too much. They'll be fine."

Anabel climbed onto the bed, letting her pussy hover over Ash's mouth. Ash, knowing what she wanted, speared her cunt with his tongue, making the frontier Brain moan in pleasure.

When his cock was at full attention, Angie pulled back, got on the bed, and slammed her tight pussy down upon his shaft.

"Oooohhhhhh," Angie moaned. She started bouncing up and down, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside of her body.

"Yeeeeeesssssss!" Anabel shouted, her overly sensitive clit being attacked by Ash's mouth.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Angie cried as her orgasm came closer. Ash took a hold of her hips and slammed harder up into her.

"Fuck!" Angie screamed, his cock hitting a sweet spot inside of her body.

"Oh Mew, I'm cumming!" Anabel cried and her pussy gushed fluids which Ash drank up greedily.

"Fill me, fucking fill me!" Angie demanded as her pussy squeezed Ash's cock, cumming hard. Ash moaned and came, flooding Angie's pussy with his seed.

The two girls fell off of Ash, one to either side. It took a few moments before they all recovered, cleaned themselves up and finally went to bed.

888

"Dawn's eyes popped open. She launched off the bed, dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. She came out, feeling better, but a blue light blinded her and she fell to the floor.

"Lucario" a Lucario said, giving its partner a nod.

"Luxray," the other Pokémon quietly replied. Hearing the door opening, the two Pokémon hid as May ran into the bathroom. A moment later, May was put in the same condition that Dawn had just been put in.

The pair of Pokémon carried the two girls out of the center and into the forest.

"Abra" an Abra greeted and the two Pokémon nodded and the Abra used teleport and the three vanished.

888

Ash sat up, his aura lashing out.

"Hmmm?" Angie asked.

"Anabel, feel out for May and Dawn," Ash requested.

"Ok...uh...I'm not feeling them in the center," Anabel said.

"Uh, their Pokémon and things are still here,' Angie said.

"Ok, split up and look over the town. Ask around if they seen any member of Team rocket or someone that works for J," Ash said and the two girls nodded.

888

"What's going on?" Iris asked as she saw the trio come back into the center.

"Dawn and May are missing," Angie said as Pikachu tried to comfort the distraught Piplup.

"Ok, everyone, calm down, I'm going to try something," Ash said as he closed his eyes, his aura coming out. Iris found herself curling her toes as she watched. Ash walked over to the bathroom door.

"They were both attacked here...two Pokémon..." Ash said in a slight trance. "The two went..." he said and ran out of the center, the rest of the group following after him.

888

Ash clinched his fist as the trail went cold.

"Anabel, there was a psychic Pokémon here, I've picked up a third Pokémon and they vanished right from this spot," Anabel closed her eyes and nodded.

"Something used teleport," she reported.

"Ash, what in the world did you do?' Cilan asked.

"New technique...aura detection...I used it to find out what happened, but I've not used it before so I couldn't get a clear picture of who did it, but I know this ain't Team Rocket or J," ash said.

"Ok, so now what?" Cilan asked as Iris looked on, not realizing that she'd been exposed to more aura.

"I'm going to send these Pokémon back to Oaks for a little while until we find them, and 'them' " Ash said.

"Who...?" Anabel asked.

"My assault party," Ash growled.

"Assault party?" Cilan and Iris asked but Ash didn't respond as he marched back to the center.

888

"Go!" Ash shouted and the explosion of five Pokéball's releasing their contents blinded everyone for a moment.

"Aaaahhhh!" Cilan shouted, seeing what had come out.

Torterra, Tyranitar, Sceptile, and Infernape stood in front of their trainer.

"Wait, you said an assault party, usually when one declares war on someone else he pulls out all the stops!" Iris yelled.

"I am, the last one is up there, showing off," Ash said, pointing up at the sky.

"Where is he...I don't see..."

ROAR!

"Ah, there he is!"

"Wait that's him?!" Cilan remarked.

"Yep! Hey! Charizard! Down here!" Ash shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Within seconds, the flying fire type banked straight down towards Ash, and landed directly in front of them causing a rush of wind to crash down on the unprepared group.

"What...is that what I think it is...?" Iris said, looking at the flying fire type.

"Yep, that's a Charizard," Anabel informed.

"Still think he's a kid? If he wanted to, he could tear through the Unova region with these Pokémon, but Ash wouldn't find that challenging," Angie said.

"And that wouldn't help Ash get better," Anabel said.

"An unbelievable flavor of power and strength," Cilan remarked.

"I've exchanged you out for one reason and one reason alone. Someone has nabbed Dawn and May. If you don't think you will be comfortable in such a personal quest, let me know," Ash said.

"Sceptile," Sceptile said, saluting Ash, letting Ash know that the plant type was all in.

Two roar's and a cry from Charizard and Infernape let Ash know that they were in as well. Torterra also gave a nod to its trainer.

"Pikachu," Ash said looking at his first. "You and I have been through a lot...but this is personal. I don't want you going into something that you feel you can't do."

Anabel smiled. He might be worried or even scared about what had happened to May and Dawn, but he still let his Pokémon speak their mind.

"Pika," Pikachu growled, its cheeks sparking.

"You want to hurt the one that made Piplup upset?" Ash asked and Pikachu growled in response.

"I've never seen Pikachu like that before," Iris said.

"I thank all six of you. I'm proud that all of you are my Pokémon. Aura assault team, return," Ash recalled the five and Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

He turned to Cilan and Iris and said, "This isn't going to be pretty. If you don't think you can handle what may come from this, I'll understand and I'll meet back up with you somewhere else."

"From the way you described what happened, I have a feeling that this has probably happened before. And, because of the way this kidnapping happened the police hasn't even caught or knows about this person. I doubt such a foul flavor should go unpunished. I'm in."

"Let's teach this creep a lesson in humility," Iris growled.

Let's go," Ash said and started pulsing his aura every few feet or so as they went through the forest.

888

"Ugh... what... where..." May asked, feeling weak. She turned to see Dawn, still sleeping beside her…

"Dawn," May said, shaking the girl.

"Hmmm… ugh... where... hey, you aren't wearing your normal night clothes."

"Huh? You're right, and neither are you."

The two sat up and swung their legs weakly over the bed and stood. They took a couple of steps, but fell onto the wooden floor. The three Pokémon, Lucario, Luxray, and Abra awoke and Hayate came running into room.

"You two need to stay in bed, you are far too weak to do anything else," he said as he got the two back into bed.

"Now stay there and I'll bring you breakfast," he said and left the room. 'You aren't going anywhere.'

888

"Ahhhhh!" Ash shouted as he allowed his aura to explode outward. He breathed out as he relaxed.

"It's going to take a miracle to find them," Ash said, his eyes closing as he tried to hold back his tears.

"You were the one putting out the level 'S' aura?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a girl who stood at about 5'2", had red hair, and wore the standard uniform of the Pokémon Rangers, but it was red.

"What's a Pokémon Ranger doing out in Unova?" Angie asked.

"I didn't think that Unova had a division of the Rangers," Anabel added.

"Unova's rangers just started up, but I am one half of team Eclipse. My partner and I have been trying to find a kidnapper that has been kidnapping girls across the Unova region. We were called in because the police can't track him down."

"Where's your partner and who are you?" Cilan questioned.

"I am Pokémon Ranger code name Luna. My partner is Sol and is 500 miles in the other direction. We thought that we could cover more ground by splitting up. When I detected the aura I thought I'd found him, but he's never shown a level 'S' aura output," Luna said, displaying the device that she used to scan for aura.

"He's kidnapped before!?" Ash railed, his aura exploding once again.

"Yes, probably to ensnare his victims in his aura and make them his, but if he's nabbed two that are bound to your aura then that makes things more difficult. Let's go...your skills will help in finding Hayate."

888

"Ugh...we've been here a week and we've not gotten any better," Dawn said.

"Yeah...I think we've gotten..." May began but she fell into unconsciousness. Dawn soon followed and Hayate smiled.

"This has been taxing, breaking the aura that is binding them already...but I'll leave my seed in them and they'll think it's that other aura guardian's baby. But, once they give birth, they'll be mine," Hayate said as he as he stripped the two girls. He admired their figures for a moment. He returned his Pokémon and began to undress.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to suck the milk from your breasts, my May," he said. As he removed his shirt. However, he didn't hear the front door opening as he started to loosen his pants.

"My seed will give you a baby and..." he said but the feeling of another aura froze his blood.

"You," Ash growled, Pikachu sparking on his shoulders.

"How did you..." Hayate began.

"What... did... you... do... to... them?" Ash snarled.

"Freeze!" Luna commanded.

'Crap, it's that ranger...' Hayate thought. "Abra, teleport!" he yelled and vanished.

"There fine, but Hayate's aura is all over them," Anabel reported. Ash came over and focused his aura and pressed a hand to each of their foreheads. Iris watched as May and Dawn moaned, there toes curling as Ash's aura drove Hayate's out of their bodies.

"Sol, this is Luna, we've encountered Hayate, but he got away again. I've found a level 'S' aura guardian who was able to help me track Hayate down. Apparently Hayate kidnapped two from another aura guardian's group of girls...and it's the same someone that helped me. We'll probably be staying at Hayate's last hideout before I leave,' Luna said over the phone to her partner.

I swear, I won't let him touch either of you, my precious Dawn or you May, my sweet Beautifly,' Ash vowed.

'I don't understand...why does he seem like a kid at times and then he turns and starts behaving like this...' Iris thought, now more confused than before. For now, the aura sisters were back together with their Aura guardian.

888

"Damn, that pair of rangers is still following me... I'm gonna have a hard time with them around now," Hayate mused as he continued to redress.

"But at least now I know another little secret of yours Ashy boy," Hayate said darkly while giving a dark evil stare at Iris.

"Come on Abra, let's hit up our next stop,"

Said Pokémon nodded and the two disappeared.

888

Credit goes to my beta for coming up with this idea.  
Let me know what you thought of this new twist.


	40. Chapter 40

EP035: Open Your Eyes, Young Oshawott

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Ash sighed contently as May and Dawn cuddled against him. They were sitting on the back porch of the house that Hayate had used to hold them. He hadn't told them what Hayate had about to do to them...he didn't want to scare them more than they already were.

"You know," he began, "I could have freed you from any aura control. I only had to drive out Hayate's aura and not let mine hook back into you,"

The two girls raised up and at the same time, kissed a cheek.

"Guess that answers my question," Ash said and the two girls tightened their hold over him.

"Could you do that to Iris?" Angie asked, coming over to the trio.

"I can drive aura out that isn't mine from someone, but I don't know how to drive my own out," Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum,"

Ash turned his head to see a ranger, standing at around 5'6", with brown hair, and who wore the standard ranger uniform but it was a darker red.

"I'm guessing you are Sol?" Ash asked.

"Correct. Luna and I have been chasing this creep across several regions. This won't be the first or last time he'll come after you. I suggest that you learn more about that level 'S' aura you generate,"

"No need to worry about that," Ash said and Dawn giggled, making the first sound that either girl had made since they had awoke to see that Ash had saved them.

"We'll be in the area to make sure that Hayate doesn't try attacking again, then we'll split up and spread out again," Luna said.

"Thanks," Ash said gratefully.

"No, thank you. Usually the victim has not been tied to another aura guardian. You helped us get closer to him and our aura detection is far better now. We'll be in touch," Sol said and the two rangers left.

888

"This ought to be a nice place to stop and have lunch," Cilan remarked as the girls admired the lake. Anabel looked over at Ash who hadn't reacted to the prospects of food.

"I've got to get Oshawott trained," Ash said and the girls grinned at him. He had gotten his Unova Pokémon back after exchanging out his aura assault party.

"Oshawott, go!" Ash called and the water type came out. "Alright you, in the water,"

Oshawott leapt into the lake and Ash followed.

"Ok, let's let our Pokémon out," Anabel suggested and in a massive release, everyone's Pokémon came out, save of Excadrill. Anabel had released Ash's Pokémon as well.

888

Ash spat out some water as he surfaced. He sighed and looked over at Oshawott.

"Look, I'm sorry that I scared you like that, but you can't keep closing your eyes like that," Ash said.

"Oshawott," Oshawott said dejectedly.

Ash sighed, "C'mon, let's go have something to eat with the others"

888

After an interesting lunch, and a rather awkward fight between Ash's Snivy and Iris's Emolga, Ash and Oshawott return to the lake to continue training.

"Alright Oshawott, lets try this again... now into the lake..." Ash instructed.

"Ash!" Cilan called out.

"What is it Cilan?"

"Something's going on. All of the Pokémon have disappeared!"

"What?! Come on Oshawott lets go find the others"

"Osha!"

Ash, Cilan, and Oshawott soon joined up with Anabel only to find everyone's Pokémon on the ground with dark blushes on their faces.

"What the hell?!" Ash let out.

"Ash... look!" Iris began.

"Foo!"

"What is that Pokémon?" May asked.

Ash whipped out his Pokédex and waited for a reading.

"Foongus, The mushroom Pokémon, It lures people in with its Pokéball pattern, then releases poison spores. Why it resembles a Pokéball is unknown. They release poison spores to repel those who try to catch them."

As soon as the Pokédex finished its explanation, the group of Foongus ran and disappeared into the nearby forest.

"Well...alright then..." Ash said wondering what that had been about.

"Ash! Everyone's been poisoned! We need to get to a Pokémon center as quickly as we can!" Anabel panicked.

"Um... guys that might be a bit of a problem..." Cilan remarks

"Why's that?" Dawn asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"Well, there are no Pokémon centers for at least two days walk from here... we'd never make it in time!" Cilan explained.

"No..." Dawn cried out.

"Wait guys," Iris began, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Iris?" Angie asked.

"I know of a plant that can really help us! But first I need my bag." Iris said.

"Well let's get everyone back to camp so we can figure out where to go from there" Anabel suggested.

Ash and company quickly returned everyone to there Pokéball's and raced back to camp.

888

As everyone was re-summoned from their Pokéball's, Iris searched her bag for the desired item.

"Well, did you find it?" Angie asked, getting a little impatient.

"Almost... got it!" Iris proclaimed.

"What is it?" Dawn inquired.

"It's a book on special plants that I always keep on hand just in case, I need to clarify something," Iris explained.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"Just a second Ash! Ah here it is!" Iris celebrated.

"Remeyo weed?" May asked curiously

"Yeah, they grow at the bottom of lakes and they help Pokémon fight off status ailments," Iris explained.

"Well, maybe there is some at the lake Oshawott and I where training in." Ash suggested.

"Good idea Ash. Go take a look and Cilan, go with him just in case," Iris suggested.

"Wow... you're acting a lot more mature than you usually do aren't you Iris?" Anabel remarked.

"Well, if we didn't have a bunch of kids around then maybe I wouldn't have too as much," Iris retorted

"Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Ash?" Cilan replied.

"I think we should go before they start to get anymore heated than they already are..."

"I completely agree..."

Ash and Cilan made a break for the nearby lake in order to avoid the cat fight that might be taking place in the near future.

888

The two arrived at the lake and Ash dove in. Oshawott followed but still wouldn't open his eyes underwater.

"Come on Oshawott, our friends need us!" Ash encouraged.

"Osha..."

"Alright, you and I will swim down together, when I pull on your left ear you will go to the left and vice-versa with your right ear. How's that?"

"Osha!"

"Alright, now let's go get that plant!"

"Osha!"

The two dove while Cilan observed from the water's edge.

888

Ash and Oshawott dove a good ways down and he finally spotted the requested weed. As the two increased their pace to move in to grab it, a school of Tympole separated them and Oshawott got trapped in a circle of Tympole while Ash watched from the sidelines.

"Oshawott! Stay calm, open your eyes, and use razor shell!" Ash commanded.

He complied with two of the three orders, but failed to even come close to any of his assailants.

"Oshawott, open your eyes! I know you can do it!"

The Pokémon failed to listen and simply kept attacking blindly at the Tympole around him, still proving extremely ineffective.

After a flurry of missed attacks, Oshawott, in his frustration, let out a staggering battle cry and opened his eyes. A flurry of Aqua Jets were launched at the horde of Tympole scaring them away.

"Alright Oshawott, that was great! Come on, lets get back to Cilan and fill him in."

"Osha!"

"Palpi!"

"Stunfisk."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a couple of thunder shocks were fired at Ash and Oshawott. But surprisingly the two make it out unharmed.

"Whoa, that was close..." Ash gasped out as he surfaced..

"Well Ash, did you find it?" Cilan inquired.

"Yeah, but I guess those two are protecting the lake or something," Ash observed.

"Well then, that does make things a bit more difficult... but not to worry, I may not have any Pokémon to help you but my expert fishing skills should be enough to distract that Stunfisk so you can grab the weed and get back here."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Trust me Ash, once I get a line on that Stunfisk he won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Alright then, let's do it!"

Ash and Oshawott dove back into the lake only to be stopped by Stunfisk, but it quickly disappeared, having been distracted by Cilan's incoming bait on the end of his fishing rod and was pulled out of the lake and landed on the nearby beach.

Ash and Oshawott continued down only to be intercepted by Palpitoad. The two resurfaced and face off against the enraged Palpitoad.

888

Soon after both opposing Pokémon were defeated and the Remeyo weed was collected. Both trainers, before heading back to camp, captured both Pokémon, and raced back as quickly as they could.

888

"Iris!" Cilan called out.

"Ash, Cilan! Well, did you find it?" Iris asked.

"Yeah and we got enough to help everyone," Ash replied with a grin.

"Good, lay it there on the table, so I can start mashing it up. Cilan I'm gonna need your medicine flask and your stove top," Iris said.

"Understood," Cilan replied.

Iris whipped up the medicine and after a few minutes, administered it to everyone's Pokémon.

"There, now all everyone needs is a good nights rest and they all should be fine in the morning," Iris sighed in relief.

Everyone lets out their own sigh of relief, and decided to call it a day.

888

"Well that was definitely interesting," Ash commented

"How so?" Anabel asked curiously.

"Well, when we found the weed, we were attacked by a Palpitoad, but in the process Oshawott finally learned to open his eyes and defeat him." Ash answered.

"That's great Ash, did you catch him?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, I caught him while Cilan caught a Stunfisk," Ash replied with a grin.

"Well then I guess our little Ashy boy deserves a reward for his hard work today," Angie grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask..," Ash said with a wider grin.

Ash moaned, feeling Angie's mouth on his cock. The oral stimulation made his manhood grow hard in her mouth. With a practice ease, she took his length down her throat, deep throating him, much to the slight annoyance of the others.

"I've got to learn that,' May said.

"How does she do that?" Dawn questioned.

"Mmmm, Angie," Ash said, the feelings that she was giving him were almost too much for him to handle.

"Angie...I'm going to..." Ash warned, which made Angie hum even more into his cock, making the black haired trainer blow his load into her mouth.

The green haired girl licked her lips and hugged Ash. The other girls all huddled beside him and they all fell asleep.

888

My beta helped greatly with the content of this chapter as well. Let me know what you thought of this one.


	41. Chapter 41

**EP036: Dragon Busting **

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Have we been underestimating her?" Angie quietly asked Anabel as they walked down the road.

"Perhaps, but Iris has to work it out herself if she wants to be apart of this or not," Anabel said.

"I've got another problem," Dawn said, coming to Anabel's other side. "Zoey's here in Unova."

Anabel sweat dropped. What in the world was Zoey doing in Unova?

"Unova doing contests and we don't know about it?" Angie asked.

"Hey! Any of you trainers a dragon trainer!?" a girl with blue eyes and red hair asked.

"Dragon trainer?" Ash asked dumbly.

"I am," Iris answered.

"Then, battle me, for I am the dragon buster Georgia!" Georgia introduced and everyone sweat dropped.

"Humph, only a kid challenges someone like that, and what makes you think I'd accept a challenge from a kid like you?" Iris asked.

"Only a kid would be scared of another kid's challenge," Georgia retorted.

"What did you say?" Iris growled.

"You heard me, little kid," Georgia taunted.

"Okay, that's it...I accept your challenge, you so-called dragon buster," Iris said.

"Cilan, is there such a thing as a 'dragon buster'?" Ash asked.

"Not Officially. the definition of a 'dragon buster' is a trainer that uses nothing but ice types and challenges those trainers that only use dragon type Pokémon," Cilan explained.

"Ice types?" Iris asked nervously.

"That's right, ice types," Georgia smirked.

"Uh..." Iris began.

"What, you scared little kid?" Georgia taunted.

"Ooooohhhhh, Axew, go!" Iris called.

"Beartic, let's freeze that little dragon," Georgia announced as she let her ice type out.

"Axew, Scratch!"

"Beartic, use your Slash to counter!"

Axew tried to hit with Scratch, but Slash stopped him in his tracks.

"Okay Beartic, time for Icicle Crash!"

"This isn't going to end well," Cilan remarked.

"Axew, dodge!" Iris commanded and Axew dodged all but one of the ice attacks.

"Quick little dragon, but being fast won't save you. Ice beam!" Georgia orders.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!"

Beartic's Ice beam overpowered Axew's Dragon Rage and knocked the Pokémon out.

"Now, send out another dragon that I can beat," Georgia demanded.

"Uh, you beat all her dragon types," Cilan spoke up.

"What!?" Georgia shouted.

"Yeah, Axew is her only dragon type," Anabel added.

"So, the little kid can only catch one dragon type...how pathetic," Georgia insulted.

"Oooooohhhh, that's it! Go Excadrill!" Iris shouted.

"Slash that thing and end this," Georgia said, bored with Iris's attempt to throw out a type that she didn't want to battle.

Excadrill got hit with slash and now wanted to battle.

"Okay Excadrill, use dig!"

Excadrill paid no attention to Iris and used Metal Claw instead. Icicle Crash was then sent out, but Excadrill knocked them all away.

The ground type then avoided an Ice Beam from the ice type by using Dig and scored a direct hit.

Excadrill then used Drill run, but Rock smash stopped him, knocking him out.

"Excadrill!" Iris shouted in worry for her Pokémon and ran over to check on him.

"Bah, that was too easy," Georgia quipped.

"Hey, why don't you battle me" Ash challenged.

"Got a dragon type?" she asked.

"No but... Ash began.

"Then I'm not interested," Georgia said. "Maybe when you get stronger I'll battle you again," she said and walked away, not caring that Iris was ignoring her.

888

"Well, fancy meeting you boys out here, especially you, Kenny," Zoey remarked.

"Zoey!? What are you doing out here in Unova?" Kenny asked in shock.

"I need to know why that girl is still traveling with Ash," Zoey answered.

"I can answer that. She's in some sort of relationship with Ash," Harley replied.

"I had a feeling it was something like that. Harley, right?" Zoey asked.

"We're heading towards Nimbasa City," Drew said.

"Good, then I'll tag along, but I get to talk to Dawn first," Zoey said.

"What!? No way! I'm going to talk to Dee Dee first!" Kenny railed.

"Do I need to remind you who won the Sinnoh Grand Festival? I'll battle you if you want," Zoey challenged.

"Oooohhhh, I'd like to see that," Harley remarked.

"Grrrr, fine," Kenny growled.

"Listen, I'm not here to break them up if that's truly the case, but she doesn't need to follow Ash around all the time," Zoey said.

"It's more complicated than that," Drew said.

"I know that Anabel is there...I also know that at times the group of trainers and coordinators do have sex sessions either between towns or in centers with Nurse Joys that allow that sort of thing," Zoey said and the three boys looked at each other, wondering if Ash and the four girls that were with him were in some sort of five way relationship.

888

Anabel, Angie, Dawn, and May watched over the food as Ash and Cilan went to retrieve Iris for breakfast.

"Hey, breakfast," Georgia said and dug in without being invited.

"That's ours!" the four girls said as one.

"Hey, I beat Iris so I should get her food for beating her" Georgia said with a mouth full of food.

"It wasn't just Iris's food!" Angie shouted.

"Yeah!" May shouted as well, going for her Blaziken's ball.

"Hey Georgia! I want another battle!" Iris shouted.

"What? Again?" Georgia asked.

"I know my Excadrill can beat your Beartic" Iris said with new confidence.

"Why should I battle you? I already beat you" Georgia said with a smirk.

"You either battle her, or you battle me," May growled.

"Uh..." Georgia began nervously. "Okay Iris, I'll battle you again."

"Knew she'd battle Iris. You don't want to battle May when food has been taken from her," Dawn said.

"No way," Anabel and Angie agreed.

Slash and Metal Claw were first out, the two moves countering each other. Beartic overpowered Excadrill, knocking the ground type away.

"Okay, use Icicle Crash!" Georgia ordered.

"Escape with Dig!" Iris called out.

Excadrill escaped and hit the ice type from below with dig.

"Focus Blast and then follow up with Drill Run!" Iris called out.

The two attacks hit, knocking the ice type for a loop.

"Ice Beam!"

Excadrill was trapped within the block of ice for only a moment until with Iris's encouragement, it broke free.

"Icicle Crash, again!"

"Knock them away with Focus Blast!"

The ice attack still hit the ground type.

"I believe in you...I know you can do it Excadrill," Iris encouraged.

"No matter how much you believe in your Pokémon, it can't overcome type disadvantage! Now, use rock smash!" Georgia ordered.

Excadrill countered with Drill Run and the two Pokémon fell at the same time.

"Draw!" Cilan announced.

"I still beat your dragon type so this battle doesn't count,' Georgia said, returning her Pokémon. She feels a tap on the shoulder and the dragon buster turned to see.

"Blaziken..."

"Ahhhhhh!" Georgia cried and ran away from the imposing fire type.

"That's what you get for eating my food!" May shouted after the other girl.

"You did a good job, Excadrill," Iris smiled at the Pokémon who returned the gesture.

"Okay, before May kills us all with her Blaziken, I'll fix us a big brunch," Cilan grinned.

888

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the format problems in the last chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

**EP037: Aura and Counter Aura**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Well, this is a familiar flavor," Cilan remarked.

"How can anyone have such a poor sense of direction!?" Iris ranted.

"Ok now, since I'm not so pig headed as not to ask...let's ask for direction from this gentleman coming up in the van," Cilan said and flagged the driver down.

"Lost?" the driver asked as he pulled up to Ash and company.

"Yeah...could you..." Cilan began

"How about I give you a lift? I believe I can get you to the next town over quicker than you can walk there."

"We couldn't impose upon..." Cilan began.

"No trouble, hop in," the driver offered and the group piled in.

The driver smiled to himself, he pushed a button on the dash and the air vents in the roof started blowing air and small amounts of sleep powder.

'Gotcha,' Hayate smirked and headed towards his secret second house.

888

"Ugh, was that sleep powder that got us?" Anabel asked

"Don't know...hey!" Dawn shouted, feeling as if she was tied up.

"We're tied up!" Angie shouted.

The door opened to admit Hayate and his Lucario.

"You!" Ash shouted.

"Watch him, Lucario. I want him to see this, but I don't want him to be able to stop what I'm about to do," Hayate said and his Pokémon nodded.

"And what are you going to do to all of us?" Cilan asked.

"Not you, just the girls," Hayate said as he started to emit his aura in a powerful manner.

"What are you doing?" Ash growled.

"Poor little Iris," Hayate began, his aura now pushing out towards Iris.

"No...Stop!" Iris panicked, feeling as if she was being violated.

"I'm about to do something Ash can't...push his aura out of you," Hayate said.

"Stop it!" Ash shouted, trying to break his bonds that restrained him, but failing with Lucario keeping him down.

"No...Please," Iris whimpered, feeling like he was actually having sex with her instead of just pushing his aura out onto her.

"Bye," Hayate said and with a scream from Iris that Ash would never forget, Ash's aura was pushed out and Iris fell unconscious.

"Now, for the rest of you!" Hayate proclaimed and started emitting his aura out more potently, trying to push his aura against the aura that was in the four girls.

"Fight it!" Anabel shouted, struggling to maintain her composure.

The four fought and struggled against the foreign aura and their bonds, but soon, one by one, they all passed out.

"No!" Ash shouted, his aura lashing out, but Lucario kept him at bay.

"So beautiful...and you will be mine," he said, using his aura to force May to unconsciously begin to remove her clothes.

"You evil, vile creature!" Cilan shouted.

"Shut it, Connoisseur!" Hayate shouted, unleashing a force of aura towards Cilan meant to knock him out

Cilan's eyes lost focus as the punch hit his body forcing his head to ricochet off the wall knocking him into a semi-conscious state

888 Flashback 888

"Alright Cilan, I'm gonna trust you with this should Hayate attack you again," Sol began

"What is it Ranger Sol?"

"It's a remote tracking device, meant to emit an encrypted signal that only the Pokémon rangers have access to. So should he attack again; flip the casing cap open and press the button for 5 seconds. After that we will take care of the rest."

"But why me?" Cilan inquired.

"Well, let's just say that, your friend is a little too hard headed to use it, and right now I fear for each of those girls. So you make the only logical choice."

Cilan nodded.

888 End flashback 888

Ignoring Cilan, seeing that he was effectively quieted, Hayate leaned in and violated May's mouth with his own.

"Noooooooo!" Ash shouted, and his aura broke the restraints and sent Lucario flying into a wall, bashing his head on the hard surface temporarily disabling him.

"If I can only..." Cilan whispered as he slowly tried to regain some composure. He hesitantly struggled and managed to reach into his pants pocket, grabbed the remote device, flipped the cap and pushed the button on the tracker that the two rangers had given him.

"Ahhhh!" Ash shouted and tackled Hayate to the floor.

Lucario shook off the blow and went to help his trainer, but the sounds of rope snapping stopped the Pokémon.

"Pika..." Pikachu growled, having snapped through his own ropes with his tail.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Ash roared, his fists and aura lashing out at Hayate who was struggling to stand on his feet.

'Damn, how can he be so strong?' Hayate thought.

'C'mon,' Cilan thought as he tried to shake the girls awake, but no motion or reaction was coming from any of them.

"Hayate!" Sol roared, bursting through the nearby wall with fragments flying everywhere.

"Uh oh," Hayate panicked.

'You are under arrest!" Luna shouted.

"Not today..." Hayate said and Abra appeared in the room, and with Lucario and its master in tow, the trio vanished.

…

"Aura rape," Sol said, examining Iris. "She'll be fine, but if your aura was starting to influence her, it's gone now."

Ash took several moments to calm himself before saying, "and the others?"

"You are either strong or their will to want to be with you is strong enough to keep your aura tied to them. May's the closest to be cut from you," Luna explained.

Ash sighed...they were ok, but how was Iris going to act now that his aura was ripped out from her?

"Only time will tell young one, only time will tell..." Sol explained.

"Wait, how did?" Ash asked before Sol placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, not now, all will be explained in due time"

"But..."

"Ash, just let it go for now..." Cilan advised.

"Good boy... now Ash, I want you and your group to get to the nearest center and let your girls sleep. That is the best thing for them right now, so take an old man's advice and do as I say."

"Ash and Cilan nodded, and Sol handed Cilan a map. Showing the troupe where they were and where the Pokémon center was located at."

"And Ash one more thing."

"Yes?"

"After the girls are asleep I want you to go to Nurse Joy and give her this letter." Sol said, handing him an envelope

"She will then give you a Pokénav with directions to a house nearby where an old couple will be waiting for you. Give them the Pokénav, and they will take care of the rest."

Ash looked down at the letter that had been given to him and suddenly looked back up only to see both rangers were gone.

"Come on Ash, let's get the girls up and back to the Pokémon center where they can rest." Cilan suggested.

"Right," Ash agreed.

The two gently moved the girls into the truck that had brought them there with Cilan behind the wheel. Within moments the thirteen-passenger van pulled up to the Pokémon Center, and the boys began to take the girls inside.

888

May's eyes slowly opened, feeling that she was being held in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry my little Beautifly," Ash whispered.

May flushed red, liking the pet name, but said, "What happened?"

"Hayate tried to drive my aura out of all of you. You all passed out and he tried..." Ash began, fell silent and pulled May as tightly against his body as he could get her.

"I'm going to kick that ass wipe in the balls if I get the chance," Angie growled.

Anabel positioned herself behind Ash and let her hands rub his neck and back.

"Relax, it's ok, we're still safe. We didn't know that Hayate could or would pull  
something like this," she said and Angie and Dawn, who had just woken up, both huddled around him, letting him know that they didn't blame him for what had happened.

888

"Ugh...Cilan?"

"Good, you are up. It might not be the best way for it to have happened, but Hayate's aura pushed Ash's out of you. Now, you may be able to think clearly, but if you are going to fall for the one that..."

"No way!" she cried and then bit her lip. "It's gone?"

"Yes. You have a choice to make. If you want to continue to travel with Ash, you will have to decide if you can put up with the mask he puts on to act, as you say, a kid. He deals with this darker responsibility by acting like he does. You have seen it for yourself. If you don't believe me, go see what pain he's dealing with," Cilan finished and walked out.

Iris bit her lip, got off of the bed (slowly), and walked out of the room and opened the door to the room where Ash and the four girls were. She saw Ash holding onto May for dear life, the other three trying to comfort him. But what shocked Iris the most was the pain and sorrow she saw in his eyes. It made Iris either want to cry herself or run over to him and help comfort Ash as well.

'Cilan's right, but can I stand that mask he wears?' Iris thought.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Anabel asked and Iris blushed.

"Sorry, I'll..." Iris began.

"Wait," Ash softly interrupted.

Iris stopped, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that he did that to you and I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to get my own aura out of you myself. If you want to go back home or travel alone I'll understand," Ash said and went back to rubbing his face in May's hair, his aura flooding May's body.

'What? He's not trying to get his aura to influence me? He's giving me the choice to leave the group?' Iris thought in shock. 'He...he does care for them...and I guess...him giving me the choice, he cares for me too...I...I...' she stopped and ran back to her room, her emotions too great to handle at the moment. She knew one thing though, she hated Hayate for doing what he had done to her. It had ripped a choice from her and she would never forgive him for that.

888

"Alright girls, off to bed, it's been a rough day. And I know you are all tired."

"But..." Anabel tried to complain

"No buts, off to bed young lady." Ash said a bit more sternly, spanking her ass playfully.

"Oooh, yes, daddy..." Anabel replied with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"I'll be back shortly, and I'll leave my Pokémon in here in case anything happens." Ash said as he summoned his Pokémon into the room.

"Night girls."

"Goodnight, love!" they all replied rather playfully

Ash slowly closed the door and the girls fell asleep.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of... off to take care of the other bit of business."

"Excuse me Nurse Joy?" Ash began.

"Yes?"

"Ranger Sol requested me to give you this letter."

"Ok," she replied, opening said letter and reading it.

"Ah... alright Mr. Ketchum, this is for you. And I'll lock down the girls room, should anything happen."

"Thanks Nurse Joy..."

Ash exited the Pokémon center and turned on the Pokénav and it began to guide Ash to a small cottage that was nearby.

888

20 minutes later, Ash arrived at a small cottage that was next to a river, and spotted an elderly couple who were sitting outside, having a cup of coffee.

"Um... are you the couple I'm supposed to meet?" Ash asked, hoping that he was at the right place.

"Well, that depends, sonny, what's your name?" the elderly man asked.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum...huh?" the elderly woman finished with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well Ketchum, we are..." the elderly man began before staring back off into the direction towards the sun

The two continued to sip at their coffee before Ash interjected.

"So..."

"Quiet Ash, take a seat and relax. We are busy watching the most beautiful part of our daily lives." the gentleman snapped

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir...but what might that be?" Ash queried.

"The sunset my boy..." he replied.

"Ah, then I guess I will join you then..." Ash said and he sat down.

"Good lad..."

The three continued to stare in the direction of the sunset, until it disappeared entirely, giving way to nightfall.

"Ah... that soothes my soul every time I see it" the old lady commented.

"That it does, my love." the old man replied.

"So Ash, are you ready?" the old lady asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Darling, could you go inside and retrieve his package?" the old man asked.

"Sure..." she replied.

"No... I couldn't trouble you like that."

"It's nothing lad... besides it was brought here especially for you by your ranger friend..."

"No it's not that, I was just offering to go fetch it for you so you wouldn't have to over exert yourselves." Ash defended.

"Just because we are old lad, doesn't mean we like to sit around all day long... we are consistently moving around all day doing tasks to help prevent our joints from staying put for too long, otherwise we'd be bed ridden for weeks trying to get our bodies back up and running."

"Here you go dear..."

"Oh... thank you, what is it?" Ash asked.

"It's a Pokémon dear, why don't you let her out..." the old lady requested.

Ash complied and tossed the Pokéball into the air.

"Mien."

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash queried.

"Mienfoo, the martial arts Pokémon, in fights, they dominate with onslaughts of flowing, continuous attacks. They have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise," Ash's Pokédex reported.

"Oh... these are really rare... but why give her to me, especially one as oddly colored as this?"

"Because lad, you need to learn to control that aura of yours," Sol said as he exited the nearby forest

"Huh?"

"Oh... Sol is that you?" the old lady asked.

"Yes, it is grams, it's me..." Sol replied

"Oh my, you've gotten so big... and what is that you're wearing?"

"I'm with the Pokémon rangers now..."

"So..." Ash interjected.

The ranger fell silent and looked at Ash

"Sorry, ranger Sol, but what did you mean control my aura?"

"Oh, sorry Ash, what I meant was should Hayate ever attack you again or should your aura latch onto another girls of which you do not want to be attached to, you can go about utilizing it, in the way that its supposed to. Mienfoo here has been trained by the one who taught me to use my aura."

"Wait, you can use aura too?"

"Yes, I can but I have complete control over it so that I do not influence members of the opposite sex every time I come across someone."

"Wow..."

"Yes, indeed... Now, as for training before you are to continue on your little quest there are a few rules which you will need to abide by from now until you can control your aura."

"Ok..."

"Now they can seem strict at first but they are for your own safety as well as the others around you."

"Alright..."

"But first, before I tell you those rules we have two things that which we need to take care of."

"Ok."

"First, who is your professor?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The professor that gave you your first Pokémon?"

"Oh, right, that would be Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

"Ah... good that makes things easier..." He turned to his grandparents and asked, "Grams may we borrow the phone for a moment?"

"Sure, I'm sure you remember where it's at?"

"Yes, thank you"

888

"The two sat inside the house and dialed up professor Oaks lab in Kanto"

"Yes? This is Oak."

"Hi Professor, it's me Ash!"

"Ah... Ash, how goes things in Unova?"

"Great, although someone needs to speak to you"

"Oh... who would that be?"

"That would be me Professor." Sol interjected.

"Sol? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember me!"

"How could I forget, you helped me out so much in the last few years."

"Please professor, I was just doing my job."

"No, next time you're in town I'm treating you to lunch."

"Alright then, next time I'm in Pallet you will be the first to know."

"Splendid! Now what can I do for you?"

"I need you to unlock the first limiter on Ketchum's Pokémon."

"Ah, ok just let me log in and... alright just need the access code from the league headquarters."

"Alright, just a sec..."

Sol unclipped a miniature transmitter from his belt and plugged it into his stylus.

"Sol to HQ, come in please."

"This is HQ, go ahead"

"Ranger Sol, requesting access code from Pokémon league HQ for stage one unlock for trainer Ash Ketchum."

"Understood, please verify ranger code."

"Roger, ranger code Sol-alpha-alpha-omega-2025"

"Code accepted, please provide researcher temporary access code"

"Oak?" Sol asks looking back at the professor

"Ah, right," Oak replied and his face disappeared to be replaced by text that was being typed on the screen

"Roger, Oak code foxtrot-omega-3872"

"Confirmed, please wait for supervisor approval..."

"Sorry, Ash, they take this stuff very strictly and only even so much as allow very few trainers to even open the first lock."

"Ah..."

"Ranger Sol, codes have been verified and accepted, access code for trainer Ash Ketchum will be transmitted to your unit momentarily."

"Thank you HQ, ranger Sol over and out."

Sol removed the transmitter just as it beeped with the code he was requesting.

"Alright Oak, authorization code is alpha-alpha-foxtrot-0072635"

"Alright, and...Done..."

"Alright Ash, sorry about the wait, but due to the circumstances the Pokémon league has authorized you to allow for a team of up to 8 Pokémon."

"8...Pokémon?"

"Yes but only 6 may be used in battle, so now you need not worry about Mienfoo keeping a spot on your team."

"Thanks ranger Sol..."

"Please Ash, just call me Sol."

"Sure, so now what are the rules that I have to worry about?"

"Ah right, first is that you will be training under Mienfoo for the next year for at least 3 hours a day, 1 in the morning 1 midday, 1 at night, or all three at once... as long as you put in at least 3 a day... you will be fine."

"And if I don't..."

"Then these wristbands and ankle bands will begin to get heavier until you start training and only Mienfoo knows how to release them, and if it happens more than once during a week then you work time during the day will be doubled." Sol explained as he attached said wristbands to Ash's wrists and ankles

"So instead of 3 hours, it will double to 6 and start adding weight on your hands and legs."

Ash already began to cringe at that information.

"Next, should these bands attempted to be removed by any means they will immediately alert us and you will be severely punished, that is unless...well you find out soon enough. Other than that you are free to go wherever you want."

Ash just sat there dumbfounded.

"And just as an early warning Mienfoo's training early on will beat you down."

"Ash's eyes went wide with visualizations of what Mienfoo could do."

"Wait Sol, how will I understand her if she's a Pokémon and I'm human?"

"You wanna explain it to him Saria?"

"Saria? Is that her name?" Ash asked.

"Yes it is, silly boy..."

"Wait you can speak, but how is that?"

"Yes, I can speak, but only while I'm meditating can I speak through your aura."

"Ah, that makes sense"

"So young Ketchum, I will be your aura master for the next year...splendid..."

"Now Saria don't be hard on the boy... yet... let him show you what he can do, then you can judge how to train him from there."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way... and let me warn you now of a few things young Ketchum"

"Yes ma'am!"

"One, during training, you will refer to me as Mistress Saria, two, if I catch you trying to influence me with your aura after we get started I have permission to hit you until you either stop or pass out."

Ash cringed even harder at that statement.

"Three, if you abuse your power like that idiot Hayate has done... then... well lets just put it this way... you will wish you never even met me. As I have orders to put you down should that need arise. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes..."

"I said AM. I. CLEAR?!"

"Yes mistress Saria! Crystal clear!"

"Good, now, I'm tired...I'm going to rest in my Pokéball."

"Yes mistress Saria! Return..."

And in a flash of light, she disappeared into the Pokéball.

"Whoa, Pikachu, remind me not to piss her off..."

"Pikachu."

"I heard that!" Saria shouted from within their minds

Ash cringed again, and stood at attention, paralyzed in pure terror.

"Relax Ash, after you two warm up to one another you won't have to worry about anything."

"Right..."

"And let me warn you of one more thing not to do."

"Yes?"

"If she catches you and one of your girls getting too frisky...well lets just say that she won't be very pleased and has ways of making sure you don't do it again...ever..."

Ash cringed even more at the sudden revelation

"Now its getting late, why don't you head back to the Pokémon center, and get some rest you've got a lot of training to do tomorrow."

"Right... thanks Sol..."

Ash bid farewell to the ranger and elderly couple and headed back to the Pokémon center. Arriving about 10 minutes before the center locked up for the night.

888

"Ah, Ash, you're back!" Joy exclaimed

"Yes thank you Nurse Joy, I think I'm gonna head to bed now, I've got a lot coming up tomorrow."

"Oh, how so?"

"You'll see, as I have a bad feeling I'll find out earlier than I want too..."

"Alright then Ash, sleep well."

"You too Nurse Joy"

And Ash headed for the girls' room, and almost fell asleep immediately upon hitting his pillow.


	43. Chapter 43

**038 The Beginning of Hard Training**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Ash was dead to the world. However, an ultra ball opened up and Saria appeared in a flash of light.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Ash shouted as he was drug out of bed by his right leg. The Pokémon threw him into the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes."

"Man, she's rough," Ash said to himself, rubbing his aching back

"I heard that!"

888

Alex waited patiently on his wife to finish packing. He saw Oak coming and decided to meet him to see what he wanted.

"Glad you've decided to stick around," Oak began, his tone bitter.

"Alex glared but didn't bite on the bait that Oak was offering.

"Because of your inability to train your son, the league has been force to authorize the stage one unlock."

"Lance would have informed me Oak, or was this another opportunity to make your feelings clear to me?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had decided to be a father!"

Alex's eyes lit up in fury.

"Do you think I wanted to be away from my wife and only son? I took down Madam Boss and now because of that anyone that wears that fucking rocket uniform has orders to kill me! I'd rather only let myself be at risk. Than to put my wife and son at risk."

"You wouldn't have your head in a vise if you didn't take it upon yourself to take out the rocket in the first place."

"No one else would," Alex fired back.

"And yet, you decided to get married, even though you knew you were going on this crazy crusade."

"I...love...her..."

"Love her? Or were you so desperate to have a wife that you..."

"Don't you even suggest that," Alex growled darkly.

"You might not have, but sometimes I wonder if you weren't tempted. Let's just see how long you'll stick around," Oak said and walked off.

Alex sighed to himself. He had a long plane ride to Sinnoh...he didn't need that.

"Alex, is everything alright?"

"Yes Delia, everything's fine, it's just…I'm ready for this conflict to just end."

"I know dear… but all we can do is just..."

"Shh….let's not talk about that right now," Alex cooed.

888

"What an unusual flavor...a Pokémon training a trainer...I never thought I would experience such a thing."

"Morning Cilan, have you seen...what in the world?" Anabel asked, yawning, coming out of the Pokémon center.

"It is what it is, young salon maiden," Cilan replied.

"No, it's not that, but is that a Mienfoo training Ash?" She asked.

"Yes, yes it is…"

"When did..."

"Last night, Ranger Sol saw it in his best interest to get Ash trained in using his aura."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, young maiden, I am well versed in many if not all forms of known aura knowledge," Said a voice that filled the two minds.

"Wait, who said that?" Anabel inquired.

"I did. I am the Mienfoo that's training your, as you humans call it, 'lover'," The voice said again.

"To control his aura?" She asked back.

"No, not control, but I will explain that later," It replied.

"And how are you communicating to us?"

"My meditation has allowed me free speech, but only during meditation," The Mienfoo telepathically communicated.

"I understand...be a good boy Ash and do what your trainer Mienfoo says or no 'special time' for you tonight mister," Anabel replied playfully.

That little comment snapped something in a certain Pokémon's mental cognition.

"Ms. Anabel," Mienfoo telepathically said with a hint of venom his her voice.

"Yes?"

"First, I shall be referred to as Saria, but in Ash's case Mistress Saria. And secondly, your little Ash won't have any energy by the time I'm through with him for the next several months to have any 'special time' with you or any of the other girls," The Mienfoo now known as Saria replied with more venom in her voice.

That in turn struck a cord in Anabel's emotions.

"Well then, he will find the energy to..." Anabel snapped back before she was cut off.

"Mistress Anabel!" Saria shouted in her mind, causing the maiden to wince a bit in pain.

Anabel stopped dead in her tracks at the death defying tone of voice Saria was using.

"I normally don't say anything, but apparently I haven't made myself clear enough. You and the girls WILL NOT BE HAVING any sexual contact going on until I authorize it! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Y-yes...m-ma'am..." she gulped out.

"Now, if I have to make myself clear again on these matters, there will be consequences!"

"What's all the racket going on out here? I can here you all the way from the bedroom and I'm sure half of Unova can hear you!" Dawn shouted. She then noticed how Anabel was and asked, "Anabel?"

When she got no response she turned to Cilan nearby.

"Cilan, why is Anabel as stiff as a twig?" Dawn asked.

Cilan hesitantly pointed towards the Pokémon that was forcing Ash to do push-ups with her on his back.

"Anabel…?"

"What's going on over here?! I can here you two from half a mile away!" Sol shouted as he emerged from the nearby forest.

"Sol, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Heard the ruckus, and came running… but it appears to be nothing."

"Nothing… you call this nothing? Anabel is frozen in fear, and some Pokémon is using Ash like some sort of exercise board!" Dawn snapped.

"So, I see you have met Saria. Here, let me explain... Saria here is training Ash to control his aura. As to why Anabel is frozen, I can probably guess that she got on her bad side and well… I'll just leave it there," Sol explained.

"Good, and remember Sol, it's not control but..." Saria replied.

"Yes... please forgive me..." Sol apologized.

"Wait, so you mean..." May asked, stepping out of the center after hearing most of the conversation.

"Yes, 'my little Beautifly', as Ash would call you," Saria sarcastically replied.

"Hey, your not...!" May snaps back with a bit of anger in her tone

"May, I don't think that's such a..." Dawn said, trying to explain not to piss off the Mienfoo that was using Ash for an exercise board

"Young lady, right now I'm the only thing keeping Ash's aura in check right now. If Sol here hadn't gotten in touch with Ash at the timing he did, then your minds would be nothing more than dust in just a few weeks time..." Saria explained violently to the unknowing girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May snapped back.

"You five would be mindless husks, good for one thing and one thing only," Saria replied.

"And what is that?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Reproduction. Your minds would be reduced to simple sex craving husks, getting pregnant at every opportunity possible, and there would be nothing anyone would be able to do about it! Not even me, much less Ash here."

At this statement, everyone (minus Sol) stared at Saria in pure and utter terror, meanwhile, Ash collapsed onto the ground, completely out of breath from doing his pushups.

"Alright Saria, let's not mutilate their minds and cause emotional conflict between them now, as Ash will need all the support he can get," Sol said calmly, trying to sooth the pissed off Pokémon.

"Well, I'm sorry Sol, but they were asking for it, and Ash, why are you slacking off, get back to your warm-up!" Saria snapped back.

Ash tried to regain what little energy he had gained in that short break and continued to exercise.

After about another 45 minutes, Ash was allowed to rest and relax what parts of his aching body that didn't hurt.

"So Ash, how was the first couple hours?" Sol asked rather randomly.

"Hours that felt like days! She had me training since 6:30 this morning!" Ash complained.

"Well then, I guess you're done for the day then."

"Wait what?"

"Ash, its 9:50 and you've been resting here for a little over 15 minutes now."

"Wow, and I never..."

"Alright Ash, enough resting, get in the shower! You need to practice better hygiene than what you have been in the past!" Saria ordered.

"Yes, mistress Saria," Ash replied submissively.

She handed him a towel and he went back to his room to take a long comforting shower

"And if I catch any of the girls in there with you, so help me Arceus, there will be trouble!" Saria shouted after him.

…

"Wow, a Mienfoo, you don't see many of those outside route 10… especially one's as uniquely colored as you are," N interrupted.

"Buzz off human, I don't have the patience right now to deal with you and your kind of crap right now."

"Oh come now, don't be like that. I just wanna get you away from these humans and take you back so that you can be free," N replied, trying to take things as calmly as he could.

"Free? Well what if I don't want to be free? What if I like having a human companion…especially one that I can kick around all I please and there is nothing he can do about it! So take my advice you green haired human and back off before I tear off one of your legs and beat you with it!" Saria snapped yet again

"Please forgive me, I shall take my leave of you then," N replied in a bit of shock.

'Stupid green haired trainer,' Saria thought.

"…Wow, I have new found respect for you mistress Saria," Anabel commented, having snapped back into reality after her period of shock.

"What's that supposed to mean Ms. Anabel?"

"You've done in minutes what I've been trying to do for weeks, that guy has really gotten on my nerves ever since he started flirting with me 3 weeks ago."

"Well, glad to be of help, now if you will excuse me I'm hungry."

888

"Well now, there is something you don't see every day," J said.

"Sir?" A grunt asked.

"Zoom in on the lower left quadrant of sector 4."

"Sir."

"It's a Mienfoo sir."

"That it is, and rich folks pay big money for those little martial artists, especially ones that are unique."

"Should we go after it sir?"

"No, not yet, why take them one at a time when we can grab all the fish in a barrel all at once with a well-placed trap."

888

"Alright everyone, its lunch time!" Cilan announced rather enthusiastically.

"Yay," the group responded.

"What's up with you guys? You seem even less enthusiastic than you did an hour ago," Cilan said with curiosity.

"I believe I can answer that, Cilan," Saria replied bluntly.

"Oh, how so mistress Saria?"

"Because, by the looks on everyone's faces they haven't been able to go about their usual routine today."

"And what flavorful routine would that be?"

"Do I even need to answer that?"

Cilan stopped as he looked at his traveling crew and replied, "Oh, right, that, never mind."

888

Lunch was silent until Angie decided to break the silence.

"Alright Saria, we want an explanation now, we don't want a sugar coated explanation or mystical teaching or anything like that..." Angie snapped, slamming her hands onto the table violently

Saria stopped eating, faced the girls, and entered a calm meditated stance and replied in a cool tone.

"You want it straight? Are you sure you can handle it?"

The girls cringed at the questions and sit back in their seats.

"Your reactions speak louder than your words so I'll take that as a no."

"No, we are ready; we were ready the moment we decided to travel with Ash," Anabel answered for the four of them.

With renewed determination, the girls mustered up any courage they could find within themselves and stared back at Saria without any signs of fear in their eyes.

Saria sighed and then said, "Alright girls, but once I start there is no stopping or turning back."

All the girls nodded.

"Alright; to start, the idea of a person who can control aura is unfathomable."

"Wait, then what are you teaching Ash for then?" Anabel asked in confusion.

"To better understand his aura and practice using it in the ways that it was meant to be utilized. As the old human saying goes, with knowledge comes great power, and with that power, understanding is needed to better ones self," Saria explained.

All the girls looked at Saria quizzically.

"By the looks on your faces, you still do not yet understand my reason for being here..."

The girls nodded again.

"Basically, she is teaching Ash to understand his power to prevent him from abusing it or hurting anyone he does not want to such as you girls and his Pokémon," Cilan replied.

"Wow Cilan, you actually understood her?" Dawn asked.

He nodded his answer.

"It wasn't all that hard to understand her, it's just the way she explained it based on the audience before her," He explained.

"So, she was teaching us above our current understanding?" May asked.

"Hmm... Yes."

"But then why have Ash go through all the exercise?" Angie questioned.

"When his physical body can understand the level of power it's trying to use, the mind begins to follow right along behind it," Saria explained.

"Ohh..." the girls responded.

"So now you get it, good…now that you got that I can explain the reason why you cannot be 'active' with Ash."

The girls now gave their undivided attention to the Pokémon.

"During this training, Ash's aura begins to destabilize and therefore in turn become erratic, so if he were to engage in any activity that would involve the use of his aura, such as sexual activity. Then any aura he would release into you girls would be placing your lives in danger more so than he already was. Before the training, as he was normally, he was just pushing out his aura like a waterfall into a riverbank, always flowing and with no control. Now, if we dam up that waterfall and reduce the flow to a manageable amount then we can go about dealing with other influences."

"So, basically what your saying is by training Ash's physical body you are essentially building a dam on his uncontrolled waterfall to prevent the cities that would be built nearby from being flooded out and destroyed?" Dawn replied.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying young Dawn."

"Well, since Ash is now sexually inactive for the next 3-4 months, can we at least..." May began.

"Yes, that I will allow, kissing and all other forms of contact I shall allow, so long as it doesn't lead to the removing of clothes. In addition, while he is physically training with me no interruptions shall be tolerated outside of life or death scenario's is that understood?"

The girls again nodded in understanding and the rest of lunch was eaten in silence.

888

"Wow, it's been relatively silent these past couple weeks don't you think, Cilan?" Iris commented.

"Yes, as the usual flavor of training is still very high in the air."

"Alright Ash, start with your warm-ups," Saria ordered.

A simple nod was seen, and after 20 minutes he was ready.

"Alright Ash, gather your aura into your hands and form it into that of a sphere," Saria ordered.

888

"Sir, we've been observing them for weeks, and we have still yet to find a perfect opportunity to actually grab them all," a grunt complained

"I know that private, and thanks to master Giovanni, we now have what we need to take them," J stated.

"Sir?"

"We now have the latest and greatest in all purpose capture technology. Once the target is done with his training this afternoon, when he is completely exhausted, we shall strike and take them all in one foul swoop."

"Sir."

"Now, we only need to wait for night fall."

888

A/N: the following conversation is taking place mentally so all 'bodily' actions are only seen mentally

888

"Sol…"

"Sol!" Saria shouts again

"Ah, what is it Saria?"

"You were sleeping in, weren't you?"

"Yes…eh heh he…"

"It's the middle of the day, get up and warm-up, geeze, after all these years there are still times when you laze about and then there goes that weeks training out the window."

"Yeah well, it's my day off and I kinda had too much to do last night."

"Well, get up and get dressed. I feel a dark presence looming over head."

"Dark presence? What do you mean?"

"I feel that someone or something may attack us tonight, and I don't want to scare the kids with it yet… at least not until Ash has finished his training."

"Saria, Ash is more than capable of handling anything that might threaten him or his girls, but I'll get up and remain on standby, should anything happen."

"Thank you Sol."

"What is it, Saria? You sound like...does it feel like that time?"

"No, well… do you want me to stand watch tonight and train Ash in the morning while you take care of yourself?"

"No, I can…grroah!" Saria shouts in her mind in a bit of pain

"Saria do you need me there now?"

"No, I can handle it until tonight."

"No Saria, I'll be there as quickly as possible, the last time you said that you almost hurt your last student and violated your own body."

"Alright, and if you can, bring along Spark and Light I feel they may be able to assist us further."

"Wait, you mean… well I can understand Light, but why Spark?"

"You are the one that raised him, right...and the whole reason you became a ranger, am I right?"

"Damn…nothing gets past you…even in our distant pasts."

"Maybe, I'll teach you to use the vision when the time comes."

"Alright, I'll gather them up and see you shortly."

888

"Alright Ash, take a break for lunch and I'll end my training here for today, "Saria stated.

"But Mistress, what about...?" Ash replied.

"Oh, that…don't worry, Sol will be here momentarily to cover for me, so don't you slack off!"

"Yes… I remember the last time..."

888 Flashback 888

"Ash! You've been slacking off haven't you?!"

Ash looked down in despair.

"Well then, we shall train ALL DAY with NO snack breaks!"

Ash's mouth dropped, then he sighed and started to warm-up, seeing there was no way out of it.

888 End Flashback 888

"Hey Ash!" Sol shouted, running up to the training duo.

"Sol, it's been a while," Ash greeted.

"That it has, and time does well for you I take."

"Eh heh..."

"So Saria, how's his training coming along?" Sol asked.

"Faster than expected, after the warm-up week he was surprisingly submissive, so we have been able to get a lot done, so things have been progressing faster than my usual sessions."

"So, he's getting 6 hours done in three?"

"No…it's more like 12 hours done in four."

Sol's eyes widened in shock

"Well, since he felt he wasn't getting enough he asked to increase it by an hour and since then we've been getting so much more done."

"That's amazing Saria!" Sol exclaimed

"Yeah… well, now that you've arrived I'll take my leave for the day."

"Wait mistress, you're leaving now?"

"Yes Ash, as certain tendencies require my attention otherwise they will prove hazardous."

"Wait mistress, maybe I can..."

"No Ash, you will not! If I so much as catch you within 50 yards I will punish you severely!"

Ash gulped, and Saria turned tail and stepped into the forest.

"Oh, and Sol?"

"Yes, Saria, he will meet you by the riverbed."

"Thanks."

"Whom are you talking about Sol?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but there is someone else I want you to meet though."

"Who?"

"Sparks, you can come out now."

"Lux!"

Suddenly, a Luxray leapt out of the forest and landed in between Ash and Sol.

"Wow, it's been a while since I last saw a Luxray...wait, there is something unique about him."

"Correct Ash."

"Wait, two things right?"

"Very good, first thing is he will be your sparring partner for this training session."

"And second?"

"Secondly, during your spar practice, I want you to observe him in every way you can, and then afterwards tell me what is unique about him."

888

"Ah, that feels so much better," Saria said as her body calmed down from the excitement she just had

"Thank you Light…"

"It was my pleasure to be of service to you mistress, may our child become strong and beautiful just like his mother is," Light replied, sitting down next to Saria who is lying down on the ground, trying to catch her breath after there little 'session'.

"Aw..."

Saria sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, Saria became as stiff as a board.

"Saria darling, what's the matter?" Light asked.

She didn't respond

"Saria?"

Without warning, she collapsed on the ground, shivering like crazy (picture a Pokémon having a seizure)

"Saria darling, what's wrong?"

"A vision, go fetch the others, quickly…" she managed to whisper

"No, I won't leave you here like this!"

"Go now before it's too late…"

An explosion then could be heard.

"What the hell?" Light shouted in confusion

"Alright little Mienfoo, give me the girl and I'll let you go quietly, give me trouble and ill rip her to shreds!" J shouted angrily.

"Go…" Saria requested.

Light stepped aside, and Saria was caged, which was drawn up to the ship and disappeared.

'Got to get back to the others,' Light thought as he raced back to the Pokémon center

888

"Alright Ash, you're making good progress, now how about..." Sol began was stopped.

"Mien!"

"Light?!" Sol shouted.

"Light?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"Light, what happened?" Sol asked in concern.

"Mien!"

"Slow down, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened."

Light calmed himself and explained to Sol through their aura.

"Captured? By whom?"

"Mien!"

"J," Sol whispered with venom in his voice

"Wait Sol… did you just say who I think you did?" Ash queried.

"Hunter J, so she's in the Unova region… this is bad…" Sol replied.

"Wait, J has Saria? We have to…" Ash said before Sol cut him off

"No Ash, if she captured Saria so easily then she must be after you and Anabel too."

"Wait, you know about that?"

"I know about you, especially something's about your father…many things."

"Wait, so..."

"Yep, I've been following you and your dad for a while now Ash…"

"But..."

"No buts, gather your friends and prepare to head for town, I'm gonna try and get Saria back."

"So, even after we run away do you still think we are going to stay there knowing that Saria could be in over her head?" Ash snapped back

"Yes, but I can handle it, I'm the best of the best and I have yet to fail a mission, and I'm not about to start know."

"Even if that puts you in the hospital for a few weeks?!" Saria shouted into their minds

"Saria!" Sol says semi-calmly

"Yes… I'm being held captive in an airship not far from your position," She replied.

"Are you alright?" ash asked.

"Of course, the only reason she caught me is because she attacked right after…well you know…my time, and I was severely weakened at that moment."

"So, you can escape on your own?"

"Yes I can, but I need time, and considering we are moving away from all forms of civilization there isn't much..."

"But..." Sol began to protest.

"No buts, Sol allow Ash and his girls to help you, Ash help Sol whether he accepts it or not, girls just do what you can, and Ash one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't use more than 75%, if you go past that limit then not even I can restrain you anymore."

"Yes mistress, I understand."

"Alright, now, let's get going!" Ash shouted at Sol.

888

"Sir, the targets are following just like you predicted."

"Good, make sure they stay that way."

"Sir!"

"As long as we can make it back to the temporary hideout we should be fine," J thought.

888

"What's the status on the targets?" J asked minutes later.

"Still pursuing us sir, we still have a good 25 minute lead on them"

"And they haven't released any Pokémon?" J asked again.

"No sir, I haven't seen any appear."

"Something's wrong," J pondered out loud.

"Sir?"

"This is too easy. They are pursuing but not even attempting to catch up… run a diagnostic on all systems!" she ordered.

"Sir?"

"Do it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Several minutes later...

"Sir, the system has detected a loop back virus, with a sensor bug. They hit us and it didn't pick it up 'til now!" the grunt responded with shock in his voice.

"Damn, they could be anywhere."

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag," Sol said as they entered the bridge

"Wait, how did you get in here?" J roared.

"Simple. We walked right in through the front door, after we pulled down the ship."

"Damn, well, you're not taking me without a fight! Salamence…"

An explosion went off right in front of her before she could throw her Pokéball.

"Don't even dare," Ash said darkly

J cringed.

"You can't scare me you freak of nature!"

Suddenly, Ash disappeared and reappeared right behind her.

"Who you calling a freak of nature, you piece of organic leftovers!"

And with that, Ash swept her feet out from underneath her and shoved her back into her captain's seat.

"Aura is with me," Ash whispered.

Ash knelt down and placed both hands on her wrists and got within inches of her face.

"If I ever catch you near me or my friends again, I will not hold back on you like I have done today."

"Hold back...what?"

And Ash straightened up to reveal two aura cuffs on her wrists, pinning her to her seat

"Oh, and that secret weapon of yours that you love so much..."

J's eyes widened in horror as a crunching sound was heard.

He had picked up all of her capture equipment and crunched it with two giant hands that were made of pure aura.

"No!"

"Next time, that will be your body in between those two hands."

Ash finished while looking at J's two freaked out pilots who had just soiled themselves for the second time in the past 3 minutes with a dark evil stare on his face.

"Get out."

The pilots, with what little sense left in their brains, headed for a nearby escape hatch and fled for their lives.

Another explosion then was heard.

"Saria!"

Ash ran back through the bridge room door and headed for the capture vault that Saria was being held in.

As he arrived, he stared into the room with awe.

"Whoa..."

"See Ash, I told you that cage couldn't hold me, now did you do like I asked?"

"Yes, didn't go over just like you asked."

"Well, let's see..."

Saria entered a deeper meditative state and Ash began to glow blue.

"Ash… you came dangerously close to that limit."

Ash cringed a bit.

"But… it was only..."

"But nothing! You where less than 5% under the limit I told you not to pass, if your plan hadn't worked then you and everybody else here would be in grave danger!"

"Yes but..."

"No buts! I told you when I set a limit you do not barely miss it. You leave a bit just in case something else should happen!"

"Yes mistress."

"Oh lay off Saria, he stayed under your limit just like you asked and everyone is safe. Why do you criticize him even when he does it just the way you asked him too?"

"Because...because..."

Just before she lashed out, Sol appeared in front of her and pulled her into a hug, one which she begins to cry into uncontrollably

"It's alright now Saria, just let it all out."

After several minutes of sobbing into Sols' shoulder, she finally calmed down and straightened herself up.

Meanwhile, the group had departed from the crashed ship and made there way back to the Pokémon center.

"Alright mistress how about you tell us a little bit about yourself and your past over dinner tonight?"

"Alright…but before that there are two things that I need to tell you."

All eyes centered on her in an instant.

"Well, first things is I…don't really remember much about my past..."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes, I don't remember having any childhood… it's like I just came into existence out of Arceus's blessing…"

"Whoa..."

"And the second?"

"Well..."

She blushed harder until another paw appeared on her shoulder

"Light…"

"Light?"

"Ah, Light, good to see you back," Sol remarked.

"Yes, thank you master, Nurse Joy was able to help me cope with my little problem."

"Good, so you're feeling better then?"

"Yes… and Saria, it'll be ok, you can tell them…"

Saria looked up at Light with a sad look and with a tear in her eye. He gives her an affirming nod and a slight hug

"Well Ash...I...we are..." Saria hesitated.

"Go ahead darling," Light encouraged.

"We are going to have a baby!"

The group just stared at the two blankly for a moment.

"Well say something!"

"Yeah!"

The two Pokémon jumped back a bit in revelation, and hold each other close.

Suddenly, both were engulfed in a white light

"Wait, are they?" Ash asked in amazement.

"Yes they are, they're evolving!" Sol celebrated.

"Mienshao."

"Wow..."

"Mienshao, the Martial arts Pokémon. It can wield the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen. They can also use the long fur on their arms as a whip to strike their opponents."

"Congratulations! Saria, Light!"

"Thank you everyone...and Ash, there is one final thing..."

"Yes mistress?"

"I want you to raise our child when it hatches."

The whole group fell silent.

"Mistress, I'm at a loss for words... are you sure?"

"Yes Ash, as my child will also be an aura user, so it will be up to you to train him or her in the ways of aura understanding."

"Mistress Saria, then I will accept your offer and raise your child just as my own."

"But Ash, you've never had any kids before," Iris interjected.

"That doesn't mean I haven't had an egg before though."

"Scraggy doesn't count." Iris fired back.

"I've had more than just scraggy Iris; here, I've taken the liberty of having Tracey take photos of all my Pokémon, and a group shot every year."

"Wait... you mean..."

"Yes, all the Pokémon I have back in Kanto...I have an entire photo album of them. And I've had at least two other eggs in my possession since I started my journey."

"Wait two, which Pokémon were they?"

"Phanpy which then evolved into Donphan this past year, and then there was Larvitar."

"Wait but..." Iris tried to ask but ash cut her off

"Let me finish Iris…"

The person in question stopped and looked at Ash rather childishly.

"Now Larvitar was given to me by a Nurse Joy in the Johto region just before I was heading to the silver conference."

888

"And then we found his mom in the reserve and haven't seen him until Scott brought him back to me when Anabel was captured the first time," Ash finished his story.

"Wow... that was interesting..." Iris commented.

"Yes, a familiar, yet unfamiliar flavor has gained my interest," Cilan commented.

"So, you see, I think I know a thing or two about taking care of young Pokémon..."

"And if he has a hard time he has four girls to help him, three of which already have experience in taking care of young Pokémon." Anabel let out.

"Wait, so almost all of you have had a Pokémon egg?" Iris questioned.

"Yes Iris, I've had Eevee and Manaphy" May answered.

"You mean the legendary Manaphy?" Cilan inquired.

"Yep, but she was meant to live in the sea so I had to let her go..."

Ash pulled May into a hug and allowed her to cry a bit on his shoulder as she remembered Manaphy.

"What about you Dawn?" Iris asked.

"Mine was my little Cyndaquil, and boy was he a handful. But he's growing up a little bit more every day, isn't that right?"

"Lava!"

"So Angie... what's your story?" Iris asked.

"I grew up at a breeding center that also helps Pokémon grow and evolve, so I've dealt with more than a dozen different types of Pokémon and young Pokémon to last a lifetime."

"So that leaves Anabel..," Iris said.

"Nope sorry... I've got no experience with baby Pokémon except for..."

"Ralts!" the little Pokémon chimed in as he teleported into momma's lap.

"Well you can understand them...so you at least have an advantage over the others for the time being." Saria said.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Ahh!"

"What is it Saria?"

"The egg! It's coming!"

"Nurse Joy!"

"Yes children?"

"Saria here is going to have her egg, we need your help!"

"Audino!"

"Audi?!"

"Bring me a wheel chair on the double!"

"Audi!"

Audino disappeared and reappeared with said wheelchair and Nurse Joy rushed Saria into the ER to help her along.

888

"Ahhhh!"

The group dashed from there seats to the ER window to check on Saria, only to find that the blinds were drawn.

"She must be in a lot of pain..." Dawn said.

"Well duh... she's giving birth, just wait till... never mind you'll find out soon enough Dawn."

"What's that supposed to mean Angie...oh right... heh...sorry..." the blue haired girl blushed.

"Guys, how about we go and have dinner while we wait for Joy to finish..." Sol suggested.

"Sure..."

"Light, you comin'?"

Silence was his response as he placed his hand on the ER room window.

The group could only smile as they head for the cafeteria for dinner

888

"Congratulations Saria!"

"Thanks everyone..."

"Well, I guess you'll be out for a while then huh?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean..."

"Yes, no slacking off trust me I won't. Not now, not ever."

"Well said, but don't let it consume you, otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

"You might just end up like Hayate."

"Wait, you mean?"

"Yes, he was one of the students I taught. He was so promising, but he let his arrogance consume him so much that he lost all that was dear to him. Now he just tries to make others lives miserable."

"Ash... "

"Yes?"

"I have had another vision..."

"Vision?"

"Yes, sometimes when aura is abundant or life is in danger, aura will give certain users of great understanding glimpses of events that may happen in the future..."

"What did it show?"

"Hayate."

"What?!

"He will attack one last time, and it will be completely without warning and at the worst possible time. And if he succeeds..."

"What?"

"He will take claim to all four girls and there will be nothing to stop him."

"Wait, when you say take claim..."

"Impregnate."

"Shit!"

888 Cliffy!

Thanks goes to my beta who wrote up a lot of this and I cleaned it up.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

EP039: Let's Roggenrola

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

888

"Wait… you mean..."

"Yes, if Hayate impregnates any or all of them..."

"What?"

"They will become his, so until you decide that it is time then you must protect each of your girls."

"I understand Mistress Saria."

888

The next day...

"Alright Ash, Nurse Joy has deemed the egg worthy of traveling, as for me, I will stay here with Sol and Light until my body can fully recover."

"Good luck mistress."

"Thank you Ash… and one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

Ash and company departed from the Pokémon center and started their hike to the next town

888

'Pie...it had to be pie...' Ash thought. "Of all the things Cilan could have fixed!'

Before he had become active with Anabel, he would have not thought of pie in such a way.

'Oral sex isn't like what I've been doing with them...but if I even mention it to Mistress Saria she'll kill me!'

"How'd you make this?" May asked.

"Well..." Cilan began when a frantic Roggenrola ran over, crashed into the table, which in turn destroyed the pie.

"Oh no!" Cilan cried, seeing his creation had been ruined.

"Hey!" May shouted, going for Blaziken's ball.

"Calm down May, there's something not right here," Anabel said.

"Ok Oshawott, let's capture that Roggenrola!" Ash cried, sending out his water type to battle, causing Dawn and Angie to sweat drop.

"Water gun!"

Roggenrola kicked a bowl, blocking the attack from hitting.

"Ok, Aqua Jet!"

Roggenrola avoided the attack and Oshawott went crashing into the table, knocking itself out.

"Darn, Oshawott, return," Ash said, retrieving his Pokémon.

"Ash, there's some sort of strange device on Roggenrola," Cilan observed.

"Ok, Tepig, come on out and use Tackle!" Ash shouted and the fire type came out and tackled Roggenrola, but the Pokémon avoided that as well.

"Flame Charge!"

Flame Charge hit, causing the device to fall off the Roggenrola's back. However, Roggenrola was still standing and Tepig went in for a Tackle, but Sandstorm stopped the attack. Stone Edge hit, taking down the fire type.

"Tepig!" Ash shouted and rushed to pick Tepig up. "C'mon, we've got to go to the center!"

"What do you think that device was that was on Roggenrola's back?' Dawn asked.

"Don't know, but it can't be anything good," Anabel answered and Angie and May nodded their agreement.

888

"You know that they wouldn't be in this condition if you haven't been such a kid and tried to capture Roggenrola. You would have noticed that device if you weren't such a kid," Iris remarked.

Ash sighed and rubbed his temples. 'I think I liked her better when my aura was influencing her.'

'Let it go.'

Ash sweat, 'Mistress?'

'She can't deal with having to have been so close to Hayate. No one can at her age. Just let her be the kid.'

'Yes Mistress Saria.'

"Your Tepig and Oshawott have made a full recovery," Nurse Joy reported.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash said gratefully and took the Pokéball's that contained his fire and water types.

"Nurse Joy, the equipment is working as it should," a man said, coming over to the nurse.

"Thanks Mr. Garrison," Joy sighed. "You see," she said to the rest of the group, "The water supply to the center has been cut off somehow."

"That's awful Nurse Joy," Dawn said.

"Yes, but if the problem isn't here, then it's at the source," Mr. Garrison said.

"The source?" Ash questioned.

"Yes. The center's water supply is a spring in a cave which has a manmade canal running to it," Mr. Garrison explained.

"And that cave is home to a bunch of wild Roggenrola," Joy added.

"We encountered a Roggenrola with some sort of strange device attached to its back," Anabel reported.

"That's terrible," the nurse gasped out.

"Hmmmm, if the water supply has been disturbed, and if someone were messing with the Roggenrola then it needs to be checked out," Mr. Garrison said.

"I've got a feeling that we're about to meet up with our favorite members of Team Rocket," Anabel said.

"Yeah, that sounds just like something that Jessie and James would do," Dawn said.

"Mr. Garrison, let us come with you to check the spring out," Ash requested.

"Well, you kids seemed experienced enough, so I guess you can tag along," Mr. Garrison agreed.

888

"This canal is dry as a bone," Angie remarked.

"Hmmmm, what's stopping the flow of water?" Mr. Garrison asked himself.

"Roggenrola."

"Hey, it's Roggenrola," Ash pointed. The Roggenrola made a gesture and the others looked at Anabel.

"He wants us to follow him," Anabel said and the group did so to come across a rock pile that was blocking the mouth of the canal.

"There's that last Roggenrola!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Team rocket!" the group said in unison.

"Team Twerp...we heard about how J failed again...but we won't!" Jessie proclaimed.

"You've never been able to beat us before so what makes you so sure you can do it now?" Dawn defiantly questioned.

"Roggen!" the Roggenrola cried as it was being captured.

"Tepig! Help out Roggenrola!" Ash shouted and Tepig damaged the arm of the suction device.

"Oh well, we've got enough of them anyway," Meowth said and Team Rocket created a rock slide to help them get away.

888

"The cave's exit has been blocked!" Mr. Garrison growled.

"Excadrill!" Iris cried.

"Pansage!"

Anabel, May, and Dawn shared a look.

"Darmanitan!"

"Mamoswine!"

"Blaziken!"

Mr. Garrison watched in amazement as the five Pokémon cleared the rock barrier. Ash grinned proudly at his girls.

"Once we clear the rock, Roggenrola's sensitivity to sound should be able to track those people down," Mr. Garrison replied.

"And I'll lend some air support," Angie said, putting on her gloves and releasing Braviary, who took to the skies to find Team rocket.

'It's as if they have done this before...' Mr. Garrison thought to himself.

888

"I can't wait to stick it to J when we are praised by the boss," Jessie grinned, but their machine shook, having suffered an attack.

"Meowth, what was that?" James asked.

"Uh...uh oh," Meowth said, seeing that a Braviary had latched on to their capture unit.

"There they are!" Ash shouted.

"Darmanitan!"

"Blaziken!"

"Mamoswine!"

"This isn't going to end well will it?" James asked.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Jessie shouted and the three took off on their jet packs, just before the machine was smashed by four very strong Pokémon.

"Aww, they got away," Angie complained.

"Hey, the important thing is that all the Roggenrola are safe," Anabel pointed out and May and Dawn nod their agreement.

888

Over here!' Johanna waved and the Ketchum's came over.

"Have...?" Alex asked.

"Right here," Norman said as he and Caroline came over.

"Ready for a long car ride?" Johanna asked.

"Do they know that we're coming?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I informed them that we we're all coming and that they were going to listen to us no matter what," Johanna answered.

"Well, let's get this over with," Alex said and they all piled into Johanna's car and took off for Angie's parents' home.


	45. Chapter 45

**EP040: Audino in the Fog**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex stretched his legs. He wasn't one to like riding in a car, but flying there was out of the question at the moment. He then felt a presence and turned.

"I see you've returned to Sinnoh Alex."

"Tobias."

"I heard that the first restriction was lifted from your son. I've also heard that he's a level S aura guardian. Tell me, why do I have such a success rate with you Aura guardians?"

"Grrrr..."

"Get this message to your son. I wish to have a one on one rematch. A full battle allowed your son to beat my Darkrai. I want a chance to avenge that loss before I beat the Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn champions."

"Why?"

"I find myself in the position of aura buster. Tell Ash that I want a rematch."

"You can always go to Unova..."

"And I plan to do so, but I want him to be warned of my coming. I doubt he has a Pokémon that can beat my Darkrai."

Tobias walked off, Alex glaring at his retreating figure.

'Fine.'

888

'Damn...that Darkrai's trainer will try to get in the way,' Saria thought. 'I don't think Ash has a Pokémon that can go one on one with that thing...I'm not sure if even I can.'

888

"Being lost is one thing, but being lost in the fog is not a flavor I want to have the taste of either," Cilan remarked.

"What's that?" Dawn asked. The group peered through the fog to see a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Anabel asked. The shadowy figure's appearance became clear.

"Hey, it's an Audino," Cilan said.

"It doesn't look happy," Angie said.

"Audino, what's wrong?" Anabel asked, but the Pokémon ignored her.

"If you can't talk to that Audino then there's something wrong," Dawn said.

The group kept walking until...

"Hey, the fog's lifting," May said.

"Freeze!"

The group turned to see two people that were flanking an officer Jenny.

"Uh...what did we do?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You know what you did...Solosis, use Psychic!" one of the people ordered.

'Hope this works..." Ash thought and a blue wall of aura blocked the attack.

'Good boy...you used only 5% of your aura to create that shield and you are focusing your aura outward and away from Iris.'

'Just how far away can you communicate with me?'

'Heh, not answering that, but you'll understand in time.'

"What!?" the one that had ordered the Psychic attack cried out. "Solosis, use..."

"Hold it!" Jenny barked, now realizing who this might be.

"What?"

"That is Ash Ketchum. He's got the first level of restriction lifted and if you continued to attack him then that wall of aura won't stay a wall of aura," the officer countered.

"But he stole..."

"The force has been informed by Ranger team Eclipse of Ash so return your Pokémon, now!" officer Jenny ordered and the trainer did so.

The officer turned to Ash and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, but what is going on around here?" Ash said as he lowered his shield.

"We've had Audino disappearing in our town and I have been trying to find the one responsible," the officer answered.

"We'll be happy to help anyway we can," Ash said and his girls nodded their agreement.

'Guess that training really helped,' Iris thought.

888

The rocket trio smirked, seeing that they were having more success with their current plan.  
"Let's just hope the twerps don't show up," James commented.

"Uh, what's that?" Meowth pointed and Jessie looked up.

"Crap, it's that twerpet's Braviary," Jessie growled.

Moments later, Ash and company caught up to where Braviary had found the villains.

"Should have known," Anabel said.

"Yamask, quickly, nightshade!" James shouted, knowing that they needed cover to get away.

"Not...again..." Anabel moaned out as the rockets got away again.

"At least we got back all the Audino," Jenny said.

888

"Hayate."

Hayate turned to see N, standing there.

"N...a foolish member of Team Plasma...you want something?"

"Leave them alone until I have my precious Anabel," N requested.

Hayate's eyes flashed and N felt as if a truck had pinned him to a brick wall.

"Listen to me, they all belong to me...May and Dawn will be mine, and as for the other two...they won't be useful for anything."

"If you lay one hand on..."

Hayate got in N's face and gave him a devastatingly evil look.

"Get in my way and you will wish you were dead," Hayate said darkly and vanished with his Kadabra next to him.

N closed his eyes. Hayate was someone that he knew; deep down, that he had no chance of beating.

'I must research aura. If I don't...then I won't be able to free Anabel,' N thought.


	46. Chapter 46

**EP041: Mother of Flight **

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex dozed away in the passenger seat of the car as Norman was driving while the women slept in the back seat.

'Alex.'

No response.

"Alex.'

Still, no response.

'Alex!'

'Gaaaaahhhhh!'

'For Mew's sake, you are about as hard to wake up as your son.'

'Saria...what...is it?'

'If you are hoping that I'll be the one to fight that Darkrai, you better find another. I've finished with your son.'

'Finished?'

'For now I am finished with his lesson in understanding, besides, I just laid my egg and I'm not ready for any sort of battle, especially against a Darkrai.'

'Crap.'

'You were easier to deal with. You didn't have four girls following you.'

'Wasn't that lucky.'

'You should have...'

'And if you were with me when I took on Madam Boss then maybe I could have stayed. Maybe if those fools that control the law enforcement weren't so incompetent then I would have trained him Saria! Don't bitch about things that you weren't apart of.'

Saria sighed, 'You despise both Madam Boss and Giovanni, don't you?'

'Despise isn't a strong enough of a word.'

'You'll have to come up with something in order to deal with Tobias. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was using aura to fuel Darkrai's power.'

'I don't think there's a Pokémon on the planet that can stop Tobias's Darkrai... alright, I'll think of something.'

"Alex?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why aren't you with a harem?"

"Wasn't as lucky as my son I guess. Plus, my aura was caught early enough so I wouldn't have done what Ash has done."

"How can your son support four women?" Caroline asked

"What are you saying?"

"Can he provide them everything to live once he settles down? It's hard enough to support one wife, but four...and when the kids come later on..."

"At first you're worried just about the girls, now you're already talking about grandkids!"

"Well, if I remember your words correctly, then Ash has to..."

'She's right Alex...'

'Shh... Saria!'

"Alex?"

"The Frontier Brain offer from Scott is still available and who knows how many more regions Ash will travel through."

"It's not just that, I want someone that'll provide for May...and I want the option to remove the aura and erase the memories of Ash from her so she can have a better life."

"Do you think that will happen? Ash won't let that happen and I know of no force that can stop a level S aura guardian."

"Aren't you...?"

"No, I'm level A. Ash is the first to reach level S _ever_. It was a level beyond A that hasn't ever been seen since modern times, and besides he loves her, just like the others."

"And what if more want to join?"

"He's got four girls that can judge whether or not any possible addition is worthy."

"And this Anabel...you said Scott found her in the Johto region."

"No one can find her records. I would not be surprised if her parents or one of her parents has been involved somehow in Madam Boss's version of Team Rocket."

"If this was anyone else I'd not let this go as far as it has, but I know Ash and if anyone can find a way to take care of four women, then it's him."

"Does your son...?" Alex asked

"Max would try to find them and follow Ash again in order to baby sit Ash and May. Max wouldn't understand though and May wouldn't like Max prying into her private life."

Alex smiled. Hopefully, one day, he could have more children with Delia.

888

The group all watched in awe as Fennel's machine restored the fossil to the Pokémon it once was.

"Archen."

Juniper smiled, "This is why I was glad that you were in the area. Your ability to understand Pokémon might help us with our new friend here."

"I've never tried with a restored Pokémon," Anabel said, "but I will try."

888

Dr. Zager glared at Jessie and James.

"Listen to me carefully, under no circumstances are you to engage those kids in battle until we've gathered enough information about that Ash's aura. Just steal the data and get out of there. Clear?"

"Clear!" the three replied as one.

888

"Told you," Anabel said.

"We just couldn't believe that there were more Archeops out there," Fennel replied.

"She's always right," Ash grinned as they all watched Archeops fly off with the rest of its kind.

888

'He's covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time, but I'm going to catch up to you, Ash, and when I do, I'm going to give this Anabel a piece of my mind,' Misty thought.

888

"No wonder why you haven't caught back up to Dawn, you keep getting everyone lost," Zoey smirked.

"Shut up will you! No one told you to come with us or come to Unova for that matter!" Kenny exploded.

"Why don't I hold the map now," Zoey suggested.

"What, so you can get us even more lost than we already are so we don't get to Dee Dee?" Kenny fired off.

"Listen; if _Dawn _is so smitten with Ash to a point, then there will be nothing you can do to break them apart. I just want to make sure she ain't quitting contests is all,' Zoey said.

"That's not the real reason," Harley piped up in a sing song voice.

"Oh really? And what is my reason then?" Zoey asked.

"I think that you want to know exactly what Dawn sees in Ash. That way, you can find it for yourself and join Ash's band of marry women," Harley proclaimed.

"That's not the reason!' Zoey shouted, her face flushed.

"You like Ash, you like Ash," Harley taunted childishly.

"Grrrr, SHUT UP HARLEY!" Zoey snarled. 'But, he's right. I want to know why Dawn would be willing to share someone like Ash when I'd want him for myself,' she thought. 'I'm too possessive to want to share my lover with anyone and I want to know why she'd share him.'

"Alright, let's just keep moving," Drew advised and the four continued to make their way towards Ash's group.

888

"Guys..."

"What is it Ash?" Anabel asked in concern.

"I feel like something's about to go down..."

"What do you mean?" May questioned.

"It's like someone we know is looking for us and will stop at nothing till' they find us."

"Well shouldn't we get moving then?" Dawn asked.

"No..."

"Well why not?" Angie asked.

"I feel it would be better to deal with the fury now, than let it build to a point where it will be past any point we could have dealt with..."

'You're starting to think more on your feet Ash, good job'

'Your praise is appreciated mistress'

'As a reward Ash, I'll give you a bit of information that you may find interesting.

'Information?'

'Your father is on his way to speak to Angie's parents at this very moment.'

"Wait, did I just hear you right?!" Ash shouted both aloud and in his mind

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Dad is going to speak with your parents, Angie."

"He is, how did..." Angie said in confusion.

"Mistress Saria just informed me."

"Just how far can she communicate with aura users?" May asked

"That's a secret." Saria said through Ash.

"Whoa!" The girls said all at once.

"And girls, tell Ash that a force that rivals my own is on her way to meet you, and by the looks of things she means business." Saria said through Ash once again before releasing control over him and forced Ash to stumble backwards.

"Ash!"

"Yeah I'm alright... and you don't need to tell me... I heard her."

"So what should we do Ash, wait or..."

"Should I even need to answer that Iris?"

"Then wait we shall, Ash could you go get some firewood, and girls could you help me with dinner?" Cilan requested and everyone got to work.


	47. Chapter 47

**EP042: Brain VS Leader**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Nodding to himself, Ash relaxed his control of his aura. He was outside of the center and far away from Iris so that he wouldn't influence her with his aura. He was conflicted about her. On one hand he was annoyed by her, but she did have some talents that the rest of his girls didn't, plus she had been softening up to him, but he knew that was the aura talking.

If she left, would Hayate be able to get her? If she stayed would the same thing happen? If she stayed, would she still judge him by the mask that he enjoyed wearing? The same mask that kept him sane? Maybe she was just too young or didn't want to really understand him, which sort of hurt a little.

"Ash?!"

Ash lost focus and his aura subsided. 'That can't be...' he thought to himself.

"Misty?"

"Haven't you gotten tired of trekking through these regions, getting lost, and having Team Rocket bother you?"

"You know I'm too stubborn not to give up on my dream," Ash grinned. 'Ok, rein in the aura Ash, she's never been exposed before and doesn't need to be now.'

"You've always been too stubborn for your own good," Misty sighed and grinned. 'Good, that Anabel girl isn't here at the moment. Maybe I can get him to understand my feelings.' Misty thought.

"Ash," Anabel said, coming out of the center, "Breakfast is waiting on you to eat it."

Ash's eyes lit up, his stomach demanding food. "Ok, I'm coming, right now!" he said and ran back inside, leaving a fuming Misty.

The red head recovered and glared at the lilac girl before her.

'Uh oh, this must be Misty. Well, I won't let her intimidate me,' Anabel thought and glared right back.

888

"Food!" Ash cried out and sat at the table.

"I was worried that May here would eat it all," Cilan joked.

"No way, I can eat more than her," Ash proclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" May retorted and the two started vacuuming every bit of food that happened to be unfortunately near them.

"Where's Anabel?" Dawn asked.

"C'mon, let's leave these two to it," Angie grinned and they got up to leave, Cilan trailing behind. Iris, who watched in shock and awe at the two gorging themselves couldn't move from the scene of the two eating like they were.

888

Angie and Dawn came out to see an icy scene. Angie didn't know who the red head was, and neither did Dawn, but it appeared that Anabel did.

"Hmmmm, chilling flavor," Cilan quietly commented.

"So, you're Anabel," Misty began.

"That's right," Anabel replied.

"I don't see what Ash could have possibly seen in you," Misty growled.

Dawn and Angie sweated at the statement.

"Uh oh, the flavor of jealousy," Cilan continued.

"Maybe, he saw a girl that didn't insult him or hit him over the head with a mallet whenever her temper got the better of her," Anabel retorted.

"That was in the beginning and he deserved it a lot of the time!" Misty fired back.

"Uh Dawn?"

"Yeah Angie?"

What's going on?"

"Don't know," Dawn, answered nervously.

888

The two had the last sausage link gripped in their teeth, the pair trying to get the last bit of breakfast in their mouths.

May started chomping up the link and Ash followed suit, however, when the two met, their postures relaxed and they kissed, sharing the last bit of the link between their tongues.

'What, what is this...how can they be able to share him and how can he love them so equally?' Iris thought.

"My little Beautifly, you might not be able to eat more than me, but you can eat just as much as I can," he said and licked her lips, cleaning the syrup from them.

"Glad to know that I'm your equal," she teased right back and did the same to Ash's lips.

'Oooooohhhhh, I shouldn't be feeling this way! The aura is gone!' Iris thought

"Uh, where did everyone go?" May asked and Ash sweated.

"Oh no, I left Anabel and Misty alone...crap!" Ash shouted and with May on his heals, he ran for the exit.

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!" Iris hollered after him, grabbing some of the last bit of leftover food.

888

"Listen here you flat chested grape lolly pop," Misty began.

"Hey! Low blow!" Angie shouted.

"You stay out of this!" Misty yelled. "I am the fourth Sensational Sister and it took a while, but I finally started blossoming, unlike you who may never blossom."

"Look here you hot headed Gyarados!" Anabel shouted and got into Misty's face. Ash, May, and Iris came out to see this.

"I can feel his emotions and he doesn't care that I haven't filled out yet!" Anabel retorted

"Oh please, you couldn't get him hard if you were naked right now!" Misty fired back.

"I've already done that," Anabel announced proudly.

"Do they have to talk about their sex lives?" Iris blushed.

"Ah, an erotic flavor, an addictive one to be sure," Cilan reported.

"What did you say?" Misty gritted through her teeth.

"Crap," Ash quietly said.

"You heard me, I've already gotten him hard. You probably couldn't get him hard with that terrible hair and that constant Mean Look you've always got on your face, he would forever remain limp around you," Anabel bragged.

"Uh, this isn't like her," Dawn said.

"She sees Misty as a challenge to her position with Ash. She is just defending herself. It's probably the aura," May said.

"Why you...that's it! Let's have..." Misty began.

Ash saw something rattling in his backpack. His eyes went wide and he pulled out the egg.

"Guys! Saria's egg is hatching!" he shouted, just before the two girls would have thrown their Pokéball's and battled. All of Ash's girls gathered around the egg as it glowed.

"Ah, the flavor of a new life coming into this world, remarkable," Cilan said with a smile.

"Mienfoo," the baby said and looked at Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around the Pokémon and hugged the newest member of his team.

'I'll take care of your child Mistress Saria, I promise,' Ash sent.

'I know you will.'

"Awe," Dawn and May gushed.

"Mienfoo's taken a liking to you, that's for sure," Anabel reported. "Now I know I was in the middle of something...hmm...maybe it wasn't important."

"Grrrr!" Misty growled.

"Oh, you're still here," Anabel said.

"Battle me, right here, right now!" Misty demanded.

"The second strongest Frontier Brain taking on a gym leader...I don't know," Anabel considered.

"What, afraid I'll humiliate you in front of Ash? I'd be afraid of that if I were you," Misty proclaimed.

"Ok, you want to battle me so badly, Cilan, get over here and be the ref," Anabel demanded.

"Well now, this battle will have a personal flavor to it," Cilan said.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"It's a Unova thing, now send out your first Pokémon, if you aren't' afraid," Anabel commanded.

"Now Mienfoo, this is a Pokémon battle, but normally you aren't' supposed to battle because of personal grudges. But just focus on the Pokemon's movements and not the humans calling out the attacks," Ash said to his Mienfoo.

The Mienfoo nodded in response.

'Good boy," Saria complimented Ash who mentally sweat dropped. 'This isn't the best battle I wanted my child to see first, but I guess you can't stop fate. Oh and Ash, you might still win Iris over.'

'Huh?'

'She was very jealous of that lip lock you had with your 'little Beautifly'...maybe you ought to do that more around Iris. Your aura has no hold over her, but she knows that you can protect her from Hayate and if she sees that you love all four of them she'll come around, but you have one more problem.'

'What?'

'Another girl.'

'What?!'

No answer.

'Mistress Saria?'

No answer.

'Mistress Saria?'

Still, no answer.

'Mistress Saria!'

He got no answer, and wouldn't for the rest of the day.

"Ok, best two out of three rounds wins bragging rights, now call out your first Pokémon and let the battle begin," Cilan proclaimed.

"Go...!" Misty called.

"Psyduck?"

"Nooooooo!" Misty cried.

"Ooooohhhh, Psyduck strikes again," Ash grinned.

"Hmmmm, ok, go for it, my little one," Anabel called and Ralts came out.

'Ok, got to make Psyduck's headache so bad that it knocks out that Ralts.' Misty thought.

'Ralts, give Psyduck's head a nice relaxing massage,' Anabel sent.

"What!?" Misty exploded.

"Oh my," Cilan remarked as Ralts rubbed Psyduck's head, relaxing the water type. This eventually made Psyduck fall asleep, putting Misty behind by one.

"Oh, Anabel, since you won that one, you call out your Pokémon," Cilan requested.

"Ok, come out my friend!" Anabel called and Espeon came out.

"Corsola, go!" Misty cried.

"Spike Canon!" Misty ordered.

'Espeon, send it back with Psychic.'

Misty's eyes widen, seeing the attack coming back.

"Quickly, Mirror Coat!"

Anabel's eyes widen in horror as the counter was countered and Espeon was knocked off its feet. It shook off the blow and nodded at its mistress.

'Ok, no more special moves,' Anabel sent.

"Bubble Beam!"

'Dodge.'

"Amazing, and she's not getting unnerved by Anabel not calling out her moves," Dawn said.

"Brock probably told her about Anabel. That's why she's here isn't it?" May asked and Ash sighed. He'd have to talk to Brock later.

'Wait for it and then use Hyper Beam.'

"Bubble Beam."

The water attack came out, but Espeon avoided it and used Hyper Beam, but the water type was still on its feet.

"Spike Canon."

Espeon was forced to dodge over and over again as Spike Canon kept the psychic type dancing.

"Whoa, she's wearing Anabel's Pokémon out," Iris said.

"She's not a gym leader for nothing," May said.

'Ok, we'll have to risk it, Zap Canon.'

"Ha, Mirror Coat."

'My friend, send it back with psychic.'

Eyes all around got large, seeing the ping pong match that was taking place. However, after the third time around, the Zap Canon Psychic Mirror Coat multi-attack exploded. When the smoked cleared, both Pokémon were down.

"Draw! Misty, summon your last Pokémon," Cilan requested. 'What a battle! I love the flavor!'

"Gyarados!"

"Oh crap," Ash said. "Misty is serious if she's using that one."

'No, I won't use my legendary, but I think you want this test, my friend.'

"Darmanitan."

"What!" Angie, Dawn, and May shouted.

"Oh great, she pulled an Ash," Iris said.

"Mienfoo?" Mienfoo asked.

"Don't pay attention to them, just focus on the battle," Ash said, hoping that Anabel hadn't tried to see if she could do what he did so well, ignore type.

'Ahahahahahaha! Ok, Gyarados, Hydro Pump."

"Darmanitan, Zen mode and then use Psychic to send that water back at that water snake.'

Misty's eyes widened, seeing Gyarados' attack sent back at it.

"You thought Darmanitan was just a normal fire type didn't you?" Anabel said with a smirk.

"Whirl Pool!"

'Stay in Zen mode, use psychic and spin with that water tornado.'

"What...is… she… doing?" Iris said.

"She's turning the Whirl Pool into a Counter Shield," Dawn gasped.

'That's my Ana,' Ash thought.

"Protect!" Misty called, the counter shield crashing against the barrier doing nothing.

"You see, unlike most, I'm not afraid of Gyarados. It might be a scary looking Pokémon, but it's still a Pokémon," Anabel said.

'Exit Zen mode, then use Fire Blast."

"Hydro Pump!"

A massive cloud of steam was the result of the two attacks colliding.

"Head-butt."

'Dodge.'

"Look at them, they are both tired," Angie said.

'Zen mode and then psychic.'

"Hydro Pump!"

The two attacks hit home, but, to both their shocks, both Pokémon fell.

"Neither Pokémon can continue, therefore, this battle ends in a draw," Cilan announced.

"What!" they both shouted.

"Sorry ladies, but if you want to heal your Pokémon we can do it again," Cilan suggested nervously.

"Oh, I'll heal my Pokémon, but I'll train first, then I'll beat you for sure," Misty growled.

"Any time," Anabel grinned.

888

Ash sat on the bed, waiting for the girls to come into the room. He was a ball of energy that needed to be released.

"Ok, Ash, why are we spending one more night at the center?" Anabel asked.

"Girls, the restriction has been lifted," Ash grinned.

"You mean..." Dawn began hopefully.

"That's right," Ash said and threw off his vest. "So, how should we do this?"

"You can't go four times, so me and Angie will go first, and then the coordinators can have you next," Anabel said and tossed off her shirt.

"I don't know what Misty was talking about, you've got B cup breasts," Angie commented as she tossed off her own shirt.

"I'll teach her a lesson the next time we battle," a now naked Anabel said and pushed Ash onto the bed and climbed so her snatch was within Ash's mouth's reach.

Angie straddled his hips and slammed herself down onto his cock, her pussy having been ready when Ash had said that they could go back to doing this.

"Ooohhhh, I've missed this..." Angie whimpered as she road Ash as hard as she could.

"Mmmmm, get that tongue in me! Taste me! I know you miss it!" Anabel shouted.

"Hehehe, Iris will be able to hear that," Dawn teased.

"Let her hear it! She's the one that can't make up her...oooohhhh...mind!" Angie shouted as she felt her orgasm getting closer.

"Yes, right on my clit!" Anabel shouted. Her juices flowing into Ash's mouth.

"Yes yes yes yes!" Angie cried, cumming, milking the cock that was buried deep in her cunt. Ash thrust upwards, giving Angie his seed.

The two fell off and Dawn took Anabel's spot and May took Angie's.

"Forgot to shave did you Dawn?" Anabel lightly teased.

"With the way Saria was talking, oooooohhhhhh, I thought it would be longer before we'd get to do this again, but I'll shave tomorrow...yeeeesssss!"

"Got to love how he stays hard after cumming once," Angie said, with May now bouncing on Ash's cock.

"Your 'little Beautifly' is having fun over there," Anabel purred to Ash, who started nibbling on Dawn's clit.

"Ooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" Dawn cried, her pussy starting to gush into Ash's mouth. Dawn fell off and Ash sat up to embrace May and her legs went around him and she started riding him faster.

"Mmmm, love your breast, my little Beautifly," he growled, sucking on a hard nipple.

"Ooohhhh gonna...gonna...gonna...cuuuuuuummmmmmm!" May cried and her pussy demanded that Ash's cock fill her body, which it did, sending his seed deep into her body.

The four girls kissed Ash, having enjoyed their first night after not having any of that for so long.

888

B/N: The following scene will be translated from poke speech.

"[Uncle Pikachu?]"

"[Yes?]"

"[I tired, can I go to bed now?]"

"Ooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" Dawn cried

"[Not right now little buddy, just a little bit longer...]" Pikachu replied, scratching the back of his head mareepishly

"[But I wanna...]" Mienfoo said, just entering the bedroom as Ash released into May

'NOO!' Saria shouted into her own mind.

Mienfoo stood in the doorway, and Pikachu tried to stop her from entering.

"[Uncle Pikachu?]"

"[Y-yes?]"

"[What's daddy doing with the pretty girls in here?]"

Pikachu fell anime style, and slowly pulled himself back up.

"[I'll explain when your older little one, now how about we quietly step in and...]"

"Pikachu!" Angie whispered

The aforementioned mouse looked up at the other bed, and stared at the partially naked girl, sitting up and drawing him near her.

"Come here!" she whispered again, motioning back to the mouse

"[Me?]" Pikachu asked, pointing back at himself

"No, both of you, come over here, lie down and get some rest."

Pikachu nodded and grabbed Mienfoo's paw, motioning to follow him and Angie picked up the two of them. Placing Pikachu at the foot of the bed and Mienfoo at her front.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep... go to sleep little baby. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep for the mourn..." Angie soothingly sang as Mienfoo slowly closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep.

888

The next morning...

*Slam!

'Aaaaassssshhhhhhh!' A very Pissed off Saria shouted, breaking down the door of their bedroom.

Six of the seven sleeping figures woke up in an instant.

"Mistress! What are you doing here?!" ash asked hesitantly

'You little! You just traumatized, no maimed, my only daughter and you ask what I'm doing here, you should have already been up training!'

"Traumatized? I honestly don't know what you mean..."

'Then why is she sleeping with Angie? And why are all of you still naked?! For Arceus' sake, put some pants on!'

Pikachu got five hard stares for failing to keep her out of the room.

"[I...I...I...]"

888

'Light, pick up Mienfoo, and take her to get some breakfast as I need to knock some sense into these so called trainers!' Saria barked.

'Yes darling,' he replied, moving from the outside doorway to Angie's beside and back before anyone could blink.

"Now to clarify, just so we're on the same page mistress, how did we per-say maim little Mienfoo?" Anabel asked trying to clear up any misunderstanding

Saria shot a horrid glare back at Anabel

'She walked into a room full of teenagers, having an orgasm!'

"But Pikachu was..."

'Yes, Pikachu was watching her, but it was already past the time which she should have been asleep!'

"[I...I...I tried to stop her... but...]" Pikachu tried to defend

Ash sighed. It was time to take the blame.

"Calm down Pikachu... I'm the one to blame here since I'm her trainer now... Mistress, I'm prepared for any punishment you are prepared to give," Ash calmly stated, pulling his pants on as he climbed out of bed

'Even if that means...' Saria stated bluntly

"Yes, even if that means she is to be taken away from me and I never see or hear from her again, I was irrational and childish..."

'Alright then Ash, since you failed to live up to your responsibility of taking care of my daughter, then I shall...'

Ash and the girls cringed at the information waiting to be revealed.

'You shall have...'

Ash cringes at the coming statement

'One more chance.'

Ash and all four girls looked up at her with a start.

"So you mean..."

'Yes, since Angie here was able to put her to sleep rather quickly she has forgotten that the incident ever happened.'

"Wait, what?"

'Angie, the song you sung to her soothed her mind to a point where the scene which she had just saw was pushed into the dark voids of the mind.'

Ash let out a deep sigh of relief

'So, for once you are off the hook, now get out side and get your training done!'

Ash complied and flew out the door

'And girls.'

"Yes?" the four asked, trying to get dressed

'When he gets back, tell him to call her Akane.'

"Akane?" they all asked again.

'Yes, Akane'

"Why that name mistress?" Anabel asked.

'Well let's just say that it was the name of my first loves daughter who died in an accident many years ago...'

"Would you..."

'No, I need to get back, Light should be...'

'I'm right here...'

'Good, now, I'll be taking my leave girls.'

"Goodbye mistress!" they all said as one.

"Guys? Just what was that all about?" Iris asked, walking into the bedroom that the girls occupied.

"Nothing Iris, nothing you need to worry about at least..." Anabel began.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast!" May suggested.

888

Beta's Note: hey, lets see how many of you readers out there recognize the original anime I got the name from, Let me know how you liked this one.


	48. Chapter 48

**EP043: Meeting of the Parents**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex got out of the car and started doing light stretches to the amusement on his wife and the several other women around him.

"Man, should have came by Pokémon," Alex commented.

"And the enemy cometh," Normand quietly said.

"You've got one minute before I call the cops," Angie's father started in.

"Ok, since you aren't going to listen to a long story," Alex began and let his aura out, making sure to only focus its influences on his wife. "This is what my son has control over. Aura, in humans, awakens that more primal instincts in us. All your daughter sees, on a primal level, is someone that can sire her a strong and healthy child. There's no brainwashing in that.

"Please, sounds like brain washing to me," Angie's father growled.

"That is just an ignorant position to take," Alex said.

"And you aura guardians do nothing but enslave girls!" Angie's mother shouted.

"I am not Alex's slave!" Delia shouted back.

"And where's the parents of that other slave?" Angie's father growled.

"Right here, but I wouldn't consider myself a parent," Scott said, coming over to the group.

"Scott?" Alex asked.

"I think there needs to be a little truth told. Anabel's father is the older brother of Sabrina, A gym leader in the Kanto for those of you that don't know, and her mother is known by the name of Pokémon Hunter J."

The three mothers gasped and Alex looked as if he were going to drop dead.

"Please Scott, tell me you are joking, because I'm not laughing" Alex said.

"No I'm not. She was abandoned by her mother just before J became the feared hunter. Her father raised her, but he died several months after she was born. I found her in the Johto region and made her the head of the brains, when she was old enough, before Brandon joined, knocking her down to the second strongest brain," Scott said.

"She's still the daughter of a known criminal!" Angie's father shouted.

"And that particular someone doesn't know that fact!" Scott shouted. "And that's how I want to keep it. Fortunately, most, if not all of her attributes come from her father."

"And what if you are wrong? What if she goes bad!? What if they all go bad! I won't have it! You listen to me Ketchum, if our daughter doesn't come back soon, I will have your son thrown in jail for kidnapping!" Angie's father roared.

"Let's go, there's just some people who words will never reach," Scott said and the group headed towards their cars.

"Sorry I wasted your time having all of you come out here," Johanna began.

"It's ok, we now know that they will be against us every step of the way," Delia said.

"Are you certain of her blood relations, Scott?" Norman asked.

"Her father was a very close friend of mine, so yeah, I'm sure," Scott confirmed.

Alex sighed, "Mew help us if this got out."

888

"Sorry you came so far for nothing," Delia began.

"Hold it," Alex said and the others looked at him.

"Heh, that's the same look Ash gets when he wants to go back and try something again," Scott grinned.

'Saria, tell the kids to get ready for a side trek, we're going to settle this, one way or another.'

'Alex,' Saria began in a warning tone.

'It's either that, or you show up and scare the crap out of them.'

'Alright, I'll tell them,' she agreed.

"Alex?" Delia asked.

"Delia, I'm going to teleport to where Ash is and bring them back here," Alex said, as he enlarged a Pokéball.

"Alexandria, give me a hand if you please!"

An oddly colored Gardevoir appeared before the group of elders.

'What is it Alex?'

"Alexandria, I need you to take me to the Unova Region, can you do that for me please?"

'Yes, I can... but...'

"But what?"

'It's been so long since we've been out there...' Alexandria replied softly

'Just teleport to my position, I'll give you a visual in a moment', Saria interjected.

'Yes mistress! Alex take my hand...' Alexandria answered and the two vanished.

888

"Alright guys let's..." Ash began.

'Hold it!'

'Mistress?'

'Your father wants you and the girls to help in convincing Angie's parents that you aren't' enslaving her,' Saria announced.

"Ash!"

"Is that?" May began.

"Yep, that must be Ash's dad," Anabel said.

"Spiting image," Cilan commented.

"I hate to side track you son, but Angie's parents are being a pain about this," Alex said.

"What?!" Angie shouted.

"Ok, we'll go," Ash agreed.

"Uh..." Alex began, looking at Cilan and Iris.

"Hmmmm, we'll tag along too. Sinnoh might provide me with a new and exciting flavor," Cilan grinned.

'Unova...It really has been a while...' Alex thought, shaking his head.

'No time for reminiscing master, we have to go...' Alexandria said, pulling her master out of his thoughts

"Ready? Alex asked everyone and the group vanished.

888

Reunions and happy hugs were what greeted the girls.

"Anabel?"

"I'm ok Scott," Anabel said, putting on a brave front.

"You know, you don't have to be so brave."

"I don't want to seem needy of parents, Scott," Anabel relayed and Scott sighed.

"Alright, let's go deal with my stubborn parents," Angie said and the large group made their way back to Angie's home.

888

"Are you sure we can go against all them? They seem to have a united front," Angie's mother said.

"They are a bunch of idiots," Angie's father said, then saw something out of the corner of his eye out the window. He rushed over and saw Alex and the other parents coming back towards the house, but then he saw Ash and his daughter and flew out the front door.

888

Angie glared at her father as Ash stood beside her, the rest of the aura sisters flanking them.

"ANGIE MATSUDO MARTIN! YOUNG LADY YOU GET YOUR SKIMPLY LITTLE ASS IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Angie's father shouts

"No dad! Not until you listen to what we have to say!"

"I've heard what needed to be said and I will not stand for it!"

"Then why don't you sit down then old man..." Ash mumbled and the girls snickered

"I'm sorry but I fail to understand what you find so funny over there!"

"Oh, it's nothing Mr. Martin it's just that even though the answer is staring you right in the face you just won't accept it as truth!" Ash spoke up.

"And what might that be young man?"

"That your daughter is growing up!" Angie replied.

That notion struck a chord in all the parents' ears...

"Angie..." Mrs. Martin

"She may be growing up, that I can accept, but..."

"But what?!"

"You are still controlling her and we want her back!"

"I'm not controlling her! I'm not controlling any of them! I have as much control over them as I did when I first got Charizard!" Ash began.

"Ash! How is that even relevant to the current argument?" Anabel replied after knocking him upside his head

"Ow! It's an example, how else am I supposed to show that I'm not controlling the four of you!"

"...wait, did he just say... young man did you just say that all four girls are..." Mr. Martin questioned.

"How can you other parents stand for this? Your daughters are being controlled by this... this fiend!"

"Hey! I'm not a fiend, old man! Besides... I was just trained in understanding of aura no less than two weeks ago, and no where in that course was there ever a lesson in mind control!" Ash retorted.

Both of Angie's parents stepped back a little, cringing.

"And what proof do you have of this?!"

"Well, I can vouch for that." Cilan remarked.

"As can I!" Iris put in.

"And just who are you two?" Angie's father questioned.

"I am Cilan; Connoisseur and Gym leader to Striaton City in Unova."

"And I'm Iris, from the dragon village also in Unova."

"He's controlling the both of you as well, how can..."

"We are not being controlled!" the Group shouted.

"Geeze how many times do we have to say it...?" May said.

'Apparently, not enough...' a voice telepath'd.

"Huh? Who said that?" Mr. Martin asked, looking around

'I did'

"Wha...who are you?"

'I am... Mewtwo!'

And without warning, the large feline Pokémon appeared between Angie's parents and ash.

'And Mew too!' Mew replied popping up from behind Mewtwo

"It's...its... Mew... and...and... A monster!"

'I am no...' Mewtwo stated.

'Mewtwo is not a monster, he is my friend!' Mew replied quickly.

"Mew, Mewtwo! How are you doing guys?!" Ash asked, approaching the large feline

'We're fine, just fine Ash...'

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

'Your little argument...'

"But, how did..."

'You've been broadcasting it to every legendary Pokémon over hundreds of miles!'

"Ash... I thought Saria taught you better than that!" Alex shouted.

'I did, and I've been listening to the entire conversation myself, and Ash, I'm disappointed...' Saria commented.

"Anyway, can we get back to the topic at hand...?" Ash moped, trying to return to the topic at hand

'Of course...' Mewtwo complied.

'Mr. Martin, I am a pure psychic type legendary Pokémon and I can sense any and all disturbances that could take place in anyone's mind.'

'Yeah, yeah Mew can too!' Mewtwo added with a sigh

'And I've also had the pleasure of being aided by this young man in the past...'

'Yeah, yeah Mew too!'

'And as far as any one's concerned here, the only person that is in denial here is you and your mate.'

"But...but..."

'Mr. Martin, I have seen your thoughts... you are just worried about losing your daughter before you think she's ready. It has nothing to do with control, or the aura guardians; it has everything to do with you and your unwillingness to let you daughter do what she wants.'

Angie's father looked at his feet in despair, having been read like a book.

"It's just... I just want my daughter to live a happy life, not one that will be filled with disappointment and despair... that's why..."

"That's why you built the daycare center dad, because you knew there would be people out there who would pay us to help train their Pokémon."

"It's time to let go, Mr. Martin... and let your daughter do what she thinks is right, even if that means..."

"Even if that means following the one that I love..." Angie replied.

All members involved stared blankly at her

"Stop staring at me like that! It's embarrassing!" Angie shouted nervously

"Shh..." Ash said soothingly as he held her close and stroked the back of her head and tried to help calm her down.

'Besides aura can't even be controlled!' Mewtwo bluntly said.

"No... Don't!" Alex shouted.

'So I don't even know why you think your daughter is being controlled if aura itself can't be controlled.'

"What do you mean?"

'As I remember Ash told you that he underwent training for his aura, right?'

"Yes."

"That was not to learn control over it, as aura is something that cannot or ever be controlled," Ash explained.

"Then how..."

'Because he was taught to understand and cope with it, by understanding his aura and what it can do he develops sentimentality over it and allow it to develop with him. Now do you understand?' Mewtwo explained

Angie's parents nodded.

'And besides, your daughter is trying to give you grandchildren... why would you be against her happiness knowing that?' Mewtwo asked.

"Alright, I give, but I still don't like the fact that one of them has a parent to one of the...mmph?!"

"You speak another word and I'll beat the living crap out of you until you pass out." Scott whispers darkly into Mr. Martin's ear having teleported right behind him

"Scott?! What are you doing?!" Anabel shouted.

"Well now that the Purrlion's out of the bag may as well tell her Scott..." Alex sighed out.

"What... tell me what?"

"About whom your parents really are..."

"Scott, you knew who and where they were?"

He nodded.

"Then who?"

"Well, your father I know where he is, as he'd been gone for quite some time..."

"Gone? You mean?"

"Yes, your father died when you where only a few months old, I don't know how it happened. But for the record it did."

"And what about my mom?"

"Well..."

"Scott! I need to know who my mother is!"

"I'm sorry Anabel, but the truth is your mother..."

"…is the person who has been tracking you, Pokémon hunter J"

888

Ages and Pokémon of characters at this point;

Ash: 17; Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Tranquil, Roggenrola, Mienfoo, and Scraggy

Anabel: 18; Espeon, Alakazam, Raikou, Darmanitan, Ralts, Gallade.

Dawn: 14; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss

Angie: 13; Emolga, Cubchoo, Purrloin, Blitzle, Luxio

Iris: 14; Axew, Excadrill, Emolga

Cilan: 15; Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk

Zoey: 14; Glameow, Mismagius, Gastrodon, Lumineon, Gallade, Leafeon

May: 15; Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, Glaceon, Skitty

Author/Beta Note: Also thanks to ChaosSonic1 for the elemental aura idea and to fbug2003 for being the first to guess where Akane's name came from. (Ranma ½). Also as far as the pole goes, thanks to all who voted, as both movies are in the lead with the most votes. (the movie being discussed in the 14th movie's for those who don't know what we are talking about. Pokémon The Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom).


	49. Chapter 49

**EP044: Coming to Terms**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Anabel shook as she and the rest reappeared where they had been before they had gone to visit Angie's parents.

'No, I-I-I, I can't stay and keep risking the rest of them,' Anabel thought.

888 Flashback 888

"No, no, no, no, no!" Anabel cried. Then she fell over, Ash quickly catching her.

"Sorry Ash, but I had to knock her out before she had a complete mental breakdown," Alex said. "I'll get you guys back to Unova in the morning after we all have a nice rest."

Later that night...

"Nooo!" She screamed, coming out of bed with a jolt

"Ana?"

"Oh Ash..."

"What is it?"

"I...I...I..."

"Shh... It's gonna be alright..." Ash cooed.

"No Ash... it won't be alright!" Anabel retorted

"Ana, listen to yourself talk...your overreacting!"

"But..."

"No buts! I don't care who you're related to, what matters to me is that you are you, and there is nothing anyone can say or do to change that."

"Thanks... Ash..."

"Now let's go back to..."

And before Ash could finish his sentence, Anabel was already asleep in his arms

888 End Flashback 888

Anabel came out of her thoughts once again, feeling that Ash was holding on to her tightly.

"I-I-I can't," she began.

"Listen to me...I don't care that J's your mother," Ash began.

"But I'm..." she began.

"Listen, I've been in danger since my second day as a trainer," Ash said.

"But..."

"You are my first, Ana, and just because J is your mother doesn't mean that my feelings have changed for you or that we'll be safer with you gone. Everyone will be in more danger if you decide to take this on by yourself."

"I just don't..." Anabel began and started sobbing into Ash's chest.

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her back and rocked her.

"Oh Ash," she whimpered.

"I love you, and Dawn, May, and Angie consider you their sister," Ash said and the other three girls hugged her as well.

"You have a family with us Anabel," Dawn said. "As much time as we've spent together I found a big sister in you."

"So have I, I'm an only child like Dawn and I also see you as an older sister," Angie added.

"And even though I have an annoying younger brother, I'd rather have a big sister like you," May said.

"Oh guys," Anabel said and the girls hugged each other.

"Ah, sisterhood," Cilan sighed.

'Is that why they can continue to share him? They see each other as sisters. They see themselves as a family?' Iris thought, now finding herself thinking about her own family.

888

"Alright Mienfoo, come on out!"

"Mien."

'Ash, I'm sure the girls knew to tell you this, but due to recent events it must have slipped their minds.'

'What is it mistress?'

'My daughter's name will be Akane and you will refer to her as such.'

'Yes mistress, I understand.'

"Alright Akane, we are going to begin your training today, so let's start out with what moves you know."

"Mienfoo; Feint, Strength, Protect, Calm Mind, Pound, Force Palm" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokédex and scanned her.

'Wow, she must have gotten most of these from her father, but I think I know where strength came from...'

'I heard that Ash!'

'Hehe, sorry'

"Alright Akane, let's begin!"

"Mie!"

888

"Alright, good job Akane, now we shall take a break 'til tomorrow."

"Mien."

"Ash?"

"Ana! How are you feeling? You any better?"

"Now that I've had some more time to reflect, yes."

"So?"

"With my time alone, I decided to go ahead and confront the problem directly, so I..."

"What did you do..." Ash asked hesitantly before going a bit pale

"I contacted her."

"You did what?!"

"I called Scott first and asked if it was alright, but he simply just shrugged it off and reminded me of age and position, then just hung up."

"How did..."

"Oh trust me, it wasn't easy, but when I was finally able to get to her I showed her the picture of my father that Scott had given me and she nearly fainted."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I think she's had a change of heart, but I don't know..."

"Let's go inside and have a seat, I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"Sure..."

888 Flashback 888

"Scott?"

"Wow, Anabel, it's rare for you to call me on my private line, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, I thought you just said you wanted to call your mother."

"I did Scott."

"Well, you're a big girl Anabel, you don't have to ask my permission."

"Well since..." Anabel tried to reply before Scott hung up.

"Well, I guess I may as well try..."

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to make a long distance call to a private number, do you..."

"Yeah sure, down the hall to the right, first door on your left."

"Thanks..."

Anabel slowly walked to the room that had been indicated when Nurse Joy came running down the corridor

"Anabel!"

"Yes?"

"Here, I just got this number and picture from Scott, he said it was for you..."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy..."

"You're welcome, if you..."

And before Joy could finish, Anabel was already in the room, closing the door behind her.

She punched in the number into the video phone and waited for a response.

"This is the Pokémon hunter service hot line, if you need a rare Pokémon leave it to us to get it. If you know your parties extension please dial it now."

Anabel, perplexed at the service, punched in the extra 5 digits and awaits a response.

"This is Pokémon Hunter J, but I'm with a client right now so why don't... you...

"Yes J, it's me."

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Easy, I know some people..."

"Why you little..."

"What do you know of this man J?" Anabel asked, holding the picture up to the screen.

"I don't keep track of my clients little girl, and besides, even if I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you."

"Oh really, then why don't you take a closer look..." Anabel said, placing the picture into the slot right below the screen.

"I don't have time for this..." J began, gasped and said, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I just found it lying around, what's it to you?"

"Hang on, don't you move! I'm taking this in my quarters, if either of you speak of this conversation to anyone I'll feed you to my Salamence!" J said, directing the last bit at her pilot and co-pilot.

After a few minutes, J reappeared.

"Alright girl, tell me what you know about that man."

"Oh, not much other than he's dead and was someone close to me."

"Don't play mind games with me girl! Who is this man to you?!"

"He was my father damn it!"

J sat back in her chair and began to look pale for a bit.

"You're lying, there's no way..."

"Yes, and you..."

"Don't you dare, say it..."

"You are my mother..."

"You're lying... I have no kids!"

"Well then if I'm lying show me your birth mark."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, if you aren't my mother than our birthmarks will look nowhere similar."

"Alright, fine..." she replied, rolling up her sleeve to show a sort of Butterfree shaped mark on her shoulder.

Anabel stood up to lift her shirt, revealing a similar birthmark on her stomach.

"T-That doesn't prove a damn thing!" J shuttered back hesitantly

"On the contrary, when children are born they inherit the shape from the mother and the location from the father, and according to dad's file he had it on his stomach."

"That still doesn't prove a damn thing, if you call this number again I will track you down with or without your boyfriend's presence." J snarled and the screen went blank.

888 End Flashback 888

"You tried Ana that is really all you can do..."

"I know, but I just thought..."

"Thought that maybe, somewhere in that evil body of hers that J had a heart?"

"Yeah, and why would a mother give up a child? I could never give up my child, especially seeing who the father will be."

Ash smiled and kissed her, vowing again to himself to protect them until he could make sure that his and only his aura would forever bind them to him.

888

Zoey sighed as she looked up at the night sky. She didn't know why, but there seemed to be something guiding her in the direction that she thought Dawn was in. She gave up following any map, she was going on pure instinct now.

'Why does it seem that I'm getting more excited? And, how do I know that she's in this direction?' Zoey thought, sighed and laid on her sleeping bag.

'Ash, what hold do you have over her?' she thought before falling asleep. Not knowing that the bit of aura that was in her was helping her to find not Dawn, but Ash.

888

B/N: attention readers, that whole birthmark thing isn't really true. It's to help the story move along. In reality birthmarks on the body are almost random. Some people don't even have one.


	50. Chapter 50

**EP045: Fishy Contest**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Is it just me or is it taking a lot longer to get to the next gym?" Ash asked.

"Well, a lot of things have been happening to us since your second gym battle," Cilan said.

"Hey, looks like something's going on up ahead," Angie pointed out.

"I'm getting that feeling again," Anabel began.

"What feeling?" Dawn inquired.

"Look out!"

"That feeling..." Anabel sweated, seeing Bianca running towards them. Being the closest, May and Dawn grabbed Ash and kept him from getting into the path of the running girl.

"Slow down there," Angie said as she and Anabel stopped Bianca's run.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Cilan asked.

"I heard that there was going to be a fishing contest here and the prize is going to be a golden fishing rod," Bianca explained in a hurry.

"Golden fishing rod!?" the entire group gasped out.

"Well now, this sounds like the perfect contest for fisherman master Cilan to enter," Cilan said overly excited, making the rest sweat drop at his excitement.

"Wait a minute, Iris; has this happened before anywhere in Unova?" Anabel asked.

"I've never heard of a fishing contest giving away a golden fishing rod before," Iris said.

"Dawn, May, Angie, listen, this smells like a Team Rocket plan," Anabel began quietly as so not to spoil Cilan's excitement.

"You think?" May questioned.

"Yep, okay, this is what we do, Angie, go with Ash to make sure Bianca doesn't kill him. May, Dawn, the three of us will investigate the ones that are organizing this little contest. If it is on the up and up then we'll be back to make sure Bianca doesn't kill him, Angie," Anabel said.

"Yeah," Angie agreed.

"And if it is Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Then, we finally get them to blast off again," Anabel grinned.

888

"I think he's enjoying this a little too much," Angie whispered to Ash who chuckled.

"Ah ha!" Pansage, let's get that Basculin!" Cilan shouted and his Pokémon attacked and Cilan managed to capture the water type.

"This is so boring," Iris complained.

"No kidding," Angie said under her breath.

"Okay, let's try this!" Iris shouted and used her hands to grab a Basculin however, to her frustration, she was given a yellow card for her actions.

"I've got something!" Bianca said and a Frillish came out of the water. Unfortunately, it managed to rap itself around Ash. Pikachu, seeing it's trainer in trouble shocked the Pokémon.

"Girl's a walking disaster zone," Angie muttered.

"Team Rocket!" Anabel shouted.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Cilan whimpered.

"Those twerpett's are getting on my nerves!" Meowth said.

"You are as annoying as J!" Jessie shouted.

'If you only knew,' Anabel thought.

"Yamask, Haze," James said and the trio was covered in haze and the group of villains escaped.

888

J looked into a mirror, glaring at her reflection.

'Leo, your damn bitch of a daughter is haunting me!' J shouted in her mind. 'Why did it have to be her? Why must my target now be my own daughter!?'

Her phone beeped and she growled.

"Yes!"

"I knew I'd get in contact with you."

"Who..."

"I am N."

J rolled her eyes. She was the only one that could go by a one letter name.

"I was able to find out who my precious Anabel's parents were and where she was born."

"How the fuck did you get this number!"

"Listen, you want your daughter out of the way and I want her to be in the new world I hope to create. You bring her to me and I promise you will never see her again."

J hit the button, turning the phone off and running a trace.

"Bridge, inform Giovanni that N of Team Plasma contacted me and he wants Anabel for himself."

"Yes ma'am."

888

"Nimbasa Town? Why would they name two places Nimbasa?" Harley questioned. I mean, c'mon, can't they be a little original?"

"That's the next town up ahead," Zoey said. 'And where I'm being lead. I'm on your trail Dawn, and I'm not going to let you slip away this time.'

888

Misty smirked to herself. So her last battle didn't go exactly as planned, but she had stood toe to toe with that brain and managed a draw.

'Anabel, you will lose this time, count on it,' Misty vowed.

888

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this episode didn't really give me much to work with. Next ones will though.


	51. Chapter 51

**EP046: Pre-Tournament Happenings**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ok, this is confusing...we're in Nimbasa Town, and the gym is in Nimbasa City," Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"Oooooo, May, do you see what I see?" Dawn pointed out.

"Yes..." May grinned.

"Sale!" The two girls shouted together.

"Ash, can we..." May began.

"Hold it, before you run off," Ash said and closed his eyes, knowing the aura he was looking for. He nodded, finding nothing. "Go."

May and Dawn took off like two Pikachu using Agility.

"Ash, since there's no threat of that Idiot Hayate here, can Angie and I train our Pokémon? I've got this feeling that I'll be facing Misty again and I want to be ready," Anabel said.

"Alright, but you really don't need..." Ash smiled before he was cut of by a kiss from two of the girls.

888

"So, this is the town of the same name as the city," Harley began.

"Wow, Harley you figured that out all by yourself?!" Zoey shouted and took off. "Now out of my way."

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"Shopping my dear Drew...the most favored thing all girls like to do," Harley grinned.

"No, no way, there's no way I'm going to talk to Dee Dee while she's shopping!" Kenny ranted.

888

"You go through more bras," Dawn teased and May flushed a little.

"I know, but they just won't stop growing,' she said as she grouped her now D cup sized breasts, "but Ash likes grouping them."

"Of course Ash likes grouping them." Dawn giggled and May followed suit.

"Hey, I heard that during sex that the more the guy gropes them the..." May whispered until someone interrupted their private talk.

"Dawn!"

Dawn sweat dropped.

"Zoey?"

"Yep, and you and I need to have a talk."

888

"You're getting better," Anabel complimented.

"Yeah, but I've still got to get as good as the rest of you," Angie said.

"Yeah, but you aren't used to training Pokémon that are already past their hatch-ling stage."

"Hey," Angie began and pointed at a flier. "Says here there will be a festival in a couple of days and there's going to be a battle club tournament as well."

"Well now, I guess we've all got something to do now...and I'll bet if Misty is still around she'll be here in time for this tournament."

"You're damn right grape lolly pop," Misty roared, coming out of nowhere to scare the girls and emphasizing in the word pop.

"Grrr, I have you know that I'm a B cup thank you very much. I'm not flat chested."

"Oh, guess that B must mean bump, for that's probably all you've got is nipples sitting on top of bumps."

"We'll settle this in two days," Anabel growled and Misty glared back.

888

The three girls came into the room and Dawn and May dumped their bags on the bed.

"Ok, now that you've had your shopping fun, quit tap dancing around the question and answer me. Why do you still follow Ash!?" Zoey exploded.

May and Dawn looked at each other, knowing that they would have to tell everything, but they were reluctant in doing so.

'You may tell her girls.'

'Mistress Saria?' the two thought.

'Tell her. This will be Ash's mess to deal with. He knows how to keep his aura in check now, but he's got to be able to clean up the mess he caused before his training.'

'We understand, mistress Saria," they both sent back.

"Ok Zoey, you want to know the truth, sit down and listen. This is a long story and once I start, wait until the end to ask questions," Dawn requested and Zoey nodded sitting down across from them.

888

"Easy there," Angie said, watching Anabel pace up and down the floor of the waiting room.

"That Misty...ooooooo! Just because I'm his girl Misty gets all jealous and wants to have him for herself."

"Definitely not aura sister material," Angie said and the indicator went off, telling the girls that their Pokémon were ready.

"C'mon, May and Dawn have gotten our room," Anabel said and the two walked down the hall and to the room.

"And that's the whole story," Dawn finished as Anabel and Angie came into the room.

"Is all that true?" Zoey asked and Anabel bit her lip and looked at Dawn and May.

'Easy their Alpha sister, I told them to fill her in," Saria sent.

'What?' Anabel sent back.

'Feel her...I know you can sense it.'

Anabel concentrated and her eyes widened, feeling the influence.

'See?'

"Yes, everything that Dawn and May have told you is true," Anabel finally said.

"How can you share him Dawn? I couldn't share someone like that," Zoey said.

"We don't see each other as rivals for Ash's affection. We see each other as more sisters than anything else," Dawn said.

"Sisters?"

"Yeah. Anabel is our big sister and we follow her."

Zoey turned towards the lilac haired girl who nodded.

"The three are like the family I've never had. I'm glad the aura that Ash has, has brought us together," Anabel said.

"But..." Zoey began.

"He loves us equally. He's even taken to calling May here his little Beautifly," Anabel grinned, with May blushing.

"But, if you think she's rusty, there's a tournament that will take place in a few days, so you should stick around for that," Angie said.

"Y'know, I think I'll do that," Zoey smiled and then asked, "Where is the man in question anyway?"

All four girls sweated, realizing that Ash wasn't here.

"C'mon, we better go see what trouble he's gotten himself into," Anabel said and the three girls quickly left, Zoey heading to get some training in.

888

Ash looked around, trying to see if he could spot the girls. Fortunately, they came around the corner.

"Hey!" Ash called and he told them about their little adventure with Luke and the film they made. However, during the story, Ash's stomach made it clear that it needed food.

"Well, it's been 8 hours so of course our Ash needs to eat", Anabel grinned.

"Hey, shopping takes a lot out of you," May said, her own stomach growling.

888

Misty walked the streets of Nimbasa Town, looking for Ash. Picking up the smell of grilling burgers, she ran off in the direction of the smell, knowing full well that Ash would be somewhere near the food.

She came upon the place and saw the group sitting at a table, seeing that Anabel was sitting right next to Ash. Moreover, in her own opinion, too close to Ash.

She then noticed that May was sitting on his other side, just as close if not closer.

"You two have certainly a messy flavor when you eat," Cilan remarked.

"You've been traveling with us for long enough and you've just now noticed?" Angie joked. Dawn and Anabel grinned though, they knew what was coming next.

To Misty's horror, and shock, she saw the two turn to each other and Ash started licking off spots of ketchup off of May's lips.

'What!?' Misty thought in disbelief.

May returned the favor, licking a bit of mustard from Ash's own lips.

'Those two are so...childish, but yet, look at the way he's looking at her,' Iris thought, finding herself hating Hayate for ripping Ash's aura from her. This was the Ash she had started to like, but that voice that screamed that Ash was still a kid kept yelling at her.

"Ash," Anabel said and he turned to see that Anabel was holding a thick fry between her lips. Dawn and May giggled as the pair shared the fry, kissing in the middle.

"Ah, what a romantic flavor," Cilan sighed and Iris now wanted Hayate's head on a pike.

"Jealous?" Angie quietly asked. Iris blushed and the green haired girl smiled. Things would be getting even more interesting with Zoey also having her own aura troubles.

'Ash.'

'Mistress?'

'Tobias is heading your way.'

'What?'

'You hurt his pride and now he wants a one on one re-match.'

'I don't have a single Pokémon...wait...'

'No! Don't you even think about using...'

'Listen, she will be fine, I promise.'

'She better be or I'll come back and triple what I made you go through, with no room for snack breaks!'

Ash went pale at that.

"Ash?" Dawn questioned.

"Mistress Saria threatened if Akane didn't come out alright against Tobias's Darkrai, she'd punish me" Ash said.

"What!?" they all shouted at him.

"Ash, she can't beat that level of Pokémon, not yet anyway," Angie said.

"Trust me, she's ready," Ash said and Anabel arched an eyebrow. Ash was too confident.

'Ok Ash, you've got something up your sleeve. I hope it'll be enough,' Anabel pondered.

888 Several hours later...888

"Ah... that was good..." Ash remarked

"That it was Ash... that it was..." Cilan agreed

"Alright girls, it's been a long day so how about we head back to the Pokémon center and relax."

"What about the tournament Ash?" dawn asked.

"Tournament?! What tournament?"

"This one." Zoey remarked

"Zoey?"

"Hey Ash."

"What are you doing here all the way out in Unova, I thought..." Ash asked, still puzzled.

"Well Ash, lets just say that a close friend of mine decided to sidetrack me."

"We can sign up for it tomorrow, I mean it is past eight and I'm sure that they stopped for the day by seven at least..."

"Yeah your right Ash, we will just register tomorrow and deal with the technicalities later."

"Well then... Dawn, May? Care to follow me in? Ash replied holding out one arm to each girl on both sides of him."

"Oooo! What a gentleman!" the two remarked

And then when the lights are out we can get down to business.

"Oh Ash..." May blushed

"And by the way, I'm sure you'll love the Lingerie Dawn and I bought while we were out..." May whispered into Ash's ear.

At that comment Ash's eyes went wide, and gave them both a quick peck on the lips

"How about a little bit of fun tonight girls?!" Ash asked with a grin on his face

"You sure Ash?"

"Yeah, all my Pokémon are with Nurse Joy, including Akane, so we have the room to ourselves, and should she somehow wander around I'll lock the door this time."

888

Ash grinned, seeing the two girls in their new wears.

"I think he likes," Dawn grinned, sporting a blue laced bra that showed off the prizes waiting inside, a black thong that displayed her already soaked inner thighs, and pair of blue cat ears headband on her head and tail on her butt.

"Yeah, especially," May said and started stroking him through his pants. She was sporting a pair of pink ears headband, a red laced bra that begged Ash to try and pull it off to fondle the assets May held dear, and also a black thong and pink Skitty tail out the back displaying her awaited precious spot.

"Let's get that shirt off you," Dawn purred and helped him out of his shirt. May undid his belt and pants and they fell to his ankles and the two lead him to the bead.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs fully out of his pants. The two girls grinned, seeing the tent that was obvious in his black boxers.

The pair helped him out of his last stitch of clothing and laid him down fully on the bed. In sink, the two unclasped their bras and Ash grinned at the site of their breasts.

Panties came sliding down legs, the two swaying their hips as they got out of their underwear.

The two laid atop of him, each taking turns kissing his lips or under his neck while Ash played with a breast of each girl.

"You two are too good at this," Ash sighed.

May grinned, grabbed the headboard and lifted herself so that her pussy was now at Ash's mouth.

"Time for your desert," May moaned and Ash's tongue started lapping at her cunt.

"Yeeeesssss," Dawn moaned, sinking herself down onto his thick flesh. Her cunt stretched to make him fit snugly inside of her.

"Ooooooo yeah!" May cried, Ash now nibbling on her clit while thrusting up into Dawn as she came down.

"Yes yes yes! Ooooooo! I love this! Fuck! Fuck me! Just fuck me! Fill me up!" Dawn demanded as she sped up her bouncing on Ash's cock.

"Oh fuck...I'm...I'm...I'm...yeeeeeessssss!" May threw back her head and came hard, Ash's mouth catching every drop of cum that came gushing out of her pussy.

"Damn...fuck...fuck...aaaaahhhhhhh...ooooooo...aaa aaahhhhhhh!" Dawn cried, her body reaching a multiple peak as orgasms gripped her body, squeezing the seed from Ash's cock.

888

A few hours later...

"Mmm that's nice..." Ash mumbles twitching a bit here and there in his sleep

"Come on girls how about we go to the park?" an older Ash asked a group of playing young boys and girls.

"But daddy..." a young blunette asked

"What is it, my sweet little Adriana?"

"Casten wont stop staring at me..." she replied point at her green haired brother

"Well, should he have reason too? I mean you are a very pretty young lady, right?" Ash asked causing the young blunette to blush

"Pretty? Her? Not in my life time!" Casten retorted

"Casten! Watch your tone!" an older slightly pregnant Angie called back from the patio door to there rather enormous home.

"Sorry mama..."

"Orion, how about you?" Ash asked generally

"Orion?!" Ash queried, looking for his eldest son.

"Up here dad!" the young lilac and black haired boy called back from up a nearby tree

"What are you doing up there for?"

"I was doing my homework, and I still have to study for..."

"Alright... no need to go into further detail..."

"Marilyn?" Ash asked looking for his youngest daughter

"Yes daddy?" the young brunette asked from her room window

"Do you wanna come to the park with us?"

"Can I pway wif the Pokémon?"

"Of course you can..."

"Girls, you wanna come along?" Ash asked directing his question to his wives

"Sorry Ash, someone gotta make sure Orion finishes... and besides if he has your appetite he should be getting hungry here in the next few..." and older Anabel replied before Orion interrupted her

"Mom?!" the person in question called from the same tree

"Seconds...alright come on lets make some lunch." she finished directing her son to the house for his lunch

"Alright Ana... May? Dawn how about you two?" Ash directed to his pregnant looking brunette and blunette.

"Oh Ash... of course I'll come... besides our newest family member should be here any day soon and I would hate for her to miss out on what Pallet has to offer." May replied walking up to Ash a hand on her stomach

"Alright, Dawn that's five you coming?"

"I'm with May, ohh... just have to hope that these two will stop kicking me in the there..." Dawn replied before feeling a kick come from her rather large abdomen.

"Oh let me feel!" Ash exclaimed dashing over and placing his hand on Dawn's stomach.

"You're right come on kids and put your hands on momma Dawn and feel your brother and sister kicking."

"Daddy?" Marilyn asked

"Yes?"

"When will Broder an Sissy get here...? I wanna meet dem..." she asked childishly

"Well, let's see... hmmm... not too long now I suppose..." Ash replied pondering for a moment.

'And last but not least is Angie."

"Angie?"

No response.

"Angie?!"

"Angie!"

"Sorry Ash but she can't hear you at the moment as she is taking a little cat nap."

"What did you do to her?" Ash snapped back

"Oh nothing, just knocked her out for a little bit."

"Kids get inside the house." Ash said rather darkly

"But..."

"Now!"

Dawn and May hesitantly do so, until a Pokémon is released causing Marilyn break out of her mothers grasp to run to her fathers side.

"Daddy?!"

"Sweetie, I told you..."

"Hahaha... aww is the wittle baby afraid for her daddy? Does she wanna go to mommy and cwy?"

"Shut up Hayate, I told you that if you ever..."

"What, you'll what... every since you took my future brides away..."

"I didn't take them, they never where yours to begin with!"

"When I took them from you the first time, they automatically became mine!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Shut up! Scizor prepare a crush claw."

"Sciz!"

"Kill them both!"

"Marilyn, go to your mother and don't look back." Ash whispered to his daughter

"But..."

"I mean it, go... and don't look back..."

"Okay..."

"I don't think so!" Hayate said darkly throwing a trip rope at Marilyn causing her to fall to the ground

"No Marilyn! Hayate leave her out of this it is between you and me!"

"No Ash the moment you picked up these girls it became their fight too... and now your children will pay the price!"

"No!"

"Their time is up Ash Ketchum, and your little family ends here! Crush claw!"

The claw rose, and came down on Marilyn's little tied up body...

"NOOO! Marilyn!" Ash yelled as he woke up out of his nightmare with both Dawn and May at his sides.

"Ash? What is it?" a weary Dawn asked from beside Ash.

Ash was panting heavily

'Just... just... just a nightmare...' he thought to himself

"I'm... sorry girls... I think I'll just go walk for a bit..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Anabel asks

Ash didn't respond and walked out of the room in blue jeans and a t-shirt

'Ash, what you had was a vision of aura.' mistress Saria telepaths

'It shows things to the user that are to happen in the future if things persist the way they are going now.'

Ash just continued walking and ignoring anything being spoke to him

'Ash you are about to...'

[Bam!]

'Ow...'

'Walk right into a streetlight...'

'But why now? Why that?'

'As you know Ash, aura is beyond control, all we can do is try to understand it, and even then it becomes even more a mystery, now your girls are worried about you, why don't...'

'No... perhaps it would be best if I...'

[Slap!]

Mistress took control of Ash for a brief moment and forced his arm to slap him across the face.

'Mistress! Why did you do that?!'

'Because Ash... you would be doing the same thing your father did to you as a child.'

'But...'

"Ash?" a familiar voice called out from a nearby park bench

"Zoey..."

"I just wanted you to know that I can feel your depression, and I wanted to know if there was..."

"No Zoey... please just stay away from me..."

888

'Akane, please knock some sense into him...' Saria asks as her daughter walked out the front of the Pokémon center

'But mo...'

'Look at him...do you want him to continue suffering?'

'Alright mother.'

Akane exited the center and charged at the deep in thought Ash.

During her training with Ash; she had developed the ability to speak through her aura, as well as developed a mix of her mothers, Ash's and a bit of her own fighting style to use while sparing with anyone who thought that they could contended with her.

"Mie!"

Akane threw punch after punch, but somehow Ash dodged them all without even blinking.

'Akane, you may want to take it up a notch!' Saria comments

'I shall hit him with everything I got!'

But still the deep thought Ash just continues to skillfully and unconsciously evade or block all Akane's attacks

'Mother, permission to...' Akane asks, but her mother cuts her off

'Granted, but when he hits the ground stay in form but wait for him to respond.'

Moments later, Akane is out of breath and Ash is still unscathed

'I'm spent...'

'You did well, Akane but I want you to try one final thing, just relax and allow me to assist your movements.'

The young Mienfoo relaxes and starts to channel her aura.

She began to move in ways not taught to her and Ash had never knew her to, and the move struck home, knocking Ash to the ground.

"Where did..."

'Wake up master!' she shouted through her own aura.

'Akane stop!' Saria quickly telepathed.

And just as Akane was to strike again she stop millimeters away from Ash's face.

"Akane... just how did you get out here?"

"I let her out Ash..."

"Ana?"

"You weren't yourself..."

"Now come back to the center so we can talk about this!"

'Ash its better if you tell them what you saw, so you can at least tell them how you feel'

"Alright... but once I start I don't stop for anything"

The three of them return to the bedroom and Ash replayed the nightmare to his girls.


	52. Chapter 52

**EP052: Round 1: Let Nimbasa Combat Begin**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ah, an exciting flavor is in the air," Cilan observed.

"I'm going to win this thing," Ash grinned.

"You overconfident kid," Iris retorted.

"You better be glad you got over that Dragon Sneeze," Angie teased.

"Ooooo, look here, if I have to face any or all of you then I'll beat all of you," Iris declared.

"Keep talking," Dawn said with a smirk.

"You better put on a damn good show Dawn, for if I see any rust in your battle technique I'm dragging you to a region with nothing but contests," Zoey said, joining the group.

"Wait, you're not competing?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I have to scout you," Zoey grinned.

"But I'm competing, provided we even face each other"

"Drew?" May gasped.

"Unlike Zoey, I want to see if you have any rust up close and personal," Drew said.

"No, that's not Drew's reason. Drew just wants to beat his love for you into your Pokémon, May,' Harley quipped.

"Harley!" Drew shouted.

"See you at the tournament!" Harley sang as he ran away from a frantic Drew

"Get back here!" Drew shouted and chased after him.

"That guy is so weird," Zoey said.

"Nothing I didn't already know there," May said.

'Alright Ash, if Dawn is rusty so help me I'm going to tear off your arm and beat you with it,' Zoey thought to herself.

888

"Golett, let's go!" Luke called.

"Alright Akane, let's go!"

Luke bit his lip. He wasn't expecting this.

"Ok, Double Team."

"Calm Mind, then combo of Pound and Force Palm!"

The Double Team only protected Golett from half the strikes as Akane attacked, causing major damage to Golett.

'Damn...that Mienfoo is good,' Luke thought. "Ok, Shadow Punch!"

Akane fell into a more defensive position as Golett went for Shadow Punch. However, at the very last second, she dodged and used Strength, knocking Golett for a loop.

"Good work Akane!" Ash complimented.

"You okay Golett?" Luke asked and Golett recovered and nodded.

"Okay Golett, use Mega Punch!"

Once again, Akane waited until the last possible moment before dodging and then hit Golett with pound.

'Arg!' Luke screamed in his mind.

"Ash's got this one," Zoey said.

"Luke's let that Mienfoo get to him," Harley grinned.

"He ain't all that good," Kenny growled under his breath.

"Gyro Ball!"

"Protect, and then into force palm!"

Golett crashed into the Protect so hard that it stumbled back, and then to make matters worse Akane shoved her paw right into Golett's face and released a force palm.

"Oh no!" Luke cried.

"Golett is unable to battle, winner, Ash!" the ref shouted.

"Alright Akane!" Ash celebrated.

'Good work, my daughter, very nicely executed' Saria sent.

'Hai, your praise is appreciated, mother.'

Akane finished her match with a bow to her opponent and her master.

888

Drew smirked, "I hope you remember how to do this."

"Oh please, Dawn's a coordinator like us and Anabel is a Frontier brain. I've gotten enough practice in," May retorted.

"Roserade, you're up!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!"

"She doesn't stand a chance. Poor little May hasn't been able to beat Drew's Roserade ever," Harley sighed.

"C'mon May!" Dawn shouted.

"Guess the sisters are cheering for each other as long as they're not battling each other," Zoey quietly said.

"Stun Spore, cover the field!"

"Flame Thrower!"

The stun spore was all burned up by the fire attack. Drew glared hard at May who grinned back at him.

'Why isn't she trying to press her elemental advantage like she did the last several times she's faced me?' Drew wondered.

'Not this time. I'm not going to be overly aggressive just because I've got the type advantage.'

"Magical Leaf."

"Dodge!"

Blaziken avoided the move but stood like a statue, which threw Drew off, who had been expecting a follow up attack, but it didn't come.

"What's the matter Drew, why aren't' you calling out an attack?" May taunted.

"Grrr...Solar Beam!'"

"Drew, Drew, Drew, she's gotcha," Harley said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." May said, watching the Solar Beam charge. "Now, charge at Roserade, slide on the ground under the attack and use Blaze Kick full power!"

Drew's eye's widened in horror, as Blaze Kick hit hard, just a moment before the Solar Beam was fired. However, the tumbling act Roserade did sent the beam of solar energy wild, destroying the ground and missing the target completely.

"How's that for rust, Drew?" May taunted.

"Alright May!" Dawn cheered.

"Heh, that's my Beautifly," Ash softly said.

"Grrr...Peddle Dance!"

"Burn those peddles with Flame Thrower!"

Once again, the plant type move was countered with only a handful of peddles scratching Blaziken, who took it as if it had been tapped on the shoulder.

'She's not got a bit of rust on her, in fact, she's gotten, better!'

"Giving up?" May coyly asked.

"Stun Spore!"

"Yep, this one belongs to May," Harley sighed.

"He let her tactic of countering his Roserade's moves get to him, but that wouldn't win a contest battle, but it sure wins this tournament battle," Zoey said.

"Ok, Blaziken, I think we've let this go on long enough, finish it off with Overheat!"

"Roserade, you've got to dodge!" drew almost begged.

The tired plant type tried to get away from the overcharged cylinder of flames, but it swallowed the plant type up, finishing the battle.

"Roserade can't continue, the winner is May and Blaziken!"

888

'If I win and Misty wins, I'll face her in the second round, but I can't let myself overlook my opponent,' Anabel thought to herself.

"Joltik, get out there!"

"Come on out, my friend!" Anabel shouted and Espeon came out onto the field.

"Sucker Punch!"

Espeon was sent for a loop with that first quick blow.

'Iron Tail.'

Iron Tail hit, and Anabel's opponent looked baffled for a moment.

'She didn't call out her move! How'd she...she's psychic!' "Ok, let's not play around, use Electro Ball."

"Hehehe, if that trainer thinks that will work, then he's got another thing coming," Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"Pikachu and Espeon have been sparring partners and tag battle partners since I went to Sinnoh. Ana knows what to do," Ash said confidently.

'Jump and come down with Iron Tail.'

Espeon leapt, letting the Electro Ball fly under and came down hard with an Iron Tail.

"Sucker Punch!"

Once again, the dark type move knocked Espeon off its feet.

'Stay strong my friend.'

"She better not lose this battle," Misty growled.

"Fury Cutter."

'Dodge, and then Psy canon.'

"What in the world?" Zoey asked.

Zap Canon formed after Espeon had dodged the bug move, and with its psychic powers, it compressed the electricity, turning it into a smaller ball of purple energy.

"Uh oh, quickly, use Electro Ball!"

The two spheres collided, but Espeon, showing its strength, kept the two spheres from exploding, compressing the energy even further, and then threw it at a shocked Joltik, sending it to the ground.

"Joltik cannot continue, Winner, Anabel!"

"Bah, it wouldn't be any fun to enter this tournament if she had lost her first match," Misty said to herself.

888

"Pignite, let's go!"

"Oh no!" the four girls groaned in despair.

"Well, guess you'll be facing her in the next round," Iris said.

"She's a water trainer isn't she?" Zoey asked.

"More than that, she is a gym leader whose gym specializes in water Pokémon," Cilan informed.

"Guess I've won the match before this battle has even started. Go Corsola," Misty grinned.

"Uh..."

"Bianca! That's a water type, and if you've forgotten, water types are super effective against fire types!" Angie shouted.

"Oh no," Bianca gulped.

"Bubble Beam."

Pignite was devastated, the water move giving the fire type a soaking.

"Again!" Misty called.

"I can't look...oh wait, yes I can," Harley grinned.

"Pignite! You've got to get up and get out of the way!" Bianca cried.

The fire type tried its hardest to comply, but having taken so much damage in the first assault, Pignite couldn't get out of the way of the second round and was knocked out.

"Pignite cannot continue, Misty and Corsola are the winners."

Bianca quickly returned Pignite and clutched the ball to her chest.

"Cruel and harsh, just the way I like it," Harley grinned.

"Oh shut up," Zoey fired.

"Man, Misty didn't let up for a bit," Ash said.

'Ok Misty, I get it. You can beat a fire type, but you didn't beat my fire type. See you in the second round,' Anabel vowed.

888

Bianca sighed to herself. Misty had made her look like someone that had no business in training Pokémon and at the moment that was exactly how she felt.

"It's ok, you didn't know that she was a water type trainer."

"But that battle...it went so badly," she said to Anabel almost in tears.

"Listen, that was a message she was trying to send to me," Anabel explained.

"A message?"

"Yeah...she doesn't appreciate that I'm with Ash."

"You mean, you two are rivals for Ash?"

"Hmmmm, in a way yes," Anabel said, trying to be careful of what she told Bianca.

"Don't let her do that to a Pokémon of yours."

"I've faced her and took the battle to a draw. I know what I'm in for. You just take care of your Pignite."

"Right."

888

"Ah...I can feel the anger and jealousy in that one. Perhaps she can be used to assist me in taking my prizes... ooo... things are about to get fun again..."

888

[Sudden surge of energy]

"Huh?!"

"What is it Sol?"

"I don't know but I just got a really bad feeling hit me..."

"Maybe it's what you had for lunch…"

"No, not that kind of feeling, but something like a battle of users is about to come forth..."

"What's your take on it Luna?"

"I didn't feel anyth...wait... what is this surge of anger I feel..."

"Yeah I'm starting to feel it too..."

'Sol you and Luna need to get to Nimbasa town, a.s.a.p.!'

'But Saria you're closer it will take us longer to get there...'

'But I am still unable to combat anything, I'm still recovering from Akane's birth... hell I'm barely able to keep this link open if not for Light's help...'

'What?! How so? Normally exhaustion from birth usually only lasts for a few days a week at most!'

'Akane was my first child and I feel that during birth it was like she was sucking my aura completely dry, and for some reason I am finding it very hard to replenish it at the moment...'

'So you...'

'Sol, I was somewhere between level A and S and now I'm down to almost the point of a normal human being!'

'Wait, Saria that is not good as normal humans have little to no exposure to aura than that of a Pokémon.'

'My point exactly...'

'Alright Saria, I understand and will arrive in Nimbasa Town as soon as we can! Afterwards I will drop by the Pokémon center where you are residing and see what I can do to help.'

'Much obliged, but Sol look over my daughter if this incident pertains to her or Ash.'

'It would be my honor, my lady.'

"Luna, you're with me, where tracking that bastard again."

"Right behind you."

888

'Oh wow, I've never seen that look in her eyes before. She seems to be determined to beat me,' Dawn thought.

'Hayate tore Ash's aura from me and now instead of somehow being exposed to his aura, I must earn my way into the sisterhood of aura. If that means beating every single sister I come across then so be it,' Iris thought, her eyes burning with determination.

"Whoa, I've never seen her like this," Ash quietly said in awe.

"Ooooooo, guess the little kid dragon trainer thinks she can win this one," Georgia taunted.

"Oh I'll win, then beat you, that is, if you can win your match!" Iris fired back. "Axew, go!"

"Piplup, spotlight!"

"Well, at least she's still got that," Zoey said.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge!"

"Girl's pulling no punches, good, keep Dawn on her toes," Zoey said.

'So, she wants to play rough does she,' Dawn thought. "Ok, Hydro Pump!"

"And Dee Dee isn't pulling any punches either," Kenny said.

"Ah, two girls punching each other senseless," Harley grinned and Zoey punched him in the shoulder.

"Dodge!"

Axew moved, but was still clipped by the move causing him to spin.

'An advantage, perfect!'

"Piplup, WhirlPool!"

"Axew!" Iris shouted. 'No, I can't let this end like this.' "C'mon Axew!"

Suddenly, the Whirl Pool started vibrating and with an explosion, Axew broke free.

"No way! That Axew of hers learned Outrage!" Georgia ranted.

"Now!" Iris shouted and with Dawn and Piplup caught off guard, Outrage hit.

"Piplup is unable to battle. Axew wins."

"Can't fault her for that one. Who knew Axew would learn Outrage at that instant," Zoey commented.

"Hah, this is why Dee Dee should come with me," Kenny proclaimed.

'Idiot,' Zoey thought.

"Sorry Piplup," Dawn said as she was knelt beside her Pokémon.

"It's ok, Piplup got knocked for a loop but will be fine," Iris said. "You almost had me though. If Piplup had an ice attack I'd be done for."

"You've gotten better since Axew learned Dragon rage," Dawn said.

"Hey Iris, stick around and see how a true trainer wins," Georgia smirked.

"You are such a kid!" Iris shouted.

888

"If you don't mind I have a dragon trainer to bust, so why don't you just get out of my way," Georgia spat at Trip.

"Hmmmm. let's go, Servine," Trip said, deciding not to taunt his opponent.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? Oh well, go Beartic."

Trip looked concern and his plant type wasn't very thrilled to be facing an ice type.

"Beartic, end this right off the bat with Icicle Crash."

"Leaf Blade!"

Servine tried to cut through the ice that was being thrown at it, but it was starting to be too much for the plant type.

"Ice Beam!"

Ash winced, seeing that Servine was frozen solid.

"That's your precious Axew, Iris," Georgia spat.

"We'll see about that in the second round!"

888

"Well, let see if a Sinnoh trainer has just as a unique flavor as a Kanto trainer. Pansage, its evaluation time!"

'He's a gym leader, perfect to test my skills against,' Angie thought. "Luxio, go!"

"Bullet seed!"

"Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Bullet seed blasted out, but Luxio's speed allowed it to stay ahead of the attack. Cilan grinned, enjoying the challenge she was presenting.

"Bite."

"Thunder Fang,"

The two attacks struck, and both Pokémon were knocked to the ground, but both were willing to continue.

"Crunch."

"Dodge and charge," Cilan requested.

Pansage avoided the move and started charging up Solar Beam.

Angie bit her lip. That Solar Beam was looking more and more impressive the longer it charged.

"Ok Pansage, get in close and fire!"

"Don't let Pansage get close Luxio!"

Luxio used Quick Attack to keep away, but eventually, the evasion that he was trying to keep up failed and Solar Beam crashed against Luxio, stopping his motions and throwing him to the ground.

"Luxio is unable to battle, Pansage is the winner."

888

"Dewott!" Burgundy called out.

"Zebstrika!" Stephan called forth.

"Water Pulse!"

The water move did little in the way of damage, however...

"Zebstrika, use Shock wave."

However, instead of hitting its opponent, the Pokémon seemed to look as if it hadn't understood the order and then struck itself with its own attack.

"Oh dear, Zebstrika's confused," Cilan noted.

"Ok, Fury Cutter and then Razor Shell!"

The two moves hit home, doing massive amounts of damage.

Zebstrika, you've got to snap out of it and use Shock Wave!"

The Pokémon tried to obey, but once again it hit itself, and to its trainer's disbelief, the self inflicted hit knocked the Pokémon out.

"Zebstrika cannot continue...the winner is, Dewott! That concludes the first days first round matches."

888

The seeding for the next round was finished and several interesting matches appeared.

Anabel and Misty would be having their re-match, so would Iris and Georgia. Cilan would be facing Burgundy.

That left Ash and May to have a re-match from their last match so long ago that had ended in a tie. This would be a heated round for the pairs of rivals, and a fun round for Ash and May.


	53. Chapter 53

**EP 048: Round 2: Lovers & Rivals**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Dawn sighed as she walked aimlessly. Iris had beaten her. Was Zoey right? Was she getting rusty in her contest battle style?

"Galvantula."

"Ahhh!"

Dawn shivered in fear. This particular member of the spider Pokémon species was twice as big as the rest of its species. It aimed to use Bug Bite but...

"Darmanitan."

The spider looked over at the fire type and Darmanitan's trainer came over.

"You weren't going to hurt my friend were you?" Anabel asked. "You know, you would be perfect for my next round battle."

Seeing that the other girl was going to catch him, Galvantula tried to escape, but Flame Thrower cut the spider's retreat off.

"Don't run, you've got to pay for your mistake," Anabel said. Wanting to fulfill his mistress's wishes, Darmanitan attacked with more flames, then went into Zen mode to use psychic.

"And...Now!" Anabel said, throwing a Pokéball and capturing the bug. The ball rolled on the ground a little, the light flashing. Then, after a minute of struggling from within the ball, the locking mechanism sealed the Pokémon in the ball.

"Wow, you still can do that," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but now I'll have to send another one of my friends back home, but only for my fight with Misty."

"You're going to use that thing against Misty," Dawn gulped.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget.

888

"Hey Ash."

"What is it May?"

"How about a little wager on tomorrows match?"

"Are you that confident you'll win?"

"No, I'm positive I'll win and I'm winning to put money on it."

"Oh you are... are you... well how about we up the ante then."

"What did you have in mind?

"Winner's is on top after the finals."

"Deal!"

888

The next day...

"You better give me a good battle," Ash began, "My little Beautifly," he finished so only she heard.

"I will," she began and quietly said," and don't call me that when we're about to battle."

"Just don't forget our little bet..."

"Oh trust me, I aim to win, and win I shall."

"So, who're you gonna use?"

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Alright, Akane, let's go!"

'Damn him,' May thought.

"Oh well, looks like May's gonna lose this one," Harley observed.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge," Ash instructed.

Akane moved and the Ice Beam passed harmlessly by.

'That's right, keep using ice attacks,' Ash thought.

"Ice Shard!"

"Keep dodging," Ash called.

The ice attack missed once again.

'You little...I know what you are doing,' Saria sent to Ash.

'You sound tired, maybe you ought to have a nap,' Ash suggested.

'And miss you doing something stupid while battling with my daughter, I don't think so.'

"Iron Tail!"

"Protect."

Iron Tail uselessly bounced against the protect shield.

"Ok, quick combo!" Ash cried.

Akane moved in close and used a combination of Pound and Palm Strike, making Glaceon see stars.

"She can't win against a fighting type like that," Harley shook his head.

"Was it just me or was those attacks stronger than the last time Ash used Akane?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmmm, Akane might be leveling up quicker from battling in this tournament," Angie offered.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Send it back with Palm Strike."

The Shadow Ball was sent back towards Glaceon.

"Use Iron Tail to send it back!"

"What is this, a Pokémon battle or a game of ping pong?" Iris asked.

The two Pokémon kept the game of ping pong up for several minutes, until the energy that the ball had begun to radiate with its own energy. Like a pulsation, and soon if something wasn't done to end it...

Akane was ready to keep going but Glaceon was all warn out.

"Gla...ceon..."

"Akane! End it! Jump into the air and strike it with force palm and strike it like a volley ball!"

'No, I can't beat Akane with my Pokémon in such a condition,' May thought. However, before she could recall Glaceon and forfeit, the ice type fainted just before Akane could even reach it.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Mienfoo wins." The ref said as Akane landed on the ground

Ash knelt with May where Glaceon was now resting.

"Glaceon will be fine. It just needs a rest. Good work Akane."

"Mien." she replied with a bow.

"I see what you are doing, Ash Ketchum," May teased.

"Oh really? And please, do tell me, my little Beautifly, what am I doing?"

"You are using this tournament to get Akane experience in battle before you face Tobias again."

He grinned and just kissed May.

"You read me like a book, just don't forget about our wager, my little Beautifly..." Ash said as they broke the kiss.

May just blushed deeply in response.

"Boy's certainly a romantic. Didn't think he had it in him," Zoey said.

"Ha, you should have seen them a couple of days ago, they were licking ketchup and mustard off each others faces," Iris said.

'Ash,' Zoey thought, wondering if all the girls were treated like that.

"Iris, you better be ready to lose," Georgia said.

"No, you better get ready to lose, Georgia," Iris said.

'From the flavor of lovers battling, to the flavors of several rivals battling...and I've got my own rival problem,' Cilan mused.

888

Anabel and Misty glared at each other. The icy feeling that ran up the spines of the spectators testified to the fierceness that this battle was going to display.

"That is what I call pure hate," Harley smiled.

Anabel has been acting...strange since last night," Dawn said.

"Yeah, what is up with her? What happened?" Angie asked. Dawn fell silent, not wanting to relive last night.

"Gyarados!"

Anabel smirked, pulled a Pokéball and tossed it silently.

"Galvantula," the spider growled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Misty shouted.

"I knew you had a phobia for bug Pokémon so I decided to let my new friend battle your water snake," Anabel explained.

"Dawn?" May and Angie asked.

"I ran into that Galvantula last night," Dawn began.

"You were out alone?" a\Ash asked.

"Sorry, but I was feeling..." she began.

"She felt like she had been caught off guard and hadn't been training her Pokémon," Zoey said. "Am I right?"

Dawn nodded. Ash sighed, came over and hugged her.

"It's ok...for some reason Iris is bound and determined to win this thing," Ash said.

"Well, if you won't make the first move then I will," Anabel said. 'Thunder.'

"Whoa!" Zoey shouted as the electrical move hit home, causing massive damage to Gyarados.

Misty, seeing that Anabel had struck first, snapped out of it and ordered, "Flame Thrower."

'Light Screen.'

The flames reached the barrier, but didn't breach it, causing no damage.

"That was just silly. Why would you have a water Pokémon use a fire type move when it won't be all that effective?" Harley asked.

"Whirl Pool!"

The water funnel caught the spider, but Anabel didn't seem to be concerned.

'Spin...and use Thunderbolt.'

"Hey! That's..." Dawn began.

Counter shield with a twist!" May shouted.

"That's the way Ana," Ash said.

"Now that's a contest move," Zoey admired.

"Oooooohhhhh, Hyper Beam!"

The Hyper beam tore through the shielding, and hit home, but the spider was ready for more. In fact, it wanted more.

'Ok, I'll show you a Hyper Beam.'

"Uh oh," Dawn said.

"Heh, this ought to be good," Zoey said.

The Hyper beam came out, striking Gyarados dead center.

"Noooooo!"

"Gyarados is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Galvantula."

888

"Is the little kid ready to lose?" Georgia asked.

"Funny, that was what I was going to ask you," Iris smugly retorted.

"Ok, go Pawniard!"

"Excadrill, let's go!"

"Bah, let's end this right now...Guillotine!"

"Mud-slap!"

The ground moved got into Pawniard's eyes, causing the move to miss.

"Grrr, Metal Claw."

"Metal Claw Excadrill!" Iris ordered.

The two Pokémon met with a clang as their Metal Claws clashed.

"Iron Head!"

"Mud Slap!"

Pawniard tried to use its move but got a face full of mud.

"Good work Excadrill, now, Drill Run!"

Excadrill was pressing the advantage that it had, making Pawniard's life difficult.

"I've got to admit, she's good," Angie said.

"Guillotine!"

"Ok Excadrill, finish it with Focus Blast!"

Guillotine missed by a wide margin and Focus Blast struck home, knocking the Pokémon out.

"Pawniard is unable to battle. Excadrill wins."

"You did it Excadrill," Iris celebrated.

"Bah, I still beat your Axew," Georgia said, her nose up in the air.

"You are such a kid," Iris said.

"So are you!" Georgia fired back.

"Well, if I'm such a kid then why did I just beat you?" Iris asked and Georgia stormed off.

888

"Ok Dwebble, it's evaluating tine!"

Sawsbuck, go!"

"Ok Dwebble, start with Slash."

"Jumpkick!"

The two moves hit, but it was apparent that neither Pokémon minded the damage they took.

"Mega Horn!"

"Shell Smash!"

Once again, Dwebble and Sawsbuck hit each other, but neither Pokémon seemed to have given in.

"Excellent, this battle has a strong flavor, but not strong enough. Dwebble, X-Scissor."

"Grrrr, Horn Leech!"

The X-scissor hit harder than the Horn Leech. Cilan nodded to himself.

"Your Pokémon flavor is incomplete without a fourth move. Dwebble, give me a flavorful Rock Slide."

"Ahhhh!" Burgundy cried as her Pokémon took its final hit.

"Sawsbuck can no longer continue. The winner is Dwebble.

888

"Ok, tomorrow, the semifinals will take place, then, that afternoon, the finals will take place," Don George explained.

Anabel and Ash looked at each other. Ash sighed. At least this would be the last time in this tournament he'd have to face one of his girls.

Cilan grinned, looking at Iris.

"Think you can beat a gym leader?" Cilan teased.

"Listen Cilan, I'm motivated to win this thing so prepare to lose," Iris proclaimed.

"Ah, would this have anything to do with proving yourself to the rest of the sisters?"

"Grrrr," Iris growled in frustration, her face in flamed. She just hoped that Anabel made it to the finals so she could beat her too.

888

Author/Beta Note: hey guys thanks goes to all those for the ideas that were used in this chap. You can submit ideas in either review or pms just make sure that you put your user name down so that we can give credit.

Also as another note my Beta (Eclispe2025) is writing a side story for the OC of Saria, It is already in the process of writing and will hopefully be posted before the end of the current season. It will be titled Tears of a Teacher; now it will be a one shot and rather long so be prepared!


	54. Chapter 54

**EP 049: Final Four**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Where's Anabel and Ash?" May asked.

"They didn't want to see each other before the battle. I think this time it's going to be hard for the both of them to battle," Dawn said.

"No, they just don't want to see each other and see if one will back down before the battle begins," Angie said.

888

"This is going to be good," Zoey said.

"Go my friend!" Anabel shouted as she lobbed Espeon's Pokéball.

'Don't you dare,' Saria sent.

"Akane, let's go!"

'I'm going to...!'

"Haaaahahah, oh, Ash slipped up this time. Anabel will clean his clock," Harley laughed.

'Psychic.'

"Protect."

The psychic attack bounced off uselessly against the protect shield.

"Now Akane, quick Combo 1!"

Palm Strike, Bounce, and then Strength hit Espeon, sending the psychic type down to the ground.

'Akane has gotten stronger from her last battle,' Anabel thought.

"Uh, what just happened there?" Iris asked.

"Akane...she's...she's going to win," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

'Zap Canon!'

"Protect again!"

Once again, another attack bounced off protect.

"Now, quick Combo 2!"

Bounce, Palm Strike, and then Strength all hit Espeon.

'Can you keep going my friend?'

Espeon got to its feet and nodded slightly.

'I can't take another one of those combos. Psy Canon!'

'Heh, not this time,' Ash thought.

'Fire!'

"Dodge!"

Instead of protecting, Akane moved and the move missed.

"Ok, Combo 4!"

'Strength will be first, so watch it.'

However, Anabel's prediction was wrong. The attacks went Pounce, Strength, and then Palm Strike.

'Damn, I thought I had the pattern down,' Anabel pondered as she looked at Espeon.

'Ok, my friend, Hyper Beam.'

"Protect, one more time!"

"Ok, Ash's learned how to use Protect properly. You don't use it back to back to back, you use other moves between the uses of Protect," Angie said.

"Yeah, and because Akane is so fast she can hit Espeon with three moves," Dawn said in awe.

The Hyper Beam hit the Protection, and Espeon fell onto all fours, looking about out of it.

"End it Akane!"

Akane charged and did Bounce, Palm Strike, and Bounce again, putting Espeon down for the count.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Mienfoo wins."

'What do you think now, Mistress?' Ash asked as he walked over to Espeon and started using a bit of his aura to help Espeon.

"I still say she's not ready for Darkrai,' Saria retorted.

"Ok, I'm not going to battle like that again if I have to face Akane again," Anabel said and returned her Espeon. "Next time though you get my legendary," she added.

Ash sweated. He didn't know if Akane would be ready for that or not.

888

"From the time I met you and Ash, I've wondered why you wouldn't challenge the gyms, seeing that they would get you battle experience. Maybe I'll find out why you don't challenge the gyms," Cilan commented.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you don't have the courage to take on a challenge," Cilan grinned.

"I'll make you eat those words! Axew, let's go!"

"Pansage, evaluating time!"

"Scratch!"

"Dig," Cilan ordered and Pansage went under the ground.

"Keep moving Axew!" Iris encouraged.

'Pansage is quicker under the ground than Axew is above ground,' Cilan mused.

And, as if to prove his point, Pansage exploded from under where Axew was, sending the dragon type flying and crashing into the ground.

"Axew, you ok?"

"Axew."

"Back under the ground Pansage!"

'Grrr...How...wait...' "Axew, go stand right where Pansage went into the ground."

'What is she up to?'

'Now...' "Ok, Axew, blow Dragon Rage into the hole!"

"Ahhh!" Cilan cried as Pansage took damage from the attack and the ground caving in on it. The Pokémon came back to the surface, looking quite flustered.

"No wonder she beat me," Dawn said.

"Someone's been watching Ash too much," Zoey joked.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge!"

Axew got clipped, but didn't take a direct hit.

"Ok Pansage, Solar Beam!"

"Axew, you've got to hit Pansage with your strongest Outrage!" Iris encouraged.

Unfortunately, for Pansage, Solar Beam needed time, but Outrage didn't and hit Pansage, knocking it out.

"Pansage is unable to continue, Axew wins!"

"Yes! We did it Axew!" Iris celebrated.

"Axew!"

"Bah, she got lucky," Georgia said.

"Hey, that means..." Angie started.

"I'll be facing Iris in the finals," Ash said, but then his stomach growled. "After lunch of course," he grinned.

888

Dawn, how can you get used to him being such a pig?" Zoey asked.

"It does take some getting used to, but he's only like this just before a battle," Dawn answered.

"Hope you're ready to lose, Ash," Iris said.

"You better be ready to lose, Iris," Ash said between mouth fulls of food.

"Anabel, have you noticed..." Angie quietly began.

"Yes, Iris has been acting as if she has to prove herself to us and Ash...I wonder what brought this on?" Anabel said with a small smile.

'Damn, and they are giving a Moon Stone away to the victor as well, I don't know if I want to use it, but I'd like to give Skitty the choice," May sighed in her mind, as she looked at a pamphlet that had blown by.

888

"Axew, one more time!" Iris shouted.

"Ok Pikachu, if I let Akane fight this one Mistress will kill me so go out there buddy."

Iris bit her lip. Pikachu and Akane were the two she didn't want to face.

"Ok, Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge!"

Axew's move missed and Pikachu came in with an Iron Tail.

'Damn,' Iris thought. "Scratch!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Axew's scratch hit, but so did Thunderbolt.

Hang in there Axew, try another Dragon Rage!"

"Counter Shield!"

'Crap!'

Dragon Rage couldn't pierce the shield and Pikachu crashed his body against Axew.

'Ooooo, that isn't good. Ok, gotta try it,' "Axew, Outrage!"

"Volt Tackle!"

The two attacks hit, but somehow, by sheer will, Axew stood back up.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Axew is the winner. Iris wins the Nimbasa Town tournament!"

"Luck, that was all it was, just pure luck," Georgia growled.

888

"May?"

"Drew?"

"Listen, you proved to me that you are far from rusty, even if you are traveling in a region that has no contests. I'm heading on for Sinnoh. I want to go through their and see if I can't better myself, so if you know what's good for you, you'll get better," Drew said.

"Will your traveling buddies leave with you?"

"I don't know about Kenny, but as far as Harley goes...he can go jump off a cliff," Drew smirked.

"I heard that!" Harley shouted.

Drew sighed, gave a parting nod to May and walked off.

"Hey May!" Iris shouted, running up to her.

"What is it Iris?"

"Listen, I don't have a Pokémon that needs to evolve with a moon stone and I wouldn't want this to go to waste, so here..."

"Iris?"

"Take it, I don't need it," Iris insisted.

"Thanks Iris," May said with a smile.

"Did she just?" Angie asked Anabel in disbelief.

"Hmmmm, sometimes she's a kid and then other times she's more mature...sounds like someone we know doesn't it?" Anabel asked.

"Hmmmm, would it be our Ash?" Angie asked back and the two girls grinned.

888

May smiled, she knew that she was paying off their wager, but she didn't feel like much of a loser anymore, seeing how intently Ash was watching her as she raised her arms upward to remove her shirt, revealing her large bra covered breasts. She turned her rear towards Ash as she bent over to untie her shoes.

Kicking them off, her hips moved seductively as she started to get out of her skirt. Ash licked his lips as now she stood in bra, panties, and socks.

She lifted one leg onto the bed, pulled her sock off and repeated the move with her other sock.

She could see that Ash was giving her a heated gaze and she smiled, enjoying his attentions. She slowly unclasped her bra and let it fall off of her body, displaying her large, creamy breasts.

In a similar fashion to her skirt, May swayed her hips, letting her panties fall to the floor. To end her show, she laid on the bed, her arms outstretched and her legs spread invitingly.

Like a wild Pokémon in heat, Ash tossed all his clothes off of him, and laid on top of May, sheathing himself inside of her body.

"My little Beautifly, that was so naughty," he growled and he pounded into her body.

"Mmmmmm, you beat me, now take me like I should be taken," she moaned. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs went around his body, pulling him in deeper.

"And how would that be?" Ash asked back seductively

"Like an animal, you dirty little man"

He lowered his head and began devouring her breast, loving the sounds she was making as he nursed from them.

"Ooooooo, OOoooohhhhhh, Yeeeeeeessssss, fuck me, fuck me fuck me!"

Ash growled, and hammered into her, taking what he knew was his and his alone. His little Beautifly's cunt started squeezing him as she started on a chaining of orgasms that left her screaming.

Ash grunted, firing off inside of her, his seed finding refuge in her womb.

"My debt paid?" May asked.

"I think so, but I might have to collect a bit of interest on that debt later on..." Ash smiled and kissed her. Seeing that the show was over, the other three joined the two on the bed and the five fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**EP050: Dawning Darkrai**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Five humans and three Pokémon were snoozing away. Ash was surrounded on all sides by his girls. His sleep wasn't plagued by the nightmares he had had before the Tournament.

The door quietly opened and a figure peaked in to see the sight. His eyes widened, seeing the mass of naked bodies that were on the bed. He approached the bed and came to where Dawn was sleeping on the bed. Ignoring her slim body, he wrapped her up in a sheet and hoisted her into his arms, bridal style, and started to head out of the room.

'I'm doing this for your own good Dee Dee. Ash is no good for you,' he thought. However, he wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and bumped into where Akane was sleeping. Kenny groaned in pain, the Palm Strike hurting his aforementioned limb. Fortunately, he was able to keep a hold of Dawn and Dawn slept on like a rock.

'Oooo, better get out of here,' Kenny thought and rushed out the room despite his throbbing pain.

Twenty minutes passed and Ash stretched and made a count of the girls. When he came to where he knew Dawn had been sleeping.

"Dawn!"

Everyone woke up at that shout

"Where's Dawn!?"

"Ash," Angie groaned, "she's probably in the bathroom."

"She didn't put on any clothes!" Ash shouted.

This got the other three up and moving in an instant. If Hayate had struck again then they were going to have a big problem.

888

Ash was running the halls of the second floor of the center, trying to feel out for Dawn. Akane and Pikachu were hot on his heels.

'Master, I apologize, the thing that bumped into me during my sleep...I thought it was just one of the girls that was half asleep and didn't realize I was sleeping there. I have failed you.'

"No Akane, you didn't know and I didn't feel Hayate's aura. He probably knows how to mask it from me...third floor!" Ash shouted, feeling Dawn's presence and picked up his pace.

888

Kenny was nervous. Dawn was wrapped up in a sheet, sleeping away as he paced the floor. He was trying to figure out how to talk to Dee Dee when she woke. He knew she wasn't going to be happy, but she had to know that she was in a terrible situation.

The door exploded open and Ash stormed in.

"Hayate...I'm going to..." he began and stopped, seeing Kenny and Dawn's blue mop of hair. He then put together what he saw and his eyes blazed with anger.

"You," Ash snarled, stalking towards Kenny with murderous intentions.

Kenny had never seen this side of Ash before. The older boy looked as if he were ready to do him great bodily harm.

"Ash."

Ash stopped, hearing the sound of Anabel's voice.

'Master isn't happy. This foolish human took Lady Dawn,' Akane said.

"Calm down Ash."

"Calm down! He saw Dawn naked and probably..." Ash began and the blue haired figure stirred and awoke.

"Mmmmm...aaaaahhhhhh!" Dawn shouted and sprang to her feet, her body on full display. She saw Ash, Pikachu, Akane, Piplup, and Anabel and then saw Kenny and put the pieces together.

"You took me out of my room and brought me here!? Ash could have killed you!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn, listen," Kenny began.

"No, you listen! I am with Ash and that is that! Yes, there's more to it than that, but I can deal with that! If you can't deal with that then that's your problem!"

"But Dawn..."

"I don't want to hear it! You'll just have to find someone else," Dawn growled and started to march out of the room.

"Dawn, you're still naked," Anabel pointed out.

Dawn flushed, yanked the sheet Kenny had wrapped her up in given to her from Ash and covered herself and made her way back to their room.

"Come on Ash, I knew you liked that display but we need to get ready to go," Anabel said and dragged a dazed Ash out of the room.

'I suggest you do not do that again, and if you trip over me again,' Akane said and threw a Force Palm, nearly hitting Kenny. 'I won't miss next time.'

As the door was closed Kenny stood there motionless, trying in everyway possible not to soil his pants.

888

Five sets of Pokéball's were picked up by their trainers. Ash and his girls exited the center to see Cilan, Iris, and a third figure standing there. Ash bit his lip, wondering why Zoey was still here. He knew that Drew was long gone, he didn't know about Harley, and if he saw Kenny again...well...the boy better stay away for a while.

"Well, let's head on for Nimbasa City," Ash said.

"Ash."

"Zoey?"

The orange haired girl marched up to Ash. Dawn was worried that she might haul off and smack him or something.

"I didn't see enough from Dawn in this tournament, so I'm coming with you and finding out why the hell she's still following you," Zoey said. Dawn winced. Zoey had always had a lack of filter on her mouth.

"Zoey, I don't think that's a good idea," Ash began.

"Oh, and why not?" Zoey asked again, her nose now pressed against his own. She also had her hands on her hips.

Ash sighed, feeling the amount of aura that was in her and wondered how it had gotten there. "There are two reasons why. First, I've got a psycho dark aura user chasing me and my girls all over Unova trying to take my little Beautifly and my precious Togekiss."

May blushed but Dawn swooned, loving her new pet name.

"Easy there girl," Angie grinned.

"And two?" Zoey questioned, letting herself be amused by Dawn's reaction to Ash's pet name for the blue haired girl.

"Second," Ash sighed, "It's my aura that's brought you here. I don't know when or how, but you were exposed to enough of it for it to influence you. Whatever you're feeling, and however you were able to catch up to me, it was that aura of mine inside of you. I can remove it though and you can go wherever you want."

'Good boy,' Saria complimented.

"And just what makes you think I want you to do that?" Zoey questioned.

'But she won't be that easily deterred,' Saria added.

"It's my aura that's making you come to me. Hayate abuses that thing and I'll be damned if I do the same thing," Ash said, swearing to get his point across.

"While I appreciate you wanting to remove your aura, answer me this. How easy is it for a tomboy like me to get a boyfriend?"

'Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid,' Anabel willed.

Ash gulped, but said nothing, knowing that answering might be the last thing he ever did on this Earth. Optional response (Ash just smiles "Some guys like strong independent women"

Everyone just stood there shocked. Anabel, Dawn and May had their mouths open. Zoey looked like she just saw a legendary.

"Wow that was a great line" Angie commented

Zoey recovered from her shock)

"I'll tell you, it's almost damn impossible! You're lucky, you've been traveling with first Dawn and Anabel throughout Sinnoh and then you added these two," Zoey gestured to May and Angie.

"And when I caught up to you here in Unova, I see that Dawn's completely enthralled with you and I want into that too!"

His eyes were as wide as saucers. The other girls were shocked as well.

'What!? No, no way!' Iris thought, a feeling of jealousy coming over her. Another girl with Ash's aura had come and was going to take that possible final spot.

"Now wait a minute," Iris growled and stepped in-between Ash and Zoey. "What makes you think you ought to be able to just come and be apart of this when you haven't been around!?"

"Huh?" the girls questioned in shock.

"From what I've seen I can guess that you don't have any of Ash's aura so I'm a step ahead of you."

"I had a lot of his aura in me but that bastard Hayate ripped it from me! I'm not going to just let someone else step in just because she's only been slightly been exposed to Ash's aura!"

"You must not want him if you haven't gotten his aura back in you," Zoey retorted.

"Hmph! He's kept his aura in check thank you very much," Iris spat.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, there's only one way to solve this, well two... but one civilized way. You two have a Pokémon battle, one Pokémon each, and if Zoey wins, she comes with us, if Zoey loses then she leaves," Cilan suggested.

"Well, I'm up for a battle, you think you can battle another from Sinnoh...especially since you'll be facing the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival?" Zoey asked, taking a Pokéball.

"I don't care if you've won the Grand Festival of every single league that is in the world! I'm going to beat you! Excadrill!"

"Leafeon, let's go!"

"I don't get it...why is Iris acting like this?"" Angie asked.

"She finally might be understanding that Ash wears a mask to protect himself," Anabel said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Excadrill can beat Leafeon," dawn said.

"Mud Slap."

"Double Team!"

Excadrill missed and Zoey smiled.

"Energy Ball!" Zoey ordered.

"Excadrill, escape by using dig!"

"Don't let it, fire your Energy Ball into the hole!

An explosion sounded as Excadrill used Dig.

"Hah, looks like I win," Zoey said.

"No, Excadrill, Drill Run!"

Dodge!"

Leafeon managed to not take a direct hit, but still took damage.

"Magical Leaf!"

Iron claw!"

The two moves hit, but it looked obvious that Excadrill took the worse of that.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade!"

"Mud Slap!"

Mud Slap hit, but Leafeon was able to fight through it and give Excadrill the final blow.

"Excadrill!" Iris cried and came over to her Pokémon.

"Winner of the battle is Zoey," Cilan proclaimed.

Zoey smirked, walked right up to Ash, leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey!" the four girls shouted. Zoey stuck her tongue out at them and grinned.

"Good work Excadrill," Iris said with a sigh. 'This isn't over Zoey, I'm not going to be driven away from what I want.'

888

"Why don't we stop here for lunch?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea," Cilan remarked.

"Ana, if you get one of your Darkrai headaches, let me know. I'd like the battle to take place here, but if he doesn't show up then we'll just head on," Ash quietly said to her.

"Right," Anabel nodded.

The group had lunch and then, Anabel gripped her head in pain.

"Tobias...he's near," Anabel moaned.

Ash stood and fingered Akane's ball.

'You better be right about this one Ash, or so help me when I'm back on my feet I'll put you through worse than you had the last time I trained you.'

"Ash Ketchum."

Ash turned to see Tobias standing there, looking ready for a battle.

"You came a long way just to find me, Tobias," Ash began.

"Choose one Pokémon to battle my Darkrai," Tobias commanded.

"Just one thing...why are you so eager to have a re-match with me?"

"You beat my Darkrai! I cannot let that go unchallenged. Before I go and beat the champions of all the leagues and be proclaimed Grand Champion, I must avenge my Darkrai's loss," Tobias said.

"Grand Champion?" the group gasped, save for Anabel who was still gripping her head in a bit of pain.

"The title of Grand Champion is only rewarded to those that can beat the champions of all the regions," Anabel quietly explained.

"Now Ash, make your selection," Tobias repeated his command.

"Akane, let's go!"

"Hmm..."

And Darkrai appeared on the field, meters in front of Akane. Anabel was getting chills running down her spine from the site of the dark type.

"Cilan, would you do the honors?" Ash asked.

"Of course..."

"No need to Ash, you may have earned my respect, but with that puny fighting type you have there this wont last 30 seconds..." Tobias smartly replied.

'Oh yeah human, you wanna put your career where your mouth is?' Akane interrupted.

"What the hell! Who said that?"

'I did you pathetic excuse for a human.'

"You speak?"

'I speak through aura, something your puny brain could never...'

'Akane!' Saria and Ash interrupted, preventing Akane from saying too much.

'Sorry master, mother...'

"Well then it's a deal, loser of this match drops the thing they value the most. There goal."

"But Ash..." Dawn said.

"Deal. You win I leave the champions alone. But if I win you never appear in another championship ever again."

"Deal."

"Alright Akane, lets start this off properly, Aura sphere!"

"Use dark void Darkrai!"

Both attacks were launched at the same time and came into contact with each other but the dark void disappeared and the aura sphere kept coming

"Darkrai, move!"

Darkrai attempted to escape, but the sphere nicked his arm, causing it to go limp.

"What the hell! Darkrai, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Yes! All that training paid off!" Ash shouted.

"What are you talking about Ash?"

"Allow me to explain, Akane is able to use what we call aura, in that sphere she just threw she channeled some of her own aura into it along with the energy for the attack. When it blew threw your dark void it not only negated it, it picked up some of its effects along with it. So in other words, Darkrai's arm is asleep."

"Alright Ash!" May cheered.

"Ha, and you said it would be over in 30 seconds... hah! 30 seconds my ass!" Zoey shouted aloud.

"Grr... alright Darkrai, use ice beam!"

The attack barely nicked Akane but she jumped away, virtually unscathed.

"Akane, use force palm!"

'Right!'

Akane disappeared and reappeared behind Darkrai and hit him behind his back with devastating force palm, sending him to the ground.

"Darkrai! Get up!"

"Master, I am ready!" Darkrai spoke, leaving the viewing party in shock

"Good, you got your other arm back. Now, use dark pulse!"

"Akane, use force palm again!"

The explosion between the two attacks happened instantly and almost before anyone can think.

Both Pokémon were still standing but both were exhausted.

"Darkrai, dark beam!"

"What?! Akane! Do it!"

'Right!'

The combo of dark pulse and ice beam impact Akane in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Hah, that's it! No Pokémon could...no it's not possible!"

"Oh yeah..."

888

Beta's Note: anything said by a Pokémon here cannot be heard by what he is seeing, but he can hear them as if he is standing right along side them.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh...

"Alright, Riolu, its time for your training..."

'I'm ready...'

And a sudden surge of energy came over him and he shuttered.

'What is this feeling?'

His eyes went blank and he began to view Akane's and Darkrai's final attacks.

"Akane! Use payback give him a massive taste of his own medicine!

'Wait, is that Master Ash?' Riolu asked.

"Go!"

'Here I come you monster, FACE MY WRATH!' Akane shouted.

'PAYBACK!'

"Darkrai, use dark void followed by dream eater!"

"Akane, you know what to do!"

'Hai!'

Akane stopped dead in her tracks and pulled both of her paws together. She channeled all of her energy into the attack flowing from the payback she had just unleashed, but without warning or provocation, the ball began to catch fire and spun frantically.

"What the..." Tobias began.

'Hell...' Riolu continued.

"Is going on..." the girls all said at once.

"Here?" Darkrai finished in bewilderment

"Go for it Akane! Give it all you got!"

"Let it go!"

'No master, I intend to take him down point blank, to make sure he falls.'

'But Akane that will be a massive strain on your body!' Ash shouted.

'I know, but this beast must be brought down!'

'No Akane, if you use that move you might not get up from it.' Saria replied.

'I don't care mother. He must fall!'

'No! Ash stop her now before she kills herself!' Saria interjected.

'No, she won't die after that attack, I'll make sure of it...' Riolu said, beginning to move his arms in the same fashion as she was, in a virtual synchronized fashion.

"Darkrai, why do you just stand there!? She is about to..."

"I can't move master..." Darkrai replied, frozen in fear

"What?!"

"She... she's like a demon!" He spat out.

"No!" Tobias shouted.

"Akane!" Ash shouted.

And she vanished in an instant, only to reappear in the sky right above Darkrai.

'Take this!' Akane shouted as she fell at an exponential rate until she struck Darkrai.

Darkrai just stood idly as Akane made contact and a massive explosion occurred.

'No Akane!' Ash and Saria both shouted.

'No, gotta hurry' Riolu quickly said to himself and he broke the trance.

'Ma'am, I'm sorry but I must go...'

"Go where young one?"

'I just had a vision...'

"A vision?"

'Yes, in a land far from here with the trainer that saved me many years ago who is now in danger I must go to his aid.'

"But what about..."

'The kingdom is in good hands, you need not worry.'

"Alright I shall fetch, your transportation..."

'Thank you...'

'Miss Akane please hang on... I'm on my way...' Riolu said to himself, following after his caretaker.


	56. Chapter 56

**EP051: Dusks Falls on a Darkrai**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

Author's note: hey, just so you guys know in case you didn't already catch on to this there will be NO yuri between ash's girls anywhere in this fic, as it goes against the entire plot of the story, so stop asking for it! You know who u are!

888

Akane stopped dead in her tracks and pulled both of her paws together. She channeled all of her energy into the attack flowing from the payback she had just unleashed, but without warning or provocation, the ball began to catch fire and spun frantically.

"What the..." Tobias began.

'Hell...' Riolu continued.

"Is going on..." the girls all said at once.

"Here?" Darkrai finished in bewilderment

"Go for it Akane! Give it all you got!"

"Let it go!"

'No master, I intend to take him down point blank, to make sure he falls.'

'But Akane that will be a massive strain on your body!' Ash shouted.

'I know, but this beast must be brought down!'

'No Akane, if you use that move you might not get up from it.' Saria replied.

'I don't care mother. He must fall!'

'No! Ash stop her now before she kills herself!' Saria interjected.

'No, she won't die after that attack, I'll make sure of it...' Riolu said, beginning to move his arms in the same fashion as she was, in a virtual synchronized fashion.

"Darkrai, why do you just stand there?! She is about to..."

"I can't move master..." Darkrai replied, frozen in fear

"What?"

"She... she's like a demon!" He spat out.

"No!" Tobias shouted.

"Akane!" Ash shouted.

And she vanished in an instant, only to reappear in the sky right above Darkrai.

'Take this!' Akane shouted as she fell at an exponential rate until she struck Darkrai.

Darkrai just stood idly as Akane made contact and a massive explosion occurred.

'No Akane!' Ash and Saria both shouted.

'No, gotta hurry.' Riolu quickly said to himself and he broke the trance.

'Ma'am, I'm sorry but I must go...'

"Go where young one?"

'I just had a vision...'

"A vision?"

'Yes, in a land far from here with the trainer that saved me many years ago who is now in danger I must go to his aid.'

"But what about..."

'The kingdom is in good hands, you need not worry.'

"Alright, I shall fetch your transportation..."

'Thank you...'

'Miss Akane, please hang on... I'm on my way...' Riolu said to himself, following after his caretaker.

888

"Master Riolu what region, are you headed to?" his caretaker asked

'Just a moment...' Riolu replied.

Riolu entered a meditated stance and began to search for Ash's aura.

Several minutes later...

'Ahh... there you are Master Ash... he is in the Unova region, just out side Nimbasa city.'

"Alright then, I'll contact Nurse Joy immediately"

888

"Alright Riolu, once you arrive Joy will release you and store your Pokéball, you will have 2 weeks to do what you need to do, but I can't allow any more time than that."

'Understood, thank you madam caretaker.'

"Riolu, for the last time, stop calling me that, my name is Shana, now off you go before I change my mind, return!"

'Thank you...'

"Nurse Joy, he is ready."

"Alright, begin the teleportation."

And with that, Riolu's Pokéball disappeared in a flash and reappeared in Joy's hands.

"Thank you Mistress Shana. I will contact you in two weeks time."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

888

"Alright Riolu, come on out!"

Riolu reappeared in a flash of light in the big common area of the Pokémon center in a deep bow.

"Riolu, you don't have to..."

'No Miss Joy, it's kinda in my nature so I feel rude if I don't do it to those who aid me.'

"Riolu..."

'Miss Joy, but please forgive me as I must go.'

"Alright, just make sure..."

But before she could finish, Riolu is already dashing out the door with the speed of a Raikou.

'I must get to Master Ash before it's too late; otherwise I fear I may not be able to save her. Even with the small amount I was able to give her so that she would not disappear, there's still a chance that she could meet her end.'

888

'No...' Saria said.

'What is it Saria?' Light asked.

'I don't feel Akane's aura anymore...'

'What! You mean...'

'Wait, I feel something but it's very weak. We must...'

'Darling, we must go to her!'

'There isn't enough time...'

'So we just let her disappear like that?!'

'No, but I fear with me in my condition we may not even get to see that...'

'No...'

(Surge of energy)

'Light, did you feel that?'

'Yes I did. A new unknown aura source has appeared!'

'And it's heading right towards Akane!'

'What is it?'

'It looks like... a Riolu...'

'A what?'

'There may just be some hope after all...'

888

"Akane!" Ash shouted.

"Darkrai!" Tobias shouted as well

The smoke began to let up a bit so that everyone could see that both Pokémon were out for the count.

"No Akane!"

Both Pokémon are down, match is a draw! Cilan declared.

Ash ran to her side in a frantic sprint with the girls arriving only seconds later.

"Akane?!"

'I'm fine master...' she began but moaned in pain.

"Akane, don't move. You used up too much energy..."

'No Master, I'm afraid this will be the last...'

"No, Akane, don't you give up on me!"

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay with you...'

"No Akane!"

888

'I've got to hurry. She's giving up too fast!' Riolu thought.

And in a split second, he vanished and reappeared next to Ash and Akane

"Holy crap, it's a Riolu!" May exclaimed.

"Wait, Riolu... what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Ash, just what are you..." Iris began.

Riolu put up his hands and began to channel his aura, appearing in the form of a sphere in front of his body.

"Ash he's gonna..." May said.

Ash put up his hands to silence the girls and gave Riolu a nod.

Riolu poured a chunk of his aura into the sphere and placed it right over her body to absorb.

"What's he?" Anabel asked.

"He's healing Akane! She's gonna be alright!" Iris declared.

Ash nodded with a tear in his eye.

Several minutes later, Riolu finished and Akane was asleep.

Riolu collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the effort of healing Akane.

"Riolu, is it really you?" Ash asked.

'Yes Master Ash, it is I'

"Thanks Riolu, you helped us out a lot..."

'She still needs to be taken to a center as she still needs care or the treatment I did will be for naught!'

"Right, girls, gather up our things. We are leaving."

"Sure... Ash..." Anabel tried to say before she collapsed as well.

"Ana?!" Ash cried and quickly checked her before standing back up, coming to a decision quickly.

"The strain from Darkrai must have been too much for her. We need to get out of here. Iris, grab Akane, Dawn, you grab Riolu, Cilan, May, and Angie you three clean up here and meet us at the center that's just up the road. Zoey and I will take Anabel," Ash ordered.

"Right!" everyone replied in unison.

888

Several hours later...

'Huh...? Where am I?' Akane asked.

"Guys, she's waking up?!" Dawn announced.

"Akane, can you hear me? Ash asked, rather loudly.

'Not so loud...' she replied, holding her paws to her ears.

"Oops, sorry, but are you ok?" Ash replied a bit more quietly.

'Yes Master, I'm fine now, but how...'

'It was I madam...' Riolu answered from her bedside on one knee

'Who...'

"Akane, this is Riolu from the Sinnoh region, he came all the way out here to help save you." ash explained.

'He did, but why?'

'It was my duty...that, and well, during my training, I felt your battle all the way in Sinnoh.'

'Wait, you felt the battle?'

'Yes, as I was to begin my early morning training I entered a trance like state, and begun to view the match as if I was there. Your boldness to defeat such a foe was astounding.'

"Akane, are you... blushing?" Ash asked.

'Master!'

'No, it's my fault for speaking in such a manner...'

"Riolu, you sound as if you like Akane..." May stated bluntly

Riolu turned away to hide his blush.

"Ash, I think we should leave these two alone to chat for a bit..." Dawn requested.

'No, master must stay!' Akane shouted.

"Akane, don't try and get up...your wound may..." Ash sighed and then said," Dawn, go get Nurse Joy. Akane's wounds reopened..." Ash reassured Akane before directing Dawn.

"Alright..."

Moments later, Joy came into the room and pushed everyone out except for Ash and Riolu. She quickly went to work and re-wrapped Akane's injuries.

"Now, she needs to rest, no allowing her out of bed or moving around."

"Yes, thank you Nurse Joy..."

"Akane, how about..."

And before Ash could finish, Akane was fast asleep.

"Riolu, I'm gonna get something to eat and bring it back. Are you hungry?" Ash asked halfway out the door to the room.

Riolu just simply shook his head and continued to stare at Akane's sleeping form.

888

'Saria?' Ash asked.

'Yes Ash, what is it?'

'Your daughter...'

'Yes Ash, I know, I've been watching her since the battle, and I'm surprised at the events that have passed, but considering the circumstances I'm amazed at what took place.'

'So...'

'Yes Ash, you may continue to take care of her, but I need to have a word with this Riolu before anything goes down.'

'Yes ma'am... and Saria?'

No response.

"Wow, this must be serious if she is already ignoring me." Ash said to no one in particular.

888

A/N: this scene takes place in the respective characters mind's eye. (So in other words the only two characters that see what's going on are Riolu and Saria)

'Riolu.' Saria said.

'Huh? Who's there?' Riolu asked, cringing with a bit of fear.

'Young Riolu, there is no need for alarm...'

'But who are you?'

'I am known as Saria, the mother of the young Mienfoo before you.'

'Wait, you mean _the_ Mistress Saria, the one who has trained some of the best aura users around the world?'

'Yes young one, the one and only'

'It is an honor my lady!'

'Arise young Riolu, I have not come for idle talk.'

'Then...'

'I have come for thanks.'

'Thanks... oh you mean for saving her?'

'Yes, she is my one and only daughter, and thanks to your quick actions she shall live to battle another day.'

'It was my honor my lady!' Riolu replied, bowing his head again.

'No young Riolu, it is my honor.' Saria said also bowing her head as Riolu raises his

'Wait, you mean...'

'Yes, you have done an honorable selfless act of courage to aid someone you didn't even know. From a region you have yet to encounter.' Saria said, still bowing to Riolu.

But...'

'I know not how you arrived, as the moment my mate and I sensed your presence, we began to investigate what was taking place, as we knew you where no threat to our daughter, my student and his girls.'

'So...'

'Yes, we know about your feelings for her, and as long as she returns them...' Saria said, rising back up.

'You mean...'

'You will be allowed to take her as your mate.'

Riolu's eyes went wide with shock.

'Thank you my lady, you won't regret this decision!' Riolu replied, returning to a deep bow.

'I hope not, and if she does accept, then also make sure you tell her when you are to be returning home.'

'Of course, thank you, my lady!' Riolu said.

888

That night...

Akane yawned. 'Riolu?' Akane asked quietly, waking up rubbing her eyes with her paws.

But no response came from him, so Akane slowly began to channel a bit of her aura to find him only for a paw to catch hers before doing so.

'Eep!' she jumped.

'Sorry, Miss Akane, I didn't mean to startle you...' Riolu apologized.

'No, that's ok. I was just curious where you were...'

'Akane!'

'Yes?'

'I know this may sound weird but...'

'Yes, what is it?'

'I believe you and I where meant to be together. What I mean to say is... I... lo...'

She placed her paw on his before he could finish.

'Riolu... it's alright... I kinda know..."

'Wait, but how...'

'I over heard you and mom talking... and I kinda...'

'You mean...'

She simply nodded, a blush slowly appearing on her face

'Oh Akane! He replied ecstatically and straight up kissed her on the spot.

"Hey Riolu I thought you might...wanna... have..." Ash said, entering the room and then dropped his tray of food at the sight of the two fighting types kissing. Thus startling them in the process.

'No master, this isn't what it looks like!' Akane tried to explain

Ash did not respond and dropped dead on the floor.

'Master!'

'Master Ash!'

"Guys, what... Ash!" Anabel said, running up to the bedroom door

"What happened?" she continued while looking at the two Pokémon that were at Ash's side.

'Calm down Anabel, he's just unconscious...' Saria explained

"Oh thank Arceus..." she replied, breathing a sigh of relief

"But still, what happened to cause this?" Anabel asked.

'Ash walked in while Riolu was... well I think we should explain when Ash wakes up.' Akane tried to explain.

"Ow..." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head

'Perfect timing.' Saria remarked.

"Ash, are you alright?" Anabel asked.

"Yeah, just a bit light headed but otherwise I'm fine..."

"So what happened?"

"I came in with some food since Riolu might be hungry and I saw them kissing..."

'What? No, don't misunderstand... Riolu had just...' Akane tried to explain but her words faded off into embarrassment at the whole situation.

"I understand, you don't need to explain any further. Just as long as Mistress Saria accepts this which I'm sure she knows already... We don't have a problem either." Ash replied

Both Pokémon's eyes lit up like road kill on the highway.

888

A couple of days later, the group was back on the road for Nimbasa City. Akane was released, but was told not to go into battle for another couple of days.

The group stopped near a river to camp for the night. Ash, after dinner, gathered the girls and Cilan around the fire. It was obvious that the unspoken rivalry between Iris and Zoey was still on, seeing that Iris sat on Ash's right side and Zoey was sitting on his left, taking up spots that would have been occupied by two of his girls.

'This is getting ridiculous!' Anabel thought.

'Blame your Ash for this, Anabel. He brought all this on himself,' Saria sent.

'And who in Sinnoh could train him like you have?'

'This is true, but Ash isn't the only Ketchum to blame here, but if I start, Alex will break in and there will be another fight and I have not the strength to deal with him yet.'

"Ok, I know that all of you have questions about the Pokémon we saw a while ago. That was Mewtwo. He's a clone of Mew," Ash began.

"Who cloned him?" Iris asked.

"Team Rocket did," Ash answered.

"Uh," Iris began.

"You've only seen Jessie and James. Believe you me, there are more rockets out there," Ash said, thinking about all the members of Team rocket he had seen.

"So, what happened?" Zoey asked.

"Mewtwo must have gotten out from Team Rocket's control and lured myself and several other trainers to his island and cloned our Pokémon. It was at first a Pokémon battle, but it soon degenerated into a mindless brawl."

"That's awful," Anabel said.

"Mew, who had shown up to help, and Mewtwo fought several times. I couldn't let that fight continue so I got between the two, but I'm not sure what happened when I did," Ash flushed in embarrassment.

'Master, if I may, I can translate Pikachu's point of view of the event for the rest of the group,' Akane offered, as Riolu cuddled with her.

"Take it away Pikachu," Ash said.

'Mew and Mewtwo were fighting. Master Ash tried to get in between them and ended up taking a psychic attack from both psychic Pokémon. For several moments, it appeared that master Ash was... dead.'

"Dead!" the girls cried. Cilan's eyes widened in shock.

"Hehehe," Ash said. 'Maybe I ought to tell them just this one story. They'd think I enjoy cheating death if I told them 'bout the other adventures tonight.' Ash thought to himself

'All who were there were crying for master Ash. Master Ash somehow was revived and Mewtwo and the clones left to go find themselves a place to live in peace,' Akane finished relaying.

"Did they find a home?" Dawn asked.

"That leads into the second part of the story. We were in the Johto region around Mt. Quena," Ash began.

"Mt. Quena? I know where that is," Anabel said. The other girls looked at her and Anabel blushed. "I was born in Johto."

"Anyway, we bumped into our favorite members of Team Rocket, ended up battling them in their balloon, and found that another member of team Rocket, Domino, had been working under cover for the rockets. They were trying to find Mewtwo and they had found him on top of the mountain."

Ash continued, "Domino wasn't the one running the show. The one my dad seems to hate, Giovanni, was the one in charge."

'And he didn't think that you looked like Alex? You were lucky, Ash,' Saria said.

"I know Saria. Anyway, Team Rocket started taking over their home and had weakened Mewtwo with their machines in order to get him to obey the rockets. I, with the help of the Pokémon, managed to free him, but he was weak."

"So, I carried Mewtwo, and yes, he was heavy, to the healing spring the water healed him and he sent the rockets packing and wiped their minds of his existence."

All sat in stun silence at the end of Ash's story.

'Yep, better save the rest until later. They may not be able to handle it.'

888

Cilan, Zoey, and Iris were all dead to the world, or at least to Ash and the aura sisters. The sleeping bags of the aura sisters and their aura user were all together, creating a bed large enough for all of them.

"Ash."

"Mmmm?"

"Zoey...she...she's a little..." Anabel began.

"You can't help but feel threatened by her can you?" Ash asked.

"She might not stick to the 'chain of command' that we've got here," Anabel said.

Ash moved to lie atop of her and kissed her.

"You are my first. Zoey will just need to ease up on that attitude, that is, if I let her fully in. I'm still not sure, but I guess we need to be around each other a little more," he grinned and moved his hands under her shirt. She moaned, feeling Ash's hands on her breasts.

"Let me make you feel better," he purred and helped her out of her shirt and went after her left nipple like a starving child. The lilac girl moaned, enjoying Ash's attentions to her.

She raised her hips, letting Ash slip her panties off her body. He positioned himself between her legs and eased himself inside of her. She sighed contently as his gentle thrusts brought her pleasure.

"You are my first, my dear Ana," he whispered as he continued to push himself deep into her body. She tightened her legs around him and he picked up the pace.

Ash's lips crashed against Anabel, tasting her grape flavor and continued to thrust into her body.

"If it'll make you feel better, when we all settle down and actually build our wonderful family, I'll let you have the first child," he offered.

"Oh Ash," Anabel cried quietly and came, squeezing his cock. Ash groaned and came, flooding her body with his seed, his aura tying her to him even more.

He looked over at the other girls, wondering if they would protest to his decision, but they each gave him a kiss.

"We understand," May said.

"Yeah, besides, you knock up Anabel, the rest of us get more of you," Angie said and Dawn giggled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... Angie, not if I have anything to say about it." Anabel retorted

The four girls arranged themselves around Ash and the five fell asleep under the stars and full moon.


	57. Chapter 57

**EP052: One Angry Waterflower & One Lost Meowth**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

'That...oooooo!' Misty thought angrily as she replayed her last battles with Anabel in her mind. 'I'm going to beat you one of these days!'

"You seem to be in a huff. You must have bumped into that purple haired empath," a voice said.

"Who's there!?"

"Never mind who I am. You should focus on that lilac bitch and beating her."

"Ooooo, I'm going to pound her into dust the next time I see her!"

"But what if she ignores you? What if she believes that she has nothing to prove in battling you again?"

"What!? I'll make her face me again!"

"And just how will you do that?"

Misty fell silent.

"I do have a suggestion. These Unova rookies can't beat a Kanto gym leader. Beat them badly enough and the little empath will have to battle you."

"Yes! Of course! I'll beat every single Unova rookie trainer until I find her!" Misty shouted and took off.

'Sometimes it's just too damn easy. Ah, if I weren't so busy, Mistress Saria,' Hayate began in his mind, mocking his teacher's name, 'I'd show up and put you out of your weakened, miserable state. But I can feel that bastard Sol coming and I'm not going to be caught, not when I'm so close to getting my May and Dawn.'

888

Akane was annoyed. Master was taking it slow and she knew that she could keep up. The only reason why she was being...coddled was because of her mother.

Up ahead, they saw a parade of trainers rushing in, one after the other, to the center.

"Something's wrong," Anabel said and took off for the center.

"If she's acting like that then there is something wrong," Angie said and the group quickly picked up the pace. If something was going on, they might be able to help.

888

Anabel could feel the feelings of all the trainers. They were all scared for their injured Pokémon and were all mad at the one that had done this to their Pokémon.

Anabel also listened. She listened to the description of a similar situation they all had. They had met a trainer with strong water Pokémon and they all were beaten. Anabel bit her lip. She had a feeling who it was and was going to put a stop to it.

Anabel turned to the door and started marching out the door, the group just catching up to her.

"Ana?" Ash asked.

"I'm being called out," Anabel said, focused her mind and felt for the feelings of the one she was beginning to hate.

The group turned right around to follow Anabel, May and Dawn catching the site of the special ball that had yellow and black stripes where the normal red would be.

"Dawn?" May began.

"Yeah, whatever has gotten Anabel upset has her in a mood to use that Pokémon," Dawn said.

888

Misty grinned to herself. She had been beating every single trainer she saw that she knew didn't have the experience to beat her. She had been enjoying winning, but she wasn't a patient girl. She wanted Anabel and she wanted Anabel now.

"Misty!"

The Waterflower grinned to herself. She was hoping to get the Frontier Brain's attention and it looked like she had done so.

"I see it didn't take long to get your attention," Misty grinned.

"You didn't just beat those trainers, you out right destroyed them! You picked the most inexperienced trainers you could find and you crushed them just to get my attention! You knew that I'd feel that and you knew I'd figure that it was you doing it!"

"And my plan worked. Now, face me in a three on three battle. Winner of two battles is the winner," Misty said, still grinning.

"I have had it! You want another battle just to try and show Ash you are better than me!? You're on! Cilan! Get over here and be the judge! Anabel demanded, as the group finally caught up to her.

888

"They are in the area," James reported. "The empath is battling the very first twerpet and it appears that another twerpet has joined them."

"I hope this works James," Jessie said.

"Don't worry. Even Meowth can't blow this one. That empath won't know a thing."

"Good."

"Jessie? I have a question. The data Namba has on aura...if it's true...why aren't' you...?"

"Wanting to jump the aura using twerp's bones like all the other twerpet's that are gathering around him? I think since I'm always pissed that he's shown up to ruin our plans his stupid little aura can't effect me. At least, that's what Namba says anyway."

James nodded. "We better head on for Nimbasa City."

"Right."

888

"Corsola!"

'Sorry Misty, but I'm not going to play with you this time,' Anabel thought. "Go my friend!"

"Raikou," the electric type growled, showing its large teeth.

"What...what is that?" Zoey asked, trembling at the site.

"That's Anabel's legendary Pokémon," May said.

"Yeah, but she hasn't used it in a real battle,' Dawn added.

"Yeah, using it against Team rocket is no battle," Angie grinned.

Misty was now petrified beyond belief. She hadn't counted on Anabel having that Pokémon.

888

'What the hell!? That bitch has a Raikou! Fuck,' Hayate thought.

888

'Oh my, Anabel has a very powerful friend their,' N observed.

888

'Thunder!'

Corsola stood no chance. The electrical attack took the water type down in one hit.

The one hit knock out was so shocking that all Cilan did was point to Raikou.

"I guess the flavor of the knock out must have shocked Cilan into silence," Iris remarked.

Misty shook in fear and in anger. How dare Anabel use that thing to beat her poor Corsola!

"Politoed, go!"

'Thunderbolt.'

Not as scary as Thunder, the thunderbolt hit, knocking out Politoed.

"Grrrr! Go Gyarados!"

Cilan was about to say something, but Anabel, holding a hand out, stopped him.

'Again, my friend, Thunder.'

In a blast of electrical power, Raikou's thunder hit, knocking Gyarados out.

Misty stood their, robotically re-calling her Gyarados. Then, she exploded. She charged and made to attack Anabel, however...

"Arg!" Misty cried as she was thrown onto the ground.

"You've been beaten. Why don't you get out of here and get your ass back to Kanto," Zoey said, looking down at Misty.

"Huh? What? Who the fuck are you?!"

"The only tomboy Ash will ever need. And the one that will kick your sorry ass if you even try to throw one punch at Anabel," Zoey growled.

Knowing she was beat for now, Misty ran off, vowing to herself that this wasn't over.

"Thanks Zoey," Anabel said in shock. Raikou came over and started licking its master's face.

"Okay okay okay, thank you too Raikou!" Anabel giggled out and everyone started laughing.

888

'Another girl! This is unbelievable! I have to force my aura to get someone to spread their legs for me and these five; no six girls are just willing to spread their legs for him! I won't let this continue for much longer!' Hayate fumed in his mind.

888

'Anabel, now I know I must have you,' N thought with a goofy grin on his face.

888

Tepig and Axew were playing as the rest of the group were waiting on lunch. It had been a couple of days since the battle with Misty and Anabel was still pleased with herself.

The two Pokémon then came across a familiar figure who was lying face down in the grass. The two cried out, drawing the attention of Akane. She quickly, along with Riolu, joined the two.

'It is those members of Team rocket's Meowth. Master Ash!' Akane called out.

Ash, hearing Akane, came charging, stopped and looked down.

"Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, anybody got the number of that Snorlax that hit me," Meowth moaned in pain.

'It appears, Master Ash, that he is genuinely hurt,' Akane said.

"What's going...its Meowth!" Anabel said in shock.

"He's in pretty bad condition," Cilan observed.

"It's you guys," Meowth gasped.

"Okay Meowth, what happened?" Iris asked as she and Cilan prepared medicine.

"Ugh, one failure and those goofs used that Yamask of James's to kick me out," They are more serious than they ever have been," Meowth explained.

"So they kicked you out?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...all those years down the drain," Meowth sighed and took the offered medicine.

"You know, you ought to come with us," Cilan suggested.

Everyone looked at Cilan as if he had grown a second head.

"Hear me out now. Meowth here is the only Meowth in the whole Unova region. He'd do better to come with us."

Ash sighed. Cilan was right. Meowth might end up falling into an even worse crowd than Team Rocket.

"Okay, Meowth, you can come with us, but you better not do anything bad," Ash said.

"Don't worry about that. I ain't a member of Team Rocket anymore so I ain't got a reason to do anything bad," Meowth promised.

'And Meowth,' Akane said, "If you break that promise, I'll break you, got it?'

Meowth gulped, "Gotcha."

888

"You still up?"

"Yeah."

"Think we can trust Meowth?"

"He proved himself today, that is for sure," Anabel said.

"You still thinking about what Zoey did?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd do that."

"I guess she's quickly learned that the aura sisters are sisters," Ash grinned.

Anabel smiled back at him, "And what about that kiss on the cheek Iris gave you for helping to return Axew?"

Ash blushed a little and Anabel giggled. Were things really that complicated? Yes, but with Ash, nothing was easy.


	58. Chapter 58

**EP053: Gender Bent and a Grave Action**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

Attention! A Rape scene is present at the end of this chapter, if it gets to intense feel free to skip it. It will be sectioned off.

888

"This is weird," Dawn said to May.

"What, Meowth following us now?"

"Not just that, but he's actually fitting in," Dawn said.

"Maybe he is turning good. But if he isn't careful, Iris might actually try and catch him," May said and the two girls started giggling.

"Hey, it's a Purrloin," Angie pointed out.

"And it's a cutie!" Meowth gushed.

"No, not another Purrloin," Cilan moaned.

"What's wrong? You are acting like Brock did after he came back from Professor Ivy's," Ash said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cilan said with finality.

"Hey, this cutie says that she's got a buddy of hers lost in a cave," Meowth piped up.

Angie looked at the Purrloin and wondered why it looked slightly different from hers. She shrugged her shoulders. She turned to Anabel who was rubbing her temples.

"Ugh, at least Purrloin isn't as strong of a dark type like Darkrai," Anabel said.

"If you are going to help that Purrloin then count me out," Cilan said.

"Ok, you can stay here, Anabel, you ok to do this?"

"If it was a stronger dark type I'd not come, but I can deal with it," Anabel said.

'Master Ash, I know that this Pokémon isn't threatening, but I'm getting a feeling of deception from this Purrloin,' Akane said.

'Ok, you keep an eye on her then,' Ash said.

'Of course, Akane replied. Purrloin glared at the fighting type. It had to get rid of her somehow.

888

"Hey, Purrloin says that the cave gets narrow further on down," Meowth said.

'Master,' Akane began.

"Akane, watch my stuff," Ash said. Purrloin got annoyed as Ash sat his stuff down and the rest of the group headed further into the cave.

'You believe the Purrloin untrustworthy?' Riolu asked.

'I believe that the Purrloin is trying to steal Master Ash's food,' Akane said.

"Out of my way Mienfoo!" Purrloin said in her Pokéspeech, trying to take the backpack that the two were guarding.

'Not a chance Purrloin,' Akane said, readying herself for a fight.

'Ms. Akane, if you would allow me,' Riolu offered.

'I'm not in such a bad condition that I can't fight off one Purrloin,' Akane said.

"Purrloin!" a female voice said.

Purrloin took a step back in disbelief. "That couldn't be her could it?"

"I believe you know Misha, don't you Purrloin," Cilan said.

"Purrloin, I'm sorry, please, I didn't mean to make you think I'd abandon you," Misha said.

'She's telling you the truth,' Akane said, while the others caught back up to the Purrloin.

"Cutie, there was no one back there," Meowth said.

'That's because you were being tricked,' Akane began.

"I know that! What I want to know is why she tricked me!" Meowth shouted.

"Uh, Purrloin is a boy," Misha said.

"You...are...a ...male!?" Meowth asked in despair.

"Meowth, if you are going to be our interpreter, you're supposed to be able to tell by the tone of voice aren't you!?" Angie shouted.

"Uh...it's sometimes hard to tell with these Pokémon that are from a new region. I haven't learned the dialect yet," Meowth chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them crumbled and the humans and one Meowth dropped into the hole.

"Meowth, if I hear your former partners' laughing," Angie began.

"Hey, this ain't no Team rocket hole," Meowth protested.

"Akane, Riolu, you need to find help so we can get out of this hole!"

'Right away Master!' Akane said.

With Purrloin's help the two fighting types returned with a flock of Tranquill that had been the victim of Purrloin's antics before. With the group of Pokémon, Ash and the rest were freed from the hole.

888

"Damn..." Misty fumed

"What is it my dear?" Hayate asked, appearing behind her

"Don't take that attitude with me you asswipe!"

"But…"

"Don't give me that! Why didn't you tell me she had a legendary Pokémon?"

"I would have if I had known she even had it in the first place, so you are not the only one to be surprised as well by that battle you had with her."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a boat to catch…"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Of course, I can't stand up to a Pokémon of that level of power…"

"So you're just giving up?!"

"For the time being, at least until I can get back home and train some more."

"What if I told you there was a way to train here, and face her in a shorter amount of time."

"Please, I've had enough of your pleasantries. So if you will excuse me…"

"I said wait!" Hayate shouted, grabbing her arm

"Hey! Let go of me! And why should I?" Misty replied, freeing herself from his grasp

"Because I have much bigger plans in store, besides I have the perfect water Pokémon that you can use right here…"

"Water Pokémon… well why didn't you say so, gimme!"

"Not quite yet, first we need to go to my hotel room to discuss some things and then we shall talk about your battle."

"But..."

"I've taken time out of my busy schedule to help you out. Now I need your help so if we are done talking..."

"Alright, please forgive me…"

"Good, now follow me if you will."

Several minutes later...

"Wow, this is your room?!"

"I sleep in only the finest of hotels."

"Wow."

"As someone of my caliber requires constant attention to maintain my…well… you get the idea."

"So, where shall we begin?" Misty asked, looking around the room

"Oh, but this won't do at all."

"What?"

"I'm speaking with some high ranking officials here and I can't have my lovely assistant going around like she is."

"I'm sorry but I don't..."

"You need not worry. I have put something aside for you in the bathroom there, juts place your bag and Pokéball's at the door and change into the outfit that's hanging in there."

"Of course, I just need about five minutes."

"No rush darling, the appointment doesn't start until 5pm tonight so we have plenty of time."

'Heh, right into the palm of my hand, just like the little bitch you are!' Hayate thought evilly

Seconds later, noises that were coming from the bathroom indicated that Misty had begun to take a shower.

'And she's even cleansing her body, can't have anything get in my way tonight'

"Oh Mr...um… I'm sorry but I never got your name…"

"Oh dear, you're absolutely right, just call me Xander. Hayate Xander." Replied Hayate, coming out of his trance

"Well, Mr. Xander, I look forward to working with you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, now, may I have the honor?"

"Oh… just a moment I'm still preparing myself, just a moment please."

Several moments later, Misty stepped out of the bathroom in a dress that looked like it was crafted by Arceus himself and made of some of the finest wool you couldn't find anywhere

"Wow, it fits perfectly, how did?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I had my servants take your measurements during your battles earlier and had the dress prepped as quickly as possible, plus I had a feeling that, well, you weren't the type to hold still for things like that."

"Well, you would have read me like a book, but I'm still astounded at the quality…"

"As am I, oops, almost forgot...still need one final touch, Misty come here if you please." Hayate requested.

"Sure…"

"Please turn your back towards me if you please and… ah… a perfect fit."

"Wait, what is this?" She looked and saw the most expensive necklace she'd ever seen. It was a studded sapphire drop necklace with a gold band.

"Consider it a present for your assistance."

"No, I couldn't…"

"Please, it would mean the world to me…"

"Alright, if you insist…"

"Excellent! Now I believe we are both ready, may I?"

"Oh, you're such a gentleman Mr. Xander!"

"After you…"

Several minutes later, the two arrive at a private party being held in the ballroom to the hotel.

"So, this was the appointment you were talking about."

"Yes and no..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...let me just say this, just go along with whatever I say, alright?"

"Hayate!"

"Ah Lord Griffin! It is an honor to see you again!"

"No young Hayate, the honor is mine, and who might this young lady be?"

"This is Ms. Waterflower, my fiancé."

"Fiancé?!" he asks astounded

"Yes, we've been dating for at least 2 or 3 months now?" Hayate asks getting a petite nod from Misty

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have taken Lord Targus' youngest daughter Helen."

"No, young Helen was wed to Lord Angel last year."

"You mean Angel Lunas?"

"The very one."

"Wow, I really have been away a while… anyway I bid you both wonderful happiness for years to come."

"Thank you… oh, I see young Master Rim, if you will excuse us gentlemen..."

"Of course."

"You did perfectly…" Hayate said but only where Misty could hear him

"Fiancé? 2-3 months? Isn't that pushing it a bit?"

"You have to understand that I've been away since both my mother and father died 4 years ago, so really this party is all about me."

"Excuse me everyone! If I may have your attention please! Our guest of honor and his newly discovered fiancé, the lovely Miss Waterflower, have arrived! Welcome home young master!"

"WELCOME HOME YOUNG MASTER Hayate!" all the guests said at once

"Thank you everyone, it's good to be back...now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm quite famished so if you will excuse me I will be hitting the dinner table… those who wish to join me are free to do so."

The two sat down and have dinner, talking with many other patrons and then retired to Hayate's suite several hours later.

"Wow, I never would have thought you were rich."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"What made you disappear in the first place?"

"Both of my parents were killed..."

(gasp)

"Yeah… but I still have the departing gifts they left me before they died. Mother's necklace, which is the same one around your neck, father's ring and the estate they owned…"

(gasp) "No Hayate, this was your mother's! I can't…"

"Misty, it's alright..."

The two stepped into the elevator and waited for it to reach their floor.

As the door opened a maid stood there waiting.

"Master Hayate, your room is ready."

"Thank you young Sakura, is everything prepared as I asked?"

"Yes master."

"Good, you are dismissed for the night, if you like you may head downstairs and partake in the ballroom banquet, when we left there was still quite a bit left so please feel free to indulge yourself."

"Thank you master!"

Hayate and Misty stepped off and Sakura stepped on and the door closed.

"Now, let us retire young Misty…"

"Sure… but…"

"All has been taken care of, I personally rented out this entire floor so it is all ours, pick any one of the rooms and relax to your heart's content."

"Um..."

"There should also be a nightgown for you to slip into so that you don't have to sleep in that dress."

"Thanks."

"It is my pleasure young Waterflower."

Misty slipped into one of the nearby rooms and gawked for a few moments at the luxurious state of the room. She then starts to let her mind wander. Until all goes black.

"Ah...young Misty… you are about to partake on the ride of your life!" Hayate whispered evilly

"Sakura!"

"Yes?!"

"Get the young mistress changed for me please, I need to prepare."

"Of course master!"

Several minutes later, Misty awakened with a splitting headache and on one of the largest, most luxurious beds she had ever even felt.

"I take it the bed is comfortable?" Hayate asked a slightly disoriented Misty

"Hayate, when did?"

"I came in and found you knocked out on the floor, so I assumed you had passed out from the look of the room so I had Sakura here get you into your nightgown and lay you on the bed."

"Thanks."

"Sakura, if you please."

"Of course," she replied, exiting the room in a rather hurried fashion.

Misty looks at Hayate with a bit of bewilderment.

"She has her own room, and since this is one of the only times that she really ever sleeps this good I ensure that everything is perfect," Hayate replied before Misty can ask why.

"So, I take it you will be off to bed now as well?"

"No, I think I will stay up for a bit and just look out at the stars until I fall asleep."

"Oh..."

"Would you like to join me?"

"No, I think I will go ahead and..."(snore)

"Wow, and out like a light she goes."

"Sleep tight while you can my beautiful little Waterflower… hehehe..."

888 ***Rape scene pursing***

The next morning…

"Misty…"

"Huh…?"

"Misty…"

The young girl got up and stretched for a bit before sliding out of bed

"Huh… morning cramps? Oh no… it can't be this time of the month now can it?"

"Where's? Ah…" Misty asked, searching for her bag then dashed for the bathroom

After a few minutes…

"Ah… much better…"

"Misty, is everything alright?" Hayate asks knocking on the door

"Yes Hayate! Just a minute please!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"What can I do for you this morning?"

"I came in to check on you and to work out the rest of the debt."

"Sure, just let me..."

"No, it's alright, you can remain in your night gown, I won't directly face you if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Sure… just sit on the sofa and let me get in the bed…"

"Alright, so how shall we go about…? Hayate!"

"What?!"

"Why are you in your boxers?"

"Oh whoops… sorry I'm just not a morning person so I tend to forget things if I have to get up before noon…"

"It's ok, just sit and we can get this over with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the sooner it's done the better."

"Alright, if that is what you wish."

"So, what's next?"

"Well…I've been thinking… since I'm an only child to the Xander family and I have yet to have an heir, well, I'm sure you can put the pieces together…"

"You want me to bear you a child? FORGET IT!"

A frown appeared on his face as Misty started getting out of the bed, and then it suddenly turned into an evil, vicious smirk.

"You actually make it sound as if you have a choice in the matter."

"I do, and to prove to you I do, I'm leaving right now!"

"Sakura?!"

"Yes master?" she replied, appearing as if out of nothingness

"Please restrain our guest."

"Of course master!"

"No, let go of me you worthless..." (slap) Misty shouted, being hauled out of the bathroom before getting slapped by Hayate

"Now, as I was saying, you will be the mother of my child and become my wife!"

"NO! Get away from me you weirdo!"

"Well now, a feisty one ain't ya! Well, I will love watching you break!"

"You think this will break me? Well buster you have another thing coming!"

"No I wasn't expecting young Sakura to break you, I was expecting this…" Hayate said evilly, tearing off his boxers to expose his hardened member.

"To break you!"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Oh ho! Spread her for me please!"

"Yes of course master!"

"No! Keep that thing away from me!"

"Hahaha!" He laughed as he positioned himself at her entrance, ready to shatter her emotions into oblivion.

"No, please, don't..."

"Don't be so naive young Waterflower… you make it sound as if...ooooo you're still a virgin aren't you?!" Hayate replied after thinking about the young girls situation for a bit.

No response was heard from her.

"Well then, allow me to indulge you and take from you what Ash will now never have!"

"No!"

Hayate slammed himself inside of her, breaking through the one thing that separated the girls from the women.

"Now, to finalize the deal…"

"No, please...don't cum inside me!"

"Oh...is today? Perfect, then all the more reason to ensure that you will become mine!"

"No! Anything but that!"

"Too late… ah…" Hayate said as he released inside of her until he can release no more.

"No…"

…

"You just…" Misty said, her voice trailing off.

"Who says we are done? I'm going to fuck you until I feel like stopping!"

"No! Ash please help!"

"Ash isn't here right now, and if I have my way with him, he will disappear forever!"

"No! Ash! Help me!"

888 *** End***

"Misty!"

"Ash what is it?"

"Nothing Anabel… just a weird dream…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later...I need to go meditate…"

"Alright…"

"I'll go get you some…breakfast…"

Ash stepped out of his room that they rented at the Pokémon center and onto the patio to begin his meditation.

"Clear the mind… let all your emotions just flow through you… peace…" Ash whispered.

"Ash!"

'Hmm… that voice… it sounds like…'

'Misty, Ash?'

'Saria, I was just…'

'No need to explain Ash, I felt her call too… but the troubling thing I'm trying to determine is…'

'How…' they both said in unison.

'So you thought so too…'

'Yes, I woke up to it just a few minutes ago…'

'Well Ash, maybe I ought to teach you about tracking, since this seems like a perfect opportunity…'

'Please…'

'Alright…'

Several minutes later...

'Now pin point the source and focus on it…'

'Got it, looks like Misty is in Nimbasa city. A hotel no doubt considering her height from the ground floor.'

'Yes but I feel two presences of aura… wait three…'

'Yes, you have gained understanding quite well young Ketchum…'

'I was taught by the best…'

'Anyway, back to focus…'

'No… it can't be…'

'What, mistress what is it?!'

'Hayate.'

'You mean…'

'Yes, apparently, Hayate is there as well and considering his location compared to that of your friend, she is either in grave danger or long past that point.'

'So what should we do?'

'There really is nothing…'

'Saria!' Sol interjected.

'Sol!'

'Locate and contact Ash!'

'Already here Sol.'

'Ah Ash when did…'

'Now is not the time Sol, Hayate has captured a young girl and I fear for her safety…'

'Well maybe you should fear a lot more than that, because I've been monitoring his location for quite some time now and it's not looking good…'

'Wait, you mean…'

'Yes mistress, I'm afraid he has…'

'What, what has he done?' Ash asked frantically.

'Ash, I need you to calm…'

'No I will not calm down Misty is my friend even if she has been a pest these past few weeks and I want to see her through.'

'Alright Ash, but be prepared for the worst…'

Ash gave a mental nod.

'Alright, first, I need to explain something.'

'Ok.'

'When a dark user takes a hostage, they will either do one of three things…'

'One; control them by using his or her aura.'

'And two?'

'Two; impregnate her.'

'And three? '

'Both.'

'Ash went pale at the revelations.'

'I told you Ash…'

'Anyway, based on what I can see from here...'

'Wait, Sol how do...'

'I am a trained specific tracker, meaning Saria trained me specifically to track other users and/or targets.'

'Ah…'

'Now with that known, the news gets worse…'

'And…'

'And it's safe to say that she isn't being controlled.'

*phew… 'But how can you tell for sure?'

'Well Ash, think of it this way… take a speeding car going at 20 mph...'

Ash nodded

'And take another car going reverse at 20 mph...'

Ash nodded again.

'Now picture Misty driving one and Hayate driving the other, with Hayate matching her speed exactly he can remotely control the way her car responds thus controlling her.'

Ash paled in understanding.

'Now that is not the case here, but that means the ladder is true because I'm feeling some of Hayate's aura emitting out of Misty's body.'

'No…'

'And considering the positions and locations all parties are in I'd have to say he forced himself on her, after coaxing himself into a position alongside her.'

'So you mean he...'

'Yes, Hayate has raped and has _most likely_ impregnated your friend, and there is nothing we can do about it...'

Ash broke the mental link and stood up as May and Dawn stepped out of the bathroom, sporting their new outfits.

Dawn was now wearing a white beanie with a blue Pokéball logo, a white blouse with black undergarment, a black skirt, with knee high white socks and black shoes to match.

May was now sporting a more schoolgirl type of look...a white t-shirt complete with red bow string, black blazer and grey and white plaid skirt, knee high black stockings and black shoes. Her hair was also redone in a double pigtail fashion.

"Wow girls… all that shopping brought about this? I'm slightly aroused…"

"Oh you are, are you...?"

"Little Ash?" (giggle)

"So Ash, did you clear your mind?" Anabel asked walking in the door.

"Yes I did Ana, but also came across some disturbing information…"

"What?"

"Misty, has been captured"

"You're worried about her now after all the shit she's put us through? I'm surprised… no appalled to her that from you Ash!"

"That's not the half of it Ana, her captor is none other than Hayate."

All three girls cringed at the name.

"And the worst part is...she's..."

"What?"

"She's been raped!"

All three girls went wide eyed.

Anabel and the others had gone pale at the revelations, yeah they hated Misty for what she had been doing but not even she deserved that kind of punishment.

'And now that this has happened the council has escalated Hayate to the top of their wanted list!'

'Saria?'

'Yes Ash, and a special unit has been dispatched'

'They will capture Hayate and his new 'mate' dead or alive.'

"But Ash, what about?"

'Saria can you stall them?'

'What why?'

'I wanna get to Hayate first, and stop him myself.'

'I'm...'

'Please!'

'Alright Ash, I'll try but I can't guarantee I'll be able to for very long.'

'Thanks…'

"Girls, get things ready right after breakfast we are headed for Nimbasa city!"

888

The rape scene is all Eclipse 2025's idea. It needed to be done, but I couldn't' do it so he did it instead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	59. Chapter 59

**EP054: Unwanted Dreams**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"You've got to calm down. We'll get to Nimbasa City," Anabel said as the group got ready for dinner. Meowth had gone to fetch firewood, having volunteered for the task.

"I know, but it's just..."

"It's just that you feel like you might have created this whole situation?" Anabel offered.

"Yeah. Ok, so I don't feel for her like I do you and the others, but Hayate had no business doing that," Ash growled.

"Ash, yes we hate Misty for what she had been doing the past few days, but not even she deserved that kind of punishment. We want to help her too, but…"

"But nothing!"

Anabel thought for a moment before responding

"You're thinking that if he got Misty that easily that he could get May and Dawn aren't you?" Anabel questioned.

"You read me like a book," Ash replied.

"I'm an empath, plus, I think with all the time we've spent together that I've picked up on your moods," she said and kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll make sure that he doesn't get May and Dawn."

888

"Hey, I bumped into this Beheeyem who's willing to give us anything we need," Meowth announced to the group.

"Can Beheeyem kill Hayate?" Iris questioned. Most sweat dropped at that remark, Ash tried not to smile, but he found himself smiling at Iris's comment.

888

"Ugh," Ash moaned as the others were woken by Officer Jenny. "Gaaaah! Akane!"

"We are in a dream created by Beheeyem," Officer Jenny explained.

"I knew I was sensing some traitorous feelings from that Pokémon," Anabel said.

"Wait, you...Leon picked on the wrong trainer to steal from," the officer said.

"You're damn right Officer Jenny! Ahhhh!" Ash shouted, letting his aura flow outward.

888

"Beheeyem? What's wrong?"

"Beheeyem..." the Pokémon said, struggling.

"What's that light...?" Leon asked and with an explosion, Ash and company appeared.

"Akane, Riolu, Pikachu, Axew, Meowth, wake up!"

Most of the Pokémon sprang to their feet, save for Meowth who let out a howl of pain from Ash's blast of aura.

"What...what is this?" Leon asked.

"This...this is a very pissed off aura user. Pikachu, get Beheeyem, Akane, take that human down!"

"Ahhhh! Beheeyem, get us out of here!" Leon shouted.

Pikachu's Electro Ball stopped Beheeyem, Leon tried to run, but Akane tripped him up. Ash came over and picked the trainer up by his collar.

"You..." Ash growled, his aura glowing violently. "I ought to send you to Hayate in order to show him what I'm going to do to him."

"Ash!" the four girls shouted and they all quickly grab him. Leon hit the dirt and the officer looked at the girls.

"How can you hold him back like that?" Jenny asked.

"He won't hurt us, no matter how mad he is," Anabel said.

"Leon, you picked a fight with an aura user. You must be either stupid or the unluckiest person on the planet," Officer Jenny said.

"An aura user?" Leon gasped.

"Thanks for your help," C'mon you," Officer Jenny said

'Man, if this is how he acts when a girl he doesn't feel love for is raped...then I'd hate to see what he would do if this Hayate did that to one that he did love... I guess he really is protective of them," Zoey thought.

Iris grinned. Ash had let his aura loose and Iris was enjoying the benefits of it.

'You little sneak.'

'Huh? Are you Saria?'

'That's Mistress Saria to you, dragon trainer.'

'So you're willingly accepting Ash's aura back into your body?'

'It was ripped from me. I want it back.'

'Ugh, my student is a hot head, but I'd rather have him than another Hayate.'

888

"Alpha team, what's your status?" asked someone off a radio.

"This is alpha leader, we are flying over Unova as we speak."

"Good, land in Castelia city, we don't want you attracting attention."

"Right!"

The group of mini planes landed at the docks and alpha team disembarked.

"Alright, everybody check in!" The radio ordered.

"Alpha 1, Flora ready for orders!"

"Alpha 2, Umi ready!"

"Alpha 3, Blitz ready and waiting!"

"Alpha 4, Nova fired up and ready!"

"Alpha 5, Tsuki, awaiting orders!"

"Good, everyone's checked in and accounted for. Alright, we need to do an inventory check. Guys, release your Pokémon!" Flora commanded.

"Slash, Scar, and Blaze, front and center!"

A Dewott, Unfezant, and Quilava appeared alongside Tsuki

"Strike, Lilly, Prayer, give me a hand!"

A Zebstrika, Lilligant, and Lopunny appear next to Nova

"Butler, Arcana, Skyla, to my side!"

A Sawsbuck, Chandelure, and Froslass appear in front of Blitz

"Ryoma, Omega, Zero, please lend me your aid!"

A Haxorus, Excadrill, and Honchkrow appear behind Umi.

"Berry, Belle, Cross, and Crystal, darlings, come forth and eradicate my foes!"

And finally, a Snivy, Musharna, Luxray, and Pidgeot appeared around Flora

"Alright everyone, inventory accounted for, now, Tsuki, contact the ranger union and have them get a message to ranger Sol and Luna informing them of our arrival."

"Nova, you and Umi go into town and secure some supplies. I can guess we will be gone for at least a month so procure only what we can carry."

"Blitz, go and investigate around town and see if you can extract any information."

"And I will contact Miss Saria and try and figure out what we are dealing with."

"Right!"

"Scatter! And report back in 1 hour!" Flora finished.

Four of the five took off in different directions. Meanwhile, Flora took a seat next to the plane and cleared her mind...

'Miss Saria?'

'Flora? Is that really you?'

'Yes mam.'

'Oh my, you've grown so beautiful since I last saw you!'

'Oh please mistress, you make me blush!'

'Now what can I do for you?'

'I need an update on what's going on here in Unova, the council has said some things but they are holding back some of the more vital details so I was thinking you could fill us in...'

'Well...'

'What is it?'

'Tell me what the council has told you so far, and maybe I can fill in some of blanks...'

'Of course... hmm... our mission is to capture the one known as Hayate by any means necessary, and the one he has...held hostage, they weren't too clear on anything further... and keep an eye out for the aura user Ash Ketchum and bring him in should the possibility present itself.'

'Damn them... leaving out all the vitals.'

'Yeah, well what can you tell me that I don't already know?'

'Flora, to tell you the truth I actually have a plan that will ensure his capture but I need you guys to just pursue Hayate so we can corner him.'

'What, but we are...'

'I know that... but...'

'But what...'

'Ever since we picked up what Hayate had done I've been getting a weird feeling about this whole ordeal...like it was planned...'

'Alright mistress, since I trust you, and you know what you're doing I'll go along with this, but if this plan of yours backfires...'

'You have full permission to carry out what the council has asked of you.'

'Alright, now what has happened?'

'Alright, here is the deal...'

'The two continued to talk things through while the other four continued there gathering tasked.'

2 hours later...

"Flora?" Umi asked with Flora still in her trance.

'Oh Saria, everyone has returned and its way past meeting time, I'll keep you informed.'

'Thank you, Flora...'

"Alright, sorry guys, Saria was just filling me in." Flora explained.

"So, big sis, what's the 411?" Blitz asked.

"Little bro, all of the following information..."

"Yeah, yeah we know just give it to us already!" Blitz said.

"Blitz! Cool your jets, I'm getting there!"

"Alright this is what Saria knows and what we are going to do..." Flora explained.

Another half hour went by and the team has their plans.

"So, all we are doing is drawing them into a trap?" Tsuki asked.

"Precisely."

"Why couldn't they get one of the other...?" Umi complained.

"Umi!"

"Sorry, it's just, I hate it when the council..." Umi continued…

"Umi! the council originally wanted us to take him down, but Saria thinks he's being manipulated, so we are going to wear him down, so that way when we meet up. The capture can go as smoothly as possible."

"But..."

"No buts Umi, we've got a job to do. Now we have to make him believe he is able to get away from us but keep him on the move around 95 percent of the time. So here's what we are going to do..." Flora shouted.

"When we arrive in Nimbasa city each of us will take an exit out of town, Nova and Tsuki will cover the way back here to Castelia, Blitz and Umi will cover Driftviel bridge and I will take town patrol, luring them to the Black City bridge."

"But why can't we just..." Blitz interjected.

"Blitz, hold your tongue, we have been given orders to bring the creature to justice. Now we are going to do as such without any casualties or damages. You remember what happened last time we didn't follow orders?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Good, now has everyone gathered the materials?"

"Yes!"

"Now Blitz, fill us in on what you picked up."

"Well..."

Several minutes later...

"Good, that should do for now, and according to Miss Saria he is still held up in Nimbasa city, so Alpha troop lets move!"

"Right!"

888

'Ash!' Saria called.

'Yes mistress?'

'The tracking team has arrived and are on the move.'

'I thought...'

'Listen! Geese you're so stubborn... I couldn't delay them, but I did manage to get them to work with us so that Hayate can be brought in without any repercussions to Unova, the only thing is when he goes down, you will be taken in as well...'

'What?'

'I'm sorry Ash, but since your little group has gotten a bit large for the council's liking they want to do all they can to make sure it doesn't get any bigger, they may even revoke your training license and restrict you to Pallet...'

'So I wouldn't be able to travel any more... no...'

'But hear me out Ash... my belief right now is that there are some members within the council at this very moment that are under the influence of dark aura, I don't know who because I can't pinpoint it, but by the time you are summoned we will know.'

'Alright... now how is this tracking team going to capture Hayate?'

'They aren't, you are.'

'Me but why me? I won't capture him I'll MAME him!'

'Ash now listen to me, I hate Hayate for what he's done as well, especially what he's done to your friend, but I still somehow feel he is also being controlled. And the only way to break the control is a full battle.'

'You mean I have to beat him in a Pokémon battle? That I can do. So what's the plan?'

'The plan is, for the five of them to pretty much isolate him in Nimbasa then force him to escape through the Black City bridge, while you exit Driftviel, they will pursue him all the way up and through the routes and towns until all parties converge at twist mountain.'

'Twist mountain?'

'Yes, based on the geography, it is the tunnel route just before reaching your 7th gym badge. That way we can ensure that it is kept on the down low, where no pedestrians will be affected and the team can get you all back to the council for your debriefing.'

'Alright, now what do these guys look like?'

'Alright Ash, I can only give you head shots but that should give you an idea of who to look for, just don't go and start talking to them out of the blue otherwise you will blow their cover.'

'But what about his Abra couldn't he just teleport in a different direction throwing this entire plan off?'

'First Ash his Abra has evolved, second, he can only teleport to places he's been to, and only short distances, so there is just no way... and before you say anything else. We always know where he is at all times. Heck every aura user in the world always can be tracked no matter where on earth they are.'

'So you mean...'

'Yes Ash, we can trace every aura user from the moment they gain there ability to the moment they die.'

"Well ain't that somethin'," Zoey said, interrupting Ash and Saria's conversation.

"What is it Zoey?" May asked.

"Is that a Deerling?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Cilan replied.

"Guys, it's not moving..." Dawn commented.

"Iris, can you come here?" Anabel shouted.

"Yeah, what's... oh my goodness she's hurt!" Iris exclaimed.

"Cilan, get some water boiling; Dawn, Ash, Zoey, help me get her next to the fire; everyone else, give me a hand. I need to find some herbs."

"Come on Deerling, stay with me..." Zoey said, moving down to her level

It's breathing started to increase, but in shorter durations.

"Deerling, calm down, your going to be alright..." Zoey said, trying to sooth the injured Pokémon.

"Zoey, step aside..." Iris shouted.

"No! She's hurting real bad I can feel it..," Zoey replied with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"That's precisely why I need you to move!"

"At least let me help!"

"Alright fine, lift her head slowly so her neck is straight. I need her to drink this otherwise her muscles may hurt her more than help her."

"Alright!"

Several hours later...

"Guys... "

"You two did fantastic Zoey, Iris..." Ash complimented.

"Thanks Ash..." the two of them replied.

"Now, we all need to get some rest, don't stay up to late you will need your strength if we wanna get her to the center tomorrow."

"Hey Zoey?"

"Yeah Iris?"

"Since it wouldn't be wise to move her right now, I'm going to set this vial of medicine next to you so should she wake up, give it to her to help her sleep. If she starts moving to much then she could..."

"Yeah Iris I understand... Just leave it to me!"

888

Later on that night...

(gasp) "Miss Zoey?" Akane asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh Akane, what are you doing up?"

"I don't know, I guess I had a bit of a night mare..."

"Come here and lean on me, I'll hold you until you can fall back asleep."

"Thanks Miss Zoey..."

As Akane began to lean back on Zoey, Deerling awakened.

"Oh Deerling, you're awake..." Zoey commented.

"Deer?" it asked.

"What's she saying Akane?"

"She's wondering where she is and who we are."

"Deerling we found you on the side of the road all beat up, so my friends and I got you all bandaged up."

"Deer..."

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked Akane, still looking at Deerling.

"She saying that she was playing with some new friends, but when the adults went to go look for some food, they beat her up and left her. She can only assume that they told the heard that she was either captured or..."

"No..."

"Deer..."

"Deerling, it's alright, we'll take care of you and find your heard and get this straightened out..."

[At this point Akane will auto translate for human character so there won't be any feedback]

"Oh what's the use... they don't want me anymore... I can't even defend myself from a water Pokémon..." Deerling said in her Pokéspeak.

"Akane?"

"She's deliberately putting herself down..."

"Deerling, what ever you're going through it's alright, it's just a part of life. You may be weak now but with the right training I bet you could beat the pants off even a Charizard!" Zoey tried to encourage.

"Oh please, I may as well just get this over with right now, and just get rid of all this pain..."

"No Deerling! You'll just put more pain on those that care about you, what would your mother say if she saw you like this?"

"She can't... she died to bring me life..."

"Oh Deerling... I'm sorry..."

"And my father hates me for taking her life only to save my pathetic pitiful one... she was one of the strongest and most beautiful of our heard. And yet after I was born... we got attacked because of me... and she died protecting me... I was not wanted from the day I hatched..."

"Deerling, stop saying things like that! Tell you what how about you come with me when your all better, I'll take care of you until you think your ready to go back and face your father."

"But I would just be holding..."

"Deerling, I may not have known you for more than a few minutes but, when I make a promise I keep it, no matter what it takes."

"No matter what?"

"Yep no matter what, if its to prove myself in a contest I'll practice my routine every day until I get it down in my sleep, if that means helping a friend when the world is coming down around us, then consider me right next to you until the task is done."

"But..."

"No buts Deerling, now go back to sleep otherwise you may never be able to show those other Deerling up."

"But..."

"Here drink this, it'll help you sleep..."

"Thanks..."

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning."

Zoey stroked the Deerling's head softly until she finished the sedative and falls back into dreamland, and then fell asleep herself.

The next morning...

(gasp) "Deerling," Zoey shouted, not feeling the young deer on her legs anymore.

"I feel so much better!"

"Hey calm down or you might..." Zoey said.

"Gah!" the Deerling shouted at the first sting of pain

"Deerling!"

"I'm ok, I think..."

"Ah, you where jumping around to much. Your wound reopened... lie down and I'll get some fresh bandages..."

"Ok... thanks Miss..."

Zoey returned moments later with the first aid kit.

"Akane, think you can give me a hand?"

'Hai! I'd be glad to!"

"What's your name?" Deerling mumbled only just enough where Akane can hear.

"It's Zoey"

Zoey removed and re-wrapped Deerling's bandages and within moments she is calm enough to feed some mashed Pokémon food.

"She's taken a real liking to you Zoey." Ash commented.

"Yeah, Akane helped a lot with that last night."

"Oh really, so I guess you'll take her with you after we get her to Joy, and she takes a professional look at her."

"Well that all depends on her and whether she wants to or not."

Deerling looked up at Zoey, and Zoey looked right back.

"Guys, I think we should get her over to Nurse Joy," Iris said, trying to break the two up.

"Right,"

Several agonizingly cruel minutes later, Ash and Akane collapsed at the door to the Pokémon center, carrying her.

"Nurse Joy, this wild Deerling was left out to die in the woods last night, we did what we could for her..." Ash tried to say, still catching his breath.

"It's alright children; I'll take things from here."

(sigh) "Thanks," they all said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Another hour passed rather slowly

"Deerling will be just fine kids, just some broken ribs but nothing we can't fix with a bit of time."

"That's great Nurse Joy, can we see her?" Zoey asked.

"Her?" Joy asked.

"The Deerling."

"Oh, right, but just so you know, Deerling is a boy." Joy Explained.

Everyone went pale at the revelation

"Guys, I need to make a call I'll be right back..."

"Sure Zoey..."

Several minutes later…

"Hey guys..."

"Hey Zoey, he's sleeping right now so..."

(yawns)... "Miss Zoey?" Deerling asked, still in the midst of a yawn.

"Thanks Akane..." Zoey thanked, as Akane translated for her.

"Good afternoon Deerling, are you ok?"

"I feel much better thanks... although I still feel a bit sore..."

"That's to be expected, so have you..."

"Miss Zoey."

"What is it?"

"I wanna come with you..."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then alright, as soon as Joy releases you from the center we can..."

"Miss Zoey." he interjected again.

"What?"

"Um..." he tried to say with a blush on his face.

"Guys, I think we should leave them alone for a bit."

"Miss Akane can you please stay?"

The Mienfoo nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

As the door closed, Deerling gathered up a bit of courage and started to speak again.

"Miss Zoey," (mumbles)

"What was that Deerling? Akane did you catch that?"

Akane shook her head and tried to enhance her hearing with her aura

"I think, I like you miss Zoey..."

"Wait what?"

"You hate me now... just go!"

"Deerling I don't hate you, it's just not normal. But truthfully I really think..."

"No don't say it..."

"I'm sure there will be the right one out there waiting for you..."

"There is... I just don't know if she would like me back..."

"Did you try asking her?"

"No... Because then I would be getting challenges from the other boys of the heard to try and take her from me... and I wouldn't be able to stop them..."

"Well then, how about we work on that so when the time does come and we do find your herd you will be strong and powerful."

"Thanks..."

"Now why did you try and lie to yourself though?"

"Because I thought..."

"You could forget and move on?"

Deerling nodded.

"Deerling, our past makes us who we are, and without it we are nothing but a walking bag of emotions...now get some sleep. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"Ok...thanks Miss Zoey..."

888

And that's a wrap people!

This is the alpha teams Pokémon along with names and ages

1:17, Tsuki; Dewott, Unfezant, Quilava

2:17, Nova; Zebstrika, Lilligant, Lopunny

3:17, Blitz; Sawsbuck, Chandelure, Froslass

4:17, Umi; Haxorus, Excadrill, Honchkrow

5: Leader, 17, Flora; Snivy, Musharna, Luxray, Pidgeot

888

Ash: 17; Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Snivy, Tranquil, Roggenrola, Mienfoo, and scraggy

Anabel: 18; Espeon, Alakazam, Raikou, Darmanitan, Ralts, Gallade.

Dawn: 14; Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss

Angie: 13; Emolga, Cubchoo, Purrloin, Blitzle, Luxio, Braviary

Iris: 14; Axew, Excadrill, Emolga

Cilan: 15; Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk

Zoey: 14; Glameow, Deerling, Gastrodon, Lumineon, Gallade, Leafeon

May: 15; Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, Glaceon, Skitty


	60. Chapter 60

**055: Beartic Brawl**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ugh."

"What's wrong Ana?" Ash asked.

"The feelings I'm getting...I don't know who they are from but there's a lot of rage around this area," Anabel answered.

"Cub...choo..."

"Huh?" Angie asked then saw the source of the sound. Having one of her own, Angie rushed over to see what the matter with the ice type was. Iris came over as well in case her talents were needed.

"He's hungry," Angie reported.

"I don't see any berries around," Cilan began.

"Ok guys, split up and try to find some berries for Cubchoo," Ash said, releasing Tranquill to assist as well

"I will stay with Cubchoo," Angie said and let her own Cubchoo out.

It took the group some time to look for food. When they got back...

"Berries are slim picking here...only found this one Oran berry," Meowth dejectedly reported.

"There you go," Angie said and the ice type ate the berry happily.

"Looks like your Cubchoo found a friend," Anabel observed.

"Beartic!"

"Uh, we've got company," Zoey said.

"And not nice company either," Iris said, not liking being surrounded by Ice types.

"Ok guys, get your fire types ready," Ash said, Akane, who now had a clean bill of health and Riolu were already readying themselves for a fight.

"Mienfoo!"

Akane was shocked to see another Mienfoo who was skilled enough to take on that many opponents. The Beartic retreated, knowing they couldn't win at the moment.

'Someone you know Mistress?'

'Nope.'

"You kids alright?" a man asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ash responded.

"I'm Cliff. These parts aren't safe. A storm blew through here a couple of days ago and the two groups of Beartic that are living around here aren't friendly to each other, seeing that there's a shortage of food. C'mon, I'll take you to my place.

The group followed Cliff to his cabin. Akane was impressed while Riolu was feeling quite jealous by the appearance of this new Mienfoo, but kept it to himself.

'Mistress Saria, you said the council wasn't liking how big my group of girls was getting. Why should they care about that?"

Saria sighed, 'remember what I said about there being an unwritten law about aura users keeping there contact to opposite gendered humans to a minimum?'

'Yeah...'

'They take that very seriously. I'm hoping that the only thing you have to do is prove that you are good hearted by some sort of test.'

'But that's not what you think will happen, is it?'

Saria sighed again, 'no it isn't. I don't know what they will do. The council hasn't dealt with a level S user in centuries.'

'You know if they try to hurt...'

'Ash...' Saria sighed yet again. 'There's one reason why it was me that they chose to train you. Level A and S aura users are the strongest. Level S users are the strongest of all and are usually restrained by the council in what actions they were allowed to take in a given situation. Only a fully trained level S user can take out another fully trained level S aura user. I seriously doubt they'll do anything to provoke you, seeing that you are the only level S aura user on the planet.

'What!?'

'Ash, your father has to give you a family history lesson. You Ketchums are a family tree of nothing but aura users.'

"Uh...Mistress...what about...female aura users.'

'They have a slightly different effect over men. A level "A" female aura user can start a major brawl within a city. A level S girl, on the other hand, can start world wars.'

Ash's blood froze.

'Then...I've done wrong by...'

'No. These four...no six girls are too stubborn not to be with you, especially that empath of yours.'

No more was said as they made their way to Cliff's cabin.

888

"Great, more Beartic," Iris said nervously.

"Listen, you don't want to fight us. I know you think this Cubchoo is a threat to your low food supply, but it's not worth fighting us. You don't want to do that," Anabel warned.

"Beartic," the Beartic growled.

"I'm warning you...you attack us and you will be hurt," Anabel said.

The Beartic stepped forward, not listening to the warning…

"Darmanitan," Anabel's fire type growled.

"That's one; you want to meet the rest of our fire types?" Anabel asked.

The Beartic looked concerned, but still were willing to fight.

"Blaziken," May's fire type glared.

"That's two," Anabel informed.

Now the ice types were nervous. They had never seen a Blaziken before.

"Quilava."

"Tepig."

'I think you ought to let us pass and let us take this young Cubchoo to its friends,' Akane said.

The Beartic, knowing that they couldn't possibly handle the fire power before them, backed off.

"Amazing," Cliff said. "Beartic, when I get this Cubchoo back to its group, I'll take you guys to a place where you can find enough food."

888

"You kids are amazing. I never saw anyone just talk and make Beartic back off like that," Cliff said.

"Well, they were acting aggressive to a Pokémon that was just lost," Anabel said.

"I'll get the Beartic that are living at the foot of the mountain to a better feeding ground. Where are you kids heading off to?"

"Nimbasa City, I've a gym badge with my name on it waiting on me," Ash grinned.

"Well good luck," Cliff said and the group headed on for Nimbasa City."

888

"Alright guys, move in and prepare to lock down the town, no one gets in no one gets out!"

"I'm headed to the police station to ensure their cooperation."

"Right!"

"You know the signal."

888

"Now Misty, I know that..."

"What the hell is this feeling?"

"Attention, attention, this is the chief of police of Nimbasa city! The entire area is now on lockdown no one is allowed in or out until otherwise notified, thank you."

"Oh shit... there onto me already..."

"What?"

"Misty, you are coming with me. Sakura, grab her. We are leaving!"

"Yes master!"

The three calmly walked out of the hotel to an almost mildly calm city. The three headed for the route headed back to Castelia, only to find two tracking team members searching the area for him.

"Shit, the tracking squad is already on point. There will be a slim chance that we can escape this time. Let's check the other two exits."

The three headed for the Driftviel bridge exit, only to find that one blocked off as well by two members of alpha team.

"So, if I've got this right, they have two members at the route to Castelia and to Driftviel. Then that means Black City Bridge only has one or nobody. Sakura, lets hurry!"

"Right master!"

Sure enough, the three arrived at the site to find only a police blockade on point at the exit.

"Good, so far, we are in the clear. Sakura, keep an eye out for anyone that might attempt to subdue us."

"Ok master!"

"Kadabra, make our enemies beg for mercy!"

"Now, I need you to teleport us into the nearby Lostlorn Forest so we can escape. Can you do that?"

Kadabra nodded and he laid both his arms onto both Sakura and Hayate.

"Stop! I've got you Hayate!"

"You do don't you, well I'm afraid your too late, the young maiden is mine and I'm afraid your time has run out!

"Liepard, now!"

A long slender cat like Pokémon revealed itself from a nearby alleyway and attacked Flora, knocking her to the ground.

"You won't get away with this you know!"

"Won't I, because I'm doing so right now, goodbye!"

And Hayate teleported out of sight

"Phew... that was close. Now Sakura, lets get across the bridge before they lock it down too."

"Yes master!"

The three of them darted across the bridge and just as they fully made it across it began to rise

"Ah good, it will take them some time before they will be able to catch up with us."

"Yes master!"

And the three disappeared into the confines of Black city.

888

'So Flora, everything go as planned?'

'Yep, he should be in Black city by now. I'll inform the police and we can continue.'

Several minutes later...

"Thank you chief for your cooperation, even though we didn't catch him," 'as we weren't going to anyway', "We can now isolate him and continue our mission".

The chief nodded and within a few hours, the town returned to its semi normal state.

'Saria?'

'Yes Flora?"

"Hayate is willingly following the plan, for now...'

'Don't Jynx us child, that's the last thing we need right now.'

'Of course, we shall begin pursuit immediately.'

888

"Misty... wake up my love..."

"Uh... my head..."

"Where..."

"We are in Black city, love."

"Black city? I need to go home, besides I'm not about to sit around here and..."

"What is it?"

Misty dashed to the nearby restroom and hurled the contents of her stomach.

"No... It can't be morning sickness..."

"Hayate why did you do this to me, I did everything you asked and yet you..."

"Now calm down, we don't need you all emotional right now...and I can't let you out of my sight right now..."

"And why is that?"

"Because if the tracking team finds you they will not take you captive, they will kill you and our unborn."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Misty, I'm wanted by the Auracian council of the world. Dead or alive, but preferably dead and anyone that has relations tied to me like you do now, are subject to the same fate as I.

"You mean, because of you I'm now a fugitive of the... no... Hayate!"

"No need to be hasty Misty... please don't be mad... no really please calm down... put that mallet away... I'm sorry I didn't, yeow! Why'd you hit me?!

"I'm gonna do more than that if you don't get out!"

"Hayate and Sakura dashed out of the room before Misty maimed either of them on the spot."

Misty sighed deeply as she sat down on the bed of her new hotel room and slowly started to rub her abdomen.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later..." (sigh) "Ash, if you can hear me out there... help me..."

'You need not worry young Misty...'

"Whoa, who said that?"

'Keep your mouth shut girl, I am Saria, aura teacher and trainer to your Ash.'

'What do you want with me?'

'Nothing just to tell you that you are not in danger.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but I need a favor from you...'

'Oh no, not that...'

'You have no choice in the matter young one. We must capture Hayate and he must be captured alive. We need you to stay with him and keep him focused on Ash, so when he and Ash confront one another both parties will be ready.'

'Ready? Ready for what?'

'That I am not at liberty to say at the moment just know this, you are the link and that soon to be child within you will be Hayate's salvation from himself.'

'So what will happen afterwards?'

'Again, I cannot say...'

'What about after the child's birth?'

'You will be allowed to raise him or her until they are of age to begin their training in the ways of aura. Then I will visit you and take the child for 3 years time, after that it will be up to them what to do with their life.'

'3 years?'

'Yes, now no more questions, sleep now and keep safe.'

'Thank you...'

All of a sudden, Hayate bursts into the room with a tray full of breakfast and places it in front of a startled Misty.

"Eat up, love, we can't let you get too hungry now, other wise our little bundle that's growing inside you may not make it..."

"Hayate..."

"Yes?"

"GET OUT!"

"Ah! Put that mallet down or you might...ow! That doesn't mean hit me with it, damn it!"


	61. Chapter 61

**EP056: Once a Meowth, Always a Meowth**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Finally!" Ash celebrated.

"Yes. Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokémon, welcome to Nimbasa City," Cilan proclaimed.

"I'm ready to have my gym battle," Ash said with determination.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted...let's go to the Pokémon center," Meowth complained.

"But I...' Ash began and then his stomach made its presence known.

"Guess someone's hungry," Iris grinned.

"Hehe, guess I need to eat first," Ash grinned.

"This boy a bottomless pit?" Zoey asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," May said.

"Oh boy," Anabel and Angie said.

"C'mon, follow me," Cilan requested with a grin.

"He's a little too happy to be here," Angie remarked.

"There's something here he wants to see. C'mon, let's go," Anabel said and the group followed Cilan.

888

After being sidetracked by Cilan wanting to see the Nimbasa City subway, the group entered the Pokémon center.

"Man," Ash said after whistling, "This place is big."

"That's because we're a very busy center, and welcome to the Nimbasa City Pokémon center," Nurse Joy greeted.

"This particular center has a vault of Pokéball's that have pretty powerful Pokémon," Cilan added.

"Yeah, and the massage treatments are to die for. You guys ought to get a good rub down," Meowth suggested to Pikachu, Piplup, Akane, and Riolu.

'I get that sort of thing back at home. I'd rather stay with Master Ash and see more of this city,' Riolu said.

"Alright, suit yourself..."

Audino brought out a cart and the Pokémon hopped on and were carried off.

"Hey Audino," Meowth said to the Pokémon, "I've got to make a call, can ya stop here?"

888

"Dr. Zager, this is Meowth. I've brought the twerps here and their Pokémon are getting a massage as we speak."

"Excellent work."

"However, that Riolu stayed with Ash."

"One Riolu won't make a difference. Besides, they'll come running to rescue their Pokémon and we'll nab that one too."

"It'll be tough to keep that Mienfoo from stopping us. She's stronger than Pikachu and that's saying something."

"I've received all the data that Namba has on aura and that empath. There's no way those children will stop us."

888

Meowth grinned. Akane was sleeping like a baby. His grin widened, seeing his partners.

"They are asleep, but be gentle with Akane, she's a light sleeper. Wake her and this whole thing goes up in smoke. And James, whatever that Yamask did to me, have it undo it. I've been having this headache for days now!" Meowth complained.

"You know it was necessary Meowth," Jessie said.

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't still have a headache. Now let's get out of here.

888

**translations ahead**

Pikachu looked around, wondering how in the world he was going to get out of this one.

"[Ugh...what happened?]" Axew asked.

"[We've been tricked. Meowth's been working for Team rocket all this time,]" Pikachu replied.

"[How are we going to get out of here?]" Axew asked.

"[Piplup, you up?]" Pikachu asked.

"[Yeah…]"

"[Give Akane a little bath,]" Pikachu suggested. Piplup used a weak Bubble Beam, but Akane still snoozed away.

"[Uh, what's that strange collar on her?]" Axew questioned.

"[What?]" Pikachu said and looked closely to see that a collar that was glowing red was around Akane's neck.

"[Grrr...Snivy!]" Pikachu growled and managed to free the plant type.

"[Pikachu? Where's master?]" She asked.

"[Team Rocket has got us. Look, I think that's Excadrill's ball, free him and we might be able to free the rest of our friends.]"

"[Right.]"

888

"Meowth! I'm going to skin him alive!" Angie shouted.

"Ash, how are you..." Zoey began.

"They took Riolu's ball. He can track that easily as it draws him back to it," Ash said.

'And I'm tracking Akane, even though they are trying to suppress her aura. The device they are using is just keeping her asleep,' Riolu informed.

"Ah! Mistress Saria is going to kill me!" Ash shouted.

"Less talking and more following Team Rocket!" Iris shouted.

888

"[Ok, listen up,]" Pikachu began. "[We have to slow Team Rocket down. Riolu is tracking us via his Pokéball, and via Akane.]"

"[What do we do?]" Oshawott asked.

"[We make life difficult for them. Mamoswine, you and Blaziken have got to keep Akane safe. Mistress Saria will kill Ash if she's hurt. The rest of you...follow me,]" Pikachu commanded.

888

"Meowth, what's that sound?" Jessie asked.

"Grrr..." Meowth said and ran back to the back of the train.

888

"[Meowth!]" Pikachu growled.

"Ahhh! How did you guys break free?!"

"[I think I'm going to have bbq Meowth,]" Darmanitan growled.

888

"Ahhhh!" Meowth shouted as he rejoined his teammates. "Speed this train up right now!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"All of those Pokémon broke out and are in that car, ready to wreck this train if they have to. Oh sure, Braviary can fly, but the rest can't, but I want them far away from their trainers! We still have them, but it'll be harder to keep them now."

The train then rocked suddenly.

"Now what!?" Jessie ranted.

"Uhhh...we're one car short," James reported.

"Get Dr. Zager on the line. He'll have to recapture the car," Jessie said.

888

"Hey, look!" Anabel said.

"Our Pokémon uncoupled that car," Angie said.

'If Ms. Akane is hurt, I'll avenge her by breaking that Meowth in half,' Riolu said.

"Ok, let's jump!" Ash shouted and everyone jumped over from one train to the run away car.

"Good work you guys," Ash complimented.

"Crap, there's a helicopter heading our way," Zoey said.

"Let's drive them away," Anabel said.

As the group attacked the helicopter, Riolu was working on the collar that was around Akane's neck.

'C'mon...c'mon...c'mon...got it!' Riolu grunted and the collar broke and went flying off the runaway car.

'Mmmmm...what...what happened?' Akane asked wearily.

'Meowth tricked us.'

'What!? Where's that cat!? I'LL RIP HIM APART PIECE BY PIECE!'

'He's now on the helicopter that's retreating,' Riolu reported.

"Hey Meowth! You got us good, but you better think of something better next time!" Ash shouted.

'Meowth!' Akane shouted and fired off Aura Sphere.

"Ahhhh! Get us out of here, now!" Meowth shouted.

"Beaten by a bunch of kids," Dr. Zager growled under his breath and Team Rocket retreated.

"Failed again I see," a voice said over the radio.

"J!" Jessie shouted.

"And here I thought you were going to show me up. Listen and listen good. Those kids are mine, and if you get in my way I'll feed you to my Salamence," J said and broke the connection.

888

"Anvil Town!" Cilan celebrated.

"He's got some screws loose," Zoey noted.

"You ok Akane?" Ash asked.

'Just still a little drowsy and angry that Meowth tricked us, but otherwise bright as rain.' Akane said.

"Well, I guess I dodged another bullet," Ash said.

'Don't count on it.'

Ash sweated at Saria's remarked.

'Mom!' Akane shouted a little louder than expected.

'Your master has gotten you in more trouble than I wish you to be in.'

'Mom!' Akane repeated.

Riolu sighed to himself. They were both hardheaded stubborn Pokémon.

888

"Why has one of the council come to my home?" Alex asked.

"It will not only be Hayate facing the council's judgment. Your son has broken a cardinal rule. This cannot be taken lightly."

"You ought to know that my son isn't like that bastard Hayate."

"Rules cannot be broken. You better hope we do go light on him."

"And what will you do if you find him guilty?"

"Rip the aura from his girls, wipe their memories, and send them to their homes. Ash will be restricted to Pallet."

"I'll see you at the next council meeting," Alex growled and went back inside. 'Alright Saria, if this plan, whatever it is, doesn't work, you and I will have a rift that will never be healed.'

Saria said nothing. Alex and she would never have that rift healed, but if the council did that...they might actually drive Ash against them and she refused to have that happen to him.

888

'Mr. Nick, you may want to step up your plan to weed out those that control the council.'

'Why might that be Miss Saria?'

'Well, let's just say that if my plan fails, then the world itself may be placed into danger, and many innocents could be caught in the cross fire...'

'Well then, I guess I will then. By the way while we are on the subject, how goes the plan to bring down my son?'

'All according so far, your quintuplets are on his trail as we speak...'

'What is the matter, your tone of voice says that there's more than you let on.'

'Well let's just say this... he has done something that can never be undone and it has caused a young girl to bear his consequences'

'Given or taken?'

'Given...'

'So you mean I am going to be a grandfather?'

'Yes, and...'

'How is the girl taking it?'

'Surprisingly well considering...'

'Considering what?'

'He is forcing her to accompany him while he flees'

'Well, that just means it will put more of a strain on his powers as they travel to escape'

'Yes, but...'

'But what?'

'By the time Alex's son intercepts them, and defeats him in a full battle. He may never forgive him even if we do manage to rid him of the corruption.'

'Because of the fact that he will see that Hayate has done the unthinkable. Well, you better tell him now instead of waiting, that way he knows what to expect.'

'Yeah you are right...'

'Have I ever steered you wrong?'

'No master, you haven't...' Nick replied.

'Good, now I must go, keep me informed as things progress'

'Yes master'

"(Sigh) this plan had better work Saria, otherwise I may have to do something I will regret for the rest of my life..."

"I already regret forcing him to a live of solitude, but it was necessary to ensure that the quintuplets survived as well..."

"Alex, for both of our sakes let's hope that this son of yours can stop mine..."


	62. Chapter 62

**EP057: How the Chosen One Became the One**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

The door opened to admit four girls and one very disappointed Ash.

"Man, I can't believe Cilan drug us all over Anvil Town...he loves trains a little too much," Ash said. "And now I've got to wait another day for my gym battle," he complained.

"It's not all bad," Anabel began.

"Yeah," May said and kissed him.

"We're in a center that we can have fun in," Dawn added and followed May's lead and kissed Ash as well.

"Ok, before the orgy begins," Zoey said after coming into the room, "I wanna hear another story."

"Yeah," Iris said from behind Zoey.

Ash sighed. "Ok, everyone grab a shower and meet back in here and I'll tell my next encounter with...wait...where's Cilan?"

"He had so much train fun that he went to sleep the moment he went into his room," Iris reported.

Fifteen minutes later, six girls, all in night gowns, save for Zoey who wore a tank top and shorts, showing off her legs, and Ash, who was decked out in a black shirt and boxers of the same color, were on the bed.

Ash fell into a slight trance and began, "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

"The Shamouti Prophecy, the most important thing you need to know before I begin this story," Ash responded.

"Turn to ash? Uh..." Iris began.

"Yeah...but it isn't referring to me by name there...yeah I know, it's confusing," Ash admitted.

"Who did you meet this time?" Angie asked.

"Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia, Ash answered.

The girls' eyes widened in awe.

"I, along with Tracie and Misty," Ash began and stopped to calm himself, "Were out in the Orange Islands."

"That's professor Oak's assistant isn't it?" May asked.

"Yep. Met him on my trip through that region," Ash said.

"Where are the Orange Islands?" Dawn asked.

"They are a chain of islands that are near Kanto. The gym leaders were far different from what I had faced in Kanto. Anyway, we hit this sudden sea storm and end up on Shamouti Island which is in the heart of the Orange Islands."

'Ooooo, that Zoey, wearing that to show off to Ash, but he doesn't seem to notice what she's wearing,' Iris thought.

"Apparently, the island's natives were celebrating their legend festival. I met Melody, who was the Festival Maiden. Still don't know why she kissed me though," Ash said, remember the moment. "Sure made Misty jealous though."

"Even back then?" Anabel asked.

Ash sighed, "I've never been able to see her more than a big sister, especially since she'd beat me upside the head with that mallet of hers."

All of a sudden, Ash found himself laying face down with four girls examining his skull.

"Well, what do you think?" Angie asked.

"He's ok. His skull must be diamond hard if there's no brain damage," Anabel said.

"You sure Anabel?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, his bone headed decisions to go against the type match ups is normal for him."

"You guys going to let me up so I can finish?" Ash asked, his question muffled from being face down on the bed.

They let him up and Ash closed his eyes wondering. If he could survive these four, and possibly six girls being in his life.

"Ok, where was I...oh yeah, so I had to go to these three islands and collect these glass orbs and bring them back to the shrine on Shamouti. I thought that would be simple, but boy was I wrong."

He continued, "We arrived on the first island, but so did Zapdos."

(Gasp)

"For those that don't know," Ash began, grabbed his Pokédex, scrolled to the entry and let it play for those that weren't familiar with the flying, electric type.

"Zapdos wanted Moltres's island for himself for some reason. Then, an air ship that makes J's air ship look like a toy came and captured Zapdos, and the rest of us went for the ride."

"Team Rocket?" Dawn questioned.

"No, a man by the name of Lawrence III," Ash answered.

"Uh, what happened to I and II?" Iris asked.

"Never bothered to ask. Anyway, we were dumped in where he was holding Zapdos, and apparently he had already captured Moltres. So, we used our Pokémon to free them. Unfortunately, they started fighting and the ship crashed on the second island."

"I managed to get the second sphere, but then Articuno showed up and all three started fighting above our heads. Don't know how, but we made it to the shrine and I met a Slowking that could talk."

"Wow," May said.

"Slowking showed me where to place the spheres, but when I did the birds attacked the shrine. Fortunately Lugia showed up to stop them. Using Psychic, Lugia informed me that I was the true chosen one to fulfill the prophecy. He told me to get the ice sphere. I wasn't sure, but I was encouraged to go for it."

Ash could feel their eyes on him. They were getting into the story.

"So I made my way to the final island to retrieve the ice sphere. However, the three birds decided to make life difficult, but in a move that still to this day I can't figure out, Team Rocket shows up and helps me get to the ice sphere."

"The birds just kept following, but Articuno was knocked out by the other two and Lugia gave us a ride back to Shamouti. But, there was too much weight on Lugia so our favorite members of Team Rocket got of Lugia."

"Guess even they didn't want to see the world destroyed," Anabel said.

"Yeah. We were almost to the island when Lawrence's ship showed up and tried to capture Lugia, but Lugia used Aeroblast, knocking out the ship and taking out Zapdos and Moltres, but both Lugia and I fell unconscious."

"What!?" Anabel, Angie, May, and Dawn cried out.

"Ash, how many of these stories has you unconscious or near death's door?" Zoey asked.

"Hehehe," Ash chuckled nervously, "Fortunately, Misty and Tracie showed up to pull my ass out of the fire, or in this case from drowning. We made it back to Shamouti, I placed the final sphere in its place and Melody played the song to revive Lugia and the world was once again safe for all."

"Wow," Dawn and May said in unison.

"Why are you telling us these stories one at a time?" Iris asked.

"He probably was knocked unconscious or was almost killed another half dozen times," Angie remarked and Ash started chuckling nervously again.

"Ok, so who starts the orgy?" Zoey asked.

"Get outta here," Dawn complained.

"Now come on Dawn, if I'm going to be one of you guys eventually I need to know how he makes you scream," Zoey grinned.

"I don't think we need to be that close to that sort of thing yet," Iris blushed.

"Aren't you curious to know how Ash can satisfy these four?" Zoey questioned.

"No! I'm not an official sister yet. I don't think we need to watch on like some perverted voyeurs," Iris retorted.

"Heh, you are just a prude. I wanna see Dawn bent in half while Ash slams himself into her."

In a blur of motion, Dawn snatched up a pillow and smacked Zoey upside her head.

"Oooooo...I've heard that you throw a mean pillow Dawn, so let's just see if I can beat you in a pillow fight like I did at the Sinnoh Grand Festival," Zoey challenged, grabbing a pillow of her own.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Dawn roared and the fight was on. Ash leapt off the bed and dashed out of the room, not wanting to be caught up in the middle of that.

He slumped against the wall opposite of the bedroom door he had just ran out of. His eyes were closed as he calmed his breathing. He could hear the shrieking that was going on behind that door.

"You ok?"

Ash looked to see Iris who sat beside him. He bit his lip. His aura was on her again.

"You've got my aura again."

Iris smiled and leaned against him.

"I know how to remove it now," Ash continued.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Hayate ripped it from me. I started acting like I did when I first met you. It was as if we had never met. Then those times I saw you acting affectionate towards those four and I found myself hating Hayate more and more. Then Zoey shows up and she has a bit of your aura in her and I started to feel as if I'd been denied something great. Then you lost control when we encountered Leon and I found myself with another chance and I got close enough to get your aura back. I know that you have that mask that just drives me up the wall, but under that," she said and stopped and cuddled closer to him, "is something I like."

Zoey ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Girl's good at contests, but is a pillow fighting champion," Zoey breathed out and then noticed Iris's closeness to Ash.

"You little sneak," Zoey accused.

Iris stuck her tongue out and Zoey hauled her off her feet and started dragging Iris back to their shared room.

"Ok, time for bed. You've had enough alone time with him," Zoey said and the two disappeared into their room

'What is going on between those two?' Ash thought then headed back into his own room hoping that they were ready to sleep.

888

'Please, don't do this now. You will upset her and my mate is still weak,' Light began.

'Light, what have I told you about coddling me?' Saria asked.

'That if I did you beat me into Poképulp,' Light said.

'Don't worry; we've have to do this or this will fester. Best to get it all out now before the council gets Hayate and Ash,' Saria said and Light left the Mienshao that was his mate and the human that was the father of her current student.

'This goes back to my decision about leaving Ash and Delia isn't it?' Alex began.

'You're damned right it does.'

'Then answer me this. Why the fuck does it, take individual humans to take on organizations like Team Rocket? Why the fuck do I have to be on the fucking front lines fighting this by myself? Why do the leagues and the Auracian council sit on their fucking hands when they know good and damn well that taking out bastards like team Rocket is what aura guardians should be doing!'

Saria bit her lip. For now, she couldn't say anything.

'I don't see why I have to answer to a group of men that can't remember what the fuck Arceus gave these powers to us for! And until Arceus himself appears and tells me and or my son that we are doing wrong, they need to go jump off the tallest cliff they can find!'

Saria sighed, 'I can't argue back with you invoking Arceus' name. You are right about that, aura guardians should answer to Arceus. Heck, if the 'Chosen One' title means a damn thing then that's the only one Ash should answer to. But you know you jumped the gun when it came to Team Rocket.'

"Jumped the gun? Jumped the gun!? You call Madam Boss finding out about my aura powers and wanting to be bound to me so her children can have those powers is jumping the fucking gun!? Saria, your definition of jumping the gun needs to be rewritten'

'I didn't know that.'

'Of course you didn't. I wanted to keep that a secret even from you and my precious Delia. When I refused her, she sent all her rocket resources after me. I had no choice seeing that I had no help from the leagues or even you.'

Saria winced. 'Ok, there's a reason for that. I answer to the council as well since I train you high level aura users. They believed that because of how rash you had always acted, that they, nor any other aura user would help you in your crusade. Had I known it would force you to abandon your wife and the most powerful aura user in centuries then I would have moved to Pallet and help Delia take care of him'

'You would have done that?' Alex asked, his voice now softer.

'You Ketchum's might complain about it, but you worked your butts off. You and Ash trained hard when I had both of you under my training. You and he have been my favorite students, and if you tell your son I said that, it's back to training for you.'

'Ok then, let's make this agreement. If this falls apart, we take the council out.'

'Agreed.'

Alex sighed. If felt good to finally have that all out. Now they could focus on the real problem that was the council.

888

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought, and, if you don't want to wait so long for new chapters, I need original content ideas to fill in the gaps


	63. Chapter 63

**EP058: Alex's Past & Delia's New Life**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex looked over at his sleeping wife and sighed. That conversation he had had with Saria was making him relive some of his past, especially how he met his wife.

888 Flashback 888

"Get him!"

'Guess I really did it this time. Knew I should have gotten my Pokémon healed before this...oh well,' Alex thought and ran from the rocket thugs that were now chasing him.

'Do you Ketchum's all love not thinking before acting?'

'Now you ought to know the answer to that Mistress Saria,' Alex grinned.

'And just why did you have to break into that Rocket building and take out those rockets without your Pokémon?'

'Didn't have enough time. They were probably planning some big operation,' Alex replied, now cutting through alleys to try and lose his pursuers. However, they weren't so easily shaken off the trail.

Alex caught sight of a fire escape and started climbing up it to the roof.

'What are you doing now?'

'My favorite exercise, roof hopping,' Alex joked.

'You love that a little too much,' Saria huffed.

The rockets clambered up the fire escape and got onto the roof as well.

"Hey, rocket retards, think you can do this?' Alex taunted and made a leap from one roof over to another roof.

"What the hell!" one shouted.

"How'd that bastard do that?" a second asked.

"Get him! If Madam Boss finds out that we were beaten by a teenage punk with no Pokémon!"

"Hey!" Alex called out. "Tell that Madam Bitch that I still don't want to sleep with her in this life time or any for that matter!"

"Wait a Minute...it's Ketchum! Get him!"

'Why did you do that?'

'To make it more fun,' Alex replied.

888

The rockets had kept up with him, but they had just seen him make an impossible leap.

"Grrr, now what?" the first asked.

"Back to HQ and inform Madam Boss about this," the second said.

'Are you done?' Saria asked.

'Hey, you've got to admit that is more fun than your training...better workout too,' Alex said.

'Grrrrr,' Saria growled.

Alex smirked and leapt onto the roof of the Pokémon center and then back flipped off the roof and landed on the ground. He dusted himself off and walked in, not knowing that a teenage girl had just seen him leap like that.

888

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Alex Said as he clipped the six Pokéball's to his Pokébelt.

"How long has it been since you were at a center?"

"It's been a while. I've had to stay away from most of the main cities. I'm wanted by Team Rocket."

"Goodness."

"It's ok, plus my Pokémon are in such good shape to where they can take a bit more of a pounding..."

"I said no!" a teenage brunette said in defiance.

"Oh c'mon!" a dark purple haired guy countered. "It ain't like you're seeing anyone."

"Pardon me Nurse Joy, I need to go take out the trash, and water your flower bed..." Alex said and started to make his way to the two.

"And I said no! How many times and how many ways do I have to say it!?" the girl shouted.

"You know you want me, Delia," the guy said and leaned in to steal a kiss, but Delia was pulled away from the guy and the purple haired boy looked into Alex's eyes.

"The lady said 'no'. So why don't you make like a tree and get outta here," Alex said. (Cookie to those who can guess my reference)

"And just how the hell do you think you are getting between me and my woman?"

"Your woman? I think she was telling you to leave her alone," Alex retorted.

"Grrr!" he growled and threw a punch, but Alex caught the fist and twisted the wrist of the attacking hand.

"Don't be so quick in starting a fight with me, or you'll find out real quick that I will finish it, and you'll end up face down on the ground probably with a bloody nose and/ or a black eye," Alex growled.

The purple haired guy backed down, giving Alex a dirty look before storming off cradling his injured wrist.

"You ok?" Alex asked looking back at Delia who was looking at him in wonder with her brown eyes.

'Alex?'

'My aura is under control Mistress Saria,' Alex said.

'Ok then...she's crushing on you. She must have seen that stunt you pulled.'

"Thank you...," Delia said shyly.

"No problem...names Alex."

"Delia," she introduced, her cheeks pinking with a blush.

"I'm probably going to be here for a couple of days, so why don't you show me around?" Alex suggested.

"Oh...sure," she said, her smile lighting her eyes.

'Careful Alex,' Saria said.

'I know, I know.'

888

"It's certainly better to see this place from street level and just walking around instead of roof hopping and running from those Rocket thugs," Alex grinned with a smile.

"What were you doing roof hopping away from Team Rocket anyway?" Delia asked.

"It's a long story, but that would spoil our good time..."

"Ummmm, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we have a picnic in the park...there's this large tree we can sit under and..."

"Why don't we go now? We can continue this in prompt to date, seeing that we're enjoying ourselves," Alex suggested.

"Ok," Delia said, blushing and Alex took her hand and they went into the nearby park.

888

'What is this I'm feeling? I never felt this about any guy before,' Delia thought as the pair sat under the shade of the large tree.

"This is nice," Alex grinned, "it's been a while since I've had the chance to relax for more than a few minutes," he finished and then lay on the grass.

'Man, am I falling fast or what?' Alex thought.

'Careful Ketchum...she might not be able to deal with your 'situation',' Saria sent.

'I've just got this feeling that she'd understand,' Alex retorted.

"Alex?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

Delia lay beside him on her side. "I know we just met, but I feel..."

"Well, we finally found you."

"Great…" Alex said and sprang to his feet, Delia following his lead albeit a lot slower than Alex had done. "You know you Team Rocket bastards really need to get off my back."

"Not as long as the boss wants you," the first said.

"Well now, I guess I'll just have to introduce you to my Pokémon," Alex said and unclipped a Pokéball and enlarged it.

"Luxray, one of my oldest friends... I need your help! Front and center let's go!" Alex said softly to the Pokéball and the rest aloud to the world.

888

Delia watched as Alex conducted the battle masterfully. It was unnerving for her, having never been in a battle like this, but Alex was like a general and his Pokémon executed their master's commands flawlessly.

"You done yet, or do you want some more?" Alex taunted.

"You seem to be real fired up for this," the third Rocket began.

"You interrupted my date with this lovely lady here," Alex returned.

"Lovely? I've seen Muk that look better than her."

"What did you say?" Alex gritted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what I meant to say is that she's an ugly, homely looking, dirty, nasty, cock sucking whore."

Saria sweated from where she was, feeling Alex's aura.

'Stupid, just plain stupid.'

"GRAOOOOOOH! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY...!" Alex shouted, his emotions getting the better of him and his control of his aura was lost of the fury he felt.

"Especially..."

"Especially someone that I just met, and had shown me a good time!"

All parties involved just stared at Alex with a look of pure terror.

"I'm going to send you back to your bitch of a boss in body bags, and not in one piece either!"

Delia saw the murderous rage in Alex's eyes and saw the look of concern and fear on his Pokémon's face.

"Alex!" she shouted and ran over to him and tried to hold him tightly.

'Oh no,' Saria sent.

"Uh...uh...uh...retreat!" the one that had insulted Delia said and with their tails tucked between their legs, the trio ran off in the quickest way they could to avoid any retaliation from the erratic aura user

It took a minute or two before Alex regained control. Once he did, he returned his Pokémon and looked at Delia.

"That's not how I wanted to tell you about my aura," he sighed. "Now it'll influence you to be with me without you having feelings for..."

Alex was stopped by Delia's lips on his own.

"I was drawn to you when you back flipped off the roof of the center. This whole aura thing just makes me sure of my feelings for you."

Alex looked into her eyes, looking for any doubt, but he found none.

"It won't be easy for you now. You'll have to come with me and it won't be the easiest life for you."

"As long as I'm with you then I have everything I want. Besides, my father kept me from being a trainer and now he'll have no choice but to let me go on a journey."

'Mistress Saria?'

'It's ok...it couldn't be helped. Besides, she was enthralled before your aura.'

Alex smiled. Having Delia around would keep him sane while being chased by rockets.

888

'Anabel.'

'Yes, mistress?'

'I have some very disturbing info that needs to be relayed to Ash, but I fear once that he knows of this all hell will break loose...'

'Can you tell me first and then tell Ash?'

'I'm afraid I cannot, as I must reveal this info to all of you at the same time,'

'Is it really that important?'

'Well, let's just say this it involves the whole reason behind making sure Hayate is brought down now. So inform the other girls, and Ash and tell them to meet me after dinner inside your room.'

'Wait your going to tell everyone in person?'

'Yes, I have regained enough of my strength to do basic workouts for the time being, although I will have Sol, Luna and Light with me just in case...'

'Alright...'

'Anabel, if you will fill in at your end, I will take care of mine.'

'Understood.'

888

'Sol, Luna, you two there?'

'Yes we are mistress... what can we do for you?'

'I need you to assist me in informing Ash about the new reason for bringing Hayate down.'

'Uh... are you sure that we will be enough?'

'I'm not sure but we will have to, and if either of you have any Pokémon that can help, please bring them.'

'Of course, did you want us to come fetch you?'

'No need, I have regained enough strength, but afterwards I don't know...'

'Alright, I feel we should be fine as long as we work as a group.'

'Right, meet you there.'

888

"Guys, we need to talk..."

"What's up Ana?"

"Mistress Saria wants to speak with everyone tonight..."

"Why? Can't she just do that now?"

"Well, it must be really important if she is coming here to tell us..."

"Wait what? Mistress is coming here?!" Ash asked perplexed

"Yes, along with Sol and Luna as well."

"It really must be important if she is bringing the two of them along as well..."

"And it involves all eight of us, so be prepared for anything..."

888

'Akane!'

'Mother?!'

'Yes, child please calm yourself...'

'Please forgive me mother, it's just been so long since we've spoken...'

'Well we can catch up in the morning, has Miss Anabel told you yet?'

'Yes she just finished telling everyone, that you, ranger Sol and Luna will be arriving here after dinner to tell us something that you can only do in person...'

'Yes, when I do Ash will probably do something stupid...'

'What is it mother?'

'Akane, when we relay this information to Ash and the others I need you to remain on your guard.'

'Of course mother, what am I to do if Ash does lose control?'

'Knock him out.'

'You mean...'

'No child, don't let your imagination get the better of you. You are to simply just knock him into unconsciousness.'

'But mother...'

'It's alright child I will instruct you on how to do so here.'

'Hai!'

'Alright, this will be a visual representation on Ash.'

An aura body shaped like Ash appears between the two of them.

'Alright, now assuming Ash will probably leave his neck open...'

888

"Akane?"

"She, Ash she is in meditation, probably with her mother..."

"I wanna join!"

"Let it go Ash..."

"Alright..."

"But just to make sure..."

Ash channeled a bit of his aura and threw a sphere at the meditating Akane, only for her to open her eyes in an instant, shattered the sphere and came within millimeters of Ash's stomach.

"Good job Akane, even though Ash interrupted the overall purpose, I believe you've achieved perfection on how-to knock him out."

'Thank you mother, see you tonight.'

'Master! Why must you interrupt my mental training?'

"Heh, sorry Akane...just wanted to make sure you were not fully enclosing your training into your mind, as that would be bad for your physical training..."

"'But master...'

"Look Akane, your mother has her way and I have mine, even though she is still training both of us and I'm training you. As you should also be working on your own, finding what works for your aura. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is find your own path to follow your understanding of the ways of aura, just don't..."

'Yes master I understand.'

"Good, now let's have dinner."

888

About an hour later...

"What time did she say she was coming?"

"Cool your jets Ash, she probably has to prepare..."

"Prepare for what, she telling us something important it should he just get in, get out, go home..."

"Nothing is ever simple with you Ash... hence the reason for bringing Sol and Luna."

"Hello, again Ash."

"Hi Sol, Luna, it is a pleasure to see you guys again..."

"Likewise young Ash... alright let's get down to business."

"Girls please take a seat, Ash you sit across from Akane."

"But..."

Saria gave him a look and he followed along quietly.

Light entered the room, along with several other Pokémon.

"Umm... mistress, I don't mean to point out the obvious but why do you..."

"It's for your protection young ones, and not just yourselves but everyone in the building."

"But just what... wait did something happen?"

"Ash... sit down or you will not be told anything. Now before I tell anything to any of you under no circumstances are any of you to protect Ash in anyway shape or form. As our entire plan to take Hayate down might go up in flames should you do as such"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, another rule, do not even attempt to get up from where you are sitting otherwise Akane and the other Pokémon have strict orders to take you down. So don't try anything."

Again all parties nodded.

"Alright, this is what has taken place..."

"Hayate has kidnapped Misty."

"Ha! Good riddens, she deserved it for..."

"SILENCE, I am not done yet!"

Anabel calmed down and returned her undivided attention back to Saria.

"Now the following information is the reason for all of our precautions..."

...

"Saria, would you like me too..."

"No, I can..."

"Oh for the love of... Hayate raped your friend and she is now pregnant with his child, thus is now claimed by Hayate by the ways of aura."

All respective persons stared at Luna with a look of pure terror on their faces; meanwhile Ash looked down at the floor with a look that could kill Hayate across the region.

"He...did...what..."

"Yes... Ash, we have confirmed an aura source from within Misty as of last night. Now we can't be completely certain until another month goes by... but based on what we have seen and what happened we have to draw that conclusion based on the facts before us."

Ash got up from his seat on the floor and exited the room without a sound, slamming the door behind him with Akane hot on his trail.

"Master!"

"Akane stay with him, don't let him out of your sights for any reason!"

"Hai!"

Alright girls, if you wanna do something about this don't do anything until we execute the plan.

The girls nodded, still in a state of shock.

"Sol, Luna, stay with them until they leave tomorrow, I don't want anyone doing anything that could jeopardize the plan."

Both nodded and took seats across from the girls.

888

Ash stormed out of the Pokémon center and approached a cliff nearby to the center. He took a meditative seat near the edge and tries to calm himself.

Akane found her master perched near the ledge and approached him slowly, to prevent provoking a response from him. She took a seat next to him and entered the same meditative stance as Ash.

After several minutes of pure silence both opened there eyes in an instant and began to spar with one another. Letting their movements and actions do all the talking for them.

Ash began to gain the upper hand until he let his negative emotions begin to get the better of him. Akane saw this and took advantage of it by knocking him to the ground.

'Do you know why I knocked you down master?'

Ash didn't respond, he just sat there moping.

'It's not because you are weak, but because you are bottling up all your negative emotions. Just let them go, release your anger and don't let it overcome you.'

Saria exited the center and spotted the two and decided to watch how things play out before interrupting the moment.

'Master, you have so many wonderful people that care about you, you shouldn't let this one little matter...'

"It's not little... my best friend was raped by the one asswipe that I haven't been able to stop yet and I couldn't..."

Saria walked up slowly behind him and before Ash could react, she placed her hand on his head.

'There was nothing you or anyone could have done to stop him, as no-one expected him to even do that to her... besides what's done is done, you can't change the past...'

"Wait, there is a way..."

'Ash, don't even think of trying to look for Celebi, she may be able to time travel, but it will change the future in a way that could cause unintended damage...'

Ash looked back down, the glum look reappearing on his face.

'All you can do is, simply accept it move on and...'

"Accept it?! I just can't accept the fact that one of my best friends has been raped by that idiot! When I see him, he will regret ever doing that to her, and I will make him pay!"

'Akane, please do the honors...'

'Yes, mother...'

Akane swiftly disappeared and knocked Ash out onto the ground.

'Girls, you can come and get him now...'

After many grueling minutes, Ash was brought into their bedroom and laid to rest on the bed.

'Anabel?'

"Yes?"

'When he wakes up, do whatever it takes to take and keep his mind off Misty and Hayate until we take him down, as it will only hurt him more.'

"Yes mam..."

'And when I say whatever, I mean it. I give you girls full permission to suck him dry.'

"You mean..."

'Yes, have him take all four of you, it would be better if the other two were ready, but we can't have everything now can we.'

"Um mistress... who are you?"

'Don't get me wrong young maiden, I still have a good side, it just is hidden beneath my normal actions due to incompetent guardians. But otherwise I am probably the most humble of all the aura users on the planet.'

Anabel stares blankly at her.

'Besides, I know when one needs to have fun once and a while.'

"Thank you very much mistress."

'Just make sure Ash has calmed down, before you let him out if the building, I'd hate to have two idiots to bring down.'

Anabel nodded as Saria walked back into the Pokémon center.

'Light?!'

'Yes?'

'Now that the work is done, would you care to join me?'

'You mean...'

Saria lifted one of her arms to her mouth and winked at him seductively.

'Oh yes, I would love to join you... how about a bath to end the evening?'

'That would be splendid, Sol...Luna, I think we should be fine for the time being how about you two relax for the rest of the night...'

'Sol...Luna...'

Saria turns around to see the two of them resting on one another's shoulder.

'Aww... those two look so cute together...'

'Mistress!'

'Yes young Riolu?'

'I was going... too...'

'Go ahead young one... but do not force her, if she doesn't agree let it go!'

'Yes' mam!'

888

10 years later... (From Alex's last flash back)

The pair reached the top of the hill that overlooked the sleepy town of Pallet.

"Welcome to my home town," he said and held her in his arm's.

"It's nice Alex, rather quiet than my hometown..."

"It should stay that way for the time being, least until after our little bundle of joy gets older..." Alex replied as he rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen.

"Ugh...we need to find something to eat...I'm hungry, and I think he is too..."

Alex sweated...Delia was eating like a Snorlax with the child that she was carrying.

"He?"

"Well yeah, my mother always told me that the males of our family where always big eaters..."

"And the women weren't?"

"Nope, at least not unless they were pregnant with a boy..."

"Then I guess I will have to... (stomach growls), I will have to find us something for lunch then..."

888

"Professor Oak!" Alex called out.

"Well, there's a stranger I haven't seen in a while. Getting into trouble as usual Alex?" Oak teased with a smirk.

"Listen...uh...Delia is six months along with child and she shouldn't be traveling...she needs a place to stay..."

"There's still your parent's home," Oak suggested.

"Uh...I kinda sorta lost the key," Alex said, scratching the back of his head.

"Alex," Oak sighed, "if you weren't so good at Pokémon battling you'd not be able to survive out there. If you don't mind me asking, who's child is she carrying?"

"Uh...mine."

"Yours!?"

"Yeah, uh...surprise, I'm married."

"Married!? When did you two get married?"

"About 6 or 7 months ago... we had to keep it small in case word got out... otherwise..."

"Alright Alex... just make sure you take good care of her..."

"Right..."

888

The door opened and Alex sighed, the place hadn't changed much and apparently Oak had kept the place cleaned.

"Here," he said and eased Delia onto the couch. He ran into the kitchen, but the cupboard was bare.

"Give me about ten minutes darling," Alex said and dashed out the back door and headed to the small grocery store up the road.

888

The two had eaten and now were cuddled on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I should have taken better precautions," Alex said.

"No, we were both in heat and we were under a lot of stress," Delia said. "I can't help it if I want to fuck my aura guardian husband," Delia replied.

"Heh… I guess you're right..."

"Now we just need a name..."

"Yeah... well perhaps just in the slim chance that it isn't a boy, lets work on two names."

"Alright..."

The two of them stared at the fire place, still deep in thought.

"How about Ashley if it's a girl..." Alex started.

"And Ash if it's a boy..." Delia finished

"Thinking on the same wavelength again I see, well I think we shall do just fine..."

Delia let out a small chuckle and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child," he said and she kissed him again and laid her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

888

Keep those ideas coming. It'll be a while before the new episodes start airing.


	64. Chapter 64

**EP059: Easing the Aura Guardian**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"Ok you two, if you really are serious about wanting to be full sisters you'll help us out here," Anabel began.

"What can we do?" Zoey asked.

"He is upset...no...He's murderous. We have to calm him down and the only way to do that is to clean his pipe out."

"I gotcha, but what does that have to do with us?" Iris asked.

"We are going to be busy fucking and recovering from fucking him. We need you two to make sure he doesn't get away and tries to go on a hunt for him," Anabel said.

"Ah," Zoey grinned.

"Uh...I don't think..." Iris began.

"Now you know that it will be easier to keep him in that room if we are also in there to do so," Zoey said.

"But..."

"What, are you scared of a little sex?"

"N-No..." Iris fired back.

"Then it's alright...I've been wanting to watch him in action and this is the best chance I've got to see if Dawn is sticking around because he's hung like...well," Zoey grinned.

"You are a pervert," Iris spat.

"And proud of it," Zoey proclaimed.

"Well?" Anabel questioned.

"Ok, we're in," Zoey said with a wide grin on her face.

888

'Flora.'

'Yes Mistress Saria?'

'Listen to me very carefully. Ash knows that Misty is with Hayate's child.'

'Was that wise?'

'In my opinion, yes. If I had waited until he found Hayate then he would be uncontrollable. At least this way he won't kill Hayate on the spot, but you have one and only one shot to capture Hayate. You mess it up and I'll have to cut the leash that I'm trying to keep Ash on.'

'I understand.'

'Make sure your team mates also understand that they get one and only one shot at this. They fuck up and I have to let Ash loose fully, control or not. And you better hope four girls can calm him down enough.'

'Four? I thought there was six?'

'Five and six are having a rivalry for what they believe is only one spot when there are two spots.'

Flora sweated at that.

'And as for your capturing of Ash...do it very, very softly. In fact, make it look like you're not capturing him since the council will need him to testify against Hayate. And whatever you do, don't attack the girls or you will be killed...no maimed to the point where you will wish you were dead... Trust me, he holds back in training fights because he knows he can kill.'

'We know the dangers of a level S aura guardian.'

'Not up close, you don't. I'm not going to take any chances with this one, Flora. I've already made a pact with Alex...if this fails, we go in guns blazing.'

'I will make sure the rest of the team understands that failure isn't an option.'

'Very good then.'

888

"Ok, we've got to wear him out. We can't let him go Hayate hunting," Anabel said to the other three girls. They were all naked in the bedroom.

"Right," the three said together.

"Uh, I think they're a little too comfortable being naked in front of each other," Iris said.

"Heh, don't think you can handle it?" Zoey teased.

"Grrrr," Iris growled.

Ash's eyes opened. He noticed two things quickly. First, he was naked, second, all four of his girls were in the same state as he was.

Anabel got on top of him and was face to face with him and said, "You want to go Hayate hunting? You've got to fuck all of us into unconsciousness."

Ash looked into her eyes and could tell that she was dead serious about what she had said.

"Alright," he growled, "You asked for it, but don't say I didn't warn you"

He rolled so that he was on top of her and roughly kissed her.

"Uh...?" Iris began.

"She said 'fuck', there isn't going to be much love in this session, just raw, passionate fucking...I like the sound of that," Zoey said and Iris blushed.

Anabel moaned, feeling Ash's cock drilling into her pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her body enjoying the roughness of the sex that was being given to it.

Her legs went around him, keeping his penis's penetration of her body as deep as she could get it. Ash's fiery gaze made Anabel gasp as he continued to fuck her.

"Oh, oh, oh oh, fuuuuuuccccckkkkkk! Cuming! I'm cuming!" Anabel shouted and her pussy spasomed violently around Ash's cock.

Ash roared, his seed and his aura flowing out of his body and into the lilac haired girl's body.

He lifted off of Anabel, who had a goofy grin on her face, and gave a challenging look to the remaining three girls.

Angie grinned and dove onto the bed. Ash growled and wrestled her, getting her onto her belly, spreading her legs, and with his cock still as hard as it was when he started with Anabel, slammed into Angie's ready, willing pussy.

"Yeeeeesssss! Fuck! Fuck me!" Angie roared.

"Oh does that look hot," Zoey commented.

Iris blushed, seeing what now must be a third side to Ash.

"C'mon, is that all you've got!? Fuck me! Fuck me!" Angie demanded.

"Grrrr...I'll fuck you 'til you can't walk for the next week!" Ash shouted, slamming harder into her body.

"Yes! Give it to me! Oh oh oh...yeeeeeesssssss!" Angie shouted, cuming around Ash's plundering cock.

Like a conquering beast, Ash roared out again, his aura and seed being driven into Angie's receptive body.

Ash turned to the two remaining girls; Angie left to shudder in post-orgasmic bliss, and grabbed Dawn and threw her onto the bed in between Angie and Anabel.

He was nose to nose with her. Dawn, at first, was quite nervous about this, but seeing how Angie and Anabel ended up after being fucked by Ash had relaxed her.

Your turn, my precious Togekiss," he growled.

Dawn whimpered in anticipation and Ash threw her legs over his shoulders and slammed himself into her body.

Yeah, that's what I wanted to see," Zoey grinned.

"He's...he's… a machine," Iris gasped.

"A gift from Arceus himself," Zoey smirked.

Dawn's toes curled and uncurled as he fucked her as hard as he had fucked the other girls.

"Oh Ash," she gasped as his cock plowed her pussy. Sweat dripped off of his body and fell onto Dawn.

"Man, is he good," Zoey said.

"Gonna cum?" Ash growled at Dawn who moaned her response.

"That's right, cum, cum cum!" Ash demanded.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh...yeeeeeeeessssss!" Dawn cried and her pussy smothered Ash's cock and for the third time that night, he poured his seed and aura into one of his girls.

May grinned and dove onto Ash before he could grab her and kissed him.

"He's still that hard…what the...?" Iris started.

"Hmmmm, maybe if his aura is focused enough he can stay hard," Zoey suggested.

"Mine," May growled and slammed herself down onto Ash's pole. Ash took a hold of her hips and helped her ride him.

"That's right, my little Beautifly, ride me. Ride me!" Ash snarled.

May's breasts bounced violently as she road him as hard as her body could muster.

"Heh, and that'll be me soon," Zoey smirked.

"What? No way!" Iris shouted. Neither girl knowing that they had taken in a larger amount of aura from Ash as well.

Ash and May's lips crashed together in a violent kiss, May's tongue driving itself into his mouth. Ash reached down and rubbed May's clit, making her whimper in pleasure.

"Cuming Beautifly?" he teased.

She started flexing her cunt muscles around his cock.

"If I am going to cum, you are going to fill me up!" May shouted and came, bringing Ash along with her.

Ash was breathing hard, his body exhausted from all the sex. He tried to get out from under May, but he couldn't, her body's weight too much for him and the five of them fell asleep, May holding on to him.

"Wow, was that hot," Zoey said.

"Cold shower…now!" Iris shouted and ran out towards the nearby bathroom.

'Yeah, me too,' Zoey thought with a smile.

888

'Saria, are you sure they can drain him?'

'Ash is so mad at this point that during his climax, he'll dump a massive amount of aura into each girl. This is what I'm hoping for, and since Zoey and Iris are in there as well... lets just say he will be out for a while...'

'Why?'

'It'll give them more resistance to Hayate and whatever is controlling the council. Plus, if any one of them can feel aura, it'll be Anabel. She might be able to find out what force is pulling all the strings.'

888

The scent of sex filled the room. The girls smiled at each other, each with a small coat of Ash's cum on their mouths.

"I think we drained him," Anabel said.

"Yeah, but let's not do that again anytime soon. I'm sore as fuck," Angie said trying to stretch her body.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn moaned.

'Mistress Saria, is he drained?' Anabel asked.

"Yes, he is. Good work girls, and this also did something else.'

'What?' Anabel asked.

''Zoey and Iris are as close to being one of you as they can get without actually having sex with him. Be careful though, their rivalry might become a bit more...intense.'

'Understood,' Anabel said and the girls went to sleep, content in having drained Ash dry.

…

Suddenly, the bedroom door came flying open.

"Girls! Iris is!"

"What? What happened to iris?"

Zoey sighed, pointing at the now obvious fact before them.

Iris was now passed out not only in the same bed as ash, but completely on top of him, with her head on his chest just slightly between Dawn and May.

"Iris."

"Iris!"

"hmmm... huh?!"

"Just what are you doing?"

"Um... I um... who wants breakfast?"

"Breakfast, where?"

"Ugh... typical Ash... you can explain yourself later while I go drag Ash back before he embarrass... (high pitched yell)... too late..."

"Great..."

(Huff puff) "Girls, why didn't you tell me before I walked out?" Ash shouted as he ran back into the room before slamming the door shut behind him

"Ash, I shouldn't even need to answer that question..."

"Oh... right, anyway... Iris why were you..."

"Oh...I kinda woke up late last night and decided to take a walk to clear my head a bit, and after about 20 minutes... I walked back in and I guess I kinda was too tired to care where or what I fell asleep on..."

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Anyway... how about we get dressed and go have breakfast."

"Agreed."

Soon after, the gang was in the cafeteria, having a rather large breakfast.

"So... I don't mean to be nosy but what brought on this confrontation with this person... Hayate was it?" Zoey asked.

Everyone went pale.

"What, did he do something that bad?"

"Well Zoey, lets just say he did now two things to ash that he has to pay for."

"What did he do?"

"Anabel, you wanna be the one to tell her?"

"Yeah, I guess since no one else will do it..."

"Now Zoey, you are under the same rule Ash was under last night. Upon telling you of the information you are not under any circumstances to do anything until we capture him."

Zoey nodded and Anabel then explained what Hayate had done to the girls several months back.

"I'm gonna neuter him," Zoey said darkly.

"Easy Zoey, we will get him."

"If Ash doesn't then I will, and I will do it slowly and painfully..."

"As long as you keep him alive, I think we should be fine."

"Alive...ha! He will be begging me to make the pain cease!"

"Zoey, how about we go practice for a bit to take our minds off it."

"Sure, but don't think for a minute that I will forget, I'm a woman of my word."

The two got outside the center and let out there Pokémon.

"Zoey, what color was your Deerling when you caught it?"

"It was pink, if my memory serves me right, that is his spring form."

"Yeah, the Pokédex shows that form too... but now he is green..."

"Well, according to this, he is now in his summer form."

The Deerling looked at the two quizzically and then walked up to Zoey and brushes his head against Zoey's leg.

"Hey Deerling, what's wrong?"

Akane exited the center a moment later and the girls looked in her direction.

"Akane!"

The Pokémon, upon acknowledgement, walked over to the girls to inquire to what they needed.

"Akane, ask Deerling why his coat changed."

The two talked for a moment, and Akane responded calmly.

"He told me that out of his entire herd he is the only one that when the climate changes, his coat changes, so in other words his coat changes with the seasons. While the others just stay the same as the time they were born, so he was in a sense the odd ball out shunned by his family and entire herd..."

"It's alright Deerling... trust me I'll make you look so good and strong that the others will be begging you tell them the secret to your success."

Deerling nodded and snuggled a bit with Zoey and the girls began their training.


	65. Chapter 65

**EP060: A little Rocket Fun**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

"What!? What do you mean we've got to walk back to Nimbasa City?!" Ash cried indignantly.

"The police are wanting a full inspection of the rail lines and want to know how Team Rocket did what they did," Cilan said.

Ash sighed, "One of these days I'm going to teach them a lesson."

The girls looked at each other sighing in relief. Ash seemed to be just his normal hot headed self, unlike what had happened last night.

888

'Alex.'

'What is it Mistress Saria?'

'I need to know because it's been bothering me...why did you leave them?'

'Them?'

'Your unborn son and wife...'

Alex sighed, 'This will start just before my son was born...'

888 Flashback 888

"You failures can't find one single black haired trainer!?" Madam Boss railed.

"Ma'am, we've been able to find that he's staying at his parents' home in Pallet Town," a nervous underling reported.

"Pallet huh? What is there that he's staying there for? Ok, send a strike team to Pallet...avoid Oak's lab and go for the Ketchum home. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Boss!" the rockets snapped off.

888

Alex rubbed Delia's very pregnant belly lovingly. Delia sighed contently as her husband admired her and that of their unborn son.

888

"This is team leader to Madam Boss...we've found Ketchum and he's with that woman he has been with since we've been chasing him and she appears to be very...pregnant."

"What! Capture her! But leave Alex behind!" Madam Boss roared through the radio.

"Right."

888

"Ugh, any day now," Delia said.

"Yeah, and that way you can feed him while he's on the outside," he joked and yawned.

"Yeah...mmmmm..." Delia began and the two fell asleep.

The door opened and the group of rockets came into the house.

"Ugh...bitch is heavy!"

"Fuck...just take the bitch and leave Ketchum. He'll come running when he wakes up," the leader said.

888 Flashback pauses 888

'They used sleeping gas?' Saria asked.

'They pumped it into the ventilation system.'

'What happened when you finally woke up?'

'Well...'

888 Flashback continues 888

"Ugh...Delia?" Alex groaned and then sprung to his feet, looking for his wife. He then saw a piece of paper that had fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, read it, and then tore it into confetti.

"Grrrr...Team Rocket!"

888

Delia awoke, feeling that her body was chained to a wall.

"So, you are the vessel of Alex's child," a female voice began.

"You must be Madam Boss," Delia said.

"I am...and once I know for sure that the child in your belly has Alex's powers, it will be aborted and then, you will be aborted."

Chills ran up and down her spine as fear began to take hold of her.

"Boss, the radar profile of a Dragonite has been picked up," a grunt reported.

"He's bringing out his big gun then," Madam Boss said to herself. "Take her to the medical ward and rid her of that child."

"Noooooooo!"

Suddenly, the wall caved in and one angry Ketchum exploded into the room.

"Normally, I wouldn't punch an old woman, but in your case," Alex said and slammed his fist into her nose, breaking it and sending the leader of Team rocket to the floor. "I'll make an exception."

He freed Delia and helped her onto his dragon type.

"Get us to Pallet as fast as you can."

"Uh, Alex...better make that the Viridian Hospital..." Delia whimpered placing a hand on her abdomen.

"You heard the lady, triple time!" Alex cried in a panic.

888 Flashback ends 888

'It was only a few weeks later when I told Delia that I was leaving to get the Rockets to just chase me. I thought I could take them out if I could convince either the council or the government to actually step in and do something, but no one would.'

'Hmmmm, then the council must be under some sort of control, or they just thought that Team Rocket was no concern to the world's aura users.'

'Now do you see why I hate them and why I had been so angry with you? I had to separate myself from my family because of that incident. I hated doing that and for a while their, had you shown up, you would have been forced to stay in a center for a week because of how mad I was.' Alex sent with some bitterness in his voice.

"I should have kept up with you better when you and Delia started traveling together. I didn't realize that Madam Boss would go to such lengths.' Saria replied.

'Now you know how obsessed she was with me.'

'I promise, if this plan goes south then I will make sure that your son and your future daughter-in-laws aren't hurt in any way, but I'm more worried that your son will start killing if he truly let's his aura out and starts fighting, only Arceus himself can stop him.'

'That strong?'

'It took the four girls fucking him dry to get him calmed enough. It'll take six to stop him from doing it again if Hayate or Giovanni does something.'

888

"Heh, this ought to make up for that failure in Nimbasa City," Meowth growled.

"J's been shoving it up my ass that we failed in Nimbasa City," Jessie added.

"And Dr. Zager and Professor Namba have been arguing with each other for days now," James said.

"This will make things better," Meowth grinned as the capture unit continued to scoop up hapless Pokémon.

888

The fire was dying. Cilan was asleep, but six sleeping bags belonging to six girls and the sleeping bag of one black haired trainer were making a mattress for seven people.

Two of these people, Iris and Zoey, watched as the other four girls piled on Ash, kissing and worshiping him with their hands. Zoey grinned, enjoying the site while Iris blushed, wondering if she could compete or not.

Ash was in heaven, being surrounded by his girls. Then, a vision of what Team Rocket was up to flashed into his mind.

'Oooooh, so, they are up to no good again are they? I'll just ruin their plot without worrying my girls.'

888

"Heh, we've almost got every single Pokémon in this area," Meowth bragged.

Jessie and James's eyes lost focus. James tripped hitting his head on the release button. Jessie, on the other hand, was furiously rubbing her thighs together.

"Gaaaaa!" Meowth shouted as the captured Pokémon trampled the cat.

'I see you,' Ash sent.

"What!?"

'Hehe, don't worry Jessie, you won't have a bit of my aura in you. You might have a body, but your personality isn't something I want or need. Besides, I find my girls more attractive than you,' Ash taunted and with one swift movement his aura left her completely.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" Jessie shouted as her body collapsed beneath the slight wave of pleasure that had flooded her mind.

888

'Ash.'

'Punish me if you must, Mistress, but I couldn't let what Meowth did to us go unanswered.'

No response.

888

'Saria?' Alex asked, seeing that Saria was otherwise distracted.

'That...boy...well, at least he made sure that his aura left Jessie...I really need to find out as much as possible on level S aura users. There has to be some limitation to their powers.'

'With your tenacity mistress, I know we shouldn't have anything to worry about.'


	66. Chapter 66

**EP061: Events Unexpected**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

All content is Eclipse's. The lemon may offend you so you've been warned. Read the part before the lemon carefully...you may miss something.

888

"Alright girls, we're here!"

"Not so loud, big brother..." replied a half asleep pinkette who was resting on the bed behind the driver

"Oh, sorry, Amu... I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Oof!"

"What, what is it Ami?" he asked the bluenette.

"Their kicking me so hard, like they wanna tear their way outta me..."

"Well, maybe a bit of lunch should do the trick."

"But..."

"Its alright, I've got Kurama and Saki to give me a hand."

"You mean your Ninetales and Luxray?"

"Of course love, who else did I name that in our humble little abide?"

"Sorry, just a bit jumpy...".

"It's alright... I know, your hormones are raging and it's throwing your emotions out of whack, take note of this little sis as it's what you should be expecting any day now."

"Ok... well, I'm sleepy so I'm going back to bed..."

"Alright, and Ami, you're headed to the cafeteria I take it?"

"Yes, love..."

"Alright, I'll get the delivery inside and park the truck. Then I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright love, don't be too long now..."

"Sure, you won't even know I was missing. Alright Saki, Kurama give me a hand would you?" The driver replied tossing two Pokéball's out the window

'Sure master...'

'I'm ready, boss. What's the job?'

"Well, at least I'm glad I can still understand what you're saying most of the time since we've been together for so long..."

Nick pointed towards the back of the truck and led the two up to the metal doors.

"Alright guys, get..."

And before he could finish, the two of them were already in their harnesses and standing next to the cart that would pull in Nimbasa City's Pokémon centers supplies.

"Heh, and you two said you didn't like working together..."

About seven minutes later, the supplies for the center were unloaded, brought inside, placed in their storage room, and the truck was parked out of the way.

"Nick! Over here love!" The bluenette called from her seat in the cafe

Ami was now wearing a one-piece silver sailor outfit (for a girl) with a blue dress like bottom. She has blue hair, stood at 4'8", has two small gold studs in her ears, a rather large sized abdomen, and 86 cm breast line.

"Ah Ami, there you are. Did you order some food?"

"Yeah, and I also saw this flyer for the Pokémon musical..." she replied, handing the flyer to him as he walked over

"What? They have those here in Unova too?!" Amu shouted as she also approached the table

Amu was a 4'8" tall pink haired young lady, with two pigtails being held up by a blue ball angel hairclip on each side, a long sleeved white shirt, a light blue nurses dress that came down to about 2 inches after her waist, knee high white stockings, and some black slip on shoes. Her abdomen was also large but not as much as Ami's, and she has a 78 cm breast line.

"Calm down Amu..."

"We must go see it!" She continued.

"Alright... just calm down and finish your lunch..."

Nick took a seat next to Ami and Amu sits on Nick's opposite side and the two of them began to eat the small feast that lay before them.

"Um...Ami... just how much did you order?"

"It's a buffet! So it's all you can eat!"

"Alright, just don't over do it since I don't want the center running out of food after we just...dropped...off...their... order..."

As Nick finished the statement, the last of the food she had piled on her plate had finally begun to slowly vanish.

"I can't help it if I'm eating for three!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"No you didn't but that look on your face says everything."

"Sorry, baby doll, I just didn't expect you to..."

"It's OK, here, have a slice of chicken!" She replied cheerfully, shoving the meat into Nick's mouth thus silencing him with the respective piece of food

888

"Guys, how about we go have lunch at the Pokémon Center; I hear they got an awesome buffet line going on today!"

"Sure Dawn, just as long as we are out by two so we can get to the Pokémon musical in time to register our Pokémon."

"No need to worry, I got my Pokétch alarm set for ten minutes 'til two so we won't be late."

The gang arrived and began to grab a plate, everyone was seated moments later and eating while striking up conversation.

"Love, slow down your gonna..." a older gentleman tried to say

Suddenly, a piece of food got lodged in her throat, and she began to choke until her boyfriend gave her a swift pat on the back, forcing the food out of her mouth and into an awaiting napkin being held in front of her mouth by the same person.

"Darling, you really need to slow down, you're embarrassing us all including yourself."

"Yeah so quick making big brother have to babysit you." the pinkette agreed.

Ash and company looked back at the feuding girls behind them and all kinda feeling sorry for the boyfriend/brother that was stuck between them.

"Hey, can you two take your feud outside? Some of us are actually trying to eat in peace..." Ash said bluntly.

"Ash! Don't be rude!" Anabel reprimanded.

"No, it's my fault, please enjoy your meal. I'll take my two girls and put them up for a nap in their rooms, their hormones are probably raging again... by the way, I'm Nick, this is my girlfriend Ami, and this is my sister Amu," the older male replied, pointing to each respective girl

"Why do you say that?" Anabel asked.

"Both are with child, my girlfriend here with twins at six months and my sister with one at five months."

"Why is your sister with you, wouldn't she feel lonely..." Zoey asked

"Not at all, she loves being around me especially when I'm traveling. The main reason is, because both our parents died when we where young, and me being the only one old enough to work... well I think you get the picture."

"So how did the two of you survive?" Iris asked

"Well, I'll just say this, we ate pretty much only what we could afford, which would be instant ramen just about every meal for about... two years. That is until I met my girlfriend Ami here... And Ami and I fell in love, and since her father owned a shipping company which I had been working for since our parents died. He offered me an office job, but well since I liked to be on the road, I put forth a little idea, which he liked and I began my days traveling with his daughter and my sister."

"Oof!" Ami shouts

"What is it?" The aura sisters asked at once

"Oh nothing, the twins are apparently fighting a never ending battle inside of me..."

The girls looked at Ami quizzically.

"Can we..." Dawn asked

"What, you wanna feel?" Ami asked

The girls nodded and Ami positioned herself on the edge of the seat where Anabel, Angie, May, Dawn, Zoey, and Iris could place a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, they really are having a fight in there..." May commented.

"That they are... and if I'm reading the looks on each of your faces, you are looking forward to something similar..."

They all nodded.

"Who's the lucky guys, do you have a picture of him or is he here?" Ami asked

"Oh he's here alright, and he's the one that's still eating..." Angie replied.

"Wait, him and you six?"

"Well not six, at least not yet..."

Zoey and Iris started to suddenly find the floor interesting.

"How can you all share him without fighting?"

"Well, let's just say things are complicated and leave it at that..."

'Anabel, you may tell them, I can feel another user between them... I just can't figure who has it.'

"Ah mistress, you're feeling better?"

'Yes, thank you.'

"Um... who are you talking to?" Amu asked quizzically.

"Oh, that Mienshao over there on the couch is what we call an aura trainer, she trains aura guardians how to understand there aura." Anabel replied.

"Oh, I've heard of those, very troublesome group they are, I'd hate to be in a relationship with one..." Ami commented.

"Well, Ash here is one and is the whole reason why we are the way we are." May replied.

"You mean..." Nick asked.

"Yes, but we see each of the other girls as sisters instead of rivals so there's no problem..."

"What about when it comes down to... well you know..." Amu asked.

"Oh, the sex? Well we don't think we just do, when one of us want him, well we just have at it, if two or more want it, he can satisfy us equally so we all get our fair share."

"So no fighting over who goes first?"

"Nope, as it just would be a pointless fight and would get us nowhere."

"Besides, watching to others go at it helps stimulate us a bit."

"Sometimes he takes us two at a time..." they whispered causing the food in Ash's mouth to return to the plate.

"Girls! Why are you talking about our sex life to people we barely even know?"

"Um... I don't mean to intrude on the girl talk but girls didn't we have something planned..." Zoey asked

"Oh the musical, I forgot! Its already fifteen after, sorry Ms. Ami, Mr. Nick, Ms. Amu but we have to go register for the musical before the close so we can get ready for tomorrow." Dawn replied as she freaked out a bit over the missed time.

"That's OK, we needed to go over there too, so we can buy our tickets so we have a seat ready for the three of us"

"Well how about we all go together?" Cilan suggested.

"Sure..."

The party of people cleaned up and headed out for the musical theater on the other side of town. And about twenty minutes later they arrive at the entrance.

"Wow, it's so big!" Iris commented

"That it is, as far as I know there are only two in Unova, one here and the other is in Opelucid city."

888

After ten minutes had passed, May, Dawn, and Zoey were registered and everyone else had their tickets.

"Hey big brother, can I go take a nap please, all of a sudden my energy just vanished..."

"Sure sis, would you like me to carry you back to the truck?"

"Sure... that would be nice..."

The group made there trek back to the Pokémon center and Nick dropped off Amu at their big rig that was parked behind the center.

"Phew... that sister of mine can be a real handful at times... but I still love her, and I still love my darling girlfriend."

"Well, since we've got nothing planned how about we have a seat in the foyer and chat for a bit."

"Sounds good, as I think Ami is probably also a bit tired of walking around..."

"You read me like a book love."

"I'm glad I still can."

Over the next hour the group sat in the lounge talking up a storm, what they've done, who they've seen, no detail was left out.

'Anabel?'

'Yes mistress?'

'Since the sister has been away for while I have been able to determine that she is indeed the aura user, but I don't think that she knows that she is one. Much like Ash was when he first found out.

'Do you think...?'

'No, based on her actions she hasn't shown any strong evil thoughts or produced any strong auras. I don't think she is a threat to you or anyone, it's just that I fear for her brother and his girlfriend.'

'Maybe I should ask her brother about the father then.'

'Yes, but don't rush it.'

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question that I think that we all want to know the answer to..."

"Lemme guess who is the father of my younger sisters kid, am I right?"

"Actually yes, how did?"

"Well let's just say you aren't the first one to ask..."

"So who is it?"

"Truth is... I don't really know."

"So just one day she came up to you and told you she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, although she wouldn't tell me who, it actually brought pain to her eyes each time I asked so after the third time, I just gave up and let it go."

"You think it might be rape?"

"No, there's just no way... I mean, the only people she ever really sees are people at work, and the only time she ever really disappeared was at the banquet my boss and Ami's father had just after I told her that Ami was pregnant."

"You think she was jealous and tried to find a stud herself out of your coworkers?"

"That's just it; she doesn't feel anything for them. I'm really the only man she ever really has any contact with..."

"So you two aren't... "

"Me have sexual relations with... No, incest isn't really my thing and besides its just plain wrong..."

"What's so wrong big brother?"

"Oh Amu, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, although the baby inside me decided it wanted its mama to wake up and feed it."

"Well, it's about that time for dinner so how about we have dinner, and continue our little conversation."

"Wait brother, before that, what where you guys talking about?"

"Well, it's a troubling topic and I don't think..."

She looked down upon him with a look that could kill.

"Alright, we where discussing on who we thought who the father of your baby was..."

"Oh... so how about we... "

"Sis!" He replied rather loudly grabbing her arm rather harshly.

"Ouch brother you're hurting me!"

"No I'm not, now you're going to tell me right now who is the father, if someone forced themselves on you I need to know, so that person can be..." he replied, turning her around to face him

"No brother no-one forced themselves on me... it was more like I did them..."

"Sis... just what are you saying?"

"Brother, I know about what happened."

"Sister, just what are you talking about?"

"What dad told you never to mention..."

"Sister, just what is this nonsense?"

"Brother don't tell me that you've forgotten..."

"Remember what?!"

"Remember that day when mother was in that accident and daddy said only me, your sister survived?"

"Yes, but..."

"Brother, you real sister died as well on that day, daddy adopted me the week after, since he believed I could just about pass for her twin perfectly..."

"Sister, just what are you saying?"

"Brother... I am not your real sister... the real one died in that accident all those years ago... and..."

"No you're lying..."

"...Brother, the father of my baby..."

"No... don't say it!"

"The father of my child is you!"

Everyone went pale at the revelation.

"So you mean these past twelve years of you being my little sister were all a lie?!"

"What did you expect me to say? Daddy made me promise not to say anything!"

"So what about..."

"I'm not proud of why I did it, but when you told me that Ami was pregnant during the party... I knew that I only had one chance to make part of you mine..."

"So you..."

"No brother, during the party you got drunk and Ami requested me to take you to our hotel room so you wouldn't do anything stupid while she spent the night with her parents, so she could tell them about her pregnancy..."

"So you took advantage of me..."

"No brother, you were drunk so when I laid you down on the bed, you started doing weird things after I got into the shower..."

Nick's face turned pale once again but this time more so than before.

"So you mean... I violated you..."

"Well... at first yes, but since I knew the truth... well I kinda wanted you for myself..."

"So it's both our faults..."

Amu briefly nodded.

"Sister, it's alright, come here and cry on brother... I'm sorry...and just like we are now I'll take good care of you, Ami and all three of our kids on the way."

"There is something else you guys should know..."

"Anabel? What do you mean?"

"Mistress Saria has figured something else out, Amu is an aura user, although you may not know how to understand your power yet, she can get you started on your way to at least the basics..."

"So what will I have to do?"

"Well..."

'That depends a lot on you child, now please sit down and let me have a look at you for a moment.'

Several minutes later...

'Alright young one, based on your age, and several other factors that are pointless to discuss at the moment, by current standards your aura level is about B.'

"B? Is that good?"

'Yes my dear it is, but after level B you also have a certain quality about you that allows you to do certain tasks. Like Ash here is one of the only level S aura users in the world at the moment.'

"Level S?! Is he really that strong?!"

'Yes, and he is also limited to doing certain things.'

"What does it allow me to do?"

'Well first and foremost, it allows you to choose a mate to begin passing along the aura gene to the next generation, by influencing those of the opposite sex to you. But since you where smitten on your brother your aura pretty much followed right along with you, so for the time being only he can satisfy you.'

"Okay..."

'Second, after training a bit with this you may speak to other users even over vast distances, and it doesn't limit you to just people either.'

'Third, from what I can see based on your aura... you're a healer...'

"A healer?!"

'Yes, although I had believed that these users had died out several hundred years ago apparently it was just lying in some dormant genes.'

"So you mean that I can like heal people's wounds and stuff?"

'You may, but only after you have begun to understand the basics of aura, and your training is very much different than someone like Ash's... '

Ash sweat-dropped, remembering his first day training.

"Alright, now that we've established everything how about we...wait Ami where did you go?"

"She was here just a second ago..."

"She's probably in the cafeteria already eating, come on lets go."

The group proceeded to the cafe only to find that Ami wasn't there.

"Okay, now I'm starting to worry, Amu, girls please check all the restrooms while I check out back, Ash you go ask Nurse Joy if she's seen her and show her this shot to make sure..."

Ten minutes later, they all met back in the foyer.

"Anything guys?"

All the girls shook there heads, but Ash had good news.

"Nurse Joy did say she saw her leave the center when I asked. She had also said Ms. Ami looked really depressed..."

"Oh no... she must be taking this whole incident the wrong way and she's out in the city at night... I'm sorry guys but can I ask for your help again?"

"Of course, it is partially our fault for bringing this up anyway..."

"No, it's something that needed to be brought out, if it's anyone's fault its mine, but don't worry we'll find her."

"Do you guys have any Pokémon that can help track others?"

"Of course, Cilan, girls how about we show him our team."

The girls and Cilan nodded and Pansage, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, Skitty, Axew, Glameow, Deerling, Gallade, Leafeon, Espeon, another Gallade, Alakazam, Purrloin, Blitzle, Luxio, Braviary, Quilava, Togekiss, Tranquil, Mienfoo and Pikachu.

"Guys... don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope, not when we are trying to find someone in a big city as this. "

"Guys, well I guess I can't hold back either, Saki, Kurama, Slash, Bolt, Zero give me a hand!"

A Luxray, Ninetails, Pidgeot, Raichu, and a Honchkrow appeared in the midst of the mass of Pokémon.

"Alright guys Ami's missing and we need to find her, fill in the other Pokémon and spread out."

'I believe I can help as well...'

"Mistress?"

'Everyone, sit still and relax, Akane give me a hand...'

'Yes mother.'

"Mother?"

"I'll explain after we find Ms. Ami."

The two fighting Pokémon entered a deep meditative stance and everyone present suddenly entered a trance like state.

'Alright, describe her looks and what she was wearing.'

As everyone described her, an image began to appear in everyone's minds.

'Alright, good, now, those of you that know her get her scent in your mind and relax.'

Nick's Pokémon nodded and after a second, the image also had a scent everyone could follow.

'Alright Ash... I'll leave the rest to you and the others...'

The trance ended and Saria and Akane fell over onto their sides, exhausted.

"Mistress, Akane, are you two alright?"

'Yes Ash... just holding that trance state for that many living things was a bigger strain on me then I thought, I'm going to...'

"Mistress, I got you. I'll take you two up to Nurse Joy so you can rest and wait here just in case she returns."

"Right."

"Alright, guys, spread out in groups of two, if you find her one stays on her the other finds one of us, got it?"

Everyone nodded and broke off to search the city.

888

"(Sniffle) he doesn't want or need me anymore... now that he knows the truth behind Amu...I may as well call father and tell him to come get me... but what'll I do with these two...oh no... I don't know where I am... or how to get back... (sniffle)...Berry, Cross, please help me..."

888

Suddenly two Pokéball's inside the cab of the truck rocked until they burst open, revealing a young Snivy and an older Luxray, the two, feeling the anguish from their trainer, saw where they were and nodded at each other.

888

"Alright guys, now that the Pokémon are... "

(Beep, beep!)

"Huh, what's that?"

"It's my trucks security system, here take a look."

Nick pulled a pouch off his belt and unzipped it to reveal an electronic tablet.

After a few seconds the inside showed the two Pokémon that were inside, wanting to be let out.

"Wait, Berry and Cross, they must be feeling what Ami is feeling right now,"

Nick pressed a few buttons and the doors opened to release the two Pokémon, closing seconds after they got out.

"Guys, lets follow those two, I have a feeling they will lead us straight to Ami."

After a few minutes, the two Pokémon lead the group of nine to her almost flawlessly.

"Ami!"

"Cross, Berry but how..."

"Your anguish... they felt it and I knew they would be able to find you, they've been with you since you where young so it's no wonder they are so in tune with your feelings."

"But why are you here? You know the truth about Amu... so why..."

He silenced her with a swift kiss.

"But..."

"Just because I know that Amu is not my real sister, I still love both of you just the same, nothing has changed between the three of us. I'll still take care of both of you just like I planned to in the beginning."

The two girls both gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Alright, how about we go back to the center and get some dinner then get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to the center, finding each of their Pokémon back along the way.

After they return all of their Pokémon and had dinner.

"Brother?"

"Yes Amu?"

"Ami and I where talking, and we where wondering if..."

"Wait, you two are serious?"

The two girls nodded with a deep blush.

"And you're both alright with it?"

They nodded again.

"If Ash can take care of that many, with his powers then why can't you with just two."

"He's an..."

"We know that, but apparently so am I."

"How does that even work in your case though?"

"I don't even think Saria herself knows, but I'm sure we will find out in time... you try not to wake up the whole center, Okay?"

"Yeah... sure..."

888

"Now I'm pretty sure Ash and his girls are doing it as well, so lets do it better than they can"

The two girls nodded with a blush as they closed the door to the room Nurse Joy had given them.

After locking the door, Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers as Ami and Amu pulled out his somewhat stiff member with themselves already in their own underwear.

While Ami began to work on the shaft, Amu works on the balls.

"Girls... since when did you two get so good..."

Neither girl responds verbally but Ami did by pushing the shaft into her mouth and beginning to bob her head on it.

"Oh Ami... that feels... (Grunt)"

Nick holds her head against him as he climaxed inside her mouth and she gulped down all of that which Nick had given to her

"Big brother, you're such a naughty boy... doing that in front of your baby sister..."

"Amu...'

And before he could finish his sentence the girls switched, Amu now giving him head and Ami giving a suck on his crown jewels.

"Aah... Amu... (Grunt)"

And like Ami before her, Amu's mouth was filled with his seed.

"Mmm... brother tastes good don't you think Ami?" She asked after also gulping down her brother's load.

"I do, now how about the main course!"

Nick began helping both girls finish undressing, and just as the two finished Ami whispered something to Amu and she nodded, giving her a hug.

"What?"

"Since you have yet to properly take me yet, Ami has agreed to let me go first!"

"Wait, stop, don't..."

Before he could finish, Ami pushed him onto the bed. While Amu quickly followed after placing her entrance right above his now fully stiffened shaft.

"Amu, are you sure this is what you want?"

She replied by lowering her self slowly down onto his waiting shaft.

"Ah..." Nick moaned softly

"Big brother it feels so good having you deep inside me!"

Amu began slowly lifting and lowering herself on him until he placed both hands on her hips to hold her steady.

"Nah ah... girls should allow the man to do that..."

And with one quick thrust he plunged himself deeper inside of her.

"Big brother, you're hitting me all the way up here where our baby is growing." She said in ecstasy while placing her hand on her lower abdomen

"Do you want me to...?"

"Yes brother, fill me! Fill me up with your semen, and make us one!"

"Alright sis, one big brother cream pie coming up!"

His pace quickened almost flawlessly, and as the two neared their climax.

"Sis, I'm..."

"Me too brother, together... please... "

And before Amu could finish, the two of them climaxed simultaneously, Nick filling Amu once again with his seed.

"Big brother, its going deep inside, our baby is jumping with joy!"

And Amu collapsed on top of him but he caught her before her breasts could touch his chest, to keep her from harming the unborn child within her. He laid Amu on her back beside him and before he can think, Ami is already pushing her breasts in his face.

"Someone must be famished after that, let mama Ami quench my babies thirst."

Before he could respond, she pulled his head forward onto her breasts and he began to nurse off her succulent nipple.

Ami began to cry in ecstasy as her milk began to pour down her boyfriends awaiting throat.

"Is it good baby?"

"Very sweet mama." He replied between gulps.

"Good boy, now just sit still and let mama get comfortable."

Ami lifted up her entrance as Nick continued to nurse, and slowly pushed herself down on his awaiting member.

"Oh, mama it feels good being inside you!" He said briefly as the thrust inside her caused him to jump a bit.

"No need to say anything sweetie, just drink until you are full..."

And a moment later he surprised her by lowering her onto her back.

"Sorry mama, but I think you need my milk more than I need yours..."

"Please... fill me..."

"Yes mama, until I can fill you no more..."

And before she could respond, he began lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and doing her in the steer position,

"Oh Arceus... yes... deeper baby, deeper..."

"Alright mama, do the babies want some milk to?"

"Yes, please, they are so hungry for it..."

"Alright mama, I shall be a fountain until they are satisfied."

"Oh Arceus yes... fill me up... "

"Ah... mama I'm gonna..."

"Yes sweetie, I'm close too, just a little bit... oh its here! I'm Cumming! I'm cumming! I'm..."

Her walls clamp down on his member, causing Nick to climax as well, pushing his seed deep inside her.

"Ah... that's it..."

"Oh... sweetie the babies are gulping up your milk..."

"Well maybe they might... you up for another..."

Before he could respond further Ami was fast asleep, with a hand on her abdomen.

"She must have been really tired, considering all that happened today, well I guess I should get..."

And just as he began to remove himself from deep within her, her hands sprang up and held his waist in place.

"Don't leave... babies are still..."

"So she's sleep talking, well I guess I'm stuck... oh well I guess I can sleep in between them tonight..."

Nick, still holding himself inside Ami, began to rearrange the two of them so he can sleep between Amu and Ami.

As he began to finally lay down he felt Ami's insides clamp down on him again causing him to release inside her again.

"(Grunt)" he said as he filled her again with his seed.

"Oh my, I think it might be a bit difficult to fall..."

And without another word the three were in dreamland, Ami still milking him all throughout the night.

888

The next morning...

"Ah... I haven't slept that good since..."

"Amu, Ami? Where did you two go?"

"Big brother! So you finally woke up! I tried waking you but you just wouldn't seem to want to. Ami's already gotten dressed and had breakfast, I just finished and came back to check up on you..."

"Thanks sis..."

"Can I get a kiss brother?"

"Yes you may," he replied as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you big brother..."

"You're welcome... sis, now I need a hot shower... be out in a bit..." he replied rather drowsily.

Amu took a seat on the bed and began to wait for her brother.

"Amu?!"

"Ami!"

"So he's up?"

"Yeah he just got into the shower..."

"Well, did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"I did... thanks..."

"Well good as we are going to be doing that a lot more from now on!"

"Yay!"

"Ami, did your boobs grow last night?"

"You noticed that two! I thought I was going crazy when I realized in couldn't fit into my favorite outfit..."

"You mean that sailor outfit, it looks so cute on you..."

"Well when you wear your little lite blue nurse outfit, you look like you could milk a few men dry just looking at them..."

"Maybe we should, try that on brother later on."

"You got your self a deal girlfriend!"

The two clapped hands just as Nick walked out of the shower, drying his hair.

"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing brother."

"Yeah what she said!"

"Heh... when two girls are alone in the same room with their respective lover in the other something always goes on."

"You're over reacting big brother, now hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late to the musical!"

"Alright, alright..."

After getting dressed, the trio exited the center and headed for the music hall in preparation to watch the musical that some of Ash's girls would be in.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrive and head for the auditorium to find their seats. Ash, Cilan, and the girls that didn't want to participate where already seated and waiting.

"Good morning, sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby... no pun intended love..."

"None taken sweetie!" Ami and Amu replied simultaneously.

As they, all sat down the play starts...

888

"Wow girls you did an excellent job! You even managed to get the owners attention with what you pulled off."

"Thanks Ash..."

"I was impressed as well... I've never seen Pokémon's moves being used in such a fashion."

"Well now you have, and don't you forget it!"

"Hence the reason why I ordered the copy of today's performance from their marketplace so as soon as it is for sale, I've got a copy for all of us to watch."

"So Nick, where are you three headed now?"

"Well, since this was my last stop we are headed back to Nuvema town, to catch the ferry back to Phenac city in the Orre region."

"Orre? Haven't heard of it..."

"It's not a surprise not many have that aren't originally from the region to begin with... there aren't any gyms nor contest halls out there, but there is a stadium, for tournaments though..."

"Well then we may just plan a trip out there sometime..."

"Good, in case you do here is a map of the region, we stay here in Phenac city, just stop by the Pokémon center and ask for the Normandy shipping corporation, and they'll tell you where to go."

"It was nice meeting you guys!"

"You too... oh Amu!"

"Yes?"

"Here, Saria requested you go over this."

"What is it?"

"Your study guide for understanding what she knows on your aura."

Her eyes went wide in fear at the shear size of the book.

"And one word of warning, if you slack off, well lets just say that she has ways of getting you to read and follow it whether she's nearby or not."

Amu gulped a bit.

"And one last thing..."

"What?"

"Just have fun with it, learn to love it as it will bring you into a world that you never would have thought possible."

"Thanks Ash..." she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The trio hopped in the rig that was still parked behind the Pokémon center and began their drive back home.

"Ah, that was interesting don't you think girls?"

"Yes... and it really makes me want to settle down now, Ash..."

"Anabel..."

"Yes I know team rocket is still after us, and will stop at nothing but a girl can dream can't she?"

"Oh Ana... come here my cunning little Espeon."

"Oh Ash..." she blushed and fell into his hug.


	67. Chapter 67

**EP062: Irises grow on Aura**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Ok guys, let's go to the gym so I can get my badge!"

"Take it easy Ash... its not like the gym will disappear if we don't get there now," Anabel said, trying to rein in her boyfriend's excitement.

Ash and company arrived at the gym only to find the doors locked.

"Excuse me! Is anyone there?! I'm here to earn my next badge!"

"Pika, pika!"

Suddenly, a monitor came down over the door.

"Hello trainer, I am Marina, Elesa's assistant. I am afraid she is preparing for a photo shoot that is going to take place in an hour, you are welcome to come see it, but otherwise you will have to wait until this afternoon to battle her..."

"Oh...Ok thanks..."

"Well, since we have time to kill now, how about we go shopping?" May suggested with a grin.

"Great idea! I've got some really hot ideas we can use for our next encounter," Dawn said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ash, You go do what you want, we are going shopping, and if you follow us there will be no alone time for you tonight," Angie growled.

"Alright... I get ya... no following," Ash said, his hands up in surrender.

"Then, what are you gonna do while we shop?" Anabel asked.

"I don't really know, I might just take a walk in the amusement park for a bit," Ash answered.

"You just stay away from the shopping district while we're there," Dawn instructed.

"What about you? Iris, Zoey, Cilan?" Anabel questioned.

"I'm gonna go to the library, I heard they have some excellent contest books in there that I'm sure will improve my 'A' game," Zoey replied with a grin.

"I think I will join You Ms. Zoey, as a connoisseur, it is my duty to remain fresh and flexible," Cilan added with a smile.

"What about you Iris?" Anabel asked.

"I think I'll go with Ash, it's been a long time since I've been on the Ferris wheel"

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid," Angie said with a grin.

The group split up and headed for their respective places of interest.

'Alright, now that I have him all to myself, its time to spring my plan!' Iris thought.

"Hey Iris, You want a snow cone? I'll buy," Ash offered.

"Sure Ash, that sounds nice..."

The two came over to a nearby vendor and purchased there two snow cones and proceeded to go deeper into the amusement park.

"Ah... the weather feels good."

"Yeah... that it does," Ash replied.

"Hey Ash…"

"Yeah? What's up Iris...? You've been awful quiet this whole time..."

"Well, I've just been really thinking about some things for a while now and..."

"Axew?"

"Axew!"

Axew suddenly jumped out of Iris's hair and ran for the nearby forest.

"Axew! Come back here!"

'Good job Axew help me get him out of sight.' Iris thought with a smirk.

"Iris? You want me to help?" Ash offered.

"Please?"

"Sure, Snivy come out and use vine whip to catch Axew!"

'No Ash, not that!' she thought, having not realized the flaw in this part of the plan.

"Snivy."

"Axew!"

And before Snivy could try to catch him, he dove into the bushes of the forest.

'Good job Axew, just stay hidden until I can get him out of sight,' Iris willed her Pokémon.

Ash and Snivy arrived at the forest's edge soon after Iris did and the three began to search.

"Aww... we'll never find him at this rate." Iris sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry Iris, I'll have my Pokémon help us out."

'No!' she moaned in her head.

"Wait Ash, You might scare him off if you do that..," Iris said, trying to regain some control over the situation.

"Alright Iris... I guess we can start looking by hand... Pikachu you wanna give us a hand?" Ash asked, returning Snivy.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Alright, you search from the tree tops and we'll start down here," Ash instructed.

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and scurried up the nearest tree trunk and began to search from the edges of the branches.

'Good, and I'm glad I was able to get Pikachu in on this too,' Iris mused, her smile returning.

Pikachu moved off a bit ahead of the two, almost out of sight, and as Ash was searching through a nearby bush, Iris sprang into action.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

Ash turned around briefly only to be locked into a passionate kiss with Iris, until his back is firmly planted against a tree.

After a moment of realization, it dawned on him at what he was doing.

"Iris! Just what...mphmm..."

Before Ash could protest, Iris lip locked him again.

After several minutes of their lip lock, the two broke apart for air.

"Iris... just... ah..." Ash gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"I know Ash...but... I want this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... and I'll prove it right now..."

In the blink of an eye, Iris had already unzipped Ash's jeans and began to free his member from the confines of his pants, and has begun to stroke him.

"Ah... Iris..." Ash moaned.

"Just sit back and enjoy, my little aura kiddie."

Before Ash could reply, Iris engulfed Ash's cock into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his shaft.

"Oooh... Iris... that..." Ash moaned, enjoying her warm, wet mouth.

The young aura guardian just sat up against the tree, helpless against the treatment that Iris was giving him.

After a few moments...

"Iris, I'm..."

"Yes, give it to me!"

And before Ash could think otherwise, Iris increased her pace and at Ash's breaking point, Ash held her on him, releasing his load into her awaiting mouth.

"Ah...mmmmm... so good...I must have..."

Suddenly, another pulse came from beneath Iris's hand that was still grasping Ash's hot member.

"Still want more... well I want more!"

"Iris, I'm still..."

Before Ash could mutter another sound of protest, Iris began to suck on the very tip of Ash's cock, trying to stimulate him

"Well, it looks like someone is ready," Iris said with a saucy grin.

"Huh?!"

"Wait Iris...!"

"Shh...I want to be with you and I'm willing to put up with the girls, for all the pleasures that come with it..."

"But..."

Before he could finish his response, Iris already had removed her pants and panties, revealing her wet entrance.

"Iris..."

"I'm ready Ash, and we are going to be together...forever!"

Again, Iris left Ash speechless as she quickly moved down and placed her wet entrance on his pulsing member.

"Oh Ash you're so meaty!" she gasped, her cunt readying itself for him.

In almost slow motion, Iris lowered herself onto Ash and began to ride him very softly.

"Oh Ash... You feel so good inside me... now I know what the other girls feel!" she cried, still not letting his cock fully penetrate her body at this point.

Ash reached her hymen rather quickly and Iris looked back at his questioning gaze lovingly.

"Yes Ash, you are my first and you will be my only..."

"Oh Iris..." he whispered.

And swiftly, Ash thrust upwards and broke through her barrier causing her to scream briefly in ecstasy, even though some pain was there as well, the feeling of being filled by him negated it.

"Iris, did I...?"

"Just a moment..." she whispered as she readjusted herself on him.

After her requested moment, she kissed him passionately

"Alright Ash, take me... make us one! Fill me with your seed! Make me the fifth aura sister!"

At her request, Ash began` to thrust inside of her very slowly, knowing that she still needed to get used to him being inside of her.

"Ah... that feels so good!"

"Good, now..." (Grunt) "Ah?!"

"What is it?"

Suddenly, Ash entered a trance like state, while thrusting one last time, releasing inside her.

He leaned back against the tree he was perched against as his eyes turned into a blue void. Iris, recovering from her own orgasm, looked on in worry.

"Ash?"

'He is having a vision young Iris, let it run its course,' Saria sent.

-Trance-

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie! Did you have fun at grandmas?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Ash!"

"Iris! Welcome home!"

"Ash, there is something you need to know..."

"What?"

"I had your father and mistress check for me in spite of our well... You know... and..."

"What, what is it Iris?"

"I'm pregnant again..."

The older Ash just stood there dumbfounded by the new information.

"Ash?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah!"

"A baby sweetie! Momma's gonna have a baby!"

"What's all the commotion out here Ash?"

"Ana, May, Dawn, Angie; Iris is pregnant!"

"What?"

"Arceus... again... how many kids are we gonna be having for you?" Angie shouted.

"As many as you want..." Ash smiled goofily.

All five girls ran up and glomped him in a hug with Ash still holding Juliet in his arms.

"Girls... I can't breathe..." Ash gasped out.

-End trance-

Ash woke up to the same forest that he left in only this time Iris was dressed.

"Ah good you're awake, I would have hated to have to get the girls and tell them you passed out..."

"Did you plan this Iris?"

"Well...maybe..." Iris answered with a blush.

"Right..."

"Come on, we need to get back and meet up with the others..."

"Yeah..."

Ash and Iris exited the forest to find Pikachu and Axew playing together on the edge of the forest.

"Axew!"

Axew leapt into his trainer's arms and the two trainers and Pokémon began walking back to the gym.

"So when do we break the news?"

"Tonight, after dinner."

"What news?" Anabel asked.

"Umm... "Ash began nervously.

"Ash?!"

"Move it, move it, everybody move outta the way!"

And out of nowhere, Bianca flew in and knocked Ash over into the nearby fountain.

"Well... that was uneventful..." Iris rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had an appointment at the gym and I didn't want to be late," Bianca said.

"Its alright we are headed there ourselves," Ash said, trying to dry off.

The group of girls and Ash ran into Zoey and Cilan on the way and arrive at the gym moments later.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment for a gym match! Can I come in please?!" Bianca begged.

"Wait, there is a note, attention all trainers Elesa the gym leader is currently at a fashion show, at the Normandy hall near the exit to Driftviel City, You are welcome to come see her while you wait for your match...thank you for your patience," Cilan reported.

"Well I guess we have no choice now do we?" Anabel asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ash said dejectedly.

"The Normandy hall, I wonder if Ami's parents own it along with their shipping company," May pondered.

"Well, we can find out when we get there," Dawn grinned.

888

"Does he make bone head moves like this all the time?" Zoey asked.

"Yes," the four girls answered in unison while Iris sweated at Ash's rash decision.

"Go, Darmanitan!" Bianca's father called out.

'Ok, nothing new here...with a little luck I might be able to beat that Darmanitan,' Ash thought.

"Oshawott."

Ash looked into his water type's eyes and then grinned.

"Yeah Oshawott, go for it."

"Well, at least he's using the right type," Iris said.

"Fire Punch!"

"Ok, spin and use water gun!"

"Counter shield!" May and Dawn cried in unison.

"I don't know if Oshawott can manage it like Tepig and Snivy have," Angie said.

The whips of water struck the incoming fire type, slowing it down and lessening the damage that Oshawott took from the Fire Punch.

'What in the world was that? This kid's got some tricks up his sleeve,' Bianca's father though.

"Wow," Bianca said. Dawn smiled at the fact that Ash was making the counter shield apart of his Unova Pokémon's arsenal.

"Hang in their Oshawott!" Ash cried as the water type smacked himself upside his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Ok, Flare Blitz!"

"Ok Oshawott, spin again and this time use Aqua Jet!"

Once again, the damage Oshawott took from the fire type move was lessened, and Darmanitan took another blow.

'Unbelievable! He used the same trick but instead of Water Gun, he used Aqua Jet. But his water type can't take the spinning.' Bianca's father pondered.

'Ok, he's got the level advantage, I've got the type advantage, but that Darmanitan is strong. Oshawott might not be able to keep this up for much longer though,' Ash worried.

"Flare Blitz, again!"

"Ok, Oshawott, I know you can do it again...spin and use Aqua Jet!"

Steam covered the battlefield as the two Pokémon hit with their moves. When the steam cleared, both were on their buts, tired from either all the spinning they had done in Oshawott's case, and tired from the damage they took in Darmanitan's case.

"Draw!" Elsa proclaimed.

"Well now," Bianca's father said, returning his Pokémon, "You certainly reminded me why I liked journeying and battling. Well Bianca, with you making friends like Ash here, I think you ought to continue your own journey."

"Thank you daddy!" Bianca said and hugged her father. "I'm off to Desert resort!" She shouted and took off like a shot.

"Uh...isn't that her bag she just left behind?" Iris asked.

"Oh no! Just like her mother...wait up Bianca! You forgot..." Bianca's father called after his daughter as he ran to catch to her.

"Her mother huh? I guess that's where she gets most of her personality from," Anabel commented.

Zoey glared at Iris. She didn't know how, but she had a funny feeling that the younger girl had finally gotten what she wanted before Zoey could get it. She would correct that soon enough.

888

Heh we're back! You missed us? Eclipse and I have missed writing on this but with new episodes being aired now we can write again.

And, as always, read and review and let us know what you thought of the chapter.


	68. Chapter 68

**EP063: Electrifying Match**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

'What do I do?' Ash thought as he sat on the bed. 'Her Zebstrika beat all of Bianca's Pokémon...then again, Bianca's Pokémon aren't at the same level as mine, but I might need an ace in the hole. I'm tempted to not use Pikachu...but I might need him. Snivy is a plant type and is good against electrical attacks...that means I ought to use...' "Palpitoad!" Ash shouted, startling the group and ran out of his room.

"Palpitoad is part ground so it would be a good choice...so he can think with his head," Iris grinned.

"Ash does have these flashes of brilliance at times," Anabel smiled to herself.

"Yeah, well, he better win...I don't wanna try to drag him back here and have my way with him after he's lost a gym match," Zoey growled.

"Zoey!" Dawn cried, blushing.

"Heh, you're just mad that I got to him first," Iris said proudly.

"Listen you little sneak...don't think you've won because even if you are number five, I will be number six," Zoey proclaimed proudly. The other girls sweat at Zoey's proclamation.

888

"Zebstrika!"

"Palpitoad!"

'Okay, let's see if she can get past my ground type.' Ash thought.

"Mud Shot!"

"Dodge and use Flame Charge!"

Palpitoad missed and Zebstrika hit with Flame Charge. However, the damage was minimum at best.

"Why is she using Flame Charge again?" Angie asked as Zebstrika used Flame Charge to no avail.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash called out.

"That's why!" Cilan shouted as Zebstrika dodged the water move. "It used the speed it gained to dodge Palpitoad's attack."

"Double Kick!"

"Dodge!"

Zebstrika missed with its move and tried it again along with a Quick Attack. Both attacks did damage, but Palpitoad got back up.

'Okay, change up the strategy a little,' Ash thought. "Okay Palpitoad, Supersonic!"

The move hit, confusing Zebstrika, leaving it opened for a Mud Shot and a Hydro Pump.

"Okay, Emolga, time to sparkle!"

"Emolga!" Iris and Angie shouted.

"Supersonic!"

"Acrobatics!"

"Huh, might want to teach that to my Emolga," Angie said to herself.

"Try again!"

"Emolga, use attract!"

"Well, guess Palpitoad is male," Iris said.

"Well Ash, Emolga might be electric, but that doesn't mean that she can't use...Aerial Ace!"

"Ahhhh!" Ash cried, seeing Palpitoad go down. He sighed, returned his Palpitoad and let loose Snivy.

"Okay Snivy, you're a girl, that Emolga is a girl, so even though your Attract won't work, hers won't either," Ash encouraged his plant type.

"Acrobatics!"

"Snivy, counter shield!"

"Huh?" Elsa asked.

Snivy extended her vines and spun. It didn't do much, but it tripped up Emolga, stopping her attack.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Snivy, now, add Leaf Storm!"

"He loves using that," Zoey commented.

"Counter shield's unique flavor never gets old," Cilan remarked.

Emolga kept up its attacks, but Snivy kept up its counter shield attack. Eventually though, both Pokémon hit the ground, neither able to keep it up.

"Both Emolga and Snivy are unable to battle...this match is a draw!"

"Okay Pikachu, it's up to you buddy," Ash said.

"Pika!"

"Okay, my electric queen, Tynamo, go!"

"That's her last Pokémon?" Iris asked in disbelief.

"Don't let its package fool you...it could be stronger than it looks," Cilan said.

"Man, and here I was thinking she'd bring out some strange looking Pokémon," Ash said, scanning the Pokémon into his Pokédex. 'Okay, let her make the move.'

"Tackle!"

'Heh...' "Pikachu, counter shield!"

"What! Not again!"

The Tackle attack crashed into an electrical shield.

"Where did you learn that sparkling move?" Elsa asked.

"My precious Togekiss over there," Ash said, gesturing to Dawn, "Came up with it and I've been using it ever since."

Dawn blushed and swooned, "I'll never get tired of hearing that," she sighed.

"Easy there girl," Zoey teased with a smirk.

"Okay Pikachu, counter shield Quick attack!"

To Elesa's horror, a ball of electric energy with Pikachu as its core, crashed against Tynamo, knocking it out. Ash was rewarded the badge, but was grabbed by his arm and dragged off by Zoey.

888

The door to the bedroom opened and Zoey dragged Ash in and shut the door. She then crushed her lips against his own, cupping his cock through his jeans.

"Zoey," he gasped.

"Take me," she growled.

Clothes fell to the floor and two naked bodies landed on the bed with a light thud. The pair wrestled for a moment until Ash got her on her back and started attacking her lips again. She roughly stroked his cock to life, not wanting to waste time with any foreplay.

"Now," she growled.

"You sure?"

"Fuck me," she growled and Ash positioned himself and slowly pressed into her.

Zoey snarled and pulled him hard into her body, breaking her hymen.

"Don't be so gentle with me. I want it rough, so fuck me through this fucking mattress right the fuck now!" Zoey demanded.

Ash growled, through her legs over his shoulders and started pounding away at her pussy.

"Yes! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum like you make Dawn cum!"

His hips slammed over and over against her, his cock drilling into her cunt. Ash hissed, feeling her nails dig into his back. His cum boiled in his sack, his cock being squeezed by her cunt.

"Cumming soon," Ash gasped.

"Yes! Fill me! Give my fucking pussy your seed!" Zoey snarled and came, bringing Ash along with her. Her legs fell from his shoulders and the two held on to one another, recovering from their rough romp.

888

Meanwhile, on the other side of Unova...

"Misty... my love wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!"

"Oh shut up Hayate..."

"What, I just brought you breakfast..."

"Well maybe I wanna get my own breakfast for once..."

Hayate stepped back a bit horrified.

"You mean make it yourself... only 'commoners' do that, the few that have wealth such as ourselves can pay others to do that for us!" Hayate answered emphasizing on commoners

"Well Mr. Xander, I was a, as you would call it, 'commoner'." Misty replied also emphasizing the same few words that Hayate had.

"Oh... well now you need not worry about those simple matters anymore, you just lie back and relax until you are ready to get..."

"Master?"

"Sakura, I am busy, can't it wait!"

"No master..." Sakura slipped in and pulled Hayate away from Misty's bedside and began to whisper into Hayate's ear about their current situation.

"They're here already! Damn they move fast! Go prepare our ride and prepare to depart."

"Yes Master!"

Just as Misty finished her breakfast, Hayate returned to her bedside.

"Alright love, let us get you a shower so we can go."

"Go? Go where?"

"We need to leave since those pesky trackers have already caught up with us, I had planned to depart tomorrow, but that's not possible anymore..."

Misty slipped out of bed and got into her bathrobe

"I expect you bathed and dressed by the time I return."

"Fine..."

10 minutes later, the trio was dressed and leaving town in a Blitzle drawn carriage, headed for white forest and then to route 14.

"Hayate, if they are tracking us, why don't we just find an airport and fly out of Unova? Since you are apparently rich, you must have a private jet or something..."

"Well actually, I do, but all airports have security, even those private ones and I'm sure the trackers have our faces all over their most wanted lists to take into custody the moment we are seen. Our only hope is to get back to Nimbasa and take a ship from there."

888

"You getting all of this?"

"Yep, and everything is going according to plan. Our plan at least, but little does he know that he won't make it to Nimbasa..."

"What do you think Sol?"

"Well, everything appears to be in order and I'm glad everyone has been following orders. Just make sure it stays that way and we shouldn't have any problems. Did you have anything to add Saria?"

"Not to this matter anyway, but there is another aura user we must keep an eye on, but she is on her way to another region at the moment."

"She?'

"Don't worry, she's found someone and her abilities are nothing to worry about. For she is one of the few left of her kind."

"You mean..."

"Yes, she is that of the lost tribe of the aura clerics', since the only knowledge we have on their society is training methods and ethics, I was only able to give her a study guide to go by and placed a trace on her aura. So we will know if she starts going out of control."

"Good, I'd hate for another 'Ash' incident..."

"Well she is already, apart of one, just slightly smaller and awkward..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she and her brother are a couple and also shares him with his girlfriend.'

"So one user, but three people?"

"Yes, all are okay with the relationship."

"But what about the incest, I thought that was impossible between siblings."

"It still is, but she is not her brother's real sister. She was adopted, by his father and well... pretended to be his sister until only recently..."

"Wow... that's interesting..."

"That it is Sol... now back to business, keeping Hayate restrained..."

888

"So Zoey, Iris, what do you think of Ash now?" May asked.

"Well... I think...hmmm... I can't really explain it... I just like him and I wanna be there for him," Zoey replied.

"Yeah... I kinda feel the same...," Iris added.

"No, that's not what I mean!"

"Easy May... just what are you trying to get at?"

"I mean..." (Whispers softly)

Both Zoey and Iris blushed so red they could pass for a tomato.

"Iris, when did you take him?"

"When we split up, just before his gym battle."

"You mean..."

"Yep, in the forest just outside the amusement park."

"You dirty little girl, why there?"

"The fun and pleasure of getting caught in the act just made it that much more fun..."

"What about you Zoey? How was it?"

"Well... he just came on so hard, it was just...too pleasurable to explain..."

"Wow I never thought you where such a dirty girl Zoey..."

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me, and I may not even tell you all of them."

"And that's where we need to draw the line..."

"Line?"

"Yes, since we are now all sisters and sharing Ash, we need to make a promise, right here, right now."

Each of the other girls nodded.

"Alright, we all need to have each others backs, whether it be in battle or in bed," Angie said.

"There are no secrets between any of us, even if it's just something small. His aura is unpredictable and even at the wrong place and the wrong time. Something can happen that will cost us some pain. So if someone is hurting help them out. If Ash does something weird, tell a sister. And most of all we need to keep his aura from reaching other girls. We can't afford to grow anymore otherwise, team rocket will have easier ways of tracking us. So at any cost help me and yourselves keep Ash's aura in check."

'Well spoken young Anabel...'

"Saria!"

"Saria?"

'Yes young Zoey, I am the one known as Saria, Ash's aura teacher and Akane's mother. It is a pleasure to finally speak with you.'

"I still don't get it... who are you?"

'I am the Mienshao you met a few days back, and I speak to you and the other girls through your aura that is within your bodies due to a certain aura trainer.'

"Oh... okay but..."

'Easy young one, Anabel will explain all you need to know, but the rules she has put forth are just. The ones known as team rocket do not need anymore reason to come after you. If even so much as one more joins because of Ash, that will put you in more danger than you already are.'

'So, in all cases keep Ash from using his powers around anyone that is around him too much. That Bianca character is one...should she interfere too much more, she is likely to be influenced by his aura as well and may try to join you. So in any case, keep Ash in check!'

Each of the girls nodded just as Ash walked in the door, a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"Um... girls what's going on?"

"Oh nothing... just a little girl talk that's all..," May asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Right... well I'm going to take a shower... so..."

"Not so fast mister!"

"What is it May?"

Just as Ash turned around to face May, he was grabbed by his arm and slung onto the nearby bed.

"You owe us all some time, and we are going to get it!"

"Uh-oh... Arceus have mercy!"

And before Ash could think his pants were on the floor and each of the 6 girls have found a part of his body to love.

May and Dawn quickly stripped out of their clothes and the bluenette mounted his cock while brunette sat on Ash's face.

While the two coordinators had Ash's tongue and cock occupied, Anabel took his left hand and Angie took his right and he began finger fucking the two girls.

"Ride him cowgirl Dawn!" Zoey cheered on.

"Mmmm...Shut...mmmm...up!" Dawn moaned as she bounced hard on Ash's cock.

"Cumming...I'm cumming!" May shouted and flooded Ash's mouth with her juices.

"Fuck!" Angie cried as Ash's fingers brought her off to her own climax, her cum oozing onto Ash's hand.

"Mmmmm...Yes," Anabel whimpered and coated Ash's other hand with cum.

"Arceus yes!" Dawn shouted and came, her cunt flexing around Ash's cock, which started spraying her insides with his seed.

Iris and Zoey were about to move in, but Angie and Anabel were a bit faster and Anabel took Dawn's place and Angie took May's. The two dove for a hand and the sex resumed.

Iris's eyes bugged out a few minutes later and her pussy gushed fluids.

"Holy Arceus!" Iris cried as her pussy was assaulted by Ash's fingers.

"Yes yes yes!" Zoey shouted. "Stick your whole fucking fist in me!"

Angie threw her head back and moaned, giving Ash her cunt's juices.

"Yes!" Anabel shouted and came as well. Ash filled his first girl with his seed and the six laid there for a few minutes, recovering from the sex. However, Dawn and May were soon ready again and the process started all over again.

"That's our man..," the six said in blissful unison as they laid around Ash who was sporting a goofy grin himself.

"Arceus, I didn't know I would make it that long..."

"Just rest Ash... we can have more fun later on..," Zoey grinned.

The seven fell asleep, content in their situation.

888

So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	69. Chapter 69

**EP064: Last Informed**

BY SSJ04 Mewtwo

Beta/Assistant: Eclispe2025

888

Alex sighed as he watched Delia and Johanna head for the home of Ash's sixth girl. He was still trying to hunt down whoever had been raising Iris before she left her village.

"Ash?"

Alex grinned. So, Delia was right, his son did get all his dashing looks from his father.

"Sorry, but you're close. I'm his father."

"Father!"

888

"Our daughter has told us about your own daughter, Johanna," Flora, Zoey's mother said.

Listen, there's something we need to tell the two of you. How much do you know about aura?" Delia asked and the two parents looked at each other.

888

Brandon looked at Alex who returned the look.

"Your son has ensnared one of the Frontier Brains with his wild, untrained aura. I guess I have you to blame?" Brandon growled.

Alex sighed, "You ever have to deal with Team Rocket on a nearly daily basis? I couldn't put my wife and son through that constant threat."

"Then it was irresponsible for you to have a family in the first place."

Alex glared hard at the man. This was going to be a conversation that was going to give him a terrible and unneeded headache.

888

"You say because my daughter was around your son enough his aura bound her to him?" Matthew, Zoey's father, asked.

"Yes," Delia answered.

"And his aura bound five other girls as well?" Flora asked.

"I know it isn't an ideal situation, but it is the one we now find ourselves in," Johanna said.

"So that's why she ran off all the way to Unova," Matthew said with a sigh. "Can your son..."

Johanna grinned, "He is a traveling trainer. He and the girls will continue to travel until there isn't another league to win."

"Even if I wanted to stop her, my daughter is so head strong and stubborn that she would go against me if I didn't want her to be apart of this...guess she gets that from her dad," Matthew grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously at the end of his statement.

888

"Look, Anabel is the Alpha sister of the six girls..."

"Six girls!" Brandon exploded. "That's it! I'm Flying to Unova and talking some sense into that girl! If she doesn't listen to reason then I'll remind her why I became the strongest and the leader of the brains."

Alex rubbed his temples in frustration.

'I see that Ash will have another problem.'

'This time, Anabel will have to deal with it,' Alex sent back to Saria.

"Alex!"

"Hey! How did it go with the last of the parents?"

"They were agreeable. Apparently, they know how head strong their daughter is," Johanna answered.

"Good, at least we didn't have a repeat of Angie's parents. C'mon, Caroline will want to know the good news," Alex said and the three headed on for the Pokémon center.

888

"Brandon."

"Paul, I apologize, but you'll either have to wait until I return or find your own way to Unova."

"Unova? Why are you going all the way out there?"

"There's something I need to take care of," Brandon said and Paul watched as the pyramid king left Snow Point for Unova.

888

The door opened and Ash, along with the girls, came into the bedroom. Ash looked over at the already sleeping form of Akane and sighed. Riolu had to go back home and most likely, Akane wasn't very happy about that fact. He saw Pikachu, Piplup, and Axew join Akane in slumber.

"Heard you and Cilan tagged up against the subway bosses," Anabel began.

"Yeah...I'm not upset about that loss, but I might have done better if I had my tag battle partner," Ash smiled. "I feel naked when I have to tag battle with someone else that isn't you, Ana."

"Naked huh?" Zoey asked and Dawn and May giggled.

"Mmmmm, I'm starting to like the sight of a naked you," Iris grinned and kissed Ash.

"He's all yours tonight Iris, we're too tired from running around with these shopaholics," Angie teased and Dawn and May stuck their tongues out.

"C'mon, let's leave these little kids," Iris said, pulling Ash towards the bathroom.

888

The spray of the shower rained down on the two as Iris's mouth found a second tongue occupying hers. She sighed as Ash ran his hand through her mane of hair while his other hand kept squeezing her ass.

'What did that vision mean during my first time with Iris and why didn't I see one when I took Zoey?' he asked himself but before he could think more on it, Iris's hand started stroking him to life.

"Mmmmmmm," he moaned in pleasure. Their eyes met, affection for the black haired aura user reflected in Iris's eyes.

He pressed Iris's back into the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around him and he pressed into her molten core. She moaned, loving the piece of hot man meat that was filling her over and over again.

"Yes! Show me that you aren't a kid!" Fuck me!" Iris demanded and Ash slammed himself harder into her willing, needy body.

His cock pulsed and throbbed as he fucked Iris against the shower wall.

"Gonna cum," Ash grunted, Iris's tight pussy too much for his cock.

"Yes, cum, fill me, fill my dirty cunt with your seed and my body with your aura!" Iris shouted and came, Ash giving Iris's body what it wanted.

'She and Zoey will need a few more doses of your aura before they'll be able to resist Hayate and anyone else's aura,' Saria informed.

'Understood.'

'And Ash...'

'Yes mistress?"

"Brandon is heading your way. Anabel is about to have her own problems.'

Ash sighed to himself. What else were they going to have to deal with?

Suddenly, Ash found himself back in his visionary land.

"Ash!"

"Zoey!"

"What is it?"

"Its time for dinner you goofball."

"Oh... right, well I'll be there in a moment..."

"Yeah right, that's what you said yesterday, and you where an hour late!"

"Hehe..."

"Come on Ash, no more training..."

"But..."

"Now! Or no tummy feeling tonight!"

"You mean..."

"Yes, you won't get to feel them move around until next week!"

"Alright... guys, break for dinner and we shall continue working on your moves tomorrow"

"That's better."

"Are you two coming or what? The foods getting cold!"

"Coming Ana!"

"Come on Zoey..."

Ash put his arms around the redhead and picked her up bridal style.

"Ash?"

"What, I can't carry you?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not wearing anything under my dress..."

"You dirty little red..."

"Don't even finish that..."

"He..."

"But I do appreciate you carrying me though..."

Ash carried her back into the house and through the door where the dining room was.

"Daddy!"

Ten kids glomped their father to the ground after he gently placed Zoey in her chair.

"Alright guys... I …..can't... breathe..."

Ash collapsed from the hug just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Anabel shouted from her spot in the kitchen

Misty, Delia, Alex, Saria, Light, Akane, and Riolu all walked in the front door, and Akane had something hidden in her arms.

"Hey guys, you want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, after I say hi to all my wonderful grand babies!" Delia said.

"Grandma! Grandpa!"

The children leapt off of Ash and nearly trampled the incoming guests when Anabel stomped her foot down and cleared her throat.

All 10 lined up and bowed to there grandparents and the others.

Misty, Akane, and Saria gawked at the order that was in the house almost instantly.

"Huh? Oh hey guys, welcome. Misty it's been a while how is..."

"She's fine Ash... she's just, oops!"

"Momma..."

"It's alright sweetie, they are friends you know them. See it's Ash..."

"Hi... Mr. … Ash..."

"Hey there Amy! You hungry?"

"Uh-huh..."

Misty placed a hand behind her head and pushed her forward gently.

"Come on honey you can sit by me!"

"Okay... thank you Mr. Ash..."

Just as Ash put Amy up in a chair, Saria cleared her throat to get Ash's attention.

"Mistress, Light how are you?"

"We are fine Ash thank you... "

"Akane?"

"Oh master?"

"What is it?"

Akane opened her arms to show what she had been carrying...

"An egg?"

She nodded and blushed into Riolu's shoulder

"But wait, mistress wasn't Akane's egg designed just like that?"

Saria nodded.

"But its blue?"

"Yeah, it may be a blue Mienfoo, because of Riolu."

"Wow..."

"And Ash?"

"Yes mistress?"

"Hayate you can come in..."

Ash cringed and Hayate smiled warmly as he entered the house...

Before Ash could react, the vision faded and he woke up to him and iris still in the shower, his member still deep inside of her pulsing as she continues to milk him.

888

-Pokemon on pokemon extra ahead skip section if you don't like!

Meanwhile, with Akane...

"Riolu, my love why must you go?"

"The kingdom needs me, and I must return. But you need not worry, I shall return for you when the time is right..."

"But..."

"Shh...Be still, as I'm also going to prepare them for your arrival."

"But..."

"Shh..."

Akane silenced herself and looked at him with a look that begged him to stay.

"I'm sorry love, that won't work... not this time...but we can make a memory for this day."

Akane perked up at that statement, and before she could think he pulled her into the nearby park, and up into a tree.

He placed her on a branch up against the trunk of the tree. Riolu checked the area for any human or Pokémon presence.

Feeling satisfied, he returned to her and went right into a kiss and the two began to fight for dominance. After several minutes the two, feeling satisfied, separated and Riolu prepared to take her.

"Riolu, please..."

"As you wish my love, we will be together... forever!"

At that statement, he pierced her all the way through and began to slowly rock back and forth inside of her.

"Yes...Riolu... yes... please... give it to me..."

The two began to get into a rhythm and finally climaxed.

"Yes..."

"Don't you worry my love, I will be with you always..."

Riolu kissed her forehead and she fell asleep.

Riolu removed himself from her and laid her down at the base of the tree. He cleaned himself up and headed for the Pokémon center.

888

Akane woke up about an hour later and walked slowly back to the center...

'He really does see me that way... I wonder...'

'Akane!'

'Mother?'

'Yes, child... I see that you have found your mate...'

'Yes... mother... but...'

'It's alright... just make sure you are sure about this...'

'Of course...'

Akane returned to the room only to find it empty.

"I guess master and the others have yet to return... I guess I can take a nap on the bed for a bit..."

Just as Akane laid down on one of the beds, her eyes lost all focus.

"Ash I challenge you to a rematch, just you and me. Darkrai and that Mienfoo of yours!"

"Her name is Akane!"

"Whatever, I want my rematch!"

"Well, it will have to wait, I'm about to battle Alder."

"No need Ash... go ahead and battle Tobias, I'm feeling a bit... (Yawn) sleepy..."

"Alright Tobias... but no more, I have a league to win..."

"Not until Darkrai is completely victorious, I will have my revenge!"

"(Sigh)... Damn was I that headstrong as a child?"

Akane's vision faded and she returned to the room, but before she could try to think she fell asleep.


	70. Chapter 70

alright everyone this is all i have documented for the first 69 chapters of Empathic adventures. if you see ANY errors, duplicates, etc.. please pm me with the details and i will make the corrections post haste and look forward to an update in EA2 within the next few weeks. probably by the 26th, so long as my new job in the military doesnt spring something upon me. i look forward to any commentary, except flames which i will take and crush beneath small arms fire


End file.
